Falling For The Unknown
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: 16 year old Anastasia Steele's life is thrown into chaos with the death of a loved one. Whilst battling her own inner demons, falling in love was not on Ana's radar. Can she battle her feelings while her world is upside down or will she succumb to the feelings and let nature take its course? -No Elena - No BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**A.N  
** **Hello beautiful people! Hope you didn't miss me too much** **Haha! ;)  
So my diploma work is pretty much all done and finished. THANK GOD! Just a few bits and pieces to finish off tomorrow! :D  
Here's a new story for you! For the purpose of this story Ana and Christian will swap birthdays. Christian's will be in September and Ana's will be in June so they will be in the same year in school ****Also Ana is Ray's biological daughter in this** **  
As always I don't own Fifty Shades and all mistakes are my own.  
Not sure when updates will be but I'll aim for once a week, probably a Sunday as it's my lazy day! Haha!**

 **Pre warning for you darling** **GUEST** **reviewers. Seeing as one of you left me a very colourful review on my Challenges story but were too much of a pussy to log in…if you don't like what I'm writing then its simple.** **DON'T EFFIN READ IT** **. My mother always taught me if you got nothing nice to say then don't say anything so I suggest you do the same and I'm certainly not going to miss one reader who has nothing better to do than abuse writers on this site. We do this for enjoyment not for you lot to hurl abuse at us because our stories are not to your taste.**

 **ANYWHO! Rant over. On with the story!**

* * *

Alarm going off, Ana Steele let a sigh pass her lips as she leant over and turned it off. She had been awake for a few hours. Staring at her ceiling. Thinking. Today would be the day she went back to school. The day she received nothing but pity from everyone there. Well everyone who knew who she was. She wouldn't be known as the book girl anymore. She'd be known at the girl who's mom was murdered by her psycho husband who was now on the run. She had spent the last two months at home, trying to do some of her school work from home while she grieved for the loss of her mother and for the fact that Morton hadn't been found and her father didn't want her out of his sight, but it was clear that Morton wouldn't be returning anytime soon so Ray made the decision to send Ana back to school so she could continue her studies and go back to her friends. Well what friends she had. Kate Kavanagh and Jose Rodriguez were the only friends she really had. She kept herself to herself and usually with her nose in a book.

"Knock, knock." Came Ray's voice as he knocked Ana's bedroom door and peeked inside. Seeing her awake but not out of bed he sighed a little. "Come on kiddo. I'll take you to school before I head into work."

"Okay." Ana replied but made no effort to move from her bed. She just kept staring at the ceiling.

Sighing Ray headed inside her room and headed over to her. Sitting on the edge of her bed he looked to her. "Come on…you can't stay cooped up in here any longer. You need to get back into the real world…back to school. Back to your friends. Your mom wouldn't want you to withdraw yourself from those you love."

Ana sighed. "I know dad. I just know everyone is going to just stare are me and gossip behind my back. I'm not in the mood for it."

"Just ignore them and focus on your studies. You never know maybe they have forgotten all about it. It has been two months."

Ana looked to him. "I doubt it dad. People are not so quick to forget that. Especially with him still out there."

"They'll find him."

"Not going to bring mom back though is it?" Ana questioned as she climbed out of the bed and headed to her en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Ray sighed as he watched his daughter go. It has been the hardest time for them. Ray thanked God everyday that Ana was too sick with the flu to go to her mother's that fateful weekend. Since his divorce from Carla, Ana made it perfectly clear that she would be living with him. Carla was so carefree and loved to travel and Ana didn't want to be moving around everywhere but that didn't mean she loved her mother any less and Ana always loved her weekends with her mom until of course Carla met Morton. Ray always had his suspicions about Morton but there was no telling Carla. She only saw the good in people but Ray knew that Ana didn't like him. Since Carla married him Ana didn't spend many weekends there and would always come up with excuses not to go over but no one saw what Morton did coming. That visit from the police was something he would never be able to erase from him mind as well as the look on his daughter's face when she learnt what had happened. He had never seen Ana so upset and it broke his heart everyday saying how broken she truly was. Normally Ana was one to put on a brave face, but not anymore.  
Getting up from the bed he headed back downstairs and started to get some breakfast ready. Ana was never a big eater so he poured a bowl of granola for her ready whilst he dug into his bowl of cereal.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Ana came out and went over to her closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a hoody with a pair of converse. She was a simple kind of girl. Her hair fell in natural waves as she ran her hairbrush through and she was never one to wear make up to school. She was a natural beauty but to the girls in school she was boring.  
Making sure she had everything in her bag she soon headed downstairs, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl she popped it into her bag before she sat at the breakfast bar, pouring some yoghurt over her granola before tucking in. She wasn't really hungry but she knew her dad would nag her to eat something considering the amount of weight she had already lost since her mother's murder.

"Do you need any money for lunch?" Ray asked her as he put is bowl in the dishwasher.

Ana shook her head. "It's okay I still have some money left from when I babysat the Flynn twins."

Ray nodded a little and glanced to his daughter. "John actually called me last night."

"He needs me to babysit?" She asked curiously. Ana loved babysitting the twins.

Ray hesitated before he sighed a little. "Actually he was wondering how you were doing and offered to give you some sessions to help you if you wanted."

"I don't need to see a therapist dad. It's very kind of Mr Flynn to offer but I'm fine."

"Annie you hardly leave your room, you don't want to see any of your friends…I'm worried about you."

"Well you don't need to. I'm fine." She told him, losing her appetite she got up from her seat, emptying the contents of the bowl into the trash before she put her bowl in the dishwasher. "I'll see you later."

"Wait, I'll take you."

"I'd rather walk." She told him as she grabbed her bag and slid it over her shoulder and made a quick exit to the door. She didn't want to see a therapist. So what if she spent most of her time in her room. Isn't that what grieving teenager did?

"Anastasia-Rose." Ray called firmly after her. "Get in the car. I'm not having you walking." He told her as he grabbed his car keys. With Morton still out there he wasn't risking his daughter. She was all he had left. He wouldn't lose her as well.

Ana sighed. Reluctantly going over to the car she climbed inside as her father unlocked it, bringing her bag onto her lap as she hugged it to herself. She hated arguing with her dad, it was something that rarely happened but since everything that happened to her mom Ana found herself on a short fuse and would lose her temper quite quickly and over the smallest things.

Locking up the house, Ray got into the car and sighed as he looked to his daughter. "I'm sorry Annie. I didn't mean to upset you. It just breaks my heart seeing you like this. I know you're grieving, I just want to take your pain away."

Ana blinked back tears as she sighed a little. "I'm sorry dad. I know this is just as hard for you…guess I'm just nervous about today."

"Don't apologise sweetheart. Look I'll ring you on your lunch. If things are getting too much for you I'll come and pick you up and bring you home. We can do this one day at a time."

Ana gave a nod. "Okay."

Ray smiled softly to her before he started up the car and headed towards the school. It wasn't too much of a drive from where they lived but he still didn't want her walking to school. Bellevue was a lovely, quiet neighbourhood but with Morton on the run he wouldn't run it past him to turn up here. He was unpredictable.

As they drove to school, Ana noticed a few people from school walking to the bus stop and slouched in her seat more so no one would see her. Not many people knew where she lived apart from Kate and Jose. No one would ever think quiet, boring Ana Steele lived in such a sophisticated area but when your father works in a successful law firm, they were able to afford such a lovely home. As Ray pulled up outside the school she offered him a small smile. "See you later."

"Have a good day. I'll call you on your lunch hour."

"Bye dad." Climbing out of the car she moved her bag onto her shoulder and closed the door, watching as her father left before she then headed into the school. She just wanted to get through the day. Ignoring the stares that come her way Ana hurriedly went inside to her locker. She didn't want to speak to anyone. Going to her locker she opened it up, glancing at her schedule on the side before looking for her text books.

"Ana…" Came a voice from behind her.

Turning her head slightly, Ana looked to the blonde in front of her. "Hi Kate…"

"Oh Ana." Kate moved over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. "You should have said you were coming back today, I would have come and got you."

Hugging her back slightly Ana offered her a little smile and a small shrug. "It's okay my dad bought me. I didn't say anything in case I didn't turn in but my dad says I need to get back to school and start getting some normality back."

"And he's right." She told her pulling back from the hug and looking to her. "You're sixteen years old…you deserve to have a life. Do things normal sixteen year olds do…starting by going to the Spring Fling in a couple weeks' time."

Ana sighed. "Kate you know I'm not into the dances and stuff…"

"I know…but it might be a nice change from your bedroom…I'm not taking no for an answer Steele. We need to see that beautiful smile again and you know your mom would go nuts if you bailed out."

Ana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine.

Kate grinned to her. "Awesome. We can go dress shopping closer to the time."

"Ana!"

Ana jumped slightly hearing someone call her name and looked to see Jose rushing over before pulling her into a bear crushing hug. "Oh Ana! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much! Oh gosh you've lost so much weight!"

Kate frowned and slapped his arm. "Jose let her go for crying out loud. You nearly broke her rib in that hug and seriously? You should never mention a girls weight to them. Sensitive subject." Kate scolded as she looked to him and shook her head.

"Lo siento." Jose apologised as he pulled away form Ana. "It's just so good to see you. Things haven't been the same here without you."

Ana offered him a little smile. "It's okay Jose and I seriously doubt my presence in the school really made a difference."

"Well you have been the talk of the school…"

"Oh please Jose. Who's seriously going to listen to Leila Williams and her pack of wannabe barbies?" Kate rolled her eyes and looked to Ana. "Ignore him. A few people asked about you in general to see how you were. Leila's just being a pain in the ass as usual."

"Talk of the devil…" Jose mumbled gesturing to where Leila was walking towards them with her boyfriend in tow.

"Well look who's decided to turn up. Got to admit Ana I never thought you'd have the guts to show you face again." Leila commented as she kept her hand in her boyfriends and looked to Ana in disgust.

Kate practically glared at Leila at her comment before glaring at Leila's boyfriend. Christian Grey. Despite being absolutely gorgeous he was always a guy of few words and always let Leila talk to people like complete shit.

"Excuse me?" Ana questioned looking to her. "Last time I checked I was still a student here." Normally Ana wasn't one to talk back and would let things go over her head, but Ana was not in the mood and certainly not in the mood for Leila Williams.

"Your step daddy is a murderer and on the run. It's only a matter of time before he comes here looking for you. You're putting the whole school in danger by being here."

"Well if it makes you feel better Leila if he does come here looking for me he wouldn't even bother looking in your direction. Morton likes girls with half a brain and doesn't spend nighty percent of their time looking in a mirror." Ana snapped glaring at her.

At Leila's gasp, Kate smirked and she noticed even Christian had to fight back a laugh at Ana's comment. Damn she had never seen Ana so feisty, she was a proud best friend right now. Ana never normally stuck up for herself, she normally ignored her and walked away.

"I'm going to ruin you Steele."

"Oh leave it Leila." Christian commented with a roll of his eyes as he pulled his hand from Leila's and folded his arms across his chest. He had had enough.

Leila looked at him confused. "What? Did you just hear what she said to me?"

"Yeah I did and you had it coming." He told her with a frown. "She's lost her mother and all you seem to care about is yourself. Maybe you should go to the library and look up compassion in the dictionary instead of acting like a class A bitch to someone who is mourning." He shook his head before walking away from her. Leila had crossed the line right now. Normally Christian was considered a smart boy…but his relationship with Leila wasn't one of his smartest decisions. At first she was lovely but then popularity got to her head and he started to dislike her very much, especially when she started having a go at Ana. He didn't know much about Ana apart from she was a quiet girl who kept herself to herself but there was something about the way Leila spoke to her always seemed to rub him up the wrong way. She always seemed to target Ana and he didn't know why or what Leila had against her. She seemed nice enough.  
He'd been thinking for a couple weeks now about breaking up with Leila but he didn't know how to. He knew that her feelings for him were much stronger than what he felt for her. If anything he only saw her as a friend, though her attitude and the way she behaved around Ana, even friendship was currently debatable. Who makes comments like that to someone who just lost their parent? It was wrong on so many levels. He knew too well the loss of a parent. Yes his was in a different circumstance to Ana's but he still had lost his birth mother, not that many people knew he and his siblings were adopted. In his eyes Leila was currently being a heartless bitch and he currently didn't like her very much.

"Christian! Wait!" Leila called after him. Glaring to Ana she scoffed. "This isn't over Steele." She snapped before running after Christian. If there was anything she would fight for more than anything in the world was her relationship with Christian. She wasn't going to lose him over some stupid girl like Anastasia Steele.

Ana rolled her eyes at Leila before she grabbed her book from her locker and closed it and looked to her friends. "I'll see you guys in Math. I have English Lit first."

"I'll save you a seat." Kate told her with a smile. "And ignore Leila."

"I plan to. I have more important things to do than waste energy worrying about Leila Williams's empty threats. See you guys later." Smiling a little to them she headed off to her first class a sigh passing her lips. It was hard to believe once upon a time she and Leila used to be friends. But then Leila started puberty and got breasts before most of the girls in their grade. Since then the popularity went to Leila's head and their friendship completely diminished. It's only since she got with Christian that Leila seemed to be targeting her more than anyone else. Why she had no idea. Stepping into her class she ignored the stares and whispers coming from everyone and headed straight for her seat at the back of the classroom and grabbed a pen from her bag along with her notebook. As someone sat down next to her, Ana looked up a frown forming on her features. "You do realise that sitting next to me could result in one of us or both of us ending up in the morgue."

Christian smirked as he heard Ana and looked to her as he took out his own stuff. "Good thing that she's not in this class then, besides, not exactly many places left to sit and there is no way that I'm sitting in the front row, Molly Peterson always complains my head is in the way." He commented with the roll of his eyes.

"No but her army of dingbat barbie followers are in this class and will not doubt going running back to her majesty or they're probably texting her right now to rat you out." Ana commented gesturing to Leila's friends in the middle row.

"Dingbat barbie followers?" Christian asked amused. "I like it." He chuckled looking to her before sighing seeing how serious she was looking. "Look forget Leila and forget the barbies. No one dictates to me who I sit next to. Last time I checked I was my own person and could do what I wanted and talk to who I wanted. Just because she's currently my girlfriend doesn't mean she's my boss." He shrugged slightly. "Believe it or not we have more in common than you think."

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes a little. "I seriously doubt that we have anything in common." She mumbled before she looked up as the teacher came into the room. She just wanted to get on with her studies so this day could be over with, she just wanted to get home already, yet Christian Grey was proving to be a distraction at this point. All that Ana kept thinking about was his last comment. What did he mean? They had a lot more in common than she thought? Somehow she doubted she had anything in common with the enigmatic Christian Grey.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **So...let me know what you think :D**  
 **Much Love**  
 **K xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N  
** **Happy Sunday!  
Once again, the response for this story has been amazing and we are only on chapter 1!  
So glad people are loving it so far, hope Chapter 2 is just as enjoyable and let's just say…. Things will start to get interesting….See you next week!  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

When three o'clock came around, Ana couldn't wait to leave the school. Although she had managed to avoid Christian and Leila for the remainder of the day, Christian's words still plagued Ana's thoughts. 'We have more in common than you think.' The words echoed through her head throughout the day. Dropping off her books to her locker she closed her locker before jumping slightly as Kate was there waiting for her.

"Promise me you'll be in tomorrow." Kate pleaded looking to her friend. She knew Ana would be distant but she hoped by bringing her back into some normality she would start to be like her old self, but she knew it would still take time.

Ana looked to Kate before she sighed and nodded as she looked to her. "Okay." She promised.

"How about I pick you up in the morning?" She suggested with a smile to her.

"I'll double check with my dad…he was pretty insistent on bringing me this morning. He's a bit on edge with Morton still out there."

Kate nodded. "Well let me know later. I have no problem with picking you up as long as it's okay with your dad."

"Okay." Ana offered her a little smile. She hadn't told her about Christian's comment despite it distracting her for most of the day. "I'll give you a text later." She told her before she headed out to her dad who was waiting outside the school for her. Getting into the car she smiled a little. "Hey dad."

"Hey kiddo…everything okay? I know I rang you on your lunch…"

"It's all good dad." Ana told him looking to him. "I just kept myself to myself and just concentrated on my work and surprise, surprise I went to the library during my free period."

"It will get easier." He told her with a soft smile as he began the drive home.

"I know. Kate offered to pick me up tomorrow…would you be okay with that?" She asked looking to him. "Or would you rather do it until Morton is caught?"

"As long as she picks you up from the house and drops you off." He told her firmly. "My boss has been very understanding when it comes to finishing work in time for you to finish school so I'll make sure I'm home in time for you to get home." He paused and glanced to his daughter before turning his attention back to the road. "In fact, he's invited us to dinner tonight…how would you feel about that?"

Ana gave a small shrug. "Guess it won't be bad. You've always said your boss is a nice guy."

Ray smiled. "He is, his wife is lovely as well and they don't live far from us actually. About two blocks away."

"I guess it would be okay. Surprisingly I don't have any homework to do."

Ray smiled and nodded. "I'll let him know." Pulling into their driveway he cut the engine before climbing out of the car.

Getting out of the car, Ana headed up to the house, heading inside once her dad unlocked the door, she made her way upstairs to her room, pulling her phone out she quickly text Kate to let her know she would like a lift in the morning before dumping her stuff on her bed. Tying her hair up in a messy bun she then frowned a little before she headed downstairs to where her father was making himself a coffee. "Dad what am I going to wear for dinner?" She asked. She didn't know much about her father's boss but she gathered he was very wealthy considering he owned a law firm and well she wanted to at least give off a good impression. She didn't want to embarrass her dad.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Ray put his phone down on the counter and looked to his daughter. "Urm I'm not sure…something smart but casual? That's a dress code, right?"

Ana couldn't help but chuckle at her dad. "I can do that."

"Good. He said dinner is at six thirty so to be at his place for about six."

"Okay well I'm going to have a shower. Why don't you take that chocolate gateaux out of the freezer and we can take it with us? It'll only take about an hour to defrost. Way of thanking your boss for inviting us."

"Good idea." Ray smiled heading over to the freezer and taking the gateaux out. Taking it out of the box he slid it onto a plate and put it aside before he smiled to Ana. "Dessert sorted." He chimed. "I'm going to catch up on highlights from the game."

"Okay." Ana smiled as she headed upstairs to her room. Putting her phone on charge she then headed into her en-suite bathroom, gently closing the door behind her as she stripped off and climbed into the shower, the hot water flowing over her body as she relaxed against the tiles letting the water hit the back of her neck. She had mixed feeling about today. Even though she saw nothing but pity in Kate's eyes she was the only true friend that Ana had and she knew Kate would always look out for Ana's best interests.  
Jose…well he was a different matter. She valued their friendship but she sensed his feelings for her were more than platonic. He had thrown in hints before her mother was murdered and he was always a bit too touchy with her for her liking, but Ana always tried to ignore and make it clear to Jose that they were just friends and nothing more would come of it.  
And then there was the incident with Leila. If given the chance, Ana would have hit her if she kept on. Ana wasn't a violent person, but Leila's attitude to her in general grated on her and today Leila crossed the line big time. They were friends once. Leila was lucky Christian stepped in when he did.  
Christian. He had thrown her feelings into a mass of confusion. She hadn't really thought of Christian. He never came to light in her eyes he was just Leila's boyfriend who didn't say very much. They had all been in the same high school since they were freshmen but Christian was just as quiet as she was. She vaguely remembered that he had an older brother who would have started college and he had a sister who was a few years below them but she couldn't remember where she heard that from. Probably Kate. But the way he defended her today and then the brief conversation they had in English Lit class was still playing on her mind. How similar were they? As far as she knew he had the perfect life. Perfect family.  
Shaking the thoughts out of her head she grabbed her scrunchie and washed herself down before turning the shower off. Climbing out she wrapped a towel around her body before heading back into her bedroom. Going over to her closet she looked through her clothes. Settling on a simple long-sleeved black skater dress she laid it out on her bed before she headed over to her drawers and pulled out some underwear. Slipping them on she then grabbed her dressing gown and put it on while she did her hair and make-up. Sitting at her dresser she put her straighteners on before applying a light coat of make-up. She always felt too much make-up didn't suit her so when she wear make-up it was always just a light layer. Glancing at her clock to the see the time she picked up her straighteners and ran them through her hair which made her hair look even longer. After applying some serum to the ends of her hair she grabbed two bobby pins and secured some hair each side of her head away from her face but still letting it flow down over her shoulders down towards her breasts. Straightening her fringe, she looked to herself in the mirror and gave herself a nod before she got up and went over to her dress. Taking off her dressing gown she slipped her dress on over her head, being careful not to mess up her hair before she smoothed out her dress a little, making sure her pockets were tucked in properly. Slipping on a pair of black pumps she looked to the time. It was nearly time to go.

"Ana are you nearly ready?" Ray called through her bedroom door giving it a little knock.

"Yeah I'm ready." Ana called as she headed over to her door and opened it, smiling to her father. He was in a shirt and his smart jeans. "Do I look okay?" She asked him.

Ray smiled. "Of course you do. You know you always look beautiful." He smiled to her. "Come on. Let's get that gateaux and we can head out. It's getting chilly outside so make sure to grab a jacket." He told her as he headed downstairs.

Rolling her eyes a little Ana headed back into her bedroom and over to her closet. Grabbing a black jacket, she slipped it on, putting her phone in the pocket of her dress before heading back downstairs and into the kitchen where her dad was putting the gateaux into a container. "All set?"

"Yep. Will you carry this for me?" He asked gesturing to the gateaux.

Ana nodded as she picked up the container. Following her dad out of the house she headed over to the car, climbing in as Ray opened the door for her. Sitting down she placed the gateaux on her lap as she put on her seatbelt before holding onto it tightly. Last thing she wanted for gateaux to be flying all over the car. As her dad got in and started up the engine Ana made sure she had a tight grip on the container.  
It was a short drive but as soon as they pulled up Ana's mouth dropped slightly as she looked to the house in awe. "Wow dad are you sure this is the right place? This place looks like…." She trailed off not knowing what word to use to describe it.

"This is the address he gave…" He shrugged a little cutting the engine and climbing out of the car. Opening the door for Ana he helped her out before closing the door after her and headed up to the front porch and gave it a gentle knock.

Standing next to her father, Ana glanced around slightly as they waited for someone to answer the door. As it opened a gentleman appeared offering them a bright smile.

"Ray! So glad you could make it!" He beamed bringing Ray into a hug.

"Thank you for the invite." He smiled before smiling to Ana. "Carrick this is my daughter Anastasia, Anastasia this is my boss Mr…"

"Oh, none of that Mr nonsense. It's Carrick." He beamed before smiling to Ana. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Anastasia. You are all your father talks about and you are as beautiful as he says."

Ana blushed slightly. "Thank you. And please. Call me Ana. I'm only Anastasia when I'm in trouble."

Carrick grinned. "Come in." He told them. "Grace our guests are here." He called down the hall.

Stepping inside Ana took in her surroundings before she then looked seeing a beautiful woman making her way to them.

"Ray, Ana, this is my wife Grace. Grace this is Ray and his daughter Ana."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Grace smiled as she kissed Ray's cheek before gently hugging Ana before grinning to her. "My gosh you are beautiful."

Ana blushed again. "Thank you." She whispered before smiling to her and holding the container out. "This is for you. Our way of saying thank you for inviting us for dinner."

"Oh you didn't have to go through so much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all." Ray told her with a smile. "It was the least we could do."

Grace smiled taking the container. "I'll take this through to the kitchen. Carrick why don't you show Ray and Ana to the living room." She told him heading towards the kitchen.

"Of course. Follow me. Ana would you like me to take your jacket?"

"Uh sure, thank you." She smiled shrugging out of her jacket and passing it to Carrick, watching as he hung it up before she followed him through to the living room.

"Will your children be joining us Carrick?" Ray asked as he took a seat on the sofa smiling as Ana sat next to him.

Carrick nodded. "Yes, Elliot has just gone to pick his sister up from cheerleading practice and Christian…" He trailed off hearing the piano playing before chuckling. "Christian is home."

Ray listened to the music and smiled. "He's very talented. How long has he been playing?"

"Since he was six. As you know all our children are adopted and after Christian's horrific start in life…the piano was the only thing that seemed to sooth him. As well as Mia's arrival. He would sit for hours listening to Grace play so when he was six, we thought we'd start him with lessons. I've never known someone to take to the piano as quick as he did." He smiled to Ana. "Do you play an instrument Ana?"

Ana shook her head and offered him a little smile. "Books are more my thing."

"Annie wants to go into publishing or teaching." Ray told Carrick with a proud smile.

"Lovely, which would you like to do more?"

"I'm not sure, I'd love to teach English Literature but at the same time I love reading and getting lost in a book so think the publishing world would also be a good career choice. I'm torn at the moment."

"Well you've got another year or so before you have to decide which path you're going to choose. Have you thought about going to college?"2

Ana nodded. "I've been looking at a few. Harvard is top of my list at the moment. Their English and American Literature and Language programme is one I'm very keen to do."

"I wish Christian had your enthusiasm. I wish for him to go to Harvard but at the moment he sticks his nose up at it." He rolled his eyes before smiling. "You might know my Christian. You go to Seattle Prep, don't you?"

Ana gave a nod. Her stomach getting butterflies. "Maybe…I know there is a few Christian's in my grade…"

"Well my Christian tends to keep himself to himself. Shame his girlfriend doesn't have the same attitude." He rolled his eyes.

Ana felt her stomach drop. Surly it couldn't be. "I'm sorry I didn't get your surname…"

Carrick smiled. "Grey."

Ana swallowed the lump in her throat. Holy shit. She was in Christian Grey's house having small chat with his father. If Leila ever found out she would skin her alive.

"Dad, mom said to ask our guests if they would like any drinks." Came Christian's voice as he appeared in the doorway. His eyes finding his father they then landed on Ana and her father before settling solely on Ana. "Anastasia."

"Christian." Ana responded looking to him. She felt her mouth go dry. He was in a pair of jeans with a tight fitted t-shirt and a jacket over the top. Surly it was illegal for him to be that good looking? It was like she was meeting him for the first time although as handsome as he was he also made her very nervous.

"So, you two know each other, excellent." Carrick beamed before looking to Ray and Ana. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have whatever you're having Carrick." Ray told him with a smile.

"Ana?" Carrick asked.

"I'll have a water please."

"Two beers and a water son." Carrick told him.

"Ana why don't you go and give Christian a hand?" Ray suggested looking down to his daughter. "I'm sure you'd rather hang out with someone your own age."

"Oh no need Ray you're our guests." Carrick told him with a smile.

"It's fine, go on Ana." He told her with a smile.

Ana looked to her father before she got up from her seat and followed Christian into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around herself a little.

"So, your dad works for my dad." Christian commented with a smirk to Ana. "Small world ey?" He mused as he got out the beers from the fridge before grabbing a glass and getting some water. "Do you want some ice in your water?" He asked looking to her.

"Sure." Ana replied as she watched him.

Getting Ana's drink he slid it in front of her before grabbing the beers. "I'll be right back." He smiled to her before taking the beers into the living. Coming back moments later he then looked down to Ana. "Don't talk much do you?" He mused as he wrapped his hand around his own drink.

Ana frowned as she moved her hands around the glass. "You're a fine one to talk. Don't see you saying much when your girlfriend is ripping shit into me. I think today has been the first time you've ever spoken to me in the whole time we've been in the same school."

"I prefer to keep myself to myself." He told her with a sigh. "I don't condone what Leila does to you. I have told her on a number of occasions she needs to keep her mouth shut but she just doesn't listen to me. Today…she crossed the line big time. The things she said to you were unforgivable."

"Unforgivable? Yet you're still with her? Why would you be with someone like her?"

Christian sighed. "It's complicated okay? But after today and the way she spoke to you…I don't really see a future for me and Leila."

"Why do you care what she says to me?" Ana asked looking to him. "You don't even know me."

"Let's just say I know what it's like to lose a mother."

Ana was about to ask him more questions when Grace came into the kitchen. "Christian, Ana dinner is ready go and take your seats." She told them with a smile.

"Yes mom." Christian replied heading towards the dining room.

Ana offered Grace a small smile before she followed Christian into the dining room seeing her dad and Carrick already sat down.

"Ana you're sat by Christian. He's the calmer one of the three." Carrick told her with a chuckle.

Ana smiled and nodded as she set her glass of water down on the table before sitting down next to Christian. As a young girl sat down opposite her, she offered her a little smile.

"Mia this is Ray Steele and his daughter Ana, Ana is in the same grade as Christian."

"You go to Seattle Prep?" Mia asked with a smile.

Ana smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you have any classes with Christian?" She asked curiously.

"Uh yeah we have English Literature together."

"Do you hate Leila as much as we do?"

"Mia." Carrick scolded looking to her.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth. I'm sure even Christian doesn't like her most of the time." She grumbled, ignoring the glares she was getting from Christian. "Besides Ana is way prettier than Leila." She beamed with a grin to Ana.

"Right, Elliot is just getting changed and he'll be joining us." Grace declared as the housekeeper began to come out with the food and she took her seat opposite Carrick.

"Helllllo my people." Came Elliot's voice as he strolled in. Plonking himself down next to his sister he raised an eyebrow at the beauty sat next to Christian. "Dude you finally got rid of that Leila chick? About bloody time. Your new girl is hot."

"Elliot this is Ana and her father, Ray. Ray works for me at the law firm." Carrick introduced with a roll of his eyes. "Ray, Ana this is my eldest, Elliot. He has no filter."

Looking to Ray, Elliot laughed nervously. "Hi there…."

"And Ana isn't Christian's girlfriend." Mia chirped. "But they are in the same grade in school and have English Lit together." She happily informed her eldest brother.

"Is Leila a bitch to you too?" Elliot asked looking to Ana.

Ana felt her cheeks redden even more. At Elliot's question she glanced to Christian before she looked to Elliot and shrugged a little. "I don't think Leila's nice to many people." She mumbled before smiling as her food was placed in front of her. "Thank you."

"Yeah well I've been telling this one to get rid of her for a while. She's a bad egg." Elliot mumbled as he took a bite of his potatoes.

"Okay can we not discuss Leila?" Christian asked with a snap as he dug into his own food.

"I agree." Grace stated looking to the children. "No Leila talk."

"So, Elliot…. I understand you are in college…" Ray commented as he tried to change the subject.

"I am. Freshman at University of Washington." Elliot beamed proudly.

"Excellent what are you studying?"

"Construction management and Architecture. I want to open my own construction business one day." He told him with a smile.

"Elliot loves to build things." Grace told Ray proudly. "Ever since he was little he's loved to build. He would sit for hours just building with his Lego. Some of his models we still have because they were too amazing to dismantle."

Ray smiled before looking to Christian. "And what about you Christian? I know you have another year before you decide what to do after High School but what would you like to do?" Ray asked turning his attention to him.

Christian shrugged a little. "I haven't decided yet. I have a few ideas running through my head but nothing is set in stone yet." Although that was a lie. He knew exactly what he wanted to do but he knew his parents would not be supportive, mainly because he had no intention of going to college. He wanted to started his own business. Make the world a better place. Acquisitions and Mergers. Make failing companies thrive once more. It might have seen like an impossible idea to many but he was determined to make his dream a success.

"You're very talented at the piano."

"Thank you, Mr Steele."

"Oh please call me Ray."

"Christian after dinner why don't you give Ana a tour of the grounds. Outside is beautiful this time of night." Mia mused with a grin.

"Oh yes." Grace agreed with a smile. "I'm sure the Richards mentioned something about having a firework display. You might catch some of it." She looked to Ray. "Do you live far Ray?"

"No, we are two blocks from here, if that."

Christian looked to Ana. He had no idea she lived in Bellevue! There were only a handful of kids he knew lived in Bellevue and he had no idea that Ana was one of them.

"Oh excellent, you should come around more often. You should join us every Sunday."

"Totally! Mom makes the best Sunday brunch you could have ever imagined." Elliot beamed with a grin to them.

Ray looked to Ana. "What do you say Annie?"

Ana looked to her dad before she glanced to Christian before the rest of his family. Christian's expression remained passive while the rest of the family were enthusiastic. "Uh yeah, sure, that would be lovely."

Ray smiled to Grace. "It sounds great, on one condition…"

"What's that?"

"You let us bring desert every week. Annie makes the best chocolate cake…"

Grace smiled. "You've got yourself a deal. I'm looking forward to this cake."

Finishing up his food, Christian pushed his plate away before glancing to Ana. "Ready?" He asked. It seemed they had a lot to talk about.

Ana nodded a little to him. "Sure."

"I'm going to show Ana outside." Christian declared as he got up from his seat.

Getting up from her seat, Ana offered Mia a smile seeing her grinning at her before she followed Christian out of the house and into the garden, instantly wrapping her arms around herself as the cold air hit her skin.  
The garden was beautiful. Much bigger than hers. As she stood out, she stood onto a decking area which was covered with what look like a marquee so you could come out in all weathers and a large barbeque was just at the side. From the decking area the large land of grass which lead down to a lake. The Grey's home stood alone so the next home was across the lake to which Ana guessed was the Richards that Grace mentioned. She could see a bonfire and faintly hear laughing. To her right she could see a path that led down to what looked like a small boat house.  
Following Christian out to the garden he headed down towards the lake and plonked himself down on the grass. Looking to him for a few minutes she sat down beside him, looking over to the bonfire across the lake. "Do many people know you and your siblings are adopted?" She asked curiously to him, but never looking to him.

"No." He simply replied.

"Leila?"

"No."

"What she said to me…it hit a nerve with you didn't it?"

Christian didn't say anything at first. He didn't know how to explain himself. Sighing he looked to her. "The way she talks to you full stop bothers me. It has for a while."

Ana frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know." He admitted before looking to the bonfire. "I've never really known much about you apart from you're quiet and like books. Leila targets you and I never understood why…today when she made it all about her when you're obviously still mourning the loss of your mother…it made me angry…"

"You said you know what it's like to lose a mother…what happened to yours?" She whispered to him.

"Drug overdose. I was four. She was a drug addict and a prostitute. I was stuck with her body for four days. When they eventually found me, I was malnourished, starving and dehydrated. Grace was working in the hospital that night. She saved me."

Ana didn't even realise she was crying until she felt her tear hit her hand in her lap. Wiping her eyes, she looked to him once more. "I'm sorry."

Christian smiled to her. "Don't be. If that didn't happen, I wouldn't be where I am today. My life is much better now and I'm happier." Seeing her shaking slightly from the cold he shrugged off his jacket and moved it around her shoulders before he moved his hand to her cheek and gently wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. He looked to her eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue staring back at him before looking to her lips. They looked so soft. Sighing he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered keeping his hand on her cheek.

Ana closed her own eyes, relinquishing the feeling of him touching her. Holding onto his jacket that was wrapped around her so it didn't fall off she soon jumped a little as her phone went off in her pocket. Pulling away from him slightly she pulled out her phone, rolling her eyes a little seeing it was a message from Jose.

 **To: Ana Steele  
From: Jose Rodriguez**

 _Hi! Kate said you would be in tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. Felt like I haven't been able to spend any time with you today :(_ _Let me know if you need anything xxx_

As she pulled away, Christian let his hand drop to his lap before he then looked down to her phone, instantly feeling jealous seeing it was Jose texting her as well as seeing three kisses on the end of his text. He knew there was nothing going on between them but the thought of it happening grated on him and angered him. "Boyfriend missing you?" He commented dryly, his jealously getting the better of him.

Ana frowned at him. "He's not my boyfriend." She told him, ignoring Jose's message and putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Well he seems to think he is. Never seen a guy pine so hard for someone. Kind of pathetic." He commented deadpan.

"Really? I'm sure Leila knocks Jose off the top spot with her constant pining for you. Takes desperation to a whole new level." She hissed as she got to her feet, tossing his jacket at him she shook her head and headed back up to the house. How did he go from being sweet and kind to a complete jackass? Heading inside she headed into the dining room where her father and Carrick were chatting away.

"Hey kiddo you alright?" Ray asked spotting his daughter.

Ana nodded. "Yeah. It's cold out there and I'm getting a little tired."

"I should get her home. Carrick thank you for tonight, we've had a lovely time."

Carrick smiled as he got to his feet. "It was our pleasure Ray. You two are welcome anytime." He led them out to the hallway. "Grace, Ray and Ana are heading home." He called as he got Ana's jacket for her.

"Thank you." Ana smiled taking her jacket and slipped it on.

"Oh thank you for coming." Grace smiled to them. "We look forward to seeing on Sunday already." She grinned to them.

"As are we Grace. Thank you so much for your hospitality. We will see you Sunday."

"You will. I will get Carrick to text you a time." She told him before hugging them both in turn.

"I look forward to it." He smiled before walking out of the Grey household with Ana beside him. "Did you have a nice time tonight?" He asked as they got in the car.

Ana nodded. "They Grey's are lovely." She yawned a little before relaxing back in the seat. She felt exhausted. Christian left her feeling exhausted. He was so confusing. Sighing to herself she looked out of the window. Not only did she had to deal with him in school they would be spending Sunday's with him for the foreseeable future. She didn't know how this was going to plan out but she wasn't looking forward to it, especially if Leila ever found out. Leila would kill her. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she looked aimlessly out of the window. The last thing she wanted to think about right now was Christian Grey.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N  
** **Happy Sunday! Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story!  
Warning: This chapter my upset some readers.  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

When the alarm went off the next morning a sigh passed Christian's lips as he reached over and turned the alarm off. He hadn't slept much last night. All he could think about was Ana. The way he spoke to her was unfair. He knew he shouldn't have said it but his jealousy got the better of him when he saw that message off Jose. He didn't want to think of Ana being with anyone let alone that Jose. When Ana wasn't in school, he had heard him say a few times to Kate how much he was missing Ana and he couldn't wait to tell her how he felt about her. Kate being Kate naturally told him not to waste his breath because Ana didn't see him like that but Jose clearly didn't get the message.  
Getting out of bed he got ready for school, dressing simply in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He needed to talk to Ana. To apologise. Grabbing his bag, he headed downstairs and took an apple from the fruit bowl, kissing his mother's cheek as he headed out. Elliot had already left to go to University and Mia had left early to get in some cheer-leading practice before school started. Something about a big game coming up.  
Getting into his car, thankful his dad finally bought him a car. It was only a little run around but it was perfect for him. It got him to school and back though he hoped that when he turned eighteen that his parents would buy him a new car before he left for college. If he decided to go. Driving to school he wondered how Ana was getting to school before he shook the thought out of his head. Why was he saw obsessed with her? Concentrating on the road he pulled up into the parking lot and climbed out, moving his bag over his shoulder before heading inside to his locker. He had English Literature first again so he was hoping to see Ana in class so he could apologise. Opening his locker, he put his bag in before grabbing his text book and notebook along with a pen.

"Baby!" Leila squealed as she spotted Christian at his locker and quickly made her way over to him. She had tried a number of times to get hold of him last night but he didn't answer any of her messages or call her back. "You didn't answer any of my messages last night and ignored all my calls. What gives? Are you still mad about what happened with that loser Ana? Come on baby you knew she had it coming. I mean her step dad is on the run…It's crazy for her to be here! Surely you can see that?"

Anger instantly boiled as she started on Ana once more. Clenching his jaw tight he shook his head before taking a breath. It was now or never. "I just needed time to myself. Time to think. About us."

"About us?" Leila cooed sighing happily.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, look…this isn't working out for me. I want to break up."

Leila's face dropped as she looked to him absolutely horrified. "You what?!" She screamed looking to him, ignoring the stares that had suddenly come their way. "This isn't working out for you? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped at him. She tried not to cry but she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

Christian sighed. "I don't have any romantic feelings for you Leila. I know you have strong feelings for me but I'm sorry the feelings aren't mutual." He shrugged a little. "I don't want to lead you on thinking we have a future when in reality we don't."

Leila's bottom lip trembled. "I thought you loved me."

Christian raised an eyebrow. Was she actually serious right now? He has never said that he loved her. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Leila, I have never even said those words to you, not to mention that we haven't even been together long. Not really. Seven months if that. What we had was…nice, for a while. But it's not what I want. I'm not happy. We are two very different people. We both deserve someone who is going to make us happy and I'm sorry but you don't make happy."

"But this is so out of the blue! We were fine yesterday!" She looked to him and frowned. "Is there someone else? You were fine until Ana showed back up…is it her? Do you want to be with her is that it?" She asked glaring at him.

Christian sighed in frustration. "It has nothing to do with Ana, Leila. You're not the person who I thought you were." He told her as he looked to her. "You used to be nice and now you're just a bitch all the time. I've been thinking for a while about us breaking up but honestly? Yeah, yesterday seeing the way you spoke to Ana…you crossed the line big time. But its not just her. You speak to too many people like that and I don't like it. I don't like who you've become. You're not a nice person, you've turned into the stereotypical spoilt high school girl who believes everyone is beneath her and that is not someone who I want to be with." He shrugged a little. He had to be honest with her. Well she didn't need to know how he felt about Ana because right now even he didn't know how he felt about her.

"I'll stop. I'll be nice! Please don't do this." She begged looking to him.

"I'm sorry Leila I've made my mind up. I don't want to be with you." Closing his locker, he brushed past her and headed to his lesson as the bell went. Was he harsh? Probably but he couldn't beat around the bush with her. She needed to know her behaviour in general was unacceptable not just towards Ana.  
Heading inside his English Literature class he glanced around, seeing Ana at the back of the class on her own he smiled a little to himself before he headed to the back. Sitting down next to her he saw her body stiffen slightly but she didn't look at him. Putting his stuff on the desk he then looked to her and sighed. "I'm sorry about last night."

At his apology, Ana didn't respond. Didn't look at him. When she got home last night she went straight to bed, but didn't sleep much. He made her so angry. He had no excuse for speaking to her the way he did.

As she ignored him, he sighed. "Ana please…" He whispered looking to her. "I'm really sorry. I was a prick. I had no right in speaking to you like that."

"But you did." Ana cut in looking to him and shook her head. "I've got enough shit going on, on top of the shit your girlfriend keeps giving me. I don't need it from you as well."

He sighed. "She's not my girlfriend anymore." He mumbled looking to her. "I just broke up with her."

"Well good for you. I'm sure your family will be thrilled." She commented as she looked back down to her work.

"Look I was a jealous idiot and I'm sorry…"

Ana frowned as she looked to him. "Jealous about what? That I have friends?"

"No of course not but Jose…" He sighed and played with his fingers slightly. "I know he really likes you…when you weren't here all I heard him say was how he couldn't wait for you to come back so he could tell you how he felt about you…I don't like the thought of you being with him…" He admitted with a sigh as he looked to his hands once more. He didn't know why he didn't like the thought of her with him or anyone else.

Listening to Christian, Ana frowned even more as she looked to him. "Well if it makes you feel better the feelings are not reciprocated. I do not see Jose in a romantic sense what so ever." She told him before shrugging. "Besides, who I date is none of your business. Up until yesterday you've never spoke a word to me. If it wasn't for the fact our dads work together and we came over for dinner last night then we wouldn't even be speaking now. You can't say you don't like the thought of being with Jose when you don't even know me. As far as your knowledge about me goes I'm sure it doesn't go further than you knowing my name."

Christian closed his eyes briefly. God this girl was infuriating. Why was she so stubborn?! Sighing he looked to her. "Can we meet up later after school?" He whispered as the teacher started the lesson.

"I can't." She whispered back keeping her eyes on her work as she wrote her notes.

"Please…" He begged looking to her.

Ana sighed as she looked to him. "I can't. My dad doesn't like me going out after school with Morton still out there. He wants me straight home. He gave Kate strict instructions this morning when she picked me up." She whispered back to him.

"How about you come over mine? I'll pick you up and drop you home? Or I'll come to yours if your dad were to prefer that." He suggested looking to her. He was begging, he couldn't believe it. "My dad's working late tonight so my mom usually lets us order take-out when he's working late. I'm sure she would love for you to join us again..."

"I'll have to double check with my dad."

Ripping a piece of paper out of his note book he jotted down his number before sliding the paper over to her. "Text me when you know."

Ana looked to the phone number in front of her before she sighed and took it, folding it up she slipped it into her pocket before turning her attention back to the class. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. What was it about him? Normally she never batted an eyelid when it came to Christian Grey but the last two days it was like she seeing a completely different person.  
Ana spent the rest of the lesson concentrating on her work. She didn't want to think about Christian. Now and again she noticed Leila's army of barbies looking back at them. She put it down to Leila telling everyone that Christian had broke up with her and they were keeping an eye on him. She rolled her eyes at the thought. As the bell went for the next lesson, she closed her books up and gathered her things up.

Throughout the lesson Christian saw Leila's friend looking back to him. He was surprised Leila had told them, he expected her to fight a bit more for him but he was glad she didn't. He wanted to put Leila behind him. But Ana was right about one thing. His family will be thrilled that he has broken up with Leila.  
Gathering up his things as the bell went, he looked down to Ana. "What class do you have next?" He asked curiously to her before rolling his eyes to himself. _Geez lame Grey._

Ana frowned at his question as she got to her feet. "Chemistry." She simply replied. Why was he so interested in her and her schedule all of a sudden?

Christian nodded before he sighed. "Let me know if you want to come over when you've spoken to your dad. Honestly I don't mind picking up and dropping you back…"

Ana looked to him and nodded a little. "I will once I've spoken to him." She offered him a little smile. She had to give him points for trying. "I'll see you around." Brushing past him she headed out of her English Lit class and over to Chemistry, although it wasn't a subject she was looking forward to mainly due to the fact that Leila was in the class and sat behind her which normally resulted in Leila throwing stuff at her. Sighing to herself she stopped at her locker to grab her chemistry book and headed to her class. Luckily Kate was in this class with her so she would be her back up if Leila started.  
Heading into the class she glanced around, seeing Leila sat at the back looking miserable as she was surrounded by her friends, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She always had this inkling that Christian wasn't into their relationship and now she could see it. Leila wanted him more than he wanted her, well he obviously didn't want her. Sitting down next to Kate she offered her a little smile. "Hey Kate."

"Hey Ana." Kate grinned with a smile to her before frowning. "I did give you all my notes to help you catch up with this class, right?" She asked worrying slightly. Kate and Ana had most classes together bare the odd few so when Ana was off when her mother was killed, Kate made sure that she wrote as much notes as she could for Ana along with anything the teachers gave so she wouldn't fall behind. Ana was a bright girl and would easily catch up but Kate struggled with Chemistry so she hoped her notes were enough.

Ana smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you. I think the only class I've got to catch up with is History but we don't have that together and Mr Hughes said during one of my free periods this week if I go and see him, he'll give me everything I need and give me a rundown of what I've missed."

"Awe amazing. How's English Lit?"

Ana smiled to her. "Easy." She chuckled and smiled. "Mr Davies emailed me all the work when I emailed her to say I would be returning to school. He also offered to help me catch up in any of my free periods but you know how me and English Lit are."

Kate smiled. "It's so good to see you smile."

Ana smiled to her. "Dare I say it I'm starting to feel a little bit more normal." She shrugged a little. "Guess being back in routine was just what I needed."

"Well lucky we have a break after this lesson. I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Ana chuckled looking to her.

"I know. I hope the cafeteria has some decent snacks today. Yesterday was all rubbish." She wrinkled her nose before Kate smiled to her friend before turning her attention to the teacher as the lesson began. It felt good to have her friend back.

Ana looked ahead at the teacher as the lesson began. She could faintly hear Leila whispering to her friends behind them but she chose to ignore them. She did not want to be in anymore Leila drama.  
When the bell eventually went Ana and Kate packed their things up before heading out of the class. "I'm going to just drop my books off to my locker. I'll meet you in the cafeteria?"

"Sure, do you want anything?" Kate asked looking to her.

"No thanks I have an apple in my locker. I'll be right back." She smiled to her before she headed down the corridor towards her locker. Opening her locker, she slid her books back onto the shelf, grabbing her apple before she looked at her timetable on the door of her locker.  
Jumping as her locked was slammed shut she looked to the perpetrator, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as Leila stood in front of her, her army of barbies behind her as they all glared at Ana.

"You." Leila hissed as she glared at Ana. Her make up was smudged from where she had been crying.

"What about me?" Ana asked looking to her. She was not in the mood for Leila.

"It's all your fault Christian broke up with me!" She screeched. "We were perfectly fine until you showed your face back here again."

"How is it my fault?" Ana asked looking to her completely gone off. "Maybe he finally realised what a horrible person you are. To think once upon a time, we used to be friends and then you got a pair of tits overnight and suddenly you're better than everyone else? No one likes you Leila apart from your army of barbie followers but I doubt even they like you very much. Just follow you around to make themselves popular." She shook her head. "You've got no one to blame but yourself."

"I hate you!" She screamed before she launched herself at Ana. Grabbing a fistful of Ana's hair she punched her right in the nose before pushing her into the lockers as hard as she could.

"FIGHT!" One of the barbies shouted and soon there were hundreds of kids gathering around them to encourage the fight.

A loud groan passing her lips as Leila punched her in the nose, Ana clutched her nose, she could feel the blood pouring from her nose. "Are you crazy?!" Ana shouted before stumbling back as Leila pushed her. Anger fuelling her, Ana pushed Leila back before slapping her across the face as hard as she could.

"Oh, hell no! Get her girls!" Another barbie shouted as the girls came at Ana, each grabbing an arm while Leila glared at Ana before kicking her as hard as she could in the shin. She wasn't going to let Ana get away with this.

Walking down the corridor, Christian frowned seeing the group of people surrounding and cheering. There were so many people around he couldn't see what was going on. "Hey Adam what's going on?" He asked spotting one of the guys he knew.

Adam looked to him and laughed. "Dude your chick is going crazy on that Ana girl."

Christian's face dropped as he shot him a look. "What?"

"Leila. She was bitching to that Ana girl and Ana clearly said something she didn't like cause next thing we see is Leila punching Ana in the nose and going out at her like a crazy chick. Even her friends are beating on her."

"And no one thinks to stop it?" Christian asked appalled.

"Dude. Two words. Chick fight. No one ever wants to break up a chick fight. It's too rare and Leila's hot and so its Ana."

Shaking his head, Christian quickly pushed through the crowd of people, seeing Ana cowering on the floor trying to protect her body as the girls kicked at her he shook his head and went over, dragging Leila away from Ana before he pushed the others away from her. Normally he wouldn't dream of laying a finger on a girl but he was disgusted how all these people stood around and did absolutely nothing. What the hell is wrong with people? "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Christian boomed glaring at Leila and her friends.

"That bitch had it coming!" Leila spat looking to him. "If it wasn't for her, we would still be together!" She screamed as she glared at Ana on the floor.

"No, we wouldn't!" He shouted back to her. "I broke up with you because you're a fucking bitch! I told you breaking up had nothing to do with Ana!"

"But we were fine until she showed her stupid face again!"

"No, we weren't! You might have been happy but I wasn't. You're a nightmare! I've never met anyone so selfish. You might be a pretty girl Leila but inside you're ugly as fuck. Why would I want to be with someone who makes pretty much everyone in this school miserable?!" He shook his head. "I hope this was worth it Leila because I will be more than happy if I never have to see your face again. You're nothing but a bully and there is now way I'll be associating myself with someone like you." He snapped before he turned his attention to Ana as he bent down beside her, seeing her nose bleeding he rummaged through his pockets to see if he had a spare tissue.

"But Christian…" Leila whined looking to him and stomping her foot like a child.

"What's going on here?" Demanded a teacher as he came over.

As the crowds quickly disappeared, Christian looked to the teacher. "Ask Leila and her idiot friends. Clearly they think three girls against one is a fair fight."

"You lot. Principal's office now." He ordered pointing to Leila and her friends before he moved his hands into his pocket and pulled out some tissue and offered it to Christian. "Get her to the nurses office Grey. I'll speak to you two later."

Taking the tissue from the teacher Christian nodded. "Yes sir." He mumbled before he moved the tissue to Ana's nose. "Come on." He whispered down to her as he helped Ana to her feet and walked down the corridor towards the nurse's office, keeping his one arm around Ana's waist, holding her close to him as he bought another tissue from his pocket and held it gently to her nose to help soak up the blood. She didn't seem very steady on her feet and she seemed like she couldn't really concentrate. He couldn't believe how low Leila has sunk. Did she seriously think if she beat up Ana, he would take her back? Never would he go anywhere near Leila again or forgive her for what she did to Ana. Ana has had it tough enough as it is. She didn't need Leila adding more stress into her life.

"Oh my god Ana!" Came Kate's voice as she came barrelling towards them. Looking to her friend she looked to Christian before looking to Ana once more. "What the hell happened?"

"Leila." Ana simply croaked.

"What the fuck? Has she completely gone crazy?"

Christian sighed. "She thinks Ana's the reason I broke up with her."

Kate looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "You broke up with her? Why would she think Ana is the reason for that?"

"Because I kicked off at her about the way she spoke to Ana yesterday." He shook his head before shrugging.

Kate went to say something but frowned looking to Ana as she struggled to catch her breath. "Ana are you alright?"

"My chest hurts." She breathed out.

Kate sighed. "Let's get you to the nurses office."

Hearing Ana say her chest hurt, Christian instantly scooped her up in his arms.

"Put me down…" Ana groaned in pain as Christian picked her up. She kept the tissue to her nose, though it was soaked through right now.

"You're struggling to catch your breath so you shouldn't be walking." He simply told her as he carried her to the nurse's office, Kate in tow with him.

"Nurse Webster, Ana needs help! She can't breathe properly" Kate declared going in.

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes. _My beautiful dramatic friend._

Seeing the three come in, Nurse Webster got up from her seat and opened her examination room. "Put her on the bed please Christian."

Nodding Christian gently put Ana down on the bed, looking at her before he stepped away and stood next to Kate.

"Someone want to explain what happened?" She asked putting her gloves on and taking the tissue from Ana and giving her some gauze to help absorb the blood more along with some more tissue. "Keep your head forward a little Ana."

"Leila Williams the bitch beat her up because Christian dumped her!" Kate huffed with a shake of her head. "And her stupid friends joined in as well!"

"She punched me in the nose and then they kicked me….my chest hurts."

"Okay Ana, I'm just going to have a little feel of your ribs." She told her as she gently moved her hands around Ana's ribs. As Ana winced, she sighed. "Sorry sweetheart." Moving her hands away she grabbed her stethoscope. "Okay I'm just going to listen to your chest now." She told her as she moved the stethoscope to Ana's chest before sighing and looking to Ana. "I don't want you to panic but I'm going to call an ambulance."

Ana's eyes widened. "What?"

"I want you to have an x-ray to make sure nothing is broken and I want a doctor to listen to your chest because I'm not happy with how it sounds right now…not to mention I think your nose is broken."

"I'll go with you." Kate declared looking to her.

Ana sighed before wincing. "You can't Kate, you have class."

"I'll go." Christian piped up. "I have a free period next."

The nurse nodded before looking to Ana. "Is that alright with you?"

Ana looked to Christian for a few minutes before sighing and nodding. She wasn't thrilled about him coming with her but at the same time she didn't want to be alone. Christian was better than no one and she couldn't expect Kate to miss class because of her.  
Watching as the nurse went over to the phone Ana relaxed on the bed, trying to ignore the throbbing pain her chest as she kept the tissue to her nose. Why the hell did Leila think she was behind Christian dumping her? It was crazy. There was certainly nothing going on between her and Christian Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**  
 **Little treat for you guys! I'm in a very good mood so have an extra chapter!**  
 **See you Sunday!**  
 **Much Love**  
 **K xx**

* * *

Bursting through the doors of the emergency department, Ray glanced around before his eyes settled on Christian. When he had gotten a call from the school saying Ana had been in an incident in school and was on her way to the hospital, Ray felt his heart stop. Fearing Morton had got his filthy hands on his precious girl. He didn't even let the principal explain what had happened. He hung up his phone and told Carrick he had to go. He knew Carrick would be understanding, he had shown nothing but understanding for him and Ana since Carla was murdered. Heading over to Christian he sighed. "Christian…" He whispered, he felt sick. He didn't know what was wrong with his baby girl.

"Mr Steele…" Christian greeted as he got to his feet.

"Where is she Christian?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

"My mom is in with her in one of the cubicles examining her…"

"Was it Morton?" He quickly asked looking to him. His face had drained of all colour he had.

"No." Christian quickly told him before sighing. "It was my ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her this morning and for some reason she got it into her head that it was Ana's fault. Leila and her stupid friends beat her up. When I got there no one was helping Ana. I pushed them away from her but I could see her face covered in blood and then on the way to the nurse's office she struggled to breathe and then the nurse sent for an ambulance. I came with her because I had a free period and I didn't want her to be alone but when we got here my mom said I can't go with her because I'm not family." He explained looking to him. Truth be told he felt guilty as fuck. "I'm sorry sir."

Ray physically relaxed hearing it wasn't Morton. Listening to Christian explain he nodded a little before he frowned. "Why are you sorry son?"

"When I broke up with Leila, I told her one of the reasons was because I didn't like the way she spoke to Ana or anyone else in the school…she immediately thought that I had feelings for Ana and was breaking up with her to be with Ana. I just wanted her to understand she couldn't talk to people the way she was and think it was okay. I mean the way she spoke to Ana yesterday about her mom…" He sighed and hung his head. "Ana didn't deserve that. Leila was out of line…I shouldn't have mentioned Ana's name…she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me."

Ray sighed as he moved his arm around his shoulders. "Don't you dare go and blame yourself young man. This is not your fault. I am very aware of who Leila is, she used to be friends with my Annie and I know she can be a nasty piece of work. I know she's gives Annie a hard time but I know Ana ignores her. Don't go blaming yourself. Now you go back to school and I will call your dad later with an update on Ana…how does that sound?"

Despite Ray's words Christian still felt guilty. Nodding a little he looked to him. "If you or Ana need anything…let me know."

"Of course. Now get back to school." He told him patting his shoulder.

"Yes sir. Will you tell Ana I hope she feels better soon?"

"Of course I will."

Christian gave a nod to Ray, glancing to the cubicles one more time he then sighed as he turned and headed out of the hospital, hands deep in his pocket as he headed back. He'd have to walk back seeing as he came in the ambulance with Ana as he didn't want her to be alone. Seeing her hurt like that…it made his heart ache. No one deserved to beat up but what made him angrier was everyone just stood and watched. How could people let that happen? It wasn't normal. He hoped everyone saw Leila for what she really was, especially seeing as he happily vented his anger towards her. People weren't stupid, they knew what Leila was like but no one was brave enough to stand up to her. He hoped his outburst would make people come forward and put Leila in her place once and for all.

Watching Christian go Ray then headed over to the cubicle. As Grace came out before he got the chance to step inside, he looked to her. "Grace…how is she?"

Grace offered Ray a small smile. "She's okay, she's in a lot of pain at the moment but I've just administered some pain killers so she should start to feel a lot more comfortable."

"How bad is she?" He asked in a whisper, he was dreading the damage done to his baby girl.

"She does have a broken nose, but that is the only thing that is broken. Her ribs are bruised along with her sternum which has made it difficult for her to catch her breath." She sighed. "I know she's only just gone back to school but she's probably not going to be able to go in for the rest of the week. She needs to rest and give her body a chance to heal, especially her ribs. Her nose has stopped bleeding so we've cleaned her up. I'd like to keep her in for an hour or two just to monitor her and make sure the pain killers are working. I will prescribe some strong painkillers for her to take before bed so she can sleep better."

Ray sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Thank you, Grace."

Grace smiled. "You're welcome. I'll come back in a little while." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze before heading off.

Ray nodded before he stepped into the cubicle. Seeing his beaten daughter on the bed with her eyes closed his heart broke into a million pieces. Her nose was swollen and there was tape across it, her lip was cut and she had a few bruises covering her beautiful face. His poor baby girl. "Annie…" He whispered not wanting to startle her.

Eyes opening hearing her dad's nickname for her, Ana smiled tiredly to her father. "Hi dad…" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Oh sweetheart…" He sighed moving closer to her, gently taking her hand he looked to her. "That girl is nothing but a bully. I hope they expel her and her friends." He huffed with the shake of his head before sighing. "I thought Morton had got you." He admitted hanging his head a little.

Hearing her dad, Ana gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Never going to happen." She whispered to him. "He'll never get close enough dad." She offered him a little smile before sighing. "As for Leila…well I hope this was worth it because the whole school will now know what kind of bully she is." She mumbled with a sigh. "If it wasn't for Christian god knows what they would have done. No one seemed eager to stop them." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes and sighed. "Can I go home yet?" She asked looking to her dad.

"Well I owe that boy. He saved you and then came here with you so you wouldn't be alone." He then shook his head. "Grace wants to keep you here for an hour or so just to monitor you and make sure the painkillers are working. You'll be off school for the rest of the week, Grace said you need to rest."

Ana gave a nod and sighed. "I figured as much." She mumbled before looking to her dad. "How bad is my face? Honestly?" She asked looking to him

"You're still beautiful to me."

"That doesn't answer my question dad…"

He sighed. "Your nose is quite swollen, you have bruises and your lip is cut…it looks bad now but once the swelling is gone, I'm sure no one will even notice."

Ana rolled her eyes. "If I have bruises then they're going to be there a while." She grumbled with a huff.

"Christian said he hopes you feel better soon…" He smiled. "He's a nice boy."

"Shame he didn't spread his niceness onto his stupid ex."

"I know but he's feeling guilty."

Ana frowned. "Why?"

"He said something about how if he never mentioned your name to Leila then she wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea of him breaking up with her for you."

Ana sighed. "Leila's been looking for an excuse for a long time to lay a finger on me. She blames me for Christian breaking up with her when in reality he saw what a bitch she was."

Ray looked to her. "Language."

"Sorry." She sighed. "He shouldn't feel guilty. I don't blame him."

"Well I told him I'd ring his dad and give him an update later. I'll make sure he passes on the message."

Ana gave a little nod. "He gave me his number earlier, I'll give him a message later if I don't fall asleep."

Ray smiled. "I'm sure he'd like that."

Ana nodded a little before she looked up as Grace poked her head in. "Hey Ana how you feeling?" She asked looking to the youngster.

"Okay, I think the painkillers have kicked in a bit."

Coming into the room more, Grace picked up her chart and glanced down to it before she nodded. "Well don't be surprised if you feel a bit sleepy. We've checked you for a concussion and you don't have one so if you feel you need to sleep just sleep." She told her with a smile. "We're just going to keep you another hour and then you will be free to go." She smiled to them both. "I'll let you know when you can go." She told them as she left the two alone once more.

"She's nice." Ana told her father with a smile.

Ray looked to his daughter and smiled. He could see her eyes drooping, the effects of the pain medication clearly kicking in. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to her head. "Get some sleep." He whispered to her as he took a seat next to her bed.

"Mr Steele…" Came a nurse's voice as he popped his head in. "I have a Mr McAdams out here looking for you. Says he's the Principal at your daughter's school."

Getting to his feet, Ray headed outside. "Thank you." He told the nurse before he then looked to Principal. "Mr McAdams." He greeted.

"Mr Steele, can I just say how sorry I am for what happened to Anastasia. I was absolutely appalled to hear what had happened. How is Anastasia?" He asked.

"Well she's going to be off school for the rest of the week. She has a broken nose and is one big battered bruise." He told him curtly. "I hope the girls in question have been dealt with appropriately."

"I assure you they have. All three have been expelled. One of the main reasons I came was to see if Anastasia wanted to press charges? The parents of all three are horrified about their daughters' actions and were quite understanding if charges were to be made."

"Well Anastasia is asleep right now. The pain medication they have given her has made her drowsy. I'll have a word with her when she wakes up."

"Well due to the fact Anastasia has ended up in hospital the police have been informed and they will need to speak to all parties involved. Fortunately, the girls are being honest with what happened and have accepted their punishment of being expelled from the school."

Ray nodded a little. "Well I personally don't see Ana pressing charges, it's not in her nature, but I understand the police will need to speak to her. When she's feeling better, we'll speak to the police."

Mr McAdams nodded. "I'll let them know. Because they are all classed as minors a parent or guardian will need to be present for the interviews."

Ray nodded. "That's fine, I'll be home until Ana goes back to school anyway."

"Well as long as you don't mind, I'll inform the police and then they can contact you to arrange a suitable day to come and speak to Ana."

"Thank you. And thank you for coming Mr McAdams."

"No problem. I'm just sorry it has come to this. If I had known I would have nipped this in the bud months ago. I hope Ana makes a speedy recovery."

"Thank you, Mr McAdams." Ray commented as he watched him leave. Going back into Ana's cubicle he smiled a little seeing she was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Sitting back on the chair he pulled out his phone to see if he had any messages. Seeing he had one off Carrick he made a mental note to call him when they got home. Slipping his phone into his pocket he watched his daughter sleep.

"Ray…" Grace whispered poking her head through into the cubicle before stepping inside with a pharmacy bag.

Looking up as he heard his name, Ray smiled to Grace.

"When Ana wakes up, you're free to go, here is a prescription of some painkillers for her. Through the day she should be fine with some standard painkillers but these are a little bit stronger for when she goes to bed. Hopefully they'll help her sleep at night and ease any discomfort." She handed the bag to him.

"Thank you, Grace. For everything." He smiled and looked to Ana before looking to Grace. "The principal came around. The girls have been expelled and the police have been informed because Ana ended up in hospital. The police will want a statement from Christian too."

Grace nodded. "I'll be finishing soon so I'll head straight home."

"Well fingers crossed by Sunday Ana is feeling better and we can still come to dinner."

"Well if she isn't don't feel you have to come Ray. Ana's health is the most important. If she's not up to it please don't worry."

Ray smiled. "You're too kind Grace."

"I'll see you soon." She smiled to him before leaving them alone.

Ray smiled. The Grey's were a gift. Between both Carrick and Grace and then Christian. He was glad they had met. As Ana began to stir next to him, he sat forward in his chair and looked to his daughter as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey pumpkin…"

Glancing around slightly Ana then looked to her dad. "How long was I out?"

"Not long." He smiled. "Grace said we can go. I have your painkillers. You okay or do you need a few minutes?"

Ana sat up. "I'm okay. I just want to go home and get into my own bed."

Getting to his feet, Ray helped Ana down off the bed before offering her his arm, smiling as she happily linked her arm through his. Pressing a soft kiss to her head he pushed the curtain open and headed out. "Do you want to get something to eat before we go home?"

Leaning into her dad as she walked, Ana shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I just want to curl up in bed with a hot chocolate."

Ray smiled. "Well I bought marshmallows and whipped cream the other day." He happily informed her. "I'll make you one when we get in."

"Thank dad. You're the best." She whispered as they headed down to the car. As they reached the parking garage, Ray headed over to the car and opened the door for Ana. "In you get kiddo."

Slowly getting into the car, Ana relaxed in her seat for a few seconds before she put her belt on.

Climbing into the driver's side, Ray put his belt on before starting up the car. Heading out of the parking garage he headed home. He just wanted to get Ana home and in the comfort of her own bed.  
Arriving home twenty minutes later, Ray pulled up onto the driveway and climbed out of the car after cutting the engine. Moving around to Ana's side he opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. Closing the door after he headed up to the front door, unlocking it before guiding his daughter in. "Okay you go and get into your pjs and into bed and I'll make you a hot drink."

"Thanks dad." Ana smiled tiredly to him before she headed upstairs. Going into her bedroom she pulled her phone out off her pocket and tossed it onto the bed before stripping out of her clothes, being carful when she took her top off so she didn't hurt her body too much. Slipping on her fluffy pjs she climbed into bed and grabbed her phone, sighing at the number of messages from Kate. She knew she would have to text her back.

 **To: Kate  
From: Ana  
** _Hey Kate I'm home. I won't be in for the rest of the week. Doctor's orders. Broken nose and pretty much a battered bruise. I'll call you in the week when I'm feeling a bit better. Xx_

Sending the message, she then glanced at a piece of paper that was lying on the bed. It must have been stuck to her phone. Picking it up she unwrapped it, seeing it was Christian's number she looked at it for a few minutes before she started a new message on her phone.

 **To: Christian  
From: Ana  
** _Hi Christian, It's Ana. Just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me today, you probably saved my life or saved me from having more than a broken nose. I pretty much owe you my life.  
Your mom was really nice in the hospital. Don't blame yourself about what happened. I don't blame you. See you soon xx_

Sending it she took a breath before putting her phone on silent and putting it on charge on her bedside table. Looking up as her dad knocked the door and came in, she smiled seeing he had a hot drink and put it on the side. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome. Now drink that and get some sleep. I'll wake you in a little while for something to eat." He told her as he pressed a soft kiss to her head. "Give me a shout if you need anything, I'm just going to give Carrick a ring."

Ana nodded as she picked up her drink and took a sip. Watching her dad go she then relaxed against her pillows as she enjoyed the hot liquid flowing through her body. She was trying not to move so much to avoid her body hurting even more. Drinking the majority of her drink, she put it on the side before she relaxed more in the bed. Bringing the covers up around her she let her eyes fall to a close. She knew she couldn't have anymore painkillers just yet so the niggling headache brewing would have to stay put. It was safe to say she couldn't wait for summer to come. This year had been pretty shit and she just wanted to put it behind her and start a fresh. She had one more year of high school left and she couldn't wait to see the back of it. She just needed a fresh start. Though Christian has surprised her. She never thought she would be striking up a friendship with the elusive Christian Grey.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N** **  
Happy Sunday!  
Enjoy the chapter! See you next week!  
Much Love  
K xx  
**

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to this Annie? They Grey's will understand if you're not. Hell, Grace said she'd even send the food over to us…" Ray looked to his daughter as she made her way down the stairs. They were heading for Sunday lunch at the Grey's and Ana was still quite sore from her attack and Ray was reluctant for them to go. He wanted to wrap his daughter up in bubble wrap and protect her from the world. She had been through so much already, he hated for her to go through anymore. He hated to think how everything was going to affect her psychologically. She may be putting on a brave face but he knew his daughter well and he knew she wasn't far from cracking. She had refused to press charges against Leila and her friends, stating that expulsion from school was punishment enough and she didn't want to have to go to court. She just wanted to forget everything that had happened and try and get back to some normality but Ray was currently in talks with Carrick about what they could legally do without Ana's involvement. Yes, he understood why Ana didn't want to press charges but he couldn't just allow those girls to get off lightly with just an expulsion from school. What they did to Ana was just savage.  
Ray had tried again for her to talk to Flynn but Ana point blank refused and got quite defensive. He didn't want to end up upsetting her so he quickly dropped the subject though he would try again at another time. He knew she would need professional help at some point. She had gone through so much in such a short space of time.

Ana sighed a little as she looked to him as she kept an eye on her feet as she moved down the stairs, being careful not to fall. "Dad I've been stuck in this house for the best part of five days…I need to get out. I need a change of scenery." Ana told him as she got to the bottom of the stairs and caught her breath back. Despite her ribs and sternum only being bruised and not broken, tackling the stairs was her biggest obstacle. She would get out of breath so easily climbing up and down which just caused her to end up being in more pain. Half the time she stayed in bed just so she wouldn't have to face the stairs.

Ray looked to her before he gave a reluctant nod and sighed. "Okay but as soon as you get tired let me know and we will go okay? I don't want you to overwork yourself."

Ana nodded as she put her jacket on with Ray's help. She was still quite sore, her mobility still a bit limited so she didn't hurt too much when she moved and the bruises around her ribs were still a deep purple colour but her nose's swelling had gone down a lot but she still had to keep the tape on and it was the bruises under her eyes that made her face look worse than it actually was. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a flowy top with a pair of flat shoes. She didn't want to dress up too much but still wanted to be presentable yet comfortable, especially seeing as Christian was going to be there. They hadn't really spoken much over the last couple of days. After sending the text to him he replied back to her and they did have brief conversations but nothing in depth as she would have really liked but she didn't push it. She suspected that Christian was still blaming himself for what happened to her and that was the cause of his distance. "Do we have anything to take for dessert?" Ana asked as she looked to her dad.

Ray shook his head. "Grace said not to bring anything she has it all under control. She just wants us to bring ourselves."

"Well in that case, let's go." She smiled to him before she headed over the front door. She could feel the butterflies building in her stomach. She didn't know how she would react when seeing Christian and frankly she was nervous about seeing his reaction to her. She knew she didn't look the best right now and no one but her dad had seen her in person, she wouldn't even let Kate or Jose come and see her. She didn't want even more pity from them. She loved them but their pity got too much at times.  
It had become clear over the last couple of days that Ana's feelings for Christian have grew. She had feelings for him. At first, she cursed herself. Of all guys why did she have to have feelings for him? Why did he have to be so sweet to her? Not that he would have feelings for her. She was boring Anastasia Steele. She was friend material. Not girlfriend.  
Sliding into the car as her dad opened the door for her, she carefully put on her seatbelt, watching as he climbed into the car. Offering him a small smile she then looked out the window as they made the short journey to the Grey's residence. She kept fiddling with her hands in her lap, her nerves getting the better of her. She hoped that no one would stare too much. She knew Grace and Carrick would be gracious as ever but from what she saw last time with Mia and Elliot she knew they would probably have a lot of questions, especially if no one had mentioned what had happened to her.  
As they pulled up to the Grey residence, Ana looked up to the house. She didn't even hear her father get out of the car. As he opened the door for her and offered her his hand she smiled and took as she slowly got out of the car, straightening herself down before following her father up to the front door.

"Remember when you're ready we can go." Ray told her as he gave the door a knock.

"Stop worrying dad. I'm fine." She smiled to him before she looked to the door as it opened. Seeing it was Grace she couldn't help but smile. Grace was such a lovely woman.

"Oh Ray, Ana I'm so glad you could make it." Grace cooed. Kissing Ray's cheek she then gently cupped Ana's face. "How are you feeling darling girl?"

Ana smiled. "Still a bit sore but I'm okay. My face looks worse than it feels."

Grace smiled. "Come on in you two. Carrick is just in study finishing up a phone call, sadly Elliot won't be here tonight, he has an essay that's due so he's doing work at the University. Mia is just having a quick shower and Christian…" She trailed off hearing the piano and sighed. "He's brooding at the piano…"

Ray raised an eyebrow and looked to Grace. "Brooding?"

Grace nodded. "Ever since what happened to Ana, he's been playing the piano more and more…"

Ana frowned a little before she looked to Grace. "Can I go see him?"

"Of course, dear. Straight down the hall and it's the third door on your left." She smiled and looked to Ray. "Beer Ray?"

Ray smiled and gave a nod. "Would love one, thank you."

Ana smiled to Grace before she headed down the hall, following both Grace's direction and the sound of the piano. As she reached the door, she saw it was open slightly. Slipping inside she watched from the door as Christian played. His fingers danced across the keys as he played. It was such a sad piece of music. Moving closer to him, she saw that his eyes were closed, suddenly feeling very impressed. Seeing there was a space on the bench Ana shrugged to herself before she sat herself down next to him, being quiet as possible so she wouldn't disturb him, although it seems her efforts were poor as the moment she sat down he stopped, his hands still hovering over the keys as he opened his eyes to look at her but she didn't look at him. She couldn't. Not yet. "Don't stop." She whispered as she kept her eyes locked on his hands.

Christian knew Ana was here the moment she entered the room. Ana always had this…presence. He could feel her. As he felt her sit down next him, he stopped playing, his eyes slowly opening as he looked to her, a frown forming as he took in her appearance. She looked so fragile. As she told him not to stop playing, he looked to her before he continued to play the music, he could see her in the corner of his eye. She looked fascinated as she watched his fingers move over the keys. Once he had finished the piece, he sighed a little as he moved his hands to his lap, his own eyes falling onto the keys.

"You play so beautifully." Ana commented with a smile. "Hell, you had your eyes closed when I came in and didn't miss a key."

"I've been playing for a long time." He simply told her with a shrug.

"It was a very sad piece." Ana sighed as she looked to him. "You've got to stop this." She whispered to him.

"Stop what?" Christian asked not looking to her. He couldn't. He knew the moment he looked to her the guilt of what happened to her would eat him up even more than it already was.

"Blaming yourself." She told him. "Your mom said all you've done since the attack on me is brood at this piano. How many times have I got to tell you that it isn't your fault? I do not blame you Christian. Leila hates me for whatever reason and frankly I don't care what her reasons are. She just used you and the break-up as the perfect excuse to finally get what she wanted." She shrugged. "You saved me Christian. All the other kids in school stood by and watched the three of them beat me up…you are the only one who stood up for me and stopped it. If you didn't, they would have broken more than my nose…" She sighed. "Look at me." She whispered.

As he listened to her, he sighed. Despite how many times she said she didn't blame him, he felt the guilt inside. Reluctantly looking to her, he felt his heart ache as he took in her bruised face.

"It'll all fade." She told him as she gestured to her face. "It looks worse than it is…"

"But…"

"No buts." Ana cut in looking to him. "I don't want to hear it." She looked to him for a few seconds before she cupped his face. "I don't blame you. My dad doesn't blame you. No one blames you. It's only you blaming yourself. Leila and her stupid friends have gone. They're expelled and won't be a problem anymore…don't let what happened plague your thoughts and stop you living your life."

Christian sighed before he reluctantly nodded. "It's just hard…maybe if I didn't break up with her…"

"And stay in a relationship you weren't happy with?" Ana asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Leila's a bitch. If it wasn't you breaking up with her, she would have found another excuse to beat me up. She just used your break up because she's pathetic." She shrugged and dropped her hands from his face and into her lap before slowly getting to her feet. "She isn't worth anything Christian. Certainly isn't worth a second thought. Now come on. I've been looking forward to your mom's dinner all weekend."

Christian looked to Ana before he then nodded a little and got to his feet, smiling a little as he heard her. "Well my mom is happy that you're here. She was fretting all weekend that you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Yeah well there is only so much of my bedroom that I can take. I think if I was stuck in my room for another day, I'd be going crazy." She rolled her eyes and smiled to Christian before sighing. "Promise me no more guilt?"

Christian gave a nod. "I'll try." He promised looking down to her. Cupping her face gently with one hand, his thumb traced lightly over the one bruise on her face.

"They'll fade." She reminded him, trying to ignore the electricity of his touch against her skin.

Christian nodded before dropping his hand. "Let's go before my mom sends hurricane Mia." He rolled his eyes and headed out of the room. What the hell was she doing to him? She made him feel things he never thought he'd be able to feel. Certainly felt things he never felt with Leila. He had this urge to protect her. All week he had been miserable, not only because of what happened but because he didn't get to see her in school. He missed her. He kept the texts brief knowing he would find it harder. He knew a girl as beautiful as Ana wouldn't look at him twice but was there any point denying the connection they clearly he had? He knew she felt it too.  
Heading down the corridor and into the dining room, Christian pulled out the chair for Ana before sharing a warning look to his sister who was grinning at the pair of them from across the table.

"Hi Ana." Mia beamed with a smile to Ana, choosing to ignore her brother's look.

Ana smiled as she took her seat next to Christian. "Hi Mia."

"How are you feeling? You've been the talk of the school."

"Mia." Christian frowned looking to her.

"What? It's a good thing. It turns out Leila was nothing but a big fat bully. It's encouraging people who are being bullied to speak out against their bullies. So far the Principal has suspended six students for bully." Mia happily informed the table as she took a sip of her water.

Christian frowned. "How do you know this? I haven't heard anything?"

"That's because you've spent the week a miserable grump and in your own little world." Mia told him with a roll of her eyes.

Christian scowled at his sister.

"Enough you two." Carrick warned as the food was dished out in front of them. He looked to Ana and smiled. "But seriously Ana, how are you?"

"I'm okay." Ana told him with a smile. "Stairs are a bit of a struggle at the moment but the pain killers from the hospital help me sleep during the night."

"Hopefully over the next couple of days you should start to feel a bit more normal." Grace told her with a smile. "But if you're worried at any point or something doesn't feel right don't hesitate to call me." She told her looking to her and Ray.

Ray smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Grace. You have no idea how much your kindness means to us."

"Ana when are you coming back to school?" Mia chirped in looking to her with a smile. Mia didn't hide the fact that she liked Ana and all week she had been telling Christian how much better suited he and Ana would be now that Leila was out of the picture.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few check-up appointments next week to make sure everything is healing as it should be so maybe the week after? I'm hoping to feel a bit better and to be honest I don't want to miss much more school. It'll make it harder to catch up. I'm hoping Kate is making lots of notes for me for the classes I have with her. All my other classes the teachers will give me all the information I need to catch up."

"I can help you with English Lit." Christian told her with a soft smile.

Ana looked to him and smiled. "Thank you."

Grace looked to the two teenagers and couldn't help but smile. Christian seemed a lot happier with Ana than he ever did with Leila. This was the first time she had seen him smile all week. Looking to Ray she smiled. "Will you return to work when Ana goes back to school?"

Ray nodded. "Yes, I don't want Ana at home all day on her own, especially with her limited mobility because of her ribs. I don't want her worrying if something happens and she won't be able to call for me to help her. I'm just glad Carrick is so understanding. If it was anywhere else, I'd probably be out of the job."

Carrick smiled. "Ray I consider you a friend. Whatever you need or whatever help I can offer you know you got it."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Ray told him with a smile.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly with conversation going on between everyone. Ray could see Ana was physically relaxed as she chatted away to Christian, a side of her he hadn't really seen in a while.

"Ray care to join me in the lounge? I'm sure the game highlights are on?" Carrick asked looking to him.

Ray smiled and nodded as he got to his feet. "Sounds good to me." He smiled to Grace. "Grace that was a stunning meal. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Grace smiled to him before looking to Mia. "Come on Mia. You can come and help me clear up seeing as Gretchen is off."

Mia pouted. "What about Christian?"

"Christian has a guest." She simply told her. "Come on. Christian why don't you give Ana a tour of the house. She's seen the music room so only fair you show her the rest of the house." She shrugged and headed into the kitchen with Mia trailing behind her.

Christian nodded. "Sure. Though might give upstairs a miss?" He suggested looking to Ana. "I wouldn't want to tire you out."

Ana smiled. "There's always next time."

Christian nodded. "Come. There's something I want to show you."

Ana got to her and followed Christian as he headed towards the direction of the music room. As they went straight past it and to the final room of the corridor. Looking to Christian she raised an eyebrow as he grinned to her before he opened the door and gestured for her to go inside. Going inside she then let her mouth drop open at the sigh that was before her. It was a library. It was stunning. "Wow…" She whispered as she took in the room.

"I thought you'd like it." Christian told her with smile as he moved his hands into his pockets. "Every time I go to the library in school, I always see you there lost in a book."

"So you bought me here to make me jealous?" She teased looking to him.

Christian smiled. "Of course not. But I figured if you're going to be here every Sunday…we could always come and hang out in here. Mia can be like a hurricane at times and this is the last place she will go."

Ana listened to him before she smiled and nodded as she headed over to the shelves, her fingers running along the spines of the books. "You have so many books…"

"My parents like to read. Before they had Elliot, they travelled Europe and they have a few great English classics."

Ana's head shot to him. "Really?"

Christian nodded as he headed over to the section where he last saw them and smiled. "Here they are."

Following him over, Ana's then mouth dropped. "Bronte, Hardy, Austen…"

"You like them?"

"They're some of my favourites…"

Christian smiled as gestured to the books. "You can borrow anything at any time."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Sure. I'm the only one who really comes in here these days. My parents won't mind."

Ana smiled to him. "Thank you." She looked to the books before she took a book off the shelf. "Is it okay if I borrow this?"

Christian smiled. "Persuasion? Sure."

"Thanks. My copy was…." She trailed off looking down to the book in her hands.

Christian frowned. "Your copy what?" He asked softly.

Ana sighed and looked to him. "It was at my mom's house when she was killed. I had left it there the week before and forgot to bring it home with me and then the weekend she was killed I hadn't gone to her house because I was too sick with the flu. Not that I wanted to go there. When I found out she had been killed…well I didn't want anything that was left in the house. He had tainted everything in that house, not just the memories of my mom."

Christian looked to her. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. He didn't want to upset her but at the same time he had to know. It had been bothering him since she came back to school.

Hugging the book to her chest, Ana gave a slight nod. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She had always refused to answer any questions when she was questioned by Kate or Jose. Everything was always documented in the press so there was no need for her to answer anything.

"It's something Leila said when you first came back…when she said about him coming for you." He looked to her. "Would he come for you? I mean was he ever inappropriate with you?"

Ana swallowed the lump in her throat, her face draining of colour as she drifted off into her own little world.

Seeing Ana pale, Christian moved over to her, worry embedded across his face as he looked down to her, moving his hand to her cheek. "Ana…" He whispered looking down to her.

Snapping out of it as she felt a hand on her cheek, she looked up to him and sighed. "What I say to you can never get back to my dad…" She whispered looking up to him.

Christian's face paled. Did he really want to know? Simply giving a nod to her he let his hand drop from her cheek. "Let's sit down…" He gestured to the small couch and made his way over to it and sat himself down.

Following Christian over to the couch she sat down, still holding the book to her chest as she gathered her thoughts together first before she looked to him. "I don't know if he'll come back for me. I'd like to think he wouldn't…but with him…he's too unpredictable. He's a monster. I've never liked him and he knows it."

"He was inappropriate with you." Christian stated. It wasn't a question.

"He tried but he didn't get very far. He would always try and find a way to touch me, even if it was touching my arm or run his fingers through my hair. I know that's not exactly inappropriate but the way he would make comments about how beautiful I was and how he wished I was that bit older." She shrugged a little. "A month before he killed my mom, he…he spanked me." She shuddered at the memory. "I was making a sandwich in the kitchen and he strolled in and spanked me saying I should make him one too because I looked good cooking in his kitchen and maybe next time, I should be naked so he can have something decent to look at." She blinked back the tears. "That was the last straw for me. When I came home the next day I refused to go back. I would make up excuses not to go. My dad seemed to by it and he didn't ask too many questions. My mom was upset. I would say to her she could come see me and she did one weekend while Morton was working. He found out and mom said he was upset and that he had been trying to make an effort with me but I was being awkward about it all. My mom was a bit of a hopeless romantic, she only saw the good in the people she loved." She shrugged resting the book on her thigh as she held her hands together, picking at her nails lightly. "The weekend before he killed her, I reluctantly went there just to keep my mom happy, he kept making snide comments at me. Saying about how much weight I had put on and that I need to get on a diet so I would look fuckable once more. I spent the rest of the weekend in my room away from him. When Ray picked me up on the Sunday my mom said she'd see me next week and my reply was 'I doubt it.'" She hung her head a little. "I wish she saw what he was really like. Maybe if I had told her…she would have left him. Maybe she would still be alive."

As Ana explained everything, Christian could feel his blood boiling. If he ever came across this monster, he would end him. How dare he even lay a finger on her but to say those things to her as well? It was despicable. As she hung her head, he shifted closer to her, his large hands wrapping around her small ones as he looked to her. "You can't play the maybe card in your head Ana…" He whispered before sighing. "I know this probably sounds rich coming from me, but you can't blame yourself. It is not your fault. It's his. You said it yourself your mom only saw the good in the people she loved…even if you did say something, she might not have believed it or wanted to believe it." He frowned a little. "Why don't you want your dad to know?"

"Because I'm scared of what he'll do to Morton." She admitted looking to him. "I've already lost my mom…I can't risk losing my dad too." She shrugged, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "He's all I have left."

Christian sighed as he moved his arms around her and pulled him gently to him, resting his head on top of hers as he gently rubbed her back soothingly. "I promise I won't say anything." He whispered down to her. He hated seeing her upset although he was shocked with himself right now. He didn't hug anyone yet here he was hugging Ana. He had so many issues over the years that he would never let anyone touch him but right now, seeing how vulnerable Ana was and how protective that he felt of her, hugging her seemed the most appropriate thing for him to do. Mia would always say to him how a hug could make everything better for someone who was upset, well he hoped this was the case for Ana.

As Christian hugged her, Ana hesitantly moved her arms around his waist as she hugged him back, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "Thank you." She whispered trying not to cry any more. This was the first time she had let herself be vulnerable in front of someone. She always put on a brave face in front of her dad knowing how much he worried about her. She didn't want him worrying about her. Pulling away from Christian slightly, Ana moved her hand up and wiped her eyes a little. "Sorry, you must think I'm a complete mess."

Christian smiled a little down to her. "Don't be silly of course I don't think that. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to tell me all that as well as trust me to not say anything to your dad." Moving his hand up he wiped a stray tear from her cheek, his eyes moving to her lips. He was fighting an inner battle. One part of him screaming at him to kiss her while the other part is saying no, she'll never want you.

Feeling Christian wipe away a tear on her cheek, she looked up to him. Her blue eyes locking onto his grey ones, her breath hitched in her throat before she shied away and looked back down at the book in her lap, her cheeks reddening. If someone had told her two weeks ago, she would have feelings for Christian Grey she would have laughed in their face but here she was, sat close to him, the feel of his soft skin touching hers set her skin on fire and her heart to race. She couldn't fall for him. Not now. Not with everything going on. If they started something and Morton found out and ended up hurting Christian, Ana would never be able to forgive herself. She had to protect him but she could already feel it was too late. She was falling for him and falling for him hard.

Christian couldn't help but smile seeing her blush. She could feel it too, he knew it. There was something between them and neither of them could deny it no matter how hard they tried. Taking the plunge, he gently lifted her face up to look at him before he gently pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes briefly before sighing as he gently pressed his lips to hers.

To say the kiss was unexpected was on understatement. Never in a million years did she imagine that Christian Grey would end up kissing her! She felt like she was dreaming. Getting over the initial shock of him kissing her, Ana gave in and kissed him back, her hands moving to tangle her fingers in his hair.

As Ana tangled her fingers in his hair, Christian could feel himself hardening in his trousers. Groaning against her lips he gently pulled her closer to him, his one hand moving behind her head to hold her in place while the other moved around her waist being careful not to move her too much because of her ribs.

Letting Christian pull her closer, Ana moved the book off her lap before she moved and climbed on Christian's lap, straddling him as she pressed herself into him more, their tongues dancing against other as they stayed in their heated lip lock, ignoring the throbbing pain in her ribs. She didn't care, right now she was enjoying kissing him too much to stop.

Holding Ana's body close to his as she straddled his lap, Christian rested his hands on her hips before he slowly moved his hands up her sides.

Wincing as Christian's hands touched her ribs, Ana pulled back from the kiss. Christian's hands were so soft but her ribs were still to tender to even receive the lightest of touches.

"Fuck, Ana I'm sorry." Christian apologised as he heard her wince and she pulled away from him, his lips already feeling lonely without her.

Ana shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. Probably a reminder for us to stop…" She climbed off him and settled back on the chair, running her fingers through her hair as her cheeks blushed crimson, looking back to her lap. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped on you like that." She couldn't believe she jumped him like that.

Christian couldn't help but smile at her blush. Sliding closer to her he moved his hand to her cheek and gently cupped it, bringing her to look at him before pecking her softly. "No need to apologise…"

Blushing again, Ana looked to him, words failing her. What could she say?

"Ana?" Called Ray as he made his way down the corridor in search of his daughter.

Moving away from Ana, Christian winked to her before placing the book back in her lap.

"In here dad." Ana shouted as she kept her eyes locked on Christian before she looked over to the door as it opened.

Ray smiled over to the teens. "You ready to go kiddo? It's getting late." He asked before he then looked to her. "What's that you got kiddo?"

Ana nodded before smiling. "It's a book. Christian's kind enough to let me to borrow it."

"You and books." Ray chuckled and shook his head. "I'll meet you by the door." He told her before heading back out.

Ana nodded before she then looked to Christian. "Thank you for letting me borrow this. Will give me something to do while I'm off school." She smiled and got to her feet.

Getting to his own feet, he moved over to her, cupping her face he brushed his lips against hers. "You're welcome."

Holding the book close to her chest, Ana blushed again as Christian brushed his lips against hers.

"You're adorable when you blush." He commented with a smile before taking a step back. "Can I text you later on?" He asked looking to her.

Blushing even more Ana then looked up to him and nodded. "I'll apologise in advance if I don't reply, the meds your mom gave me are pretty strong so they'll probably send me straight off to sleep."

Christin smiled down to her. "Well I'll just hope you don't fall sleep."

"Annie." Came Ray's voice as he came down the corridor towards the library.

Ana looked to Christian before she looked to the door. "In here dad…" She called as she hugged the book to her chest more, not that it could get any closer.

Ray smiled coming in. "Hey kiddo, it's getting late." He eyed the book. "What you got there kiddo?"

"A book. Christian said I could borrow it."

Ray smiled. "That's very kind of you, Christian." He smiled to him before he looked to Ana. "Let's say goodbye."

Ana nodded before she glanced to Christian before she followed her father out of the library. Seeing Grace and Carrick she smiled as she slid on her coat, with her father's help. "Thank you for dinner Mrs Grey. It was lovely. Hopefully next week I'll be able to bake a chocolate cake for you."

"Please Ana, call me Grace." She smiled before grinning. "I'm looking forward to it. Your father has been going on and on about this cake for the last hour." She beamed before raising an eyebrow. "I'll see you Tuesday for your appointment?"

Ana nodded and smiled. "Yes, half past ten I believe."

Grace smiled. "Well any problems in the meantime do not hesitate to call."

Ana smiled. "Thank you, you're too kind."

Grace smiled to her. "You're very welcome."

"I'll give you a text and we can catch up on your English work." Christian told her with a soft smile as he looked to her.

"Yes, that would be amazing, thank you." She smiled to him before she looked to her father and smiled, indicating she was ready to leave. Hugging Grace and Carrick she then looked to Christian and blushed slightly. "I'll speak to you later." She told him before following her dad out to the car. Climbing gently in she settled in her seat before she slipped on her seat belt, waiting for her dad to get in the car before she looked out the window as he started up the car and headed home. Her mind running off into its own little world as she thought about her kiss with Christian…well the mind-blowing kiss. As she rested her head back on the headrest a small sigh passed her lips, the feeling inside her not going away. She had officially fallen for Christian Grey.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N  
** **Happy Sunday beautiful people!  
I'm hoping to get another chapter out next Sunday but this week is the last week of term for me and I'm very busy in both my jobs, especially the nursery! But I promise to try and get a chapter in before Christmas Day :)** **  
Enjoy the chapter!  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

Eyes fluttering open the next morning, Ana let a yawn pass her lips as she let her eyes adjust to the light around her. Looking over to her bedside table, she looked to her clock which read that it was just after eight. Reaching over to her phone she pulled the charger out before she unlocked it, seeing she had three messages from Christian she felt her heart skip a beat. Looking at his name she hovered her thumb over it before she opened the message thread.

 **To: Ana Steele  
From: Christian Grey**

 _I enjoyed tonight, hope you did too. Can't stop thinking about that kiss xx_

 **To: Ana Steele  
From: Christian Grey**

 _I guess you have fallen asleep ha-ha. Hope you dream of me, sweet dreams xx_

 **To: Ana Steele  
From: Christian Grey**

 _Good morning beautiful. Hope you slept well and you're feeling better. Another English Lit class without you, but I'll make some notes for you so you don't fall behind xx_

Guilt instantly hit her. Her ribs were throbbing when she got in last night so she took her pain medication right away. After a shower and she climbed into bed she was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. She couldn't help but smile at the texts. He was so sweet and he cared so much for her.

 **To: Christian Grey  
From: Ana Steele**

 _Good morning, I'm so sorry I fell asleep last night without texting you back. Safe to say the pain meds your mom gave me work like a charm and I slept like a rock lol. I'm getting there. Thank you for taking notes, I know it's not one of your favourite things to do but I appreciate it, catching up is hard enough as it is with my other classes. As for dreaming of you…. I might have. But couldn't really help it after that kiss. Have a good day, I'll be getting my nose stuck in the book you leant me_ _xx_

Sending it she smiled. She couldn't believe she sent him that. Dreaming about the kiss! He was a very good kisser, there was no denying it. Putting her phone down she looked up to the ceiling a small smile tugging her lips. Despite the last week or so, she was feeling normal. She was beginning to feel like her old self. She was happy.  
Needing the bathroom, Ana gently got out of bed and headed into her en-suite bathroom, she closed her door before relieving herself. Finishing up she washed her hands before heading out and down the stairs to see if her father was awake. Seeing him sat at the breakfast bar, nursing a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper, she smiled. "Morning daddy."

Looking up from the paper, Ray smiled to his daughter. "Morning sweetheart, I wasn't expecting you awake yet." He admitted looking to her. "You should be resting."

Ana smiled as she took a seat, putting her phone down in front of her on the worktop. "I know but I don't want to spend all my time in bed. It's already driving me crazy." She shrugged. "I'm going to catch up on some school work and then maybe read a little. Christian let me know that he would take some notes for me whilst he's in English Lit so I might see if he's free after school so I can catch up. The less I fall behind the better."

Ray smiled and nodded. "Sure, ask him if he would like to stay for dinner. I'll make Lasagne."

Ana nodded. "Sure, I'll ask him when he text's me back."

"Now how about something to eat?" Ray asked with a smile. "How about some homemade pancakes and some fruit?"

Ana smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"Tea or orange juice?" He asked getting to his feet before turning his attention to making Ana some breakfast.

"Tea please." Ana smiled as she grabbed the paper, taking the sports section out for her father before she turned to the front page. Flicking through the paper, she stopped reading an article. _'Teenagers expelled after putting classmate in hospital, police investigation pending.'_ A sigh passing her lips she knew it was about her and Leila and her barbies. The article detailed the attack but left out their names because they're minors. Sighing she looked to her dad. "Dad…have you seen this?" She asked looking to him.

"Seen what sweetheart?" He asked not taking his eyes off from the pancake mix.

"This article they wrote about me and the girls…it says a police investigation is pending. I thought I said I didn't want to involve the police…"

Ray sighed as he stopped what he was doing and looked to his daughter. "I know. But it's not something I can just let go. I know you don't want to take it further, but Annie…I could have lost you if it wasn't for Christian…you got off lucky. These girls need to be punished properly and me and Carrick are doing what we can legally without you getting involved. I've lost your mother. I'm not risking losing you. Leila and her friends will pay, but I don't want you worrying about it. Leave it to me and Carrick."

Ana looked to her father and sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She should have known he wouldn't have let this go. It was just something she didn't need right now. She didn't want to keep reliving the moment over and over again. She just wanted to forget.

"I know I should have told you." Ray stated as he put Ana's food in front of her. "But I didn't want you to work yourself up and worry about it. All you have to do is concentrate on getting better and catching up on your schoolwork."

Giving her father a simple nod, knowing that whatever she said wouldn't make a difference. His mind was made up and he'd go through with it whether she liked it or not. At least he was trying to keep her out of it. Last thing she needed to do was go to court and give evidence. Tucking into her breakfast she then glanced at her phone as it went off. Seeing Christian's name, she couldn't help but smile before glancing towards the clock. He must have just got to school. Putting her fork down she picked up her phone and opened the message thread.

 **To: Ana Steele  
From: Christian Grey**

 _You don't have to apologise, Ana. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Well if it's any consolation…I dreamt of you last night. A good day in school? Don't know if that is possible but I'll try lol. Enjoy the book_ _xx_

 **To: Christian Grey  
From: Ana Steele**

 _My dad was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner? I said about asking you about coming over to help me catch up with classes if you're free and he insisted on inviting you for dinner if you were able to. It's okay if you can't… xx_

 **To: Ana Steele  
From: Christian Grey**

 _I'll be there just send me your address. See you later. Xx_

"Christian said he'd be able to come to dinner." Ana commented putting her phone down after texting him her address and digging into her food once more.

Ray looked up and smiled. "Perfect. I'll make the lasagne this afternoon." He happily informed her.

Ana nodded as she finished up her breakfast and her cup of tea. "I'm going to have a shower." She told her dad as she got up from her seat, popping her plate and mug in the dishwasher before picking up her phone and heading upstairs and into her bedroom. Tossing her phone onto her bed she headed into her en-suite and stripped off, tying her hair into a messy bun before stepping into the shower, the hot water spraying over her body. Glancing down to her ribs she gently ran her fingers lightly across the bruise that was there. It had faded a little but not enough for her liking. Her sternum was similar colour but everything was starting to heal which was the main thing.  
Thinking about Christian she could feel the butterflies forming in her stomach. She had never felt this way before, hell before her mother's murder she never even blinked when it came to Christian Grey. Leaning against the wall she let a sigh pass her lips before she leant her head back. She was seeing him in a different light. She had fallen fall him. She had no idea what to do. Getting out of the shower before she turned into a prune, she wrapped a towel around her body, going into her bedroom she grabbed some clean underwear out of her and slipped them on before putting on some lounge wear. Climbing onto her bed she grabbed her laptop from the side and began to catch up on some work. There were only a few classes that she was behind on so she was hoping to be able to catch up over the next couple of days.  
Throughout the day Ana swapped form doing work to reading and back again. Papers spread out over the bed and the book beside her Ana concentrated on getting most of her work done before Christian came over with more work for her.

Xoxox

Pulling up outside Ana's house a small smile crossed his lips. As soon as he got Ana's message about coming over, he couldn't say no. All night he spent thinking about the kiss they shared together. There was no doubt there was incredible chemistry between them. As promised, he gathered up his notes that he had taken for Ana and climbed out of the car and walked up to the house. Knocking firmly on the door he then smiled as Ray opened the door with a towel over his shoulder. "Afternoon, Mr Steele."

Ray smiled. "Afternoon, Christian, come on in. And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Ray?" He chuckled and gestured for him to come inside.

Stepping inside, Christian smiled as he glanced around for Ana.

Noticing that Christian was looking around he smiled. "For the simple fact I haven't heard Ana move for the past thirty minutes I'm going to say she's fallen asleep." Ray commented with a chuckle as he shut the front door and headed towards the kitchen to carry on with dinner, Christian following behind him. "She's been busy all day catching up with school work."

Christian nodded as he put the papers down on the breakfast bar. "Well sadly I've bought her more but I know English Lit is one of her strong subjects so she shouldn't have any problems in catching up."

"Right you are there, son. My little bookworm." He smiled and looked to Christian. "You can go up. See what she's up too. I will warn you though if she is asleep, trying to wake her will be like waking the dead." He chuckled. "So good luck. Second door on your right."

Christian chuckled before he gave a nod. Grabbing the papers, Christian tucked them under his arm before making his way up the stairs. Following Ray's directions, he headed to the second door on his right. Seeing the door open, he peaked inside and smiled seeing Ana asleep on the bed. She had papers around her, her laptop by the side of her, headphones in and the book he leant her on her chest. She looked so peaceful, he felt guilty for waking her up. Heading over to her he gently put the papers down on the side before he sat on the edge of her bed. Taking the book from her he popped in the book marker so she wouldn't lose her page and put it on the side before gently taking off the headphones and putting them on top of her book with her phone. Leaning closer to her he looked back, making sure Ray wasn't coming before he pressed a soft kiss to Ana's lips. "Wakey, wakey." He whispered before pecking her again.

Feeling someone kissing her, Ana frowned a little before her eyes fluttered open. Seeing it was Christian she couldn't help but blush slightly before smiling. "Hi." She whispered tiredly, moving her hand up to rub her eyes a little, being careful not to catch her nose.

Christian grinned. "Hi. Your dad said I might have trouble waking you up if you were asleep but it seems that was very easy."

"I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes." Ana answered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Your snoring says differently…"

Ana's mouth dropped as she looked to him horrified. "You liar, I do not snore." She declared frowning at him.

Christian couldn't help but chuckle. "No, you don't snore but you were asleep." He pointed out before taking the papers from the side and handing them to her. "I've taken notes for you and Mr Davies said he will email you anything that you're missing."

Wincing a little as she moved to sit up properly, Ana rested against her headboard before she took the papers from Christian and flicked through. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled to her and happily watched her. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed her face looked better again from yesterday. He bruises had started to yellow out slightly, a sign of their healing and her nose swelling had nearly completely gone. He guessed that it was still broken but at least it looked better. He would have to ask his mother how long it would normally taken for a broken nose to heal.

"You're staring." Ana commented not looking up from the papers, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"I call it admiring." He told her with a smile.

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes at him as she looked to him. "You're like the king of cheese you know that?"

Christian grinned to her and shrugged. "It's the effect you have on me."

Ana raised an eyebrow, slightly taken back by his comment. "Really?"

He nodded a little before shrugging slightly. "I don't know what it is about you. You make me feel…happy." He admitted before frowning a little to himself. "I've never connected with anyone like I have you…"

"But why now?" Ana asked looking to him. "I mean we've been in the same school since the very beginning…what's changed for you to feel this way now?"

"Honestly? I don't know." He admitted looking to her before he sighed and shrugged. "I know you've always seemed to keep to yourself, and I did too until I started going out with Leila and she wanted to parade around with me. It wasn't until I started going out with her and the way she always picked on you that I really started to notice you. I didn't understand why she did it, I still don't. You fascinated me. You do fascinate me…" He looked to her. "Ever since you came back to school after your mom was killed…I don't know. You seem different…I can't put my finger on it, but I just know I want you and I can't stay away from you. I'm drawn to you…"

Listening to him, Ana then raised an eyebrow. "You want me? What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm falling for you…me and Leila were never compatible. Never would be but I felt sorry for her. But you and me? I can just feel it. We'd be so good together." He sighed a little. "I've never really been happy since we've started talking and you came over that Sunday."

Ana was speechless. He was falling for her? "But I'm just me…" She whispered. "You could have any girl you want…I'm just plain old boring."

"I don't want any girl. I want you. And you're not plain old boring. You're perfect."

Ana felt herself melting. How was he so sweet? Blushing she looked down to the papers. She didn't know what to say. "I'm far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me." He told her with a smile as he moved his hand and tucked some hair behind her ear.

Ana blushed once more before looking to her lap.

"Don't hide from me." Christian whispered as he moved his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him, his grey eyes meeting her beautiful blue ones.

A sigh passing her lips, Ana cupped Christian's face as she crushed her lips to his, her hands moving to tangle in his hair as he moved his arms around her waist.

Groaning against her lips as Ana crushed her lips to hers, he moved closer to her, not wanting to hurt her knowing her ribs were still bruised he kept one hand around her waist while the other hand went to the back of her head as he held her in place, his tongue running along her bottom lip to gain entry which she eagerly accepted.

As Christian ran his tongue against hers, Ana let a moan slip her lips as she moved her tongue against his.

As she moaned, Christian felt his dick harden in his pants. Tightening his arm gently around her waist, he deepened the kiss more, the kiss becoming more intense and needier between the pair of them.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath, Ana pressed her forehead lightly to his.

"Be mine…" He whispered looking to her. "Be my girlfriend…"

Ana looked to him. "But we don't even know each other…not really." She whispered back.

"It doesn't matter. We can get to know each other as we go along…"

Ana looked to him. She didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to jump at the chance to be his, but they hardly knew each other and it made her nervous. There was no denying there was a connection between the two of them and the more time they spent together, the stronger it became.

"Ana…"

Snapping out of it, Ana looked to him before she gave a little nod. "Okay…"

Christian's face lit up. "Really?"

Ana couldn't help but smile seeing how much his face lit up when she said okay. "Yeah, I mean I think maybe we should keep it between us until we get to know each other a bit better? And I don't know how it will go down with my dad…"

"I will take you however I can have you…I mean I want nothing more than to show everyone you're mine and I'm yours but you're right, we should get to know each other better before we tell anyone." He smiled and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "You're mine." He whispered before leaning in and kissing her again.

"Yours." Ana mumbled against his lips as she kissed him back, her fingers tangling into his hair once more. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt like she was in a dream and she was waiting for the moment that she would wake up and reality would hit. But this was the reality. She was here kissing Christian Grey and she was his girlfriend. Christian Grey was her boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A. N  
** **As promised before Christmas. Slightly shorter than my previous chapters but I wanted something for you guys to tie you over Christmas. I have a wedding NYE so I'm not sure when I'll be updating next as i'll be going up on the Sunday. I'll try and get an update in before then but it's Christmas and I plan to eat, drink and be very merry! Ha-ha!  
For those who celebrate Christmas, have the best day ever and enjoy every second of it. Hope you all have a lovely New Year and I will see you all soon!  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

Sat at the piano, Christian let his fingers dance across the keys as he played. In the five days since Ana had agreed to be his, Christian felt like he was on cloud nine and the melodies he played were happy and uplifting. All week he had gone over to Ana's house after school to help her catch up with her work, even though he only had the one class with her, he still went by every day to help her with her other classes. She was currently struggling with catching up on History, but Christian was trying his best to help her. Kate was going to Ana's today to help her and to take all the notes Mr Hughes had taken for Ana. He was slightly disappointed he wouldn't get to see her today but he knew it wouldn't be long before he saw her again. When Ray was in his study catching up on his own work, Christian would take the opportunity to sneak kisses off Ana to which she happily reciprocated. They still hadn't told anyone they were together but they were enjoying getting to know one another. Everything between them always felt so natural. Nothing felt forced.

"Someone's in a happy mood." Mia commented as she listened from the doorway, resting against the door frame as she folded her arms across her chest. She had noticed the last couple of days the change in him and she was eager to know why he was suddenly in a happier mood. He was constantly smiling and she couldn't help but smile seeing how happy he was. He deserved to be happy.

Hearing his sister, Christian stopped playing and looked over to his sister. "How long have you been stood there?" He asked with a slight frown. With Ana he could always feel her presence but everyone else's seemed to throw him.

"Long enough." Mia chimed as she headed inside and moved and sat next to her big brother on the bench. "I like it when you play happy melodies."

"You do?"

Mia nodded. "It means you're happy." She told him with a smile as she looked to him.

Christian smiled. "I am happy." He admitted to her.

"It is because of Ana?" She asked curiously. "Mom says you've been going to her house after school to help her catch up with her work."

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked looking to her. He knew they agreed not to tell anyone but he had always told Mia everything. Mia held a very special place in his heart. She was the reason he starting talking again after he was adopted and it was thanks to her, he overcome his fear of being touched.

Mia held up her pinkie to him.

Christian smiled. This was there way of making promises to each other and to this day neither have them have broken a promise or secret they have shared with one another. Wrapping his own little finger around hers he smiled. "When I went over to Ana's on Monday to drop off some notes, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." He smiled to his sister. "We haven't told anyone yet because we are still getting to know each other and we are enjoying this time as a couple without anyone interfering."

Mia couldn't help but grin at her brother. "I'm so happy for you Christian. Ana is such a nice girl and she's so pretty too. Have you always liked her?"

"Ever since she's come back to school since the whole thing with her mom…I've seen her in a different light. I don't know how to explain it…but when we are together, I feel so alive. She makes me feel happy. She knows a little bit about my life before I was adopted but I haven't really gone into great detail about it. I know I will eventually, but right now everything is just going too perfect for me to even think about talking about it."

"That's understandable." Mia told him with a smile before sighing a little. "Your life before being a Grey was a dark one, but you came threw it. Whether you believe it or not you did. I know you didn't start talking until I came along but you need to give yourself more credit." She gave him a little nudge. "Everything will be okay. And you and Ana make the best couple."

"You haven't even seen us as a couple yet."

"No but she makes you smile. In my book she's perfect for you."

Christian smiled to her and nodded a little. "She is pretty special."

"I can't wait for you to tell mom and dad. They're going to be so happy for you."

"I hope so."

"They will. They love Ana. We all do already."

Christian nodded before he then smiled as he happily began to play the piano again, the upbeat tune bringing a smile both to his face, and he noticed in the corner of his eye, Mia's. As much as he was enjoying his time with Ana on his own, he couldn't wait to let everyone know she was his girl.

Xoxox

"Thanks for coming over to help me." Ana smiled to Kate as she let her friend in.

Kate smiled stepping inside and looked to her friend. "No sweat. I know we don't have History together but Mr Hughes gave me a run down of what you missed so if none of the notes make sense, let me know and I'll try and explain it best I can." She smiled to her before looking her up and down. "You're looking much better. I'm sorry I haven't been able to get here any sooner. School work has been a nightmare."

"No worries, I've been trying to catch up on my own work. Christian has been coming over to help me catch up." She smiled a little. "I feel a little better, just taking one day at a time but I'm getting there." She told her heading into the living room and sitting herself down on the sofa where she had some of her work spread out on the coffee table in front of her.

Sitting next to Ana, Kate frowned and looked to her. "Christian? As in Christian Grey?"

Ana nodded. "Yeah he's been amazing to be honest. He's been writing notes in English Lit for me and checking with my other teachers if there's any work he can pass onto me."

Kate looked to her shocked. "Are we talking about the same Christian Grey? Leila's ex? Christian who doesn't say boo to a goose? Ridiculously good-looking Christian Grey?"

Ana couldn't help but chuckle. "The very same…" Ana confirmed looking to her best friend before she blushed and looked to her fingers in her lap. "My new boyfriend…"

Kate's mouth dropped open. "Your what?!" She asked looking to her. "Your boyfriend? Wait! When did this happen?" She asked completely flabbergasted.

Ana blushed even more. "Monday…he came over to drop off some notes from English…sort of happened from there."

"I didn't even know you liked him!"

"I didn't. I mean I've never really thought about him. But after everything that's happened with Leila…" She trailed off and sighed. "We get on so well and I guess I really do like him. He's such a gentleman, Kate. He makes me feel so special and cherished."

"Does your dad know?"

"Not yet." She sighed. "We agreed to keep it quiet for now. Give us the opportunity for us to get to know one another without people sticking their nose in and interfering, but I'm excited for people to know soon."

"But you told me first?"

Ana smiled. "You're my best friend."

Kate smiled as she moved and gently wrapped her arms around her best friend. "As long as he makes you happy, I'm happy." She told her with a smile before she then pulled back and rolled her eyes slightly. "God I can imagine Jose's reaction already."

Ana smiled hugging Kate back before sighing. "Is it true he likes me?"

Kate nodded. "He does. He hasn't stopped talking about you. Says he can't wait to see you." She rolled her eyes a little. "He knows that nothing is going to happen between the two of you but he still likes to voice himself." She shook her head before smirking Ana. "Please tell me you've kissed him."

Ana instantly blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"You go girl! Is he good?" Kate asked with a grin as she kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs as she faced Ana. "Come on you have to give me all the details!"

"He's very good, not that I have anyone to compare to." Ana commented with a laugh before she looked to her friend. "He's that good he makes me want to jump his bones."

Kate's mouth dropped. "Wow really? You've never expressed yourself like that to anyone before…"

"I know…and I know I'm only sixteen…"

"Nearly seventeen." Kate corrected with a grin.

"Okay, nearly seventeen but before Christian…I don't know. I've never felt attracted to anyone as much as I feel attracted to him. I know he's a really good-looking guy, but he's beautiful on the inside too. He's kind and caring. He just makes me feel so beautiful…"

"Ana you are beautiful." Kate told her softly before sighing. "I know Leila's always given you are a hard time and I think a lot of that had to do with the fact that she was jealous of you. You are beautiful inside and out. She made you feel like shit so you would believe it about yourself. Ana, hate to break it to you…but you're probably considered hot as fuck." She smirked. "You know what…what are you doing tomorrow?"

Ana sighed as she listened to Kate. She knew she was right. She knew she wasn't ugly but she never considered herself pretty because of Leila and her friends. Eyes widening at Kate's commented she then frowned. "Urm I'm not sure, probably nothing. I want to rest up as much as I can so I can return to school Monday."

"In that case tomorrow I'm coming over to raid your closet. You hide yourself in all these baggy clothes. Well it's time to change. Christian makes you feel beautiful. It's time to show off that beauty to not only him but to everyone else too. Total make-over." She beamed with a grin.

Ana looked to her for a few minutes, unsure. Did she want a make-over? Did she need a make-over? But she knew Kate was only bringing her out of her shell. Looking to her she smiled and nodded. "Okay I'm in."

"Yes!" Kate beamed. "Okay let's get this work done so we can talk fashion." She chimed as she grabbed the papers.

Ana smiled to her and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Kate glanced around. "Where is your dad?" She asked with a frown. She would normally see Ray pottering about.

"He's in his study getting some work done. He's been there most of the day. He's going back to work Monday."

"He must have one awesome boss to be so understanding of everything."

Ana offered her a shy smile. "He actually works for Christian's dad."

"Christian's dad owns the law firm your dad works at?" Kate asked shocked.

Ana nodded. "Yeah. We go to the Grey's every Sunday for dinner. It's kinda how me and Christian got closer."

Kate looked to her in awe. "Oh my god, you two are just too cute already. It's like a total fairy tale romance." She cooed with a smile to her.

Ana chuckled a little. "Don't know about that but all I do know is that since Christian came into my life…I feel a sense of normality coming back into my life. After everything with Morton and my mom…being with him makes everything easier."

"All he needs to do now is ask you to the Spring Fling! You would totally be King and Queen. Totally adorable."

Ana chuckled. "Not sure about that. He might not even be going." She shrugged. "Right now, we are taking one day at a time but I'm feeling positive."

"I'm glad you are. You deserve some happiness, Ana."

"Thank you, Kate." Ana smiled to her. "Now come on. Let's get this work done."

"Now you're talking." Kate grinned shuffling closer to Ana.

Ana smiled as the two of them happily began to do the work. The sooner they got this work done the sooner they could talk about clothes. Ana did have a lot of nice clothes but like Kate had said. She hid herself under all the baggy clothes so no one would pay her any attention. Christian made her feel beautiful and it was time to show off that beauty.

After four gruelling hours of work, Kate finally headed home and Ana ran herself a hot bath. She needed to wind down before she climbed into bed. Her brain was on work overload and she had officially caught up on all of her classes. Her dad was swamped with work so he told them they could order pizza for dinner and to bring him a couple of slices when it arrived.  
Letting her body submerge into the hot water, Ana relaxed back before sighing happily. Baths helped a great deal these days. Her check-up Tuesday went really well and Grace was happy with the progress she was making with her healing. Her nose would still take another week or so to completely heal but the swelling had completely gone. Her ribs, although bruised still had healed a lot over the couple of days and moving around was much easier for her, especially the stairs which were her greatest challenge. Letting her eyes fall to a close, Ana relaxed in the tub, the bubbles surrounding her. As her phone went off, Ana opened her eyes and glanced over to the side of the tub where her phone was on the floor. Grabbing a towel, she dried her hands and picked her phone up, smiling as she saw it was a text from Christian.

 **From: Christian xx  
To: Ana**

 _Missed you today, how are you feeling? xx_

 **From: Ana xx  
To: Christian**

 _I missed you too. I'm good thank you. Each day I'm getting there. I'll be back in school Monday as normal. Can't wait to see you. As much as I love Kate, I missed you more than I thought I would xx_

 **From: Christian xx  
To: Ana**

 _What are you doing tomorrow? Xx_

 **From: Ana xx  
To: Christian**

 _Kate's coming by at some point to help me with a few things but kinda hoping I might see you. I don't think I can wait till Sunday. Plus, there's something I want to talk to you about xx_

 **From: Christian xx  
To: Ana**

 _Sounds serious… xx_

 **From: Ana xx  
To: Christian **

_It's not. Well it is but it's not. It's nothing to worry about xx_

 **From: Christian xx  
To: Ana**

 _Do you think your dad would let me take you for breakfast? Xx_

 **From: Ana xx  
To: Christian **

_I'll ask him when I get out of the bath. Hopefully he says yes xx_

 **From: Christian xx  
To: Ana**

 _You're in the bath? Xx_

 **From: Ana xx  
To: Christian**

 _Yeah…Kate and I just worked 4 hours straight. A nice relaxing bubble bath is just what I needed. Well cuddles from you would have been good too, but I'll settle for this until I see you again xx_

 **From: Christian xx  
To: Ana**

 _Jesus all I can think about now is you in the bath xx_

Biting down on her lip, Ana then hesitated for a few minutes before she then put the camera on her phone and took a picture of her legs as they poked out of the bubbles slightly and sent it to Christian, anxiously waiting his reply.

 **From: Christian xx  
To: Ana**

 _Baby you're killing me xx_

 **From: Ana xx  
To: Christian**

😉 _I'll let you know what my dad says about breakfast. Call you later xx_

Setting her phone down, Ana let a triumph smirk cross her lips as she let her arms immerse into the water once more. Her boyfriend was getting hot and bothered. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she relaxed back into the water once more a smile resting on her lips. Christian really did make her happy and she hoped her dad would let him take her to breakfast tomorrow. She knew her dad was just being protective of her because of Morton still out there but they had no sightings of Morton and no reason to believe he was still in Seattle. She hoped her dad would lighten up, for his own sanity as well as her own. They couldn't keep living like this. They couldn't let Morton ruin their lives anymore than he already had. It was time to get their life back on track and Ana was going to do everything that she could to make it happen. They were going t get their lives back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A. N  
** Enjoy the chapter! Hope you all had a lovely Christmas!  
I'll be away for a few days for a wedding so when I come back I'll be working on the next chapter for these guys as well as a chapter for A Fresh Start.  
For those who know my writing styles, yes this is the calm before the storm, but it's going to be a long calm. For this story I aim to write for as long as I can and although at one point this story will go down a dark road it won't be for a while yet! These two are too cute not to explore before shit hits the fan.

To the guest reviewer who pretty much comments on every single chapter about my spelling or grammar…as much as I appreciate it give it a rest please. Although I spell check every chapter and re read the chapter at least three times to try and pick up any mistakes, my laptop doesn't pick up simple errors like you're pointing out. Remember this is for fun. I'm not a professional author. Just enjoy the story!

Happy new year everyone!

Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"And you must bring her straight home. If you see anything or anyone that looks suspicious, I want you to call the police straight away and get somewhere safe."

"Dad." Ana groaned embarrassed looking to her father as he gave Christian the lecture. The same one he gave Kate when she offered to start taking Ana to school.

"No Annie, he needs to know what to do." Ray told her firmly as he looked to his daughter. He wasn't going to take any chances.

"We are going for breakfast, dad. Please stop worrying." She pleaded looking to him. "Morton hasn't been seen or heard of since he killed mom. We went over this last night. Odds are he isn't in Seattle anymore. Christian has been kind enough to come over every day to help me with my work and I'd like to thank him with a nice breakfast at Bill's. Nothing is going to happen."

"Sir, I promise you that I won't let anything happen. Ana is perfectly safe with me, I give you my word. As soon as we have finished breakfast, I will bring her straight home." Christian promised as he looked to Ray. He could see how uneasy Ray was.

Ray looked to Christian before he sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'm going over to your place anyway this morning to speak to your dad. If I'm not back by the time you arrive back will you wait in here with Ana until I return?"

Christian nodded. "Of course, I will."

Ray sighed and nodded. "Okay, off you go. Enjoy your breakfast." He looked to Christian. "Remember. Anything you don't like. Call the police."

"Yes sir."

"It's Ray." Ray told him with a smile.

Christian smiled to Ray before he then looked to Ana. "Come on you."

Ana kissed her father on the cheek. "Please don't spend the entire time worrying." She whispered to him before she happily followed Christian out to his car. Smiling as he opened the passenger door for her, she slid into the seat and put her belt, putting her handbag down in the footwell of the car. She was dressed in a simple grey jumper dress with tights on and ankle boots, her long hair flowing down her back in its natural waves. Despite it being April there was still a chill in the air and she wanted to be warm and comfy.

As Ana got in the car, Christian headed around to the driver's side and climbed in. Seeing she was buckled up he started the engine up and drove to their destination. Dressed in a pair of black jeans with a grey jumper and his favourite pair of white trainers, his hair, as always having a mind of its own but it was a look that he liked.

"I'm sorry about my dad." Ana apologised with a sigh.

"You don't have to apologise. I understand. To be honest, if you weren't with me, I wouldn't want you out and about either. I'd rather you home safe." Pulling into a parking space as they reached their destination, he cut the engine and took his belt off and looked over to his girlfriend. "He'll get there in the end…you're all he has left. He's just worried he's going to lose you. It's a perfectly normal feeling for him to have considering what happened."

Ana sighed a little as she rested her head back on the headrest and looked over to him. "You sound like Flynn…"

"Who's Flynn?" Christian asked with a frown.

"He's a shrink. I babysit his twins now and again. He lives not too far from us. He's a nice guy. My dad wanted me to have some sessions with him."

"And you didn't?"

Ana shook her head. "I don't need to see a shrink." She looked to him and smiled. "Less of the heavy stuff. Come on. I'm hungry." She unbuckled her belt and went to open the door.

"Wait…" Christian called as he moved his hand to her arm.

Turning to face him she frowned a little. "What is it?"

Christian smiled as he leant in and pressed his lips to hers.

Ana smiled as she happily kissed him back, her hands moving to cup his face.

"I missed you so much yesterday." He whispered against her lips.

"I missed you too." She whispered smiling against is lips. "But thanks to you and Kate I'm officially caught up with all my work." Pecking his lips once more she smiled. "Come on, let's go and get a seat." She grinned to him as she grabbed her handbag before climbing out of the car, closing the door behind her she then smiled as Christian quickly came to her side. Taking his hand as he offered it to her, she interlocked their fingers and gave their hands a gentle squeeze as they headed inside the diner. Glancing around she spotted an empty booth and smiled as she tugged Christian over.

As Ana tugged him over to the empty booth, Christian let Ana slide in first. He couldn't help but smile noticing how more mobile she was. At the beginning of the week she struggled to sit up in bed and now she was moving around without any obvious discomfort. Sliding into the booth next to her he smiled. "You're getting around a lot easier."

Ana nodded as she grabbed a menu, putting her bag down on the side of her. "The last two days have been the easiest. I'm a bit stiff and sore when I first get up in the mornings but once I'm up and moving around, everything seems to get easier." She shrugged. "I'm still taking the pain killers for bed but I don't have to use them so much throughout the day."

"Good. How's your nose?" He asked looking to her. Her bruises under her eyes had faded massively the last time he saw her but right now they nonexistent but he knew that was because she was wearing make-up. It wasn't a lot of make-up but he knew she was wearing it.

"Nearly healed." Ana smiled. "Another week or so and it should be all good. Your mom was really pleased with how it was healing." She grinned to him and handed him a menu. "Now choose what you want. My treat."

"No, my treat…this is the first time we've been able to go somewhere together."

"No this is my treat. You've helped me so much this week when you didn't have to. If it wasn't for you, I probably would still be trying to catch up. Please, let me treat you."

Christian looked to her for a few minutes before giving a reluctant nod. "Okay. But next time it's my treat. I want to take you out on a proper date." He told her with a smile.

Ana smiled. "Well I look forward to it." She mused before she looked down to her menu to try and decide what she wanted.

"Hello, my name is Katy and I'll be your server today." A waitress informed them as she came over and offered them a little smile. "Can I get you some drinks?"

"I'll have an orange juice please." Ana told her with a smile.

"And just a coffee for me thanks." Christian told her.

"Do you guys know what you'd like to eat yet or do you need a few minutes?"

Ana looked to Christian. "Do you know what you're having?"

Christian looked to her. "What are you having?"

"Pancakes." Ana told him with a grin before looking to Katy. "Can I have mine with some fruit and Greek yoghurt please?"

"Of course, and you, sir?"

"I'll have pancakes with bacon and eggs please." He told her closing the menu and taking Ana's from her and passing them to Katy.

Writing down their order, Katy took the menus and smiled. "I'll be back shortly with your drinks." She told them before heading off.

Ana smiled to the waitress before she then looked to Christian, smiling as he smiled to her.

Christian couldn't help but smile as he looked to his girlfriend. He couldn't help but feel damn lucky. She was so beautiful, kind and caring. And she was all his. Reaching over he took her hand in his before he softly stroked her knuckles with his thumb. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked looking to her. "Your text sounded serious…before you distracted me with your bath talk…"

Ana couldn't help but giggle before she smiled, holding onto his hand tightly. "Well I was thinking…I know we agreed to keep our relationship a secret for a while…but I've been thinking…I don't want to be a secret…"

Christian couldn't help but grin. "Really?"

Ana nodded and smiled a little. "I told Kate about us…"

Christian smiled. "I've told Mia…she knew something was up with me and once she's onto something she won't let it go. She's really happy for us. She likes seeing me happy."

"Kate was the same. She only wants to see me happy and you do make me very happy." She admitted looking to him.

"You have no idea how happy you make me." He told her with a soft smile.

Ana smiled. "How about we tell our families tomorrow? At lunch?"

"Sounds perfect to me." He grinned to her. "And then Monday when you come back to school…we'll walk in hand in hand…" He sighed happily, bringing her hand up to his lips as he brushed his lips against her knuckles. "I can't for everyone to see you are mine."

Ana smiled as she slid closer to him and leant in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Cupping her face, Christian smiled as he kissed her back. "I'll never tire of kissing you." He whispered against her lips.

Ana couldn't help but smile against his lips. "Me either." She whispered.

"One orange juice, one coffee." Katy commented putting the drinks down in front of them. "Your pancakes won't be long." She told them with a smile before heading off once more.

"Thank you." Ana told her, blushing a little at clearly being caught. She had never had a boyfriend before so being caught kissing her boyfriend was a new experience for her. Giggling as Katy walked back off, Ana smiled and kissed Christian again.

"I love that sound." Christian whispered kissing her back.

"What sound?" Ana asked pulling away slightly to look at him.

"You laughing. It's a beautiful sound."

Ana looked to him in awe. Each day she was falling for him more and more and even though they hadn't told one another they loved each other, she knew their feelings for one another was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Moving her hand to his cheek she smiled as she leant in to kiss him again.

"Ana is that you?"

Looking up hearing someone call her name, Ana blushed slightly seeing it was Jose, but she didn't move from Christian or move her hand from his cheek. "Hey Jose…"

Jose looked to Ana shocked. This was the last thing he ever expected to see. Looking to Christian and then to Ana. "I've been texting you…"

"I know I'm sorry. I've been really busy all week."

Jose raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't look very busy to me." He commented as he looked between the two.

Ana practically glared at him. "If you must know I've spent the week catching up with my school work so when I come back to school on Monday I won't have fallen behind. In case you have forgotten I was used as someone's punch bag."

"Yeah by his girlfriend." Jose spat as he glared at Christian. "I doubt Leila's going to be thrilled when she finds out your sticking your tongue down his throat. You're asking for a death wish by simply being seen with him."

Christian glared to him as he got to his feet. "Not that it is any of your business but me and Leila are finished and have been since the day she laid a finger on Ana. Ana's my girl now so keep your negative opinions to yourself." He hissed at him.

Jose glared back to Christian before looking to Ana. "Never pegged you for being someone's sloppy seconds."

As Christian went for Jose, Ana quickly got up and grabbed Christian's arm. "Christian, don't." She begged looking to him before she looked to Jose. "I suggest you leave us alone. But for the record, not only is my love life none of your business, I am not Christian's sloppy seconds." She sat down, pulling Christian with her. "Oh, and in case it wasn't obvious. Consider our friendship over. The jealous look doesn't do you any favours."

Jose shook his head, his hands going into fists as he glared to Ana. "Don't come running to me when he breaks your heart."

"Good thing I won't be breaking her heart then." Christian snapped at Jose.

"Whatever." Jose shook his head as he stormed off. She ditched him for Christian Grey? Was she fucking crazy?! He was absolutely livid right now. He had been nothing but supportive during the time of her mother's murder and this is how she thanks him? By getting with Christian fucking Grey?!

Seeing how wound up Christian was, she shuffled closer to him, cupping his face she pressed her lips to his. She didn't want him to be all worked up. They were having a nice breakfast until Jose turned up. Once she felt him relaxing into the kiss more, she broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his.

Christian was seething. He felt his whole-body rigid with anger. As Ana kissed him, he let himself calm down for a few seconds before kissing her back. Pouting as she broke the kiss, he then smiled a little to her and relaxed a bit more. "Thank you." He whispered to her, moving his arms gently around her waist holding her close to him.

Running her fingers through his hair in hope to sooth him, Ana smiled as he thanked her. "You don't need to thank me." She whispered back to him. As the waitress came over and put their food in front of them, Ana smiled to her before she then looked to Christian and kissed his nose.

"You don't believe anything he said, do you?" He whispered to her.

Ana pulled back a little and looked to him. "About me being your sloppy seconds?" She asked with a slight frown.

"And me breaking your heart…" He cupped her face with his hand. "Just so you know it's never going to happen. You are not my sloppy seconds and I am never going to break your heart." He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to her. "I know we've only just started going out…but you're it for me, Ana. I know I won't want to be with anyone else. I know I'll never feel what I feel for you with someone else. It sounds crazy I know but that is how I feel."

Ana's heart practically melted as she listened to him. Despite it sounding like it was too soon for them to be doing any kind of declaration of any kind, she knew what he was saying was true because it was exactly how she felt about him. She didn't want to be with anyone else. Before she and Christian got together, she never showed any interest or romantic feelings for any guy she had met, but with Christian she has so many feelings and emotions for him. She knows he is it for her. Pressing her forehead back to his, she smiled shyly. "You're it for me too." She whispered back to him. "I've never felt anything like what I feel for you. It's new for me, but at the same time absolutely terrifying because I don't want us to rush into things but…I don't know. I just know that you're everything to me. You're my happily ever after."

Christian relaxed hearing her. He thought it would just be him who was feeling this way but he was so glad that it wasn't just him. Pressing another kiss to her lips he smiled to her. "Let's eat our pancakes before they cold." He whispered to her with a smile. Sitting up properly he kept her body close to his, not wanting to breaking the contact with her.

Snuggling into his side, Ana smiled and kissed his chin before she began to tuck into her pancakes, keeping one hand on his thigh, needing and wanting to keep in contact with him.

Digging into his own pancakes, Christian looked to Ana now and again and smiled to himself. Damn he was lucky. She was so beautiful and she was all his. Kissing her head, he smiled taking a sip of his coffee.  
Finishing off his pancakes he smiled. "Now that was delicious." He mused as he looked down to Ana. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." Ana told him as she finished off her own food. Taking a sip of her drink she then snuggled back into his side more, tilting her head up to look at him. "How about we head back to mine?" She looked to him. "My dad should still be at yours…"

Christian smirked down to her. "He should be?"

"I hope he is…" Ana admitted with a blush.

"So do I." He grinned to her before he put his hand up for the waitress to bring their bill. As Ana got some money out of her bag, he frowned. "I wish you'd let me pay…"

"No. I told you. This was my treat." She beamed to him. As the waitress bought over their bill, Ana put down some money before looking to Christian. "Let's go."

Christian smiled and nodded as he climbed out of the booth. Holding out his hand for Ana, he helped her out of the booth before he frowned noticing she winced as she got up. "Are you okay?" He asked looking to her.

"I'm just a little sore. I must have gotten up too quick when I grabbed your arm to stop you going for Jose…"

Guilt instantly kicked in. "Babe, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

Moving her bag over her shoulder she then moved arms around him she rested her chin on his chest and looked up to him. "Stop apologising…to be honest if it wasn't for the fact you were on the outside of the booth I would have gotten up and smacked him myself. He was out of line and you were just being a protective boyfriend, I just didn't want you to hit him because I know he would have been a total pussy about it and called the cops on you." She rolled her eyes before looking to him. "I'm not made of glass, Christian. Just like the bruises, the pain will fade. Your mom said ribs are tricky because I can't physically see them getting better…but they will." She promised with a smile before kissing his chin. "Now come on. Let's go. We can curl up on the couch for a bit."

Looking down to her gave a little nod as he listened to her. He hated seeing her in so much pain. Kissing her head, he nodded. "Okay." Moving his arm around her waist he held her close as they headed out of the diner. Heading over to his car he unlocked it before opening the passenger door for her. "After you."

"Thank you." Ana smiled up to him before climbing into the car.

Shutting the door after her when she was settled, Christian then got into the driver's side and put his belt on. Seeing Ana had her belt on, he started up the engine and headed back to her house.  
Pulling up outside Ana's house he couldn't help but smile seeing Ray wasn't home. He treasured moments he and Ana could be alone without worrying about someone walking in on them. Getting out of the car he went around to Ana's side and helped her out of the car.

Grabbing her key out of her bag as they pulled up outside the house, Ana headed up with Christian. Unlocking the front door, she stepped inside, waiting for Christian to come in before she closed the door after him. Putting her bag on the side she grabbed her phone and headed over to the couch, putting her phone down on the coffee table she then smiled and tapped the couch next to her for Christian to sit down.

Moving over to the couch, Christian plonked himself down before he pulled Ana gently to him, moving his arms around her as he kissed her head.

Ana smiled as she curled into Christian. Kicking her shoes off she bought her feet up onto the couch and picked up the remote to find something on the television. "Anything in particular you want to watch?" She asked flicking through the channels.

"I don't mind, we're going to making out in a few minutes anyway so doesn't matter what you put on." He told her matter of fact.

Ana smirked as she heard him and looked up to him. "You sound very confident about that Mr Grey."

"Oh I am." He mused as he pulled her gently onto his lap, cupping her face he gently brushed his lips against hers.

Straddling his lap, Ana smiled against his lips. "Guess you were right."

"About what?" He asked running his lips against her jawline.

"About us making out." She mused before capturing his lips with hers, her fingers going to tangle in his hair.

Groaning against her lips, Christian kissed her back, his one hand resting on her hip while the other moved to her cheek. His tongue running along her bottom lip before he slid it into Ana's mouth as she allowed him entry, his tongue moving slowly against hers.

As Ana felt Christian's tongue against hers, Ana couldn't help but let a moan slip her lips as she pressed her body into Christian's more, her fingers pulling at his hair.

A combination of Ana's moan and her fingers pulling his hair caused a moan of his own to pass his lips as well as his trousers getting fairly tight. Keeping Ana's body as tight to his as he could without hurting her, the kiss started to get more intense between the two of them.

Feeling Christian harden underneath her, Ana couldn't help but moan again as she rocked slightly against his erection.

"Jesus, Ana." Christian hissed as he broke the kiss to catch his breath back. "You keep doing that and I'm going to end up taking you right here on the couch." He groaned as he moved his hands to her hips to hold her in place. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her but he knew it was too soon for them. He wanted to make it romantic and memorable for them both.

"Sorry." Ana whispered as she pressed her forehead to his. "You drive me crazy…"

"Not as crazy as you drive me…" He whispered back to her before he kissed her one more time.

Ana smiled as she happily kissed him again, her hands moving to cup his face. She would never get tired of kissing him. She loved the feel of his lips against hers.  
Hearing someone clear their throat, Ana pulled away from Christian and looked up. Seeing both their dads stood there watching them, Ana felt her cheeks go bright red as she climbed off Christian quickly. "Dad... Mr Grey."

 _Holy fuck_.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N**  
Hope you all had a lovely new year!  
I love how you all loved how they were caught! Haha!  
Sorry for the delay! I'm trying to update this as well as A Fresh Start so please bear with me with updates. This update is shorter than my other chapters. Up next dinner at the Grey's!  
Enjoy the chapter!  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

Quickly getting to his feet, Christian looked over to his father and Ana's before taking a glance at Ana who was bright red with embarrassment. He knew she had never been in this situation before and well it was something that had never happened to him either. He and Leila had the odd kiss but nothing like the make out session he just did with Ana. He was about to put a comforting arm around Ana when he frowned seeing their dads smirking at them. Not the reaction he was expecting, especially from Ray!

"Cough up, Steele, I win." Carrick mused holding out his hand to Ray.

Huffing Ray pulled out his wallet and took out a twenty-dollar bill before pushing into Carrick's hand.

Frowning as Ray gave Carrick money, Ana looked to Christian before she looked to their dads. "Okay…one of you needs to explain what that was…" Ana told them gesturing to their change of money. "You bet on us?" She asked confused.

"Yes." They both replied.

Ana looked to Christian speechless before looking back to her dad. "You're going to need to explain…"

"Well since Christian's break up with Leila and we noticed how much time you two were spending together and how happier you both have been…we thought it was inevitable. I bet you two would be together within two weeks and Ray bet you'd wait at least another month."

Ana's mouth dropped before closing and reopening before closing again. What could she say?

Pulling Ana gently to him he then looked to her and shrugged a little as he looked down to her. "Just my mother and Elliot we need to tell now…"

Ana looked to the two dads. "We were going to tell you all tomorrow at dinner about our relationship."

"Well if it makes you feel better Ana, I think Grace and Elliot are going to be over the moon. You're a wonderful young woman and to see Christian happy, well that's all we as a family want." Carrick told her with a soft smile.

Ana smiled to Carrick before she looked to Christian, leaning into him before frowning to her father. "I can't believe you put a bet on us." She grumbled rolling her eyes.

Ray chuckled as he moved over to his daughter and kissed her head. "It was a matter of time kiddo." He looked to the two of them. "Sit down you two." He told them as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

Ana looked to her father before she sat down on the sofa, smiling to Christian as he sat next to her and interlocked their fingers.

"Now…I'm going to start on a serious note." Ray began as he looked to the young love birds. "Now I was sixteen…seventeen once…but I would like to make it clear and I'm sure Carrick will agree with me…we do not want any grandchildren any time soon."

"Dad!" Ana scolded as she blushed bright red and hid her face in her hand that Christian wasn't holding. She was convinced she was going to die of embarrassment any second. She couldn't believe he had just said that. In front of Christian and his dad!

"Annie, I know we've never had the sex talk and frankly I won't get into it too much and I'm sure your mother probably touched on it when she was alive. You're a smart girl and Christian you're a smart boy. You're both going to be finishing high school next year and heading off to college. You don't know where life is going to take you but I'm sure you don't want to add a baby into the mix when you're only just starting out in life. You both want careers and it's not easy when you have a little one to take care of. Just be careful and make sure that you use protection."

Ana sighed as she looked to her father. "Dad we have only started going out. Sex is kinda the last thing on our minds right now."

Carrick chuckled as he sat on the arm of the sofa. "Ana…you're both a bag of raging hormones right now. You might not be thinking about it but it can easily happen."

"Ana's right." Christian cut in. "Sex is not something we are thinking about but I promise if and when the time comes, we'll be careful. Right now, we're just enjoying getting to know each other and spending time together."

Ray looked to Christian for moment. Although he wasn't thrilled with the idea of his baby girl having sex, he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He'd rather have the talk with them now rather than later. Getting to his feet he nodded. "Okay then. Just remember there is no rush. Now me and Carrick have some work to do in the office. You two go back to your film and remember we are in the house and to keep things PG."

"Dad!" Ana groaned as she flopped back on the sofa and threw her arms over her eyes. It was official. Her dad was the most embarrassing dad ever!

Ray chuckled before he smiled. "As embarrassing as I am Ana…I'm glad to see you finally smiling. If Christian makes you happy, then I'm happy." He smiled down to her before heading to his office with Carrick following behind him.

As their fathers left, Christian then smirked as he bent down and stole a kiss off his girlfriend. "He's gone." He whispered with a chuckle.

"Sorry but Ana's not here right now, she's on the verge of dying of embarrassment, please leave a message." She grumbled with a sigh.

"Come on beautiful." He laughed and took her hands and gently pulled her up and cupped her face and kissed her again. "Well tell her to come back so she can continue to make out with her boyfriend."

Ana scoffed as she looked to him. "We're not making out when our dads are in that office." She grumbled pointing down the corridor to where her dad's office was. "They've already caught us once. You're lucky my dad didn't skin you alive. That was your free pass he won't give you another one."

Christian couldn't help but smirk as he pecked her again. "He wants to see you happy. And I happen to be the cause of your happiness."

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes as she playfully shoved him. As the front door knocked, she poked her tongue out to him before going over to her front door, opening it she smiled seeing Kate. "Hey Kate."

Kate smiled heading inside. "Hey Banana you ready for your…" She trailed off seeing Christian and smirked. "Why hello Christian." She mused looking to him before looking to Ana then back to Christian. "I hope you two kids have been behaving."

Ana groaned, her cheeks reddening. "Please don't."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "We'll talk later." She stated before looking to Christian. "Hate to break it to you lover boy but Ana's mine now for the rest of the afternoon. We have a date."

"Girlfriend stealer." Christian huffed playfully before shrugging. "It's cool, Elliot's back for the weekend so going to have a catch up with him." Getting to his feet he moved over to Ana and planted a swift kiss to her lips. "I'll call you later." He promised before he then offered Kate a smile before heading out.

Ana smiled shyly up to Christian, still trying to get used to public affection. Seeing Christian to the door she watched him go before she closed the door and turned to Kate who was smirking at her. "What?" She asked looking to her.

"You guys are so cute, it's frickin' adorable." She beamed with a grin to her. "Did your dad let you go to breakfast then?" She asked plonking herself down on the sofa.

"He did but not before giving him the lecture about what to do if he saw Morton or anything suspicious."

"Poor Christian. I still repeat it in my head sometimes." She admitted with a chuckle.

"Yeah well that's not the half of it." Ana commented with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a frown.

Ana sighed. "Well we came back from breakfast and my dad wasn't here…so we kinda started making out and well…both our dads caught us."

Kate's mouth dropped. "Shut up. Seriously?"

Ana nodded. "Then my dad was the most embarrassing dad ever and gave us a cliff note version of the sex talk. I nearly died on the spot." She sighed before smiling. "But he's happy I'm happy."

"Where are your dads now?"

"In my dad's office. They came back here because they had some paperwork or something to sort out." She shrugged a little. "Just his mom and brother we have to tell now."

"Not to mention everyone in school is going to find out Monday."

"As long as our parents are okay with it then I don't care what the people in school think. Christian's parents are amazing and I just hope his mom will be okay with us dating. His family wasn't exactly a fan on Leila."

Kate scoffed. "Can you blame them? Leila was awful. But Christian's mom is going to love you. I mean why wouldn't she? You're the exact opposite to Leila. Don't be such a worry wart."

Ana smiled to her before she looked up hearing her dad and Carrick come into view.

"Hello Kate." Ray greeted with a smile before looking to Carrick. "This is Ana's friend from school, Kate. Kate this is Carrick Grey, Christian's father."

"Nice to meet you Mr Grey." Kate smiled.

"Carrick, please." He smiled and glanced around. "Where's Christian?"

"Kate stole me for the rest of the day so he headed back home to send some time with Elliot seeing as he's home for the weekend." Ana explained with a smile.

"Well in that case I shall leave you to it. Ana and Ray, we shall see you tomorrow for dinner and Ray we will finish off everything else on Monday." Carrick told him with a smile before he smiled to Kate and Ana once more before heading to the door.

"Dad me and Kate are heading upstairs." Ana told him as she got to her feet and headed towards the stairway, Kate following behind her. Going into her room she flopped on the bed and looked to Kate who instantly went over to her closet and started to go through it.

"Okay…" Kate said after a few minutes and turned to look at her friend. "You know I love you right?"

Ana raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Yes?"

"Then bare that in mind because I am going to be brutal."

"How brutal?" Ana asked.

"Let's just say it's a good thing your birthday is coming up because you're not going to have many clothes left by the time I'm done."

"Kate." Ana groaned. "At least leave me with enough clothing until it is my birthday. We are still in April, I still have a few weeks left."

"Okay I can do that but as soon as you've had your birthday, we'll be having another look." She told her before heading into the closet and grabbing clothes off the hangers and tossing them onto the floor.

Ana just watched as her friend pretty much emptied her closet. She knew a lot of her clothes did have to go, but she was still nervous about this little make over. She always wore nice clothes when they had dinner over the Grey's so she hoped that Kate wouldn't through any of those clothes out.

"Ooo this is cute!" Kate beamed pulling out a black dress.

"I wore that the first time I went to the Grey's for dinner." She told her with a smile as she got up. "It's so comfy and look…" She put her hand in the pocket. "I don't know about you Kate but I love a dress with pocket."

"Oh my god…I need to invest!" She told her with a grin. "You're so keeping this. What are you going to wear tomorrow?" She asked curiously to her.

"I'm not sure." Ana admitted with a sigh. "I don't want to repeat any outfits yet and well…we are telling Christian's mom and brother…I want to look…presentable. If that makes sense. I don't want them to think I'm anything like Leila…"

Kate nodded before she looked through Ana's wardrobe, pulling out a long sleeve plum dress she looked to her. "How about this?" She asked with a smile. "It's perfect to dress up or dress down. Pair of nude flats and it'll be perfect for tomorrow. We'll have a play around with your hair and see what we can come up with."

Ana smiled and nodded. "Will you be able to come over Monday before school to help me sort out an outfit? I really want to wow Christian." She told her with a grin.

"Ana from the way he looks at you, you could turn up in a bin bag and he would still think you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Ana blushed a little and smiled. "Well it's how he makes me feel."

Kate looked to her in complete awe before she smiled and pulled her friend into a hug. "Like I told you. You are beautiful. And I'm so happy that Christian is giving you the wakeup call up need because you are beautiful. Inside and out."

"You're going to make me cry." Ana whispered holding onto her friend tightly as she hugged her back.

"No crying. I'm happy to see you smile." She told her before pulling back and rolling her eyes. "Jose won't think so but whatever."

At Jose's name, Ana's smiled dropped before she sighed heading back over to her bed. "Jose and I are no longer friends."

Kate frowned. "What? Since when?"

"Since this morning when he called me Christian's sloppy seconds when he saw us at Bill's for breakfast. Said not to go running to him when Christian breaks my heart."

Kate's mouth dropped. "He said that?" She asked in disbelief.

Ana nodded. "Christian nearly went for him." She sighed and shook her head. "I can't be friends with someone who isn't going to be happy for me. The way he spoke to me…it was like I was his worst enemy. Took me back to when Leila used to come up to me in school." She sighed. "I'm cutting all negativity out of my life. And sadly, and by his own fault, that includes Jose. He knows I'll never have any romantic feelings for him yet when I do finally find someone, he's so…against us."

Moving to sit down next to her friend, Kate moved her arm around her. "Jose's a jackass. And frankly I'm team Ana and Christian. If he wants to behave like that then he's going to lose my friendship too. He was out of line and he should be apologising to both you and Christian for how he behaved. No, I wasn't a big fan of Christian I'll admit that, but that was because of Leila. Now that he's away from her and we can see him for who he really is and how happy he makes you…well I'd rather be friends with him over Jose any day."

Ana offered her a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kate told her with a smile before she jumped up. "Now come sit at your dresser. Let's have a little play with your hair and see what we can come up with."

Ana smiled as she got up from the bed and headed over to the dresser. Sitting herself down at the dresser she looked in the mirror as Kate came up behind her and started to run her fingers through her hair. She could see her thinking so she was just going to sit there and enjoy this. Normally she'd just brush her hair or shove it up but she did want to start making an effort more.  
As Kate started to play with her and started running through ideas that she could do, Ana couldn't help but smile. Yes she has lost a friend in Jose, but when she had Kate she had all the friend that she needed. She didn't need all these friends. She needed Kate and she needed Christian. Mia and Elliot were lovely enough and she was sure she could soon call them friends. She didn't need to dwell on what happened with Jose. She had to just remind herself that she deserved to be happy and someone who didn't accept her relationship because of being jealous wasn't someone that she needed in her life. She had all the important people in her life and that was all she needed and wanted.

* * *

 **A.N**  
I loved writing Ana and Kate's time together. Nothing better than good o'l girl time!  
Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N  
** Apologies for the delay.  
It's the beginning of a new term for me so I have a new intake of children to settle and it's been exhausting. For those who have children, I look after children who have just turned 2 so really, they are still babies so you can imagine the tears I have had over the last few weeks, plus I do 3 evenings in my other job so it's been a tiring start to the new year!  
Enjoy the chapter!  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"Stop it." Ana grumbled as she looked up form reading the morning newspaper. She could feel her father's eyes on her and looking at him he had nothing but a smirk plastered on his lips as he sipped his coffee.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently to her.

"Staring at me with that stupid smirk on your face. Aren't dads supposed to be grumpy when their daughters get a boyfriend?"

"Normally yes, but seeing how happy you are Annie, I'd forfeit the grumpiness any day." He told her with a smile. "I love seeing you smile."

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Still can't believe you and Carrick bet on us. That's wrong on so many levels."

Ray chuckled as he looked to his daughter. "Yeah and I'm down twenty bucks because of it."

"Well I hope you've learnt your lesson." She chimed to him as she finished off drinking her tea. "What time are we going to the Grey's for dinner?" She asked as she got up from her seat and popped her mug into the sink.

"Think maybe about three today? There's a game on that Carrick and I want to watch so he said for us to go over earlier."

Ana looked to her watch. "That should give me enough time to make dessert."

"What are you making?" He asked curiously to her.

"It's a surprise." She told him sticking her tongue out. "So, you need to hurry up that coffee and scoot out of my kitchen. I have a lot of work to do."

Ray laughed as he held his hands up in defeat as he got off the stool. "Okay, okay I'm leaving…I'll leave you and your secret cooking to it." He teased before heading into the living room.

Ana smiled as she watched him leave before she headed to the cupboards and grabbed all the ingredients that she needed. She was going to bake a chocolate orange chocolate cake. Combination of hers and Christian's favourite. Chocolate being Christian's favourite flavour and chocolate orange being hers. Measuring out all the ingredients, Ana grabbed a bowl, putting the oven on as she passed it before she put all the ingredients into the bowl and mixed it altogether.  
When everything was all mixed together, Ana grabbed two cake tins and split the mixture between the two tins, making sure they were both even before popping them into the oven. Putting all her used bowls and cutlery into the dishwasher she turned it on before looking to watch. Heading into the living room she looked to her dad who was watching the news. "I'm going to have a quick shower while the cake is in the oven." She looked to him. "Do not touch that cake." She warned him.

Ray chuckled. "I'll leave it be." He promised before grinning. "Smells delicious already."

"I won't be long." She told him as she headed up the stairs. As her phone went off, she couldn't help but smile knowing it was from Christian.

 **From: Christian xx  
To: Ana **

_It seems my dad couldn't keep his mouth shut. My mom and Elliot know. My mom hasn't stopped smiling all morning and Elliot hasn't stopped smirking me…btw I can't wait to see you later. Our time together was cut too short for my liking yesterday_ _xx_

Ana's mouth dropped seeing that Grace and Elliot now knew about their relationship. Well it took the pressure of trying to bring it up at dinner! Smiling at his last comment she sat on the edge of her bed.

 **From: Ana xx  
To: Christian**

 _Well I guess it takes the pressure of us at dinner lol. As long as your mom is happy then I'm happy. I know they weren't really a fan of Leila's. I don't want your family to think I'm anything like her. Btw…I can't wait to see you too. I need a cuddle and a kiss. And don't worry, you've got the pleasure of my company all afternoon/evening_ _xx_

 **From: Christian xx  
To: Ana**

 _Baby…you are NOTHING like Leila. They knew that from the second you walked into our home. Please don't think that they will ever compare you to her. They won't. They love you already because you are you. Well my dad informed me that he and your dad want to watch some game so you're going to be here about three? I'm counting down the hours until I can kiss and cuddle you xx_

Ana smiled as she read his message. He always knew how to make her feel so special. Getting to her feet she text him back.

 **From: Ana xx  
To: Christian**

 _You are so cheesy but it's adorable. Oh, tell your mom I've baked dessert_ _It's a surprise so don't ask what it is ha-ha. I'm just heading into the shower, I'll see you later. I'll text you when we are on our way over xx_

Putting her phone down on the bedside table she headed into her en-suite bathroom, closing the door she stripped out of her pyjamas and tied her hair up into a high messy bun before she stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water she let it hit her skin, the thoughts of Christian running through her head as she let a smile tug at her lips. Back before she was with Christian, she would dread a Sunday knowing the next day would be a Monday, but now? Not only did she look forward to Sunday but she was looking forward to Monday, heading into that school, Leila and bully free with her amazing boyfriend who has done nothing but show her how much he cared about her and how much he respected her. After yesterday's session with Kate she was looking forward to Monday. She wasn't going to show Christian her little make-over today, she was saving it for tomorrow and she was excited to see what his reaction would be.  
Washing herself down she soon turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower, moving her towel around her she headed into her bedroom. Going over to her drawers she pulled out some underwear before going to her closet to see what she could wear. Pulling out the dress Kate suggested yesterday she smiled to herself and gave herself a little nod. Knowing she still had to finish off the cake she dried herself off before slipping on her underwear and throwing on her sweatpants and a vest. She didn't want to risk getting cake and frosting on her dress. Doublechecking the time she then headed downstairs, seeing her dad still sat on the sofa she smiled and shook her head as she headed into the kitchen. She could smell the cake and it smelt absolutely delicious. Grabbing the oven mitt off the side she opened the oven and took out the tins, taking a knife out of the drawer she checked it was cooked before she grabbed the cooling rack and flipped the cakes out of their tins and left them too cool. Turning the oven off she then headed into the living room and plonked herself next to her father.

"That cake smells amazing." He mused with a smile to her.

Ana grinned to her dad. "Thanks. I'm just going to wait for it to cool then I'll make up the buttercream and frosting."

"Are you still not going to tell me the flavour?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." She chimed looking to him. "Told you it's a surprise. But don't worry. You'll like it."

"And how do you know I'll like it?"

Ana laughed as she looked to him. "Because I know you." She poked her tongue out to him before she looked to the screen then back to her dad. "Carrick spilt to the beans to Grace and Elliot about me and Christian. He said they are happy for us."

Ray looked to his daughter and smiled. "Of course, they're going to be happy for you. From what Carrick told me about Christian's relationship with Leila, it didn't come across as a very happy one. Carrick said Leila was very pushy and well I know that little madam. I can certainly see it." He looked to her. "You and Christian are good for each other. The way he looks at you…it's like you're the most precious thing on this planet…I've never seen two teenagers smile so much in the short time you have been together. All parents ever want is to see their children happy and after that has happened to you, seeing you smile and happy…that is the most important thing to me."

"Oh dad." Ana whispered as she curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ray smiled as he moved his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her head. "Seeing you smile is the best thing in the world. Your mom would have liked Christian."

"I didn't think I could ever be this happy." She admitted. "Boys have never really been on my radar, then when everything happened with mom and then Leila…we just clicked. It all happened out of the blue. Certainly wasn't expecting it. He makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world and when we are together…it's like no one else is around. No one else matters but us."

"I'm glad he makes you feel that way." He whispered down to her. "I can see how much he cares about you and you, him." He kissed her head. "Just don't lose yourself in your relationship with him okay? Don't forget about your friends. They are just as important."

Ana looked up to her dad and smiled. "I'd never forget my friends." She told him. Not wanting to explain her fallout with Jose she just happily snuggled into him as she rested her head on his arm. "Kate would never let e forget her anyway." She chuckled with a smile to him. "Now I'm going to see if this cake is cooled enough for me to ice. Do you want me to make you a coffee while I'm out there?" She asked with a smile.

Ray smiled and shook his head. "I'm okay thanks. I'm going to watch the end of this and then go grab a shower. I have some paperwork I need to sort out to take to Carrick's, but that won't take long."

"Is everything okay?" She asked. "With work? This is the first time I've seen Carrick here…"

Ray looked to her before he sighed a little. "We are working together to get a conviction on Leila and her friends…we have all the paperwork that we need. We just need to make sure it's all in order before we take it to the judge."

Ana sighed as she nodded a little. She didn't want to get involved but she knew why her dad was doing this. "Would it be easier if I testified?" She asked looking to him. "I could still press charges if I wanted too?"

"Only if you wanted too." Ray told her. "What they did to you, it was only just under two weeks ago…"

"At first I was against it…." She admitted. "I thought them being expelled from school was enough, but the more I think about it…the more I think they need a proper punishment. If it wasn't for Christian…things could have ended up a lot worse for me." She sighed and looked to her dad. "I'll testify."

Moving his arm around his daughter he pressed a kiss to her head. "We will be with you every step of the way. Tomorrow when you come home from school we will go to the station and talk to the detective."

Ana smiled and nodded up to him. "Promise me something…"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll stop worrying so much. You've put your life on hold since mom died…don't put everything on hold because of me. Morton is gone…he won't risk coming back here. You've got your job and your life…"

"Annie you are my life…if anything happened to you…"

"It's not." She smiled. "I'm nearly seventeen…you don't need to be here when I come home from school. Do your job…I'll be right here waiting for you to come home with your dinner on the table." She promised.

"Eventually we will get there…but for now…I just need a peace of mind and need to be here."

"I know…but remember I'm going to collage next year…you can't hold my hand forever. Life goes on..."

"I know…but I'm going to enjoy holding onto you for a little bit longer."

"I love you." Ana whispered as she hugged her dad.

"I love you too." He whispered back to her holding her close to him.

Ana smiled up to him. "Now…. you go and get showered and ready and I'll decorate this cake."

Ray nodded as he got to his feet. "I'm sure you're just eager to see that boyfriend of yours." He teased to her as he headed towards the stairs.

"As eager as you are to see that game." She cheeked back as she headed into the kitchen. Double checking that the cake was cool enough she then got out everything that she needed. Making up the buttercream she added some orange essence before stirring it in. Adding the buttercream to each sponge she then put the two pieces together, making sure none of the buttercream was overflowing before she grabbed the frosting. Covering the entire cake, she made sure it was perfection before she grabbed a Terry's Chocolate Orange from the fridge and decorated it with the segments all over the cake. At her creation she smiled to herself before popping it into an air tight container ready to go with them.  
Heading upstairs she headed into her room to get dressed. Putting her plum dress on she slipped on some nude shoes she then headed over to her vanity and sat herself down as she done her hair and make-up. She was still keeping it simple. Too much make-up didn't suit her. Though Kate did persuade her to try and go bolder with her lip colours. She would experiment in the week with her different outfits. Running her fingers through her hair as it fell in its natural waves, she smiled to herself and nodded. Happy with how she looked.  
Sticking her phone into her clutch bag she headed downstairs and smiled seeing her dad ready. "You all set old man?" She asked with a smile to him.

"Hey less of that old man. I'm still young." Tying his laces up on his shoes he then nodded. "But yes, I'm all set, you?"

"Yep. All set." She told him as she slipped her clutch under her arm before picking up the cake.

"Wow kiddo that looks great." Ray praised as he eyed the cake.

Ana grinned. "Thanks, can't wait until you all try it." She beamed as they headed to the car. Getting into the passenger side she balanced the cake on her thighs as she put her belt on before grabbing hold of the container firmly once more.

Getting into the driver's side, Ray started the engine and began the short drive to the Grey household. He was glad that Ana had decided to press charges against Leila and her friends. They could have killed her, they would have if it wasn't for Christian. Pulling up outside he walked up the path, Ana beside him as she clung on tightly to the container. He couldn't wait to have a slice, Ana was always such a good cook! Knocking the door, he looked down to Ana, seeing she looked a bit nervous he smiled. "They love you, kiddo. Remember that." He mused to her before looking up as the door opened, smiling seeing it was Elliot. "Afternoon, Elliot. Good to see you again."

Elliot smiled to Ray. "Likewise, Mr Steele." He smiled before he turned his attention to Ana and smirked. "Hey Christian your girlfriend is here!" He shouted into the house before gesturing for them both to come in. "I'm glad my little brother came to his senses." He mused. "You're way out of his league but he's happy and that's all that matters." He smiled and led them down to the living room where everyone was.

"Ray, Ana, how lovely to see you." Grave greeted as she got to her feet. Kissing Ray's cheek she then beamed down to Ana and cupped her beautiful face. "Precious girl, you've made my son so happy. For that I'll be forever grateful."

Ana blushed a little before smiling. "He makes me happy too." She whispered before she then lifted the cake. "I baked a cake."

"I'll take it…" Elliot offered.

"Oh no you don't." Grace scolded as she took the container from Ana. "No doubt you'd be sneaking a slice. I'll take it and make sure it's out of your wondering hands. We all know your eyes are bigger than your belly." She smiled to Ana. "This looks delicious."

"Well she wouldn't even tell me the flavour so I'm itching to try some." Ray told her as he looked down to his daughter before looking around. "Where are Christian and Mia?"

"Mia is on her way back from shopping with some friends and Christian is in the music room." Grace mused. "Coffee Ray?" Grace asked.

Ray nodded. "Please."

"Ana would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

Grace smiled and nodded. "I'll put this cake in the kitchen." She looked to Ana. "Feel free to go find Christian. I know he's eager to see you."

"I bet." Elliot mused with a smirk.

"Elliot." Carrick warned.

Ana blushed a little before she then headed off towards the music room. Hearing the piano, she couldn't help but smile. It was a much happier tune than the last time she heard him play. Poking her head in she smiled watching him before she then stepped quietly inside and leant against the wall, not wanting to disturb him.  
Happily listening to him as he played a content smile on her lips. He played so beautifully, he was so talented, she never pegged him to be able to play the piano. As he finished the piece she smiled. "Much happier than your last piece I witnessed." She mused.

Christian smirked hearing her, he knew the second she stepped into the room she was there. He always knew when she was near. Turning on the stool he looked to his beautiful girlfriend, his eyes travelling up and down her body. Fuck she looked so beautiful in that dress. His eyes meeting hers he smiled. "Mia likes it when I play happy pieces of music. I was playing this when I told Mia about us."

"It's beautiful." Ana told him with a smile.

Getting to his feet, Christian smiled. "I was inspired by a beautiful person." He told her as he stepped closer to her, his eyes travelling her body before they settled on her perfect blue eyes once more, his hands moving to rest at the side of her head, boxing her in against the wall. "You look…. incredible." He whispered.

Ana bit down on her lip before her eyes travelled his body. "Not so bad yourself, Grey…I love it when you wear these tight shirts and jeans…" She whispered, her fingers travelling down his chest to his torso, stopping at the top of his pants before she dropped her hand to her side once more. "I'm surprised you didn't hear Elliot shout that I was here."

Christian chuckled. "Shit he was serious? He's been doing it all day I thought he was messing with me again."

Running her hands up his chest, Ana moved her arms around his neck, her eyes locking onto his. "Kiss me."

"Happily." He whispered as he leant in and pressed his lips to hers, his hands moving to her waist as he pulled her body flush to his, his one hand tangling in her hair while the other stayed firmly around her waist, just loving the feel of her body against his. Deeping the kiss, Christian ran his tongue along Ana's once she had granted him access to her mouth, the kiss getting more heated and intense by the second.

Moaning against his lips as she felt the kiss intensify, Ana pressed herself as close as she could to Christian, her hands moving to his hair as she held onto it tightly. The chemistry between them was indescribable. Her feelings for Christian seemed to intensify daily. Although she knew she wasn't ready for sex she knew it wouldn't be long before she was ready to give herself to him. She wanted him to be her first and if she was being completely honest with herself…she wanted him to be her last. Christian was it for her. She didn't want anyone else. She wanted Christian, she wanted him to be her future. Her forever.

At her moan, Christian felt it go straight to his dick. Backing her up against the wall, he moved his hand to her ass and gave it a hard squeeze, smirking as she moaned again.

"Now, now lovebirds." Came Elliot's voice.

Breaking the kiss hearing his brother's voice he glared to him. "Go away."

Elliot chuckled as he looked to them. "Would love too, but dinner is ready. Mom sent me to come and find you two. And it's a good thing I did." He smirked to the pair of them.

Ana was bright red with embarrassment. She hoped that Elliot wouldn't mention their encounter to their families. She'd probably die of embarrassment.

"We'll be there in a minute." Christian told him firmly before he looked down to Ana, still holding her close to him.

"Alrighty." Elliot chimed as he left them, a smirk plastered on his lips.

"That's the second time someone has caught us making out." Ana groaned hiding her face.

Christian couldn't help but smirk down to her. "Don't worry baby. Come on. Before they send someone else for us." He shook his head and kissed her one more time before he took her hand and led her to the dining room.

"Hi Ana!" Beamed Mia as she spotted her.

"Hey Mia." Ana greeted back with a smile as she sat down in her regular spot next to Christian.

"You guys look so cute together, I'm so glad you are finally together."

"Hope you didn't bet on us like our father's did."

"Carrick Grey, you did what?!" Grace scolded looking to him appalled while Elliot burst out laughing at his father getting scolded by his mother.

Ana blushed bright red. "Sorry Mr Grey."

Carrick smiled to Ana before he then looked to his wife and pouted. "Ray was involved too."

"Yes, but I'm not married to Ray! Why on earth wold you bet on them?" She asked shaking her head.

"It was a positive bet!" He defended. "Christian was so happy, I knew it was only a matter of time before they got together. I won twenty bucks."

"Dad can I lend twenty bucks?" Elliot asked trying not to burst out laughing.

"Elliot." Grace scolded before she looked to Ana. "Sweetheart I hope you can forgive my husband."

Ana smiled. "Of course. It was just some harmless fun on their part." She shrugged it off.

Grace smiled to Ana before she looked to her husband and then Ray. "I hope there will be no more bets between the two of you."

"No ma'am." Ray smiled.

"Good…now let's enjoy our food and then you can go and watch that god awful game." Grace smiled as everyone began to dig into their food.

"Ana you can hang with me while the boys watch the game." Mia chirped up looking to her.

"I'm not watching the game." Christian cut in looking to his sister.

"You can watch the game if you want too…" Ana whispered looking to him.

Christian looked to her and smiled. "I'd rather spend it with you." He told her with a smile.

Ana looked to him and smiled. "Honestly…go and watch the game. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, Ana and I are going to hang by the pool." Mia chirped. "it's a lovely day we can even take a dip."

"Oh, I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"Don't worry I got some stuff you can borrow." Mia told her with a smile.

Ana smiled before she looked to Christian, resting her hand on his thigh under the table. "Just go watch it for an hour or so. Enjoy some man time."

Christian reluctantly sighed and nodded. "Okay, one hour and I'll be joining you." Pressing a kiss to her head he ignored the looks from his family around the table before he carried on eating his food.

Mia grinned, finally being able to have some time with Ana. "We're going to have so much fun." She beamed with a smile.

Ana smiled and nodded. "Maybe I should have made a trifle instead of a cake."

"Oh, I'm sure your cake is perfect." Grace told her with a smile. "It smells delicious."

"Can I have any left overs?" Elliot asked with a grin.

Christian rolled his eyes. "There probably won't be any. Mom cuts the cake so we all have equal pieces. Hardly anything left."

Elliot pouted before looking to Ana. "I think next week you should bake a cake just for me. That way I can take it to collage with me."

Ana chuckled and smiled. "I'll see what I can do." She smiled. "Any particular flavour?"

"Oh, I'm sure any flavour you do will be amazing." He told her as he finished off his food before looking to his father. "You nearly done old man? Want me to set up everything ready for the game?"

"Hey less of that old man stuff." Carrick frowned before he nodded. "But yes, you can go through and get everything ready." He told him with a slight nod.

Elliot grinned and got up, heading towards the living room.

Finishing off her food, Ana smiled putting her knife and fork down. "That was delicious Mrs Grey."

"Please call me Grace, dear. And I'm glad you enjoyed it." Grace smiled as she set down her own knife and fork before looking to the gentleman. "Why don't you all head into the living room. Ana, Mia would you help me with the dishes?"

"Of course." Ana smiled as she got to her feet. Picking up her father's and Christian's empty plates she followed Grace into the kitchen.

Christian watched his girl with a smile. As Mia followed behind them, he then looked to his father and Ray. "Shall we head into the living room?"

Carrick nodded. "Yes, let's. Christian why don't you go and grab Ray and I a beer?" He asked looking to him.

"Sure." He got to his feet and headed into the kitchen. Seeing Ana helping his mother with the dishes he couldn't help but smile. His family really did adore her in the short time that they have known each other. Heading over to the fridge he grabbed two beers and headed back into the living room, passing a beer to both Ray and his father. Sitting down next to his brother he frowned seeing him pouting. "What?"

"You didn't get me a beer?" He asked with a frown.

Christian rolled his eyes. "You're not old enough."

"I'm nearly twenty years old." He defended.

"And you must be twenty-one to drink." Carrick told him. "If this was a Saturday, I would let you have one but you're driving back to collage tomorrow morning and I will not have you under any influence." Carrick told him firmly.

"Buzz kill." Elliot grumbled before he looked to his brother. "Your girlfriend is seriously hot." He whispered to him so Ray wouldn't hear. "Make sure you don't lose her. She's a good one."

Christian looked to him. "Keep your eyes off my girl." He grumbled before shrugging. "I have no intention of losing her…" He sighed. "I know you're probably going to rip me a new one…but she's it for me." He shrugged. "I can't even begin to think about being with anyone else…"

"I see the way you look at her…" Elliot commented as he leant back on the sofa and smiled. "She looks at you the same way. Normally I would rip you a new one for saying shit like that, but I can already tell this is not just young love…this is a forever kind of love…"

Christian frowned. "How do you know? We have only been going out a week…I haven't even thought about the L word…"

"It doesn't matter how long you've been going out dude. When you know…you know. Sure, you haven't said the L word…but it's only a matter of time before you do. And I know you two are going to be together forever because you look at each other the same way grams and gramps look at each other and mom and dad…that kind of love only comes around once for some people. Do not lose it." He told him. "I'm happy for you man."

Christian looked to his brother as he listened to him. Never in a million years did he ever expect to be taking relationship advice from his brother. Elliot was the biggest womaniser going so to hear them words coming from his brother was a bit of a shock but at the same time he knew he was absolutely right. Ana was his forever. Hearing giggling Christian turned and saw Mia and Ana coming downstairs in bikinis. Holy fuck.

"Shit bro…. she's even going a banging body…"

"Hey!" Christian hissed punching him in the arm.

"Boys." Carrick scolded looking to the boys before turning his attention back to Ray.

Christian looked to his dad before looking to his brother who had a big smirk on his face. "Screw this." He mumbled getting to his feet and heading out to the garden to follow the girls. Seeing Mia and Ana in the pool he moved over to the deck chairs and sat himself down next to his mother as she sat ready a book.

"She's amazing, Christian." Grace mused with a smile to her son.

"I know." Christian smiled to his mother before he happily looked back over to his girl who was swimming around with Mia. He could see that they were in a deep conversation. He was happy to just watch her. If today did anything, it solidified how much he really did care and want to be with Ana. They might not have said the L word but it was going to be a matter of time before it finally slipped out. Ana was his everything and there was no way in hell he was ever going to let her go. He couldn't. In the short amount of time they had been together, she meant everything to him. Letting her go or being without her was not going to be an option for him. Elliot was right, it didn't matter how long they had been together, everything had felt completely right between them. Nothing felt rushed or forced with Ana. Everything between them was just perfect and he was excited for what the future held for them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N  
** It's so nice to see so many of you enjoying this story! Thank you for your support and understanding. It is hard working two jobs and long hours but I promise you all I'll never abandon any stories. No matter how long it takes for me to get an update. I try and write a little every day. Luckily Saturday and Sunday's are my days off from both jobs so I try and get a good chunk written then 😊

For those asking, yes drama is coming but my lips are sealed as to who it involves and when it'll happen but I can assure you it probably won't be for another 10 or so chapters. We have much to cover before we head into drama 😉

GUEST reviewer aka Grammar/ Spelling police. *sighs* bore off yeah? In case I haven't been clear I do not care for your comments and now they simply get deleted. Save your time and energy. If it bothers you that much then don't read because I certainly won't be changing anything 😊

Enjoy the chapter my beautiful people!  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"Have you asked Ana to the Spring Fling yet?" Mia asked her brother as they ate breakfast the next morning. With Elliot having already left for college and their parents had gone to work already it was only Mia and Christian left in the house.  
Mia loved spending time with Ana yesterday, she was so much friendlier than Leila ever was and Ana seemed genuinely interested in what Mia had to say. They talked about fashion, books, friends, they were able to have a proper girlie chat before Christian decided to join in on their fun and join them in the pool.

Christian frowned as he looked up from the morning paper and looked to his sister. "The what?"

Mia raised an eyebrow as she looked to him. Surly he was joking? "The Spring Fling. The school dance for your year. It's a week Saturday…there are posters all over the school about it." Mia told him with a frown. "You need to get your tickets before the deadline…"

Christian sighed. "Mia you know I don't do dances…"

"I don't care. You finally have an amazing, beautiful girlfriend. And Ana's a girl…she's going to want to go to the dance…it's every girl's dream to go to the Spring Fling." She told him as she finished off her toast. "You make sure you ask her." She told him.

Christian rolled his eyes before he nodded. "Okay, fine. I'll ask her." He shook his head before he looked to his watch. "Shit I'm going to be late picking her up." He mumbled as he got to his feet. After much persuasion from both Ana and his dad, Ray finally agreed to allow Christian to pick Ana up and take her to school and drop her back home after school, promising to stay with her until Ray got home meaning Ray could go to work and get back into a normal routine. "I'll see you later, Mia." He called to her as he grabbed his backpack and car keys and headed out of the house to his car. Mia always went to school with one of her friends so he knew she wouldn't need a lift off him.  
Getting in he headed towards Ana's house, pulling up he climbed out of the car and headed up towards the house. Knocking on the door he smiled as Ray opened the door. "Good morning, Ray."

"Morning kiddo. Glad you're here I'm just heading out. Ana's just gone upstairs to get her shoes." He told him as he poked his head back into the house. "Annie I'll see you later! Christian's here!" He shouted up the stairs.

"Okay! Bye dad!" Ana shouted down.

"Bye Ray. See you later." Christian smiled to Ray and watched him go before he stepped into the house more and looked to the stairs. "You nearly ready baby?" Christian called up to her.

"I'll be down in a second!" She called back.

Shutting the door behind him, Christian moved over to the couch and flopped down on it as he waited for Ana. He was tempted to go upstairs but he didn't want to push his luck. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, he got up and turned to look to his girlfriend but what he saw caused his pants to tighten immensely. "Holy fuck…baby…" His eyes raked her body. She was in a tight pair of jeans and a tank top. Her hair in long lose waves cascading down her back. She looked…incredible. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, he pulled her to him, his lips instantly landing on hers.

Laughing against his lips, Ana moved her one arm around his neck. "Hello to you too." She mumbled against his lips as she happily kissed his back.

Breaking away from the kiss he pulled back slightly and looked down to her.

"Do you like?" Ana whispered looking to him as she saw his eyes looking her up and down once more.

"Baby…you look incredible…" He whispered down to her. "How come you are dressed like this?" He asked.

"For a long time, I let Leila let me think I was never good enough…I wore frumpy clothes so I could hide in the shadows…now she's out of my life…I want to be the girl I once was. The beautiful girl you see…"

"Oh baby." He whispered as he cupped her face and kissed her again. "You are more beautiful than you know, but you don't need to dress like this."

"I know. I want too. This is me." She whispered before Ana smiled and kissed him back. "I'm so proud to be your girl." She whispered against his lips, her hands resting on his hips.

Pulling back from the kiss he looked down to her and kissed her forehead. "Not as proud as I am to be yours. Today everyone will know that I am yours and you are mine." He smiled down to her. "You ready for that?"

"More than ready." Ana grinned to him and smiled as she kissed him again before she took her hand in his and interlocked their fingers. "Let's go boyfriend."

Christian smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Grabbing her backpack with his free hand he led her out of the house. Letting Ana lock the front door he guided her down to the car, opening the door for her. "After you." He mused with a smile to her.

Ana smiled as she pecked him before climbing into the car, taking her bag as Christian handed it to her and put it in the footwell before she put her seat belt on. Looking to Christian as he climbed into the car she smiled. "Ready for the world to know boyfriend?"

Christian smiled over to her. "I've been ready since you said yes." He told her as he drove them to school. Pulling up in the parking lot he cut the engine and looked to her. "I want to ask you something…"

As Christian pulled up, Ana unclipped her belt before she then looked to Christian as she heard him. "Ask away…"

"So, I heard there was this dance coming up…apparently it's a big thing…" He looked to her. "Would you do me the honours of being my date to the Spring Fling?"

Ana couldn't help but smile. Although she was always reluctant to go to school dances, she had already promised Kate that she would go to the Spring Fling and now she had even more reason to go. Leaning over she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Of course, I'll be your date." She pulled back slightly. "You know I never pegged you to go to the school dances." She mused with a smirk.

"I don't, but Mia said to me this morning it's kind of a big thing. Before I would avoid school dances because Leila just wanted to parade around, but this year? I have a beautiful girlfriend who I would loving nothing more than to spend the night dancing away with."

Ana smiled to him. "Well normally I avoid them too but I promised Kate I'd go this year and now I absolutely have a reason to go. I can't wait for us to dance the night away."

Pecking her lips, he smiled. "I'll get our tickets today. Now come on. We need to get inside before we are late." Getting out of the car he went around to Ana's side and opened the door for her and offered her his hand.

Taking his hand, Ana pulled herself out of the car, grabbing her backpack she moved it over her shoulder and smiled to Christian, holding onto his hand tightly she looked up to him she glanced around. Nobody had really paid them much attention. Happily walking with her boyfriend into the school, she ignored the stares that had started to come their way.

"Ana!"

Turning around, Ana smiled as she saw Kate heading towards them. "Hey Kate." Ana smiled as she moved to hug her friend.

"Oh, it's so glad to see you back in school…and girl…you look hot!" She beamed with a smirk to her before she looked to Christian. "Don't you think Christian?"

"I agree." Christian smiled down to her.

Ana blushed a little before she smiled to Kate. "Well thank you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning. I had to get this stupid assignment in."

"Hey don't sweat, the tips you gave me really helped this morning." Ana told her with a smile.

"Good!" She smiled. "Now I'll pre-warn you now…Jose is here and he got a face on him likes he's been sucking a lemon for days."

"You know about the Jose thing?" Christian asked.

"Hell yes I do. And trust me if he comes up to be spouting his shit, I'll be telling him exactly what I think of him." She huffed before smiling. "I'm team China."

Ana frowned. "China?"

"Okay don't judge but it's the only thing I could come up with your names combined. It was either that or Anchrist…."

"Or we could be Ana and Christian?" Ana suggested with a chuckle.

Kate shrugged. "Whatever, I'm just glad you are smiling!" She beamed. "And if Christian makes you smile despite his very poor excuse of an ex-girlfriend then I'm happy for you."

Ana smiled as she hugged her friend once more. "Thanks Kate." She smiled to her before she grinned. "And it looks like even though I promised you I'd be going to the Spring Fling…"

"Oh no." Kate cut in. "You are not cancelling." She told her firmly.

Ana laughed. "I'm not cancelling. I just wanted to know when you wanted to go dress shopping seeing as I now have a date to the dance." She mused leaning into Christian.

Kate grinned. "Oh my god you two are so cute. You're so going to be Spring Fling King and Queen."

Ana chuckled. "I doubt that. I just want to have fun with my boyfriend and my best friend. Though maybe we could try and find you a date?"

Kate scoffed. "I am not going with any losers from here. I'd rather watch paint dry all evening."

"Can outsiders be invited?" Christian asked looking between them. He had no idea how these dance things worked.

"Ugh sure as long as they have a ticket?" Kate told him.

"Why?" Ana asked looking to Christian.

"Elliot." Christian said with a smile.

Ana smiled. "Elliot." She grinned to Kate. "You'd love Elliot."

"As in your brother Elliot?" Kate asked looking to Christian. "Isn't he in college?"

"Yes, but he comes home most weekends."

"I'm sure he has better things to do than come to a dance with me…"

"Oh come on Kate!"

"I've never even met him! I don't want to go on a blind date! Besides didn't he have a reputation here for being a ladies man?"

Christian sighed. "Yes, but believe me when I say I'd love to change that and if what we talked about yesterday has anything to go by…. well he's just waiting to meet the right girl…."

"And that may be you." Ana chirped in.

"But isn't he like…old?"

Christian laughed. "He's going to be twenty in July."

"And you're seventeen already…" Ana told her. "What's three years?"

"How about we go on a double date this Saturday?" Christian suggested. "He's home from collage and it'll give you the opportunity to meet him and hang out…"

Kate looked to the two for a minute before she sighed and nodded. "Okay…"

Ana grinned to her friend before she looked to Christian. "You'll sort it with Elliot?"

Christian nodded. "I'll sort it don't worry."

Kate rolled her eyes to the couple. "You two are so cute it's going to make me sick."

Ana giggled before it stopped as she saw Jose approaching them. Clinging onto Christian tightly, she refused to look at Jose.

Seeing Ana's mood change, Kate frowned before she turned and saw Jose. Standing protectively in front of the couple she glared at him. "Can I help you, Jose?" She snapped as she looked at him. Since finding out about what he had said to Ana and Christian on their breakfast date Saturday, Kate had lost all respect for him.

At Kate's tone to him, Jose glared to Ana and Christian. "Shouting your mouth off already?" He asked shaking his head.

Before Ana couldn't even respond, Kate jumped in. "Don't you start." Kate snapped as she looked to him. "You were bang out of order trying to weigh in on THEIR relationship! You were supposed to be Ana's friend and yet you're turning out to be just like Leila. Jealous and pathetic. You've known for years that Ana doesn't like you in the romantic sense. She never has and she never will. You've already lost both mine and Ana's friendship because of your petty behaviour. I suggest you have a serious rethink on what you want because if you carry on the way you're going, you're going to finish this school with no friends what so ever."

Jose glared at Kate. "You know as well as I do when he gets bored it'll be US picking up the pieces. Guys like Christian never stay with the same girl for long. He'll ditch her as soon as he gets his leg over." He shook his head. "Look he's even got her changing her style now!"

"No he hasn't!" Ana shouted at him, her one hand clenching into a fist.

"What do you mean guys like me?" Christian snapped stepping forward, his blood boiling with rage.

"Yeah, guys like you. Only wanting girls for one thing." Jose countered back as he glowered at Christian. "Pretty boys like you never stay committed."

"Oh, so because he's a good-looking guy he automatically wants Ana for sex and as soon as he gets it, he's going to ditch her?" Kate looked to Jose in utter disbelief. "You're crazy!" She shook her head. "If Christian only wanted Ana for one thing, he wouldn't have gone with her to the hospital when Leila and her friends beat her up. He wouldn't have spent his time going to Ana's after school to help her catch up with all her classes to make sure she didn't fall behind. Where the hell were you? To busy pining over her to give an actual shit of what was going on in her life."

"You're wrong on so many levels." Ana commented as she looked Jose, keeping a tight hold of Christian so he wouldn't go for Jose, but she was beyond furious right now. She wanted to slap him. "You have no idea about mine and Christian's relationship. You have no idea how we feel about each other. How dare you judge him by how he looks? I used to think you **looked** like a genuine nice guy, who would support his friends no matter what. How wrong I was." She shook her head. "Just because Christian is far more good looking than you are, is no reason for you to be so critical of him. Beauty is only skin deep and from what I see in front of me you aren't beautiful inside or out whereas Christian is. He's beautiful inside and out and he makes me feel beautiful. I'm proud to be his girlfriend now I suggest you get out of my face."

Holding onto his firecracker of a girlfriend, Christian couldn't help but smile as he listened to her. Looking to Jose he shot him a disgusted look. "You heard her. Get out of her face. And mine for that matter."

"And mine." Kate piped in. "Ana's right. Judging someone by their looks is something you seriously need to get out of your system." She shook her head before turning her attention to Christian and Ana. "What do you guys have first?" She asked, choosing to ignore Jose's presence. He had crossed a major line and she couldn't stand to be in the same breathing distance as him right now.

"English Lit." Both Ana and Christian said together causing them both to laugh along with Kate.

Kate couldn't help but smile. Ana and Christian were so in sync with one another, it was something she had never really seen before. It was so…adorable! She had never seen Ana smile so much in the short time that they had been together. It was like she was a different person. For someone who had been through so much heartache and grief not so long ago, to see her smiling again was the best thing ever. "Well I have dreaded Geography." She groaned. "Seriously regretting this choice. I wish I could switch." She pouted before smiling. "How about we all meet back here for lunch?" She suggested. "Ana, we have Chemistry before lunch, Christian what do you have?"

"I have Math so will be on the other side of the building. I'll meet you guys here as soon as I'm done?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kate smiled. "I'll see you guys later." With that Kate turned, glad to see Jose had left them alone and headed to her class.

Watching her friend go, Ana then turned to Christian. "Are you okay?" She asked as they headed to their English Lit class.

Christian nodded, moving his arm around her waist and held her close to him as they walked. "I am. I knew you were a little firecracker." He mused with a smirk to her before pressing a kiss to her head. "Forget Jose. He knows nothing about us. Nothing about me."

"I just can't believe he's judging you because you're good looking." She shook her head feeling herself getting worked up. "That is just so superficial. It's something Leila would do."

"Hey…" He whispered stopping in their tracks and looked down to her and cupped her face. "Forget him." He whispered as he pressed his lips to her.

Ana sighed as she immediately relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back. Pulling back slightly after a moment she smiled up to him and pressed her forehead to his chin. "You're very distracting Christian Grey."

"Good." He mused down to her before kissing her forehead. "You don't need to think about him. He isn't worth the time or the energy." Taking her hand once more he led her into class, seeing everyone stop what they were doing and look at them, Christian couldn't help but roll his eyes and continued to head to their seats.

"Hey Ana, love your outfit!"

Ana smiled to her classmate, Abbie. "Thanks Abbie."

"Abbie's right Ana. Your outfit is so on point."

Ana laughed a little, her cheeks reddening slightly. Kelsey was a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school. She would be the last person who she ever thought would speak to her, never mind compliment her. "Thanks Kelsey."

Kelsey smiled. "I heard you two were together, at first I didn't believe it but seeing you guys now…" She looked between the two of them. "You make a really cute couple."

Ana smiled politely to her. As the teacher came in, Ana quickly took to her seat next to Christian, getting out her things waiting for the class to start. Looking to Christian she smiled to him before turning her attention to the teacher as the class began.  
Throughout the class, Ana tried to concentrate as hard as she could but Christian was making it difficult. His hand resting on her thigh, he would softly draw circles on her thigh. Although it seemed like a harmless act of affection, it was affecting Ana immensely. She just felt lie she wanted to jump on him.

Christian knew he was affecting Ana. She would squirm in her seat or grip onto his hand now and again to stop his movements before allowing him to continue.

As soon as the bell went to signal the end of class, Ana jumped to her feet. As much as she loved Christian's touch, she needed a breather. Packing her stuff up, she raised an eyebrow as she saw Christian smirking at her. "What?"

"You seem eager to leave class…"

"Well your teasing didn't help." She told him.

"You do look a bit flustered…"

"Yeah no thanks to you!" She laughed and shook her head as she moved her bag over her shoulder. "I have History next so I'll see you at lunch?"

Walking with Ana out of the class he nodded as he leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Indeed, you will. Have a good class."

Ana smiled kissing him back. "You too." Watching him go she smiled to herself before she happily headed off towards her next class. She couldn't help but walk around with a smile on her face. She expected more people to stare at her and ask questions about Leila and the attack but everyone had been super nice, all apart from Jose of course. Shaking her head, she put the thoughts of Jose behind her. It was his loss. Everything was looking positive. She didn't need any more negativity in her life. For the first time since losing her mom she was looking forward to the future and what it held for her, maybe it was too soon to be thinking it, but deep down she knew she wanted Christian to be a part of her future. He was going to be in her future. She could just feel it.

* * *

 **A.N**  
Up next, the double date!


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N  
** Being sick sucks!  
Apologies if this chapter is a bit sucky! I've been struck down with the flu (flu jabs obvs a load of bollocks! Haha) and my mind has been like a fog. I'm autoimmune so when I'm sick, I'm really sick but hopefully this comes out okay!  
See you next time!  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

The rest of the week had gone smoothly. Everyday Christian had picked Ana up from her home and took her to school and then dropped her back home once school had finished. Ray would roughly get home about four thirty so it gave Ana and Christian a good hour and half alone to which they took full advantage of. A few times they worked on their homework, but most of the time they just ended up making out on the couch. Ray nearly caught them the once but luckily Ana had heard the car door shutting and quickly separated from Christian and they just acted like they were doing their homework. Last thing either of them was to get caught making out again and receiving another lecture. Though they did receive a lecture from Ray when Ana told her dad that she wanted to go on a proper date with Christian. Although Christian knew why Ray was lecturing them and he promised he would keep Ana safe no matter what and he knew Ray would be like this until Morton was caught. As much as Ray would put on a brave face, he could see he was still on edge knowing that monster was out there. Christian could see Ana was wearing thin of the safety lectures but eased Ray when Christian explained that Elliot and Kate would also be joining them on their date. Getting ready for his date, Christian couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother who was flopped on his bed, moaning as if the world was just about to end. Safe to say Elliot was dramatic.

"I can't believe you're dragging me on a date with a high school chick." Elliot grumbled as he looked to his brother as he put his shoes on. "Why would you do this to me? I thought we were cool?"

Christian rolled his eyes as he looked to his brother. "Dude seriously? You're moaning like a little girl. You haven't even met Kate."

"She's a high school chick! I'm in college!" He scoffed. "I'm surrounded by hot women all day."

"And Kate could be the perfect girl for you to stop whoring around." He looked to him. "I never thought I would like her, but seeing her with Ana and getting to know her she's an awesome girl. I genuinely think you'd like her. I wouldn't be setting this up if I knew you wouldn't enjoy yourself. Kate's nervous too, so it's not just you."

Elliot scoffed as he looked to his little brother. "I am not nervous." He stated to him with a frown before he sat up. "If this date sucks, I'm so blaming you."

Christian shook his head. "It's not going to suck."

"It better not." He huffed before he got up from the bed, straightening his shirt out he looked to his brother. "Hurry up. Sooner we go the sooner we can get this over with."

"Lord give me strength." Christian muttered under his breath as Elliot walked out of his bedroom. Shaking his head, he grabbed his phone and his wallet and slipped them into his pocket before grabbing his leather jacket and slipping it on. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a white shirt with a pair of black shoes. They were going to a restaurant tonight and he wanted to look the part for his girl. Heading out of his bedroom he walked down the stairs and into the living room where his parents were sat and Elliot pouting on the sofa. Rolling his eyes, he smiled to his parents.

"You look handsome, Christian." Grace mused looking to her son.

"Thanks mom." He looked to Elliot. "You ready?"

"Not really." He grumbled getting to his feet.

"Oh, Elliot behave yourself. I'm sure you're going to have a lovely time. From what I've heard about this Kate girl, she sounds lovely."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his mother, Elliot grabbed his cars keys, insisting on he'd be the one driving. Putting his jacket on he headed to the front door. "Laters!" He called back to his parents.

Shaking his head at his brother he followed him out. Closing the front door behind him he looked to Elliot. "Look. I know you don't want to come tonight, but please don't be a jackass. Kate was reluctant enough as it is thanks to your reputation. Just be a friend if you don't want anything romantic to happen. There's no excuse to be rude to her."

Elliot stopped and looked to his brother. "I know how to be a gentleman when I want to be. Don't worry, I'll be on my best behaviour. Mainly because you'll be a little bitch and stitch me up to mom and dad if I'm a dick."

"You got that right." He mused with a smirk to him as he got in the car. As Elliot got in beside him, he sighed. "Look…please just try and enjoy yourself. You know me Lell…I wouldn't just stitch you up with some random girl. Kate really is nice." He told him with a soft smile.

Elliot gave a slight nod before he started up the engine and headed towards Ana's house, luckily Kate was getting ready at Ana's so there wouldn't be too much driving around.

"Just by here." Christian instructed as they reached Ana's place. Getting out of the car he walked up the path with his brother, giving the door a knock as they waited. As Ray opened the door he smiled. "Evening Ray."

"Evening boys." Ray smiled gesturing for them to come in. "Girls the boys are here!" Ray shouted up the stairs before looking to Christian an Elliot and rolling his eyes. "They've been up there for three hours. I tried to go in once and got screamed at." He shook his head. "Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No thanks Ray."

"Go make yourself comfy, they'll probably still keep you waiting." He rolled his eyes and moved to his chair and plonked himself down as he looked back to the television where he was watching a documentary.

Sitting down on the sofa, Christian looked to Elliot as he sat next to him before looking to Ray. "How does it feel being back in work, Ray?"

Ray smiled as he looked to Christian. "Good. Your dad and I have a lot of important cases at the moment so it's good to get stuck in. Plus, we will be heavily involved with the case against Leila and her friends. I'm glad Annie decided to press charges. What they did was horrific. It was lucky you were around Christian, I dread to think what would have happened if you weren't there."

"I'm glad she is too. What Leila did wasn't bullying it was a vicious attack so I hope they all get the book thrown at them." He grumbled shaking his head.

"Well if your dad and I have anything to do with it, they will be getting what they deserve." Ray stated to him before looking up as he heard the girls coming down the stairs. "Here they are."

Getting to his feet, Christian turned to look at his girlfriend, a smile instantly reaching his lips. Dressed in a black dress that fell just above her knees with long laced sleeves and the lace embedded into the fabric to the waist with the skirt just puffing out slightly, her legs seeing to be going on for days before he reached her shoes which were a simple elegant heel. Her hair in waves but pinned out of her face and her make up slightly heavier than normal. She looked breath taking. Moving over to her he smiled and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful." He whispered to her before he smiled to a nervous looking Kate who was dressed in a black fitted dress that hugged all her curves. Looking to his brother who was now stood and looking to Kate he couldn't help but smirk. "Kate this is my brother, Elliot. Elliot, this is Kate."

Kate smiled shyly to Elliot. She didn't realise he would be good looking too! Yes, she knew he was Christian's brother but she also knew that all the Grey's were adopted. It was hard to know if he would be just as good looking as him. All through High school she had heard about Elliot Grey but had never been able to get a good look at him. Holding out her hand she smiled. "Nice to meet you."

As soon as Elliot laid eyes on Kate, his mouth dropped and his pants instantly tightened. Why didn't Christian mention how hot she was?! His eyes greedily ran up her body before he settled on those beautiful green eyes. As she held out his hand he smiled and shook her hand, keeping a tight hold of her hand. Her skin felt so soft. "Nice to meet you too." He smiled to her. "You look beautiful."

Kate instantly blushed at his compliment. "Thank you."

Christian couldn't help but smirk as he watched the interaction between the two. Moving his arm around Ana's waist he held her close to him and smirked down to her. He knew they would hit it off. He knew his brother well. Pressing a kiss to Ana's head he smiled. "Shall we go?" He asked. "Before we miss our reservation." He mused with a chuckle as he looked to Elliot and Kate.

"Yes, come on." Elliot chirped, snapping his attention from Kate.

"See you later, dad." Ana mused as she went over and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Enjoy kiddo and Christian remember…"

"Yes sir." He told him with a nod. He knew Ray was anxious about Ana being out and about but he assured him he would keep Ana safe.

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes at her father. Heading over to Christian she took his hand, smiling as he guided her out to the car. As he opened the door for her, she smiled. "Such a gentleman." Kissing his cheek, she climbed into the back of the car and smiled over to Kate who was already in the back. "You okay?" She whispered over to her, hoping Elliot wasn't listening.

Leaning over to her friend she looked to her. "You didn't say he was hot!" She whispered to her.

Ana smiled to her. "I think we are going to have a fun evening." She beamed before she relaxed back into her seat as Elliot started up the car. As they drove to the restaurant, Ana could hear the two chattering in the front while Ana tried to make small talk with Kate but she seemed too flustered to even talk!  
Happily gazing out of the window, Ana only realised they had reached their destination when Christian opened the door for her.

"You away with the fairies there?" He asked with a chuckle as he offered her his hand.

Ana smiled as she took Christian's hand and climbed out of the car. "Pretty much." She admitted with a chuckle. Interlocking their fingers, she smiled.

"So how was it in fairy land?" He teased giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Ana laughed as she looked up to him. "Magical."

"What are you two talking about?" Elliot asked as he came beside them with Kate linked onto his arm.

"Nothing." Ana mused before she grinned to them. "You guys ready?"

"Yes, I'm starving." Elliot declared as he happily walked into the restaurant, keeping Kate close to him. As the maître d' greeted them he smiled. "Reservation for four for Grey." He paused before grinning down to Kate. "Try and say that when you are drunk. Talk about a tongue twister." He chuckled and shook his head before following as they were shown to their table. Pulling Kate's chair out for her, he smiled. "After you."

Kate couldn't help but giggle at Elliot. She was surprisingly feeling comfortable around Elliot and he was making her laugh. As he pulled her chair our she smiled as she sat down. "Thank you."

Christian couldn't help but smirk as he watched his brother. He knew they would get on. Pulling out Ana's chair he waited for her to sit down before he sat down next to her, opposite his brother so the girls could still chat. Smirking to his brother he then passed Ana a menu while opening his own.

"Hi, my name is Alice I'll be your server tonight, can I start you off with some drinks and maybe some appetizers while you decide on your meal?"

"Baby?" Christian asked looking to Ana.

"Can I have an iced lemonade please."

"Make that two." Kate told her with a smile.

"And for you gentleman?"

"Two roots beers please and we will have a selection of breads and cured meats as our appetizer." Christian told her with a smile.

Alice nodded writing it down before walking off to sort out their drinks.

Ana smiled to Christian before she looked back to the menu to see what she could have.

"Anyone having starters?" Elliot asked looking between them all.

Christian laughed. "We're having appetizers…"

"Yeah that's not a starter." He rolled his eyes before looking to the menu. "Ooo they have calamari…"

"I've never had that…" Kate mumbled with a frown.

"How about I get that and if you pick something and then we can share?" He suggested with a smile to her.

Kate looked to him and smiled. "Okay…" She looked down to the menu once more before looking to Elliot. "How about the chicken satay chicken wings?"

Elliot grinned. "Perfect."

Christian shook his head before looking to Ana. "Anything you fancy?"

Ana smiled. "Halloumi."

Christian chuckled and shook his head. When he and Ana started dating one of the first things, he discovered was her love for halloumi cheese. It was safe to say she was a halloumi addict. "I knew you'd spot them." He shook his head before smiling. "How about a sharing platter? The halloumi is on there and lots of other foods."

Ana smiled. "Sounds perfect to me." She mused before looking back to the menu for her main. "I might have the salmon supreme…served with parsley buttered baby potatoes, braised red cabbage puree, wilted pak choi, sautéed greens and a lobster prosecco sauce…Ooo that sounds so good. I'm having that!" She beamed closing her menu before looking to Kate. "What are you having?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm going to have the wild garlic and Szechuan style lamb rump." She told her with a grin.

"Sounds yummy." She looked between the boys. "What about you guys?"

"I'm going to have the full rack of ribs." Elliot told her with a grin. "Man loves the ribs."

Ana giggled before looking to Christian. "What about you?"

"Fillet steak for me." He told her with a smile. "Do you want any sides?"

Ana shook her head. "No thanks, I think I'll be full with that meal." She chuckled and smiled. As the server came over with their drinks and appetizer, she offered her a little smile.

Popping the drinks in front of everyone and the appetizer board in the middle of the table, Alice smiled to the four. "Are you guys ready to order or do you need some more time."

"We're ready." He told her with a smile. "We will have the sharing platter to start, extra halloumi and my girlfriend will have the salmon supreme and I will have the fillet steak, medium-rare." He told her.

Ana couldn't help but smirk at him. She loved it when he took control like that.

"And you two?" Alice asked looking to Elliot and Kate.

"We will have the calamari and chicken satay chicken wings to start please and the full rack of ribs for me and the lamb for the lady." He mused before looking to Kate. "Did you want any sides?"

Kate smiled and shook her head. "No thank you."

Alice smiled. "No problem. Enjoy your appetizer and I'll put this through for you. If you need anything don't hesitate to give me a wave." She told them as she gathered up their menus and left them too it.

Picking up a piece of bread, Ana smiled as she took a bite before looking to the brothers before looking to Elliot. "How's college Elliot?"

"Awesome." Elliot beamed. "I can't wait until I finish and start my own company."

"What kind of company?" Kate asked looking to him.

"Construction company." He told her with a smile. "I love to build things from scratch and when I finish college and have all my degrees and stuff, I'm going to start up my own company. Grey Construction." He told her proudly. Elliot loved talking about the future and what he hoped to achieve…well what he was going to achieve. No matter what Grey Construction is going to happen. "What about you Kate?" He asked. "What do you want to do when you finish High School?"

Kate smiled. "I want to be a journalist." She told him with a smile. "My dad owns his Kavanagh Media and I've been to work with him a few times and I just find it all so fascinating." She admitted with a smile. "No day is ever the same and I know a lot of people thin journalists are invasive and only want a story, but a true journalist just wants to know the truth. I hate these sites like Seattle Nooz. All they post is lies and they're so rude." She shook her head before she smiled to Elliot. "Sorry for rambling."

Elliot smiled. "You don't have to apologize, I can see how passionate you are about it."

"Yes, well before that, Ana and I are going on a little road trip after we graduated." She beamed excitedly.

"If my dad lets me." Ana commented with a sigh. "It was hard enough to let him to let me come on this date."

"Morton will slip up soon enough." Kate told her. "And when he does, we are so going on our road trip."

"Where is this road trip and for how long?" Christian asked curiously. He couldn't think of not having Ana around.

"California." Kate beamed. "Driving there will take a total of about eighteen hours without stopping but we're hoping to make it like a three-week vacation sort of thing." She told him with a smile. "Don't' worry Grey I won't keep her for too long." She chuckled and shook her head as she picked up a piece of bread and some meat. "Besides if Ana ditches me for Harvard then we are going to have to make the most of our time together."

Ana smiled. "It's something we said we'd do since we were in the seventh grade. We have another year and a bit before we graduate so hopefully Morton will slip up." She shrugged a little before looking to Kate. "If I get into Harvard. I'd be quite happy with a school here in Washington."

"What are your plans after high school Christian?" Kate asked curiously to him. Ana had her heart set on Harvard so hearing her say she would be happy in a school here made her suspicious if Christian is the reason why.

Christian looked to Elliot before looking to Kate. "My parents want me to go to Harvard." He told her.

"Don't sound like its something you want."

"It's not." He simply told her. "I'm going to start up my own company."

"Hate to break it to you bro…but you need to go to college to do that…"

"Do I?" Christian asked before sighing. "Please don't say anything to mom and dad…" He began before shrugging. "Going to college would be a waste of time for me. I know what I want to do and how I'm going to get there. All I need is the money. Grandpa said he'd help me out when the time comes but he'd at least like me to try and go to college."

"You've spoke to Grandpa Theo about it?"

"Yeah I told him what I want to do and he's really supportive. I know mom and dad won't be and I needed someone to talk to." He shrugged.

"Your secret is safe with me." Elliot told him with a smile. "But Grandpa is right…at least give college a try…. you may find it useful."

Christian shrugged. "We'll see."

Ana smiled as she moved her hand to his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She would support him no matter what he wanted to do. Sure, it would be hard if she got into Harvard and he stayed here but they would make it work. She knew they would.

Christian smiled to his brother before he smiled to Ana. Bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze back. As their starters came, Christian smiled to Ana and held onto her hand. "Thank you."

"Enjoy."

Christian smiled, reluctantly letting Ana's hand go as they dug into their starters. Seeing Ana head straight for the halloumi he smiled.

The rest of the meal was perfect. Both couples shared a bit of their mains with each other. Christian and Ana were completely loved up and in their own little bubble and even Kate and Elliot were getting closer.

"How about we go for a walk?" Elliot suggested as they waited for the bill. "There's an ice cream parlour around by Elliot Bay…it's not too far from here."

Ana smiled and nodded looking to Christian. "Sounds good to me."

"And me." Kate smiled.

Christian looked to Elliot. "Halves?"

Elliot nodded pulling out his wallet as Alice came back with their bill. Taking out some money for him and Kate he left a bit extra for a tip while Christian did the same.

"What are you doing?" Christian asked Ana as she pulled out her purse. "Put your purse away. Me and Elliot have sorted it."

"But…"

"No buts." Christian cut in. "This is our first proper date…there's no way in hell I'm going to let you pay for anything." He told her with a smile as he leant in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Ana smiled to him and kissed him back before looking to Kate and Elliot. "Ready to go?"

Kate nodded as she got up from her seat, smiling as Elliot helped her with her coat she then linked onto his arm as he offered it to her.

Getting up Ana smiled as Christian helped her with her coat before taking his hand. Leaving the restaurant, the four of them headed towards Elliot Bay. Ana and Christian walked in front while Elliot and Kate trailed behind them chatting away. "You know I'll always support you no matter what you decide right?" She whispered up to him.

"I know." Christian smiled down to her and kissed her head. "I don't like the thought of us being apart though…"

"Neither do I…but I know if it comes to it, we will survive it." She smiled up to him. "I'm never going to give up on us."

"Good because I'm never going to give up on us either." He told her with a smile. Walking leisurely to Elliot Bay, Christian held her close to him as they walked. The wind was getting colder and he didn't want Ana to end up with a cold. As they reached the bay, Christian smiled down to her. "How about a hot chocolate and a cake?" He suggested. It was getting too cold for ice cream.

Ana smiled and nodded as she curled into Christian more. "That sounds good to me."

Christian nodded before turning to his brother. "How chocolate and cake? It's a bit cold for ice cream now."

"Good thinking bro. I didn't think the wind would pick up this much." Elliot moved his arm around Kate and held her close to him to help keep her warm. "I might run back and get the car so we don't have to walk back." He shivered slightly.

Christian nodded. "Good shout, I don't know if its going to rain…" He commented looking up to the night sky. No stars could be seen and he just had this off feeling that it could rain any moment.

"You guys go in and I'll run back and get the car." Elliot told them. Kissing Kate's cheek he smiled. "I'll be right back. Order whatever you want and something sweet for me." He winked at her before he began to jog back.

As soon as Elliot was gone, Ana smirked to Kate. "You two seemed to have hit it off." She grinned to her as they headed into a little coffee shop and sitting down in a booth by the window so Elliot could see where they were sat.

Kate blushed a little. "He's so…amazing." She sighed happily before looking to Ana and Christian. "Thank you for introducing us…"

Christian smiled. "You're welcome. I've never seen him so happy. I know he has a reputation…I just hope he's finally seen the light…you're good for him." He smiled before heading over to the counter to order their drinks and food.

Kate shrugged. "We'll see. It is only the first date we've been on."

"Have you mentioned the Spring Fling next week?" Ana asked with a smile.

"No…I don't know…it seems lame. I mean he's in college…why on earth would he want to come to a Spring Fling?"

"Because it means he'll get to spend some more time with you?" Ana suggested with a shrug and smiled. "He's so into you. It's so obvious."

"I hope so." Kate admitted. "I didn't think I'd like him this much but I do…but in the same breath I know I'm a high school girl and he's in college. He's probably surrounded by beautiful girls all day every day…how can I compare?"

Reaching over to grasp her friends hand she smiled. "You compare because you're amazing Kate. He would be a fool not to see it." She smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't overthink it." She smiled as Christian came back over and let her hand go.

"Everything okay?" Christian asked sitting next to Ana and looking over to Kate.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Of course. Just come girl talk."

Christian nodded. "They'll bring our orders over soon." He informed them draping his arm over Ana's shoulder.

"It's fucking freezing out there!" Elliot shivered as he plonked himself next to Kate. "And it's just starting to rain." He pouted a little before looking to them. "You guys order?"

"Yeah they'll bring it over soon." Christian told him as he looked to his brother.

"Good. I need a hot drink!" He then smiled down to Kate. "I hope you've enjoyed yourself tonight."

Kate smiled and nodded. "I have. It's been a lovely evening. Thank you for coming. I'm sure when Christian first mentioned coming on a date with a high school girl you wouldn't have been top of your list."

"Honestly? No. But now after meeting you and spending time with you…I'm glad to be here."

Kate smiled shyly to him.

"Can I get your number?" He asked with a smile.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Elliot grinned as he took out his phone and passed it to Kate for her to put her number in. As she did, he then called her number so she would have his number.

"You guys are so cute." Ana beamed with a smile to them. As the waitress came over with their drinks, she wrapped her hands around the hot mug and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Christian had ordered them all the same drinks and cake.

Christian smiled down to Ana, keeping his one arm around her while tucking into his cake with the other with a fork unlike Elliot who just picked the cake up with his hands. Tonight, had really been the best date he could have asked for. He was worried that Elliot was going to spoil it and sulk all night but he and Kate had really hit it off. He was so…proud of his brother right now. He could see Kate being the girl to change him. Looking to Ana he couldn't help but smile. The change in her since they got together was incredible. It made him happy that he made her happy and that she was finally be able to be herself. She didn't have Leila bullying her anymore. Pressing a soft kiss to her head he offered her a piece of cake that was on his fork, smiling as she giggled and wrapped her lips around his fork and took it.

"Thank you." Ana whispered with a smile to him.

"You're welcome." He whispered back to her before taking a sip of his drink. Looking over to his brother and Kate he then looked to his watch. It was getting late and he didn't want Ray to be worrying too much. "As soon as we finished up this, we better head back. I don't want your dad sending out a search party for you."

Ana smiled and nodded up to him before sighing happily. "Thank you for a perfect date."

"Only the best for my girl." He whispered back to her before taking another sip of his drink. Finishing off his cake he looked over to Elliot and Kate who had finished and were too busy talking. Looking to Ana as she finished off her drink, she then smiled to him. "Ready baby?" He asked her.

Ana shook her head and smiled. "No…but I suppose I'm seeing you tomorrow so it's okay."

"God you two make me sick." Elliot rolled his eyes before getting to his feet. Offering his hand to Kate he smiled. "Come my pretty lady."

Kate smiled taking his hand and sliding out of the booth.

"Are you coming home or staying with Ana?" Elliot asked. "I don't mind dropping you home."

"I'm staying with Ana tonight." She told him with a smile.

"Kate you can ride up front with Elliot." Christian told her as he held Ana close to him as they got out of the booth.

Elliot shook his head. "That's so they can play tonsil hockey in the back." He grumbled before he moved his arm around Kate and held her close as they headed back to the car. "I'm sure a storm is coming." He commented. The wind was whistling and he could feel the rain starting to hit his skin. As they reached the car, he opened the door for Kate, waiting for her to climb in before he went around to the driver's side. Turning the engine on he turned the heaters up, hoping to get the car warmed up quickly.

Climbing into the back of the car with Ana, Christian happily held his girlfriend close to him, mainly to keep her warm. She was shivering. "Did the weather say we were due a storm?" He asked curiously to his brother as he gently rubbed Ana's arm.

"I don't remember hearing anything but you never know here. We are known for having the most shitty and unreliable weather." He shook his head before he smiled over to Kate. "It'll warm up soon I promise."

"It's okay. It's not that bad. I think the wind makes everything colder."

While Elliot and Kate chatted away in the front, Christian took the opportunity and tilted Ana's chin up to him and pressed his lips to hers.

As Christian kissed her, Ana couldn't help but smile against his lips as she kissed him back. Curling herself into him more she clung onto his jacket slightly before she ran her hands up his chest before curling her fingers into his hair, gripping onto it slightly.

Fighting the urge to moan against her lips as she gripped his hair, he tightened his grip on her, their kiss getting more intense by the second but he did have to remember they were in the back of the car and Elliot would end up giving him stick if they carried on.  
As Elliot began to drive back to Ana's, Christian just kept kissing Ana. He loved kissing her. The way her lips moved against his, the way she tasted, it was like a drug to him and he couldn't get enough of her.  
As Elliot slammed the breaks on, Christian broke the kiss, his hand instantly going out to the headrest in front of him to stop himself jolting forward as he glared to Elliot as he kept Ana close. "Elliot, what the fuck?!"

"We're here." He chirped looking back to the two. "I thought this was a more appropriate way to get your attention seeing as I asked you a question that you completely ignored because you have your tongue down her throat."

Christian glared to his brother before he looked down to Ana. "I'll walk you to the door." He smiled and climbed out of the car, offering Ana his hand.

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes at Elliot before she took Christian's hand and climbed out of the car. Smiling as he walked her up to her front door, she looked to him. "Thank you for a perfect date."

"You are perfect." He smiled to her and leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow or dinner."

"Indeed, you will." Pecking him one more time she then looked over as Elliot came up with Kate. "Thank you for driving us tonight Elliot."

"No problemo kiddo." He smiled and looked down to Kate. "I'll text you?"

Kate nodded and smiled. "Okay. Thank you for tonight. It was lovely."

Elliot smiled and kissed her cheek before looking to Christian. "Come on little bro. I want to sneak a beer when dad is in bed."

Christian rolled his eyes, looking lovingly to his girlfriend once more he smiled to Kate. "See you Monday."

"Bye." Kate waved to the two before nudging Ana who was in her own little world. "Come on lovestruck."

Ana giggled before she opened the door and smiled seeing her dad had waited up for them. "Hey dad."

"Hey girls. Nice time?"

"The best." Ana smiled. "We're going to head upstairs. We will see you in the morning. Pancakes?"

Ray smiled before grinning. "Oh yes. You know I never say no to pancakes."

"Night Ray." Kate smiled heading to the stairs.

"Night Kate. Night Annie." He smiled and got up and began to lock up the house.

Heading upstairs, Ana headed into her room. Turning to look at her friend she raised an eyebrow at her friend noticing her lipstick was smudged slightly. "Oh my god you kissed him!"

Kate looked to her friend and blushed slightly. "It was a goodnight kiss unlike you two in the back! Honestly I thought I was going to need an oxygen mask for the pair of you."

"Sorry." Ana giggled before smiling. "But you kissed! That's so exciting. He's so into you, Kate."

"I do really like him. I didn't think I would but the more time we spent together and I got to know him…he's really amazing."

Ana smiled as she got ready for bed. "I'm glad." Washing her face, she brushed her teeth before tying her hair up in a messy bun and climbed into bed as Kate freshened up for bed. "Imagine one day we marry them…. we'd be sisters!"

Kate laughed hearing Ana and climbed into the bed next to Ana. "Only legally. We're sisters no matter what." She told her with a smile.

Ana smiled as she cuddled into her best friend. "I've never seen you smile so much." She looked up to her. "I'm glad you enjoyed tonight, though I think you should ask him about the Spring Fling…"

"We'll see." Kate smiled and snuggled down into the bed more. "Get some sleep. The sooner we get some sleep the sooner it will be morning and we get pancakes."

Ana chuckled. "You're as bad as my dad."

"Your pancakes are amazing." Kate declared with a shake of her head before smiling. "Night Ana."

"Night Kate." Ana whispered as she let her eyes fall to a close as she drifted off to sleep. Tonight, had been utterly perfect. She knew Kate was nervous beforehand about the date but the more the night went on the more things just flowed and everything came together perfectly. Elliot was the perfect gentleman and she knew he was a joker deep down but he was amazing. And Christian. What could she say about him? He was perfect in every way tonight. Each day she could feel herself falling more and more in love with him. Of course, she would never say that out loud seeing as they hadn't been together long and she didn't want to scare him off, but she was officially in love with Christian Grey.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N  
** Thank you to everyone who sent well wishes. It's so amazing to have such caring and thoughtful readers 3 I'm slowly on the mend, fingers crossed will be back to normal in the next couple of days.  
I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and their first date, this is just a filter chapter before the Spring Fling 😊  
Enjoy!  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

The days following their first date all seemed to come and go too quickly for Christian's liking. After the date Saturday night, Christian grilled Elliot on the way home about Kate and he was happy that Elliot seemed really interested in Kate and was debating whether or not to ask her on another date. Christian mentioned that this Saturday would be the Spring Fling and maybe he should ask Kate to go, but Elliot made a very good point. It wasn't his place to ask. He didn't go to the school anymore. It would be down to Kate to ask him so he was on a mission today to see what was going on in Kate's head.  
It was Wednesday lunch time, all week he had subtly hinted about Elliot to Kate but she hadn't said much so he knew he was going to have to come out and say it to her. It would be the only way for them to go together. Friday after school he would be going to pick up Ana's corsage so if Elliot and Kate were to go together, Elliot could surprise Kate with one.  
Christian was surprisingly looking forward to the Spring Fling. He knew that was because he had Ana but it was a nice feeling. Ana had kept her lips sealed on the details of her dress. All she had told Christian was that it was red. He had to know the colour to sort out her corsage. He tried to trick her a few times into telling him more but his girl was too smart. She knew instantly what he was up too.  
Making his way to the cafeteria, Christian stopped and glanced around for his blue-eyed beauty. Spotting her and Kate over in the corner he headed over. Sitting down next to Ana he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hey beautiful."

As Christian kissed her cheek, Ana smiled as she looked to Christian. "Hey. How was your class?" She asked looking to him.

"Boring as usual. Math is easy to me. You know me and numbers." He smiled to her before he then looked to Kate. "How's it going Kate?" He asked casually to her. He was going to nip this in the bud.

Looking up from her phone, Kate smiled. "Not bad thanks. You?"

"Yeah not bad." He paused and looked to her. "Have you spoken to my brother in the last couple of days?" He asked looking to her.

Kate frowned a little as she looked to him. "Uh yeah…we talk most days."

"Yeah? Well how come you haven't asked him to the Spring Fling?" He asked looking to her.

Kate blushed as she sighed and looked to her phone. "Elliot has better things to do than go to some high school dance." She shrugged a little.

"Well that is where you're wrong. He said he'd go…but seeing as he's not a student at the school it has to be you to ask you."

Kate sighed a little as she played with her fingers a little.

Christian frowned. "What? Are you not into my brother?" He asked.

"No!" She sighed as she looked to him. "I really like your brother. It's just…I'm a high school girl…he's in college. He's surrounded by beautiful women all day every day…. how can I compete?" She shrugged a little.

Ana sighed. "Kate…just because you're in high school doesn't mean you can't compete. You are beautiful inside and out and its clear Elliot is interested in you…don't sell yourself short."

"Ana's right Kate. Elliot really does like you. You are all he has talked about since our date. He was dreading the date at first but as soon as we got home that night, you were all he could talk about. How amazing he thought you were, how down to earth and laid back and not to mention how hot he thinks you are. He may be in college but his mind is here. With you."

"Really?" Kate asked with a smile.

Christian nodded and smiled. "Really. Honestly, Kate, he's really into you. I know he has had a reputation for being a lady's man but give him a chance. You're the first girl I've seen him genuinely interested in."

Kate gave a little nod and smiled. "Okay. I'll ask him later when we talk on the phone."

Ana grinned to her friend before she then smiled to Christian. Resting her head on his shoulder she smiled to herself.

"I'll catch you guys later, I have to see Professor Bailey about my Biology paper that's due." Kate told them as she gathered up her things. "I'll see you in gym class, Ana." She smiled and waved to the two before leaving the cafeteria.

Moving his arm around Ana, Christian smiled down to her and kissed her head. "How was your morning?"

"It was okay, missed you though." She pouted before she looked up to him. "How about you?"

"Same. I began drawing up some business plans while I was in Math. When everything is starting to look good, I'm going to show it to my grandfather. See what he thinks."

Ana smiled to him. "I'm so proud of you."

"You are?" He asked gazing down to her.

Ana nodded. "Yes. I know you wouldn't do something unless it felt right. You can make your dreams come true, Christian. I have faith in and I'm pretty sure that your grandfather does too and eventually so will your family. I know they dream of you going to Harvard…but when they see how successful you become, they will see Harvard would have been a waste of time for you. Even now you're ahead in Math and you're doing advanced Math classes. I'm not saying this because I'm your girlfriend, I'm saying this because I truly believe you can do this. You're passionate about things you want and in ten years' time when you're this amazing successful businessman I can happily say I knew him and I knew he'd make it."

Christian smiled as he listened to her before frowning at her last sentence. Gently grasping her chin, he looked into those ocean blue eyes he loved so much and forced her head up gently as he gave her lips a gentle peck before looking her in the eyes. "In ten years', time you won't be saying that. You'll be saying 'Isn't my husband the most amazing businessman on the entire planet?' and everyone will reply 'of course, Mrs Grey.'"

Ana felt her heart skip a beat slightly. _Mrs Anastasia Grey._ The thought sent tingles down her spine. Looking into his grey eyes she could see how honest and genuine he was being. He wanted to marry her someday. "If that's your way of proposing you've better think again, Grey." She whispered with a smile to him. "Do you really think we will be married in ten years' time?" She asked looking to him.

The thought of Ana being his wife made his pants tighten. He couldn't think of anything better than marrying this girl in front of him. Chuckling he smiled. "Don't worry. My proposal will be much better." He promised before he nodded. "I do. I said to you on our breakfast date that you are it for me. And I still stand by it. One day you will be Mrs Anastasia Grey and I honestly can't wait for that happen." He told her with a grin as he pecked her again.

Ana smiled to him and kissed him again, her hands moving to cup his face as she sighed happily against his lips. "I can't wait for that day either." She whispered against his lips.

Christian grinned hearing her, moving his arms around her more as he held her close to him.

"I want to ask you something…" She whispered as she pulled away from him slightly to look at him.

"Baby you know you can ask me anything."

"Next Friday I have to go and give evidence in court about the attack…"

"So do I…." Christian cut in looking to her with a little smile. "I told our dads if there was anything I could do to help and they suggested that if I gave my account of what I saw…"

"Well in that case I guess I don't have to ask you to come with me seeing as you're going to be there." She chuckled a little and smiled to him.

"Even if I wasn't giving evidence, I would have come with you." He told her. "Whatever you need baby you know I'll be behind you one hundred percent."

"I know." And smiled as she curled into him more, resting her hand on top of his that was resting on her thigh. "I can't wait for it to be over with." She admitted with a sigh.

"Don't think about it until then." He kissed her head. "You've got too much to look forward to than worrying about the court case. Leila and her friends will get what is coming to them."

"I know, guess I'm just nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about." He told her with a smile. "I'll be there. Your dad will be there, my dad will be there, my mom will be there too, I know she's giving evidence too about your injuries. You will be surrounded by people who love you."

"What if she's not found guilty?"

"She will be." He told her confidently. "She may be seventeen but what she did was…barbaric. She won't get away with it. She'll be found guilty for what she did and hopefully she'll be locked up in a young offender for a long time." He kissed her head. "Don't worry about a thing. Our dads won't let her get off easy."

Ana smiled and nodded up to him. Kissing his chin, she then hid her face in the crook of his neck. The court case had been playing on her mind all night, ever since her dad told her last night that she would have to give evidence next Friday. She knew with Carrick being her lawyer, Carrick would be gentle with her on the questioning but Leila's lawyer might not be. She dreaded what kind of questions they would ask.

"Stop over thinking." He whispered down to her. He could sense she was in another world. "Everything will be fine." He promised as he kissed her head again.

"Okay." Ana whispered up to him before she then looked up as Kate came rushing over. "Whoa slow down where's the fire?" Ana asked with a chuckle as she looked to her friend.

Kate blushed a little as she sat down opposite them. "So…Elliot just called me while he was on his lunch break…" She paused before sighed a little. "I asked him to the Spring Fling….and he said yes!" Kate squealed looking to her friends. "I just picked up our tickets." She looked to Ana. "I need to find the perfect dress."

Ana smiled. "I'm so happy for you Kate." She frowned. "I thought you had your dress?"

"Yeah but now I need to change it." She told her. "It's not sexy enough and I need something sexy."

Ana looked to her speechless. "Okay…but we are cutting it fine…I mean…"

"Please Ana…are you doing anything after school?" She asked looking between them knowing Christian took Ana home every day.

Christian's face paled as he looked between the two girls. "Please don't drag me shopping."

"One hour." Kate promised. "I know a store that sells gorgeous dresses and they're bound to have one for me. Please. We will be in and out I promise."

Ana looked to Christian. It would be his call.

Christian sighed as Kate fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Fine. One hour." He told her before looking to Ana. "You better text your dad to let him know what's going on."

Ana gave a nod as she got out her phone and text her dad. She didn't want to lie to him about her whereabouts and also didn't want him to worry. He was getting better but she knew she still had to keep him in the loop. Especially if she was out and about with friends. She didn't want to worry him, especially if he arrived home to find Ana and Christian not there. She knew that would send him into a right panic. "All done." She smiled putting her phone away before she looked to her friend. "I'm so happy for you Kate."

"Thanks Ana." She smiled and sighed happily. "I can't believe he said yes." She giggled and smiled.

Ana smiled. "Why wouldn't he say yes? He'd be crazy not to." She grinned to her before gasping. "You HAVE to pick your dress today."

Kate frowned. "Why?"

"Because if its sorted Elliot can sort out a corsage for you. All Christian knows about my dress is the colour so we can do the same. Just tell Elliot what colour your dress is and he can sort out your corsage."

"I thought corsages were for prom?" Kate asked with a frown.

"They are but Christian insisted on getting me one for the Spring Fling." She smiled. "It'll be cute!"

Kate couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "Geez Grey, can't wait to see what you get her for prom."

Christian couldn't help but give her a wicked grin. "Me either." He beamed with a grin before he grinned down to Ana. Kissing Ana's head he smiled. "But I'm sure Elliot would love to get you a corsage. He missed out on all the dances when he was here."

"He did? Why?" Ana asked looking to him.

"He just didn't see the point in coming. He never had a date and the girls who did ask him he had no interest in. Him and his friends would just go out and get drunk in the park." He shrugged before smiling to Kate. "Seems he has a reason to finally come to a dance."

Kate smiled to him before she then happily began to look on her phone for dresses. She needed to find the perfect dress for this dance. "Hey Steele, what are we doing for your birthday this year?" Kate asked as she looked up to her. "Or is lover boy here stealing you for the night?"

Christian frowned. "Your birthday?" He asked. "When is your birthday?" He asked. He assumed her birthday had already gone.

"June 18th." Ana told him with a slight shrug. "I don't make a big deal out of my birthday."

"That's only a couple of weeks away…" Christian commented with a frown. He really needed to find her a birthday present.

Ana smiled a little and shrugged. "It's no big deal. Me and my dad are probably just going to have a quiet one. I don't want a fuss."

"But you're going to be seventeen at last! You're the baby."

"Seventeen isn't that big of deal." Ana laughed a little and shook her head. "Honestly I don't want a fuss. It's the first birthday without my mom. I just want it to be a normal day." She told her before she frowned a little and looked to Christian. "When is your birthday?" She asked. She couldn't believe they didn't even know each other's birthday.

Christian smiled. "September 10th." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "We will make it as normal as possible." He promised her. He could see that she didn't want to make a fuss and he didn't want to upset her by pushing for them to do something. Hopefully he would be able to make it special for her in his own little way. He never was one to celebrate his own birthday so he knew how Ana was feeling, but one thing for sure was he was going to make her birthday special. She was too special to him to not celebrate with her, even if it was just a quiet one. They didn't need an extravagant birthday. They just needed each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N  
** It's Spring Fling Time! :D  
Apologies for the delay. On top of being ill I have had major problems with my wisdom teeth and I am now waiting for an urgent referral to have all of them out I'm hoping for it to be in the next two weeks as it's gone through as urgent so hopefully will be pain free sooner than later! I'm off both jobs now until the 4th of March so hoping to get lots of chapters done for you! I know you're all eager to see where this story is going and I have already written a future chapter while it was still in my mind :P  
Enjoy the chapter!  
Much Love  
K xx

"Annie! Christian is here!" Ray called up the stairs before he looked to Christian and smiled seeing him in his suit. "You are looking very handsome, Christian." He told him as he shut the front door behind after letting in the youngster.

"Thank you, Ray." Christian smiled as he stepped inside and held onto the box tightly in his hands, inside was Ana's corsage and he couldn't wait to see what she was wearing tonight. She had kept him guessing since she confirmed that she got her dress. As he heard footsteps, he looked up, his mouth nearly dropping as he saw her. Dressed in a fitted red that was floor length with a slit up the middle that stopped in the middle of her thighs. The front plunged slightly at the front but not too much, still keeping Ana's modesty intact and the dress not revealing too much. The thin straps crossing over on the back before the plunging back line exposed her entire back before stopping at the bottom of her back. Her hair was down and the natural waves he loved so much just flowed down her naked back and she wore just enough make up to make it look like she had something on but still wasn't heavy, apart from the red lipstick that was coating her perfect, plump lips. She looked smoking hot. He could feel his pants instantly tightening as he watched her walk down the stairs, the nude shoes she wore complimenting the dress effortlessly along with her small nude clutch bag. He had to remind himself he was gawking at her in front of her father and had to control his hormones. And quick. He was glad he and Elliot decided to pick up the girls separately. He dreaded to think what would have come out of his brother's mouth. He had no filter!

"Sweetheart you look beautiful." Ray complimented as he looked down to his daughter as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Ana blushed as she looked to her dad. "Thanks dad." Moving her gaze to Christian she couldn't help but smile. "You are looking very handsome." She told him as she moved over to him.

His eyes travelling up and down her body, Christian locked his grey eyes onto her blue ones. "Ana you look absolutely breath taking…I'm going to have to fight off all the guys tonight." He told her as he moved in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm the luckiest guy on the planet." He whispered to her before he then smiled and opened up the box to reveal her corsage.

As Christian revealed her corsage, Ana couldn't help but smile. It was white tulips, her favourite flower, with red ribbon and diammoniates. Simple yet absolutely perfect. "Christian it's beautiful."

Christian smiled as he carefully took it out of the box and attached it to her wrist. "Beautiful like you." He told her kissing her forehead.

Ana couldn't help but grin up to him before her eyes fell on her corsage. She loved it.

"Okay let me take some photos of you two." Ray chimed in with a smile as he got his camera.

Ana smiled as she moved closer to Christian, her arm going around his waist as she curled into his side and smiled up to him before she looked to her father as he stood ready for the camera. She was never one to looking forward to dances or any type of school event, but being with Christian and the feelings he makes her feel…she couldn't help but be excited to go to the dance with him. They were going to dance the night away and she couldn't wait.

Holding his girl close to him, Christian smiled down to Ana, not noticing that Ray was taking a few candid pictures of them first before he smiled and happily posed for pictures with his girl proudly at his side. He seriously felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now. Ana was his light at the end of the tunnel and he couldn't be happier.

Snapping a few pictures, Ray grinned as he put the camera down and smiled to the couple. "Beautiful. We will definitely have to have some of these blown up." He stated with a grin to them. "Now…I don't want to go all dad on you because I'm sure I've given you plenty of lectures over the weeks so I'm just going to say this." He looked between them before smiling. "Have fun."

Ana smiled as she moved over to her father and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, dad. I will see you later." She promised before she moved back over to Christian and took his hand as he held it out for her. Smiling up to him she then smiled back to her father before heading out to the car with Christian. As he opened the door for her, she smiled up to him before climbing into the car.

Christian smiled as he held her close to him as they headed to the car. As she got into the car, he went around to the driver's side and climbed in before he smiled and looked over to her. "Baby you look incredible."

Ana blushed as she looked to him. "You like it?" She asked biting her lip.

"I love it." He smiled as he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Seriously will be fighting off all the guys tonight." He mumbled against her lips.

Ana giggled as she kissed him back. "No fighting tonight. Just kissing and dancing." She whispered to him with a smile.

"Just kissing and dancing." He confirmed with a smile to her. Pecking her once more he then started up the engine and drove to the school. Why they insisted on having the Spring Fling at the school was beyond him, he half expected them to at least have a decent venue, but alas, they were stuck on school grounds.

As Christian drove, Ana couldn't help but smile as she looked down to her corsage. It really was beautiful. Looking to him she smiled. "Thank you for my corsage, I love it."

"I'm glad you do baby. And want to know a secret?" He asked glancing to her before looking back to the road. They weren't too far from the school. It was surprising how quick they were getting there when there wasn't any traffic on the road.

Ana nodded. "Sure…"

Christian smiled. Pulling into the school parking lot he pulled into a space and cut the engine before taking his belt off he turned and looked to her before taking her arm that had the corsage and smiled. "The flower is artificial…so after tonight, you can take this off and keep it for as long as you want."

Ana looked to him in awe before she cupped his face and smiled as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm going to keep it forever." She promised with a smile to him before leaning in and kissing him again.

Christian grinned as he happily kissed her back. God, he loved kissing her. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss he jumped slightly as someone knocked the window hard, breaking away from Ana he rolled his eyes as Elliot was stood there grinning at him like a Cheshire cat.

"Busted love birds! Come on!" Elliot called before he smirked to his brother. "Got a little something on your lips bro." He teased before he moved his arm around Kate and held her close as they waited for the two love birds to finish up. Kate was wearing a breath-taking dress. He knew he was going to be hard all night so was kinda glad his pants had a little room in them. She was wearing a white, one shoulder, asymmetric bodycon dress and it fitted her in all the right places. Her hair was up in a messy bun but she looked…flawless. As soon as he saw her, he wanted to jump her, but he kept it PG13 in the car. She was younger and he didn't want to pressure her if she wasn't ready to go further with him. He really liked Kate and he didn't want to fuck this up.

Wiping the lipstick from Christian's lips, Ana smiled to him. "Ready?" She asked looking to him.

Christian nodded. Pecking her quickly he got out of the car, shooting his brother a playful glare before heading around to Ana's side and opening her door for her before he held out his hand for her to take.

Taking Christian's hand, Ana climbed out of the car. Smiling up to him she then looked over to Kate and Elliot and smiled as she looked to Kate. "You look hot!" She beamed with a grin to her.

"Thanks Ana. So do you! That dress looks so good on you." She told her proudly before she smiled and leant into Elliot more.

Elliot smiled to the three of them before he happily held Kate close to him as they happily began to head into the school. Grabbing the tickets out of his pocket he handed them to the guy on the door.

Following his brother in, Christian handed over their own tickets, his arm firmly around Ana's waist as they walked in together. He knew all the guys would be drooling over her tonight. He just had to remind them that she was his. As soon as they entered the hall, all eyes turned to them. Rolling his eyes, he huffed a little. "Jeez anyone would think they hadn't seen a couple before." He grumbled with a shake of his head.

Ana giggled up to Christian and tightened her arms around his waist. "Well when you are looking really hot in this suit it's hard not to look." She beamed up to him as she kissed his chin. "Just ignore everyone else. Tonight, is about me and you."

Christian nodded a little before smiling down to her. "Okay." He whispered before pecking her. "How about I go and get us some punch?" He suggested to her.

Ana smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm going to find Kate." Pecking him back she smiled as she headed over to her friend as she spotted them over in the corner. "Hope you two are keeping it PG13 over here." She mused with a smile to them.

Elliot smirked. "Of course. Though Kate is making it very difficult for me to behave wearing that dress."

Kate playfully hit him before smiling to Ana. "Where's Christian?"

"He's just gone to get some punch."

"I'll go grab us some." Elliot told Kate as he kissed her head. "Stay out of trouble." He pointed to the pair of them before heading to find his brother.

Kate smiled watching him go. "Damn he looks so hot in a suit…"

Ana giggled. "They both do." She smiled and looked to her friend. "You look amazing Kate."

"So do you." She smiled and moved some hair from her face. "It is so good to see you happy, Ana. Your mom would be super proud of you coming out tonight. Not to mention your boyfriend is kinda hot so she would so approve of him." She teased with a smile.

Ana smiled a little and nodded, the thought of her mom missing out on this bringing her mood down.

Seeing Ana's mood change, Kate looked to her. "Hey…no going sad on me, Steele. Your mom is looking down on you and she would be so proud of you. Enjoy tonight."

Ana smiled as she quickly blinked back to tears. "You're right." Relaxing a bit, she then stiffened slightly as she saw Jose coming over to them. She did not want him spoiling their night.

"I got you." Kate whispered to her before glancing around to see where Elliot and Christian were.

"Ana. Kate." Jose greeted as he moved his hands into his pockets.

"Jose." Kate commented, her arms folding across her chest. "What can we do for you?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He told them before sighing. "I've been a real dick. I have no real excuse for my behaviour…I've had some stuff go on at home and well…everything just got on top of me and well I'm sorry. I know I've probably ruined any chance of getting our friendship back but I just wanted you to know that I am truly, really sorry." He looked to Ana. "And Ana…I never meant any of that hurtful stuff I said to you and for that I will be forever sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me." He smiled a little. "Enjoy your night." He left the two, heading off into the crowd.

Ana looked to Kate shocked. "Did I just dream that?" She asked in disbelief.

Kate shook her head. "Nope." She shrugged. "We can let him sweat for a few weeks."

"Who you letting sweat for a few weeks?" Elliot asked passing Kate her drink.

"Jose." Kate replied with a roll of her eyes. "He came over apologising to us." She shrugged. "He seemed genuine."

Christian looked down to Ana who had gone quiet. "You okay?" He asked passing her, her drink.

Ana nodded and smiled. "Just wasn't expecting it. I was expecting a round of abuse again but he was just apologising." She shrugged. "I don't know if it's going to change anything." She admitted. "Hard to forget all those horrible things he said about us."

Moving his arm around Ana's waist he kissed her head. "Well don't dwell on it tonight. Tonight is about having fun." He smiled down to her.

Ana smiled and nodded to him. "You're right." Kissing him she then took a sip of her punch before she then raised an eyebrow and looked to Elliot. "Elliot do you have something you'd like to share?"

Elliot winked at her. "Our little secret little girl."

Christian frowned in confusion before taking a sip of his own drink before looking to his brother mortified. "You put vodka in our punches?! Dude we could get into so much trouble. I could probably get expelled and the girls!"

"Relax little brother." Elliot rolled his eyes. "It was a dash. And besides it's not like we are getting the girls drunk." He shrugged and moved his arm around Kate. "A little alcohol never hurt anyone. It'll be just between us and I'm sure we can all control ourselves." He stated to him.

Christian shook his head. Only Elliot. Taking a sip of his drink he then looked down to Ana and smiled. God, she looked so beautiful tonight. All he could think about was running his hand all over her body. She had curves in all the right places and was truly breath taking. He knew she didn't know how beautiful she truly was and that was one of things he did love about her. "Care to join me on the dancefloor?" He asked looking down to her, finishing off the last of his drink. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms.

Ana looked up to Christian and smiled and nodded as she finished off her drink. She didn't want someone picking it up and finding out they had slipped some vodka in it. Putting her cup down she then let Christian lead her to the dancefloor. Ignoring the people looking at them, she moved her arms around his neck and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Holding Ana close to him as he gently swayed back and forth, Christian happily gazed down to his beautiful girlfriend. It still shocked him at times that she was his. He never thought she would say yes. After everything with Leila, he thought she would always associate him with her, but it's clear Leila doesn't even cross her mind when they are together. "I know I've already said this…but you look so beautiful tonight." He whispered down to her.

Tightening her arms around him, Ana smiled up to him. "You make me feel beautiful. I wouldn't have ever got the confidence to wear a dress like this if it wasn't for you. I'd still be sitting in my baggy clothes, hiding my face in a book."

"Well I'm glad that I've bought out this confidence in you. It's so good to see you so happy and confident. I'm in awe of you."

"It's all thanks to you." She whispered up to him. Leaning up she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Christian smiled as he happily kissed her back before he happily held her close, holding onto her hand as she rested her head onto his chest, he leant his head down onto hers before he closed his eyes briefly as he just enjoyed this moment with her. Just holding her in his arms was the best feeling in the world. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Elliot and Kate dancing, smiling to himself he just held his girl close to him. Tonight was going perfectly for him.

Throughout the evening, Ana and Christian danced mostly, stopping now and again to have a drink and a catch up with Kate and Elliot and have something to eat. It wasn't much of a buffet but they had some sandwiches and chips to nibble on. The Spring Fling King and Queen were announced. Ana wasn't surprised it was one of the cheerleaders and her boyfriend. Kate was convinced Ana and Christian were going to get it but Ana didn't. Not that she wanted it, she just wanted to enjoy the night with Christian. Her mom would want her to have fun as she was determined to have fun this evening. As they danced their final dance before he took her home, Ana smiled up to Christian. "Thank you for tonight. It's been perfect."

"Only the best for my girl." He whispered down to her as his one hand resting on her lower back while the other clutched Ana's hand tightly as he held her hand tightly to his chest, just gazing down to her. It was such an intimate moment for them. They didn't need to speak. All their words were spoken through their eyes. His grey eyes penetrating her beautiful blue ones.

As it was announced that the night was coming to an end, Ana pouted as she looked up to Christian. "This night has flown by."

"Time flies when you're having fun." He whispered to her with a smile.

Ana grinned to him before they headed off the dancefloor hand in hand and over to Elliot and Kate who were sharing a few kisses. Ana couldn't help but smile. They were so cute.

"Elliot we are going to head out. I'll see you at home?"

Tearing his eyes away from Kate, Elliot smiled and nodded. "Sure. I won't be long." He told him before he turned his attention back to his girl. Yes. His girl. He had officially asked her out as they danced earlier. He had a stupid grin on his face ever since but he didn't care. Kate was something special.

"I'll call you later." Kate promised Ana as she grinned at her. She couldn't wait to tell Ana that she and Elliot were official but right now she just wanted some time with Elliot. Privately.

Ana nodded to Kate and Elliot and gave them a little wave before she curled into Christian's side as they headed back to the car. She was exhausted but she couldn't help but smile. Tonight had been utterly perfect. As Christian opened the door for her, she slid into the seat and waited for Christian to get in.

Getting into the car, Christian his attention to Ana and leant in and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Throughout the night he had behaved himself as everyone was watching them, but right now he just wanted to kiss his girl. "One day…." He began against her lips. "I'm going to peel you out of this dress…" He mumbled, his hand running up and down her thigh. The dress had been teasing him all night.

Breaking the kiss as Ana heard him, Ana looked to him and smiled. "Well when the time comes…I'll make sure I wear it again for you." She promised with a smile to her.

Christian nodded. "There's not rush." He told her. Not wanting her to think he wanted to get into her panties, although he would love to, he was happy to wait. He'd wait a lifetime if he had too.

"I know." Ana smiled. She never felt pressured into having sex and she knew that they would both wait until the time was right. She was happy with their making out sessions but they could slowly start to explore each other a bit more. "And I know when the time comes…it'll be so special. I know you'll make it special." Pressing another kiss to his lips, she moved her hand to his cheek, trying to get closer to him, well as close as she could with the hand break in the way.

"I will." He promised against her lips, holding her tiny body close to him as he could he couldn't believe the feelings he was feeling right now for her. Breaking the kiss, he couldn't help but smile at the little pout she gave and before he knew it the words tumbled out of his mouth. "I love you."

At his confession, Ana was a little shocked. Despite them only going out with each other for a short amount of time…it didn't matter right now. Time wasn't a factor. She knew she loved him and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach doing somersaults at his confession. She never thought he would be the first to say it or say it this soon but she was over the moon right now. Her lips turning into a shy smile she looked to him. "I love you too." She whispered as she ran her fingers lazily through his hair.

Christian grinned as he heard her before cupping her face as he kissed her again. She loved him…she actually loved him?! He couldn't believe it. She really made him the happiest guy on the planet right now. Nothing could spoil this moment for them. They were young and they were both madly in love.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N  
** I have no idea how courtrooms work, I've never been in court and what I do know is what I've seen on TV haha and that isn't a lot lol. Not entirely happy with the chapter but I can't stare at it any longer trying to edit it lol.  
I will be jumping through the months here and there to get the story going and moving along. I was hoping to have more chapters written out and published but this week off has flown by!  
Next Chapter will be Ana's birthday 😊 how do you think they should celebrate?  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ana mumbled as she looked to her dad. Since the Spring Fling, Ana had been on cloud nine but today was Friday and Friday meant one thing…the trial against Leila and her friends. She was absolutely fine until Thursday night when the nerves finally set in. It wasn't so much her friends, but Leila herself. She hardly slept all night, worrying about what was going to happen today.

"Hey, sweetheart you are going to be absolutely fine." Ray promised as he cupped his daughter's face and looked to her. "You are so strong and I am so proud of you. I am here for you, Carrick will be with you and Christian and Grace will be here for you. You are surrounded by people who love you. Those girls aren't going to get away with what they did to you."

Ana looked to her father and nodded a little as she took a breath. She was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white blouse and her hair was up in a high ponytail. "She won't be able to talk to me, will she?" Ana asked nervously. Last thing she wanted was Leila to confront her.

Ray shook his head. "No of course not, sweetheart. She'll be in the courtroom when everyone gives evidence but she will not be able to speak to you directly, same with other two girls. They cannot speak to you during court."

Ana took a breath and nodded a little. She did not want to have to deal with Leila.

"Ana…" Came Carrick's voice as he came out and smiled to the youngster. "Are you ready? They are ready for you now."

"Where's Christian?" She asked looking to him.

"He's already inside. He's given his account of things so he's in the stands with Grace. She'll be giving her evidence about your injuries after you have given your account of what happened."

Ana nodded a little before looking nervously at her father. Her nerves had well and truly kicked in.

"You can do this." Ray promised her as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be in the stands. Go with Carrick." He encouraged with a smile to her.

Ana nodded before she then followed Carrick as he led her into the courtroom. She felt so nervous. Getting into the box she glanced around. She could see Leila in the corner of her eye but she didn't want to look at her directly. She caught Christian's eye and smiled a little to herself as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Can you state your full name for the court please." A guy appeared in front of her with a copy of the Bible.

"Uh…Anastasia Rose Steele."

"Miss Steele please put your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand." He demonstrated how to raise her hand. "Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" He then asked her.

Following his instructions, Ana looked to him as he spoke before she gave a little nod to his question. "Yes."

"Miss Steele." Came Carrick's voice as he caught her attention and gave a soft smile. "Can you tell the court how you know the defendants?"

Ana looked to Carrick before she gave a little nod. "We were in school together."

"And have you been in school together for long?"

Ana frowned a little. "Since Middle School I think."

"And did you consider yourself at friends at any point during your school time together?"

"Leila and I used to be friends when we were younger."

"Used to be?"

"Once upon a time."

"And why did your friendship end?"

Ana shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't long after we started High School that Leila no longer wanted to be friends and started hanging out with Beth and Sian."

"And did that upset you?"

"At first but I quickly made friends with other people. We just tended to stay out of each other's way."

"And that was easy to do?"

"At first, but then they started to target me. Went out of their way to make comments to me or give me grief."

"And how did you respond?"

"Ignored it. Apart from my two close friends I keep myself to myself. I prefer the quiet life."

"You recently took an absence from school due to a family bereavement. Can you tell us what happened when you returned to school?"

"The first day I had arrived back, I was at my locker talking to a friend when Leila and her friends came over. She said I had a lot of guts coming back to the school. Said I was basically encouraging Morton to come and get me, putting all the students in danger."

Carrick offered her a sympathetic smile. "Ana…can you just tell the court who this Morton is?"

Ana nodded as she looked to the court. "Stephen Morton. He's my mother's husband…. he's currently on the run for murdering her."

As gasps filled the courtroom, Carrick looked to Ana. "And what was your response to Leila's comment?"

"That he wouldn't pay her a second thought so she had nothing to worry about. That he likes girls with a brain and not one who spends their time looking in a mirror."

"And what was Leila's response?"

"That she was going to ruin me."

"On the day of your attack, can you remember what happened?" He asked to her.

"I was at my locker when it suddenly shut and Leila and her friends were there. Leila said it was my fault that Christian dumped her. A few words were exchanged and she grabbed me and punched me in the nose. I pushed her back but then Beth and Sian held onto me while Leila beat me up. I blacked out a few times and before I knew it Christian was there shoving them off me."

"We will be hearing from the doctor who treated you about your injuries but can you go through them?"

"A broken nose, bruised ribs and sternum and a split lip."

"So quite awful injuries."

"I had to take more time off school because I found it difficult to breathe and move around without getting breathless."

"No more questions your honour." Carrick stated to the judge as he sat down.

Ana looked as another gentleman stood up. She guessed he was Leila's lawyer.

"Miss Steele, you say that on the day of your attack that Miss Williams blamed you for her relationship with a Christian Grey breaking down. Correct?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Is it correct that you are now in a relationship with the same Christian Grey?"

Ana looked to him. She knew where this was going. "Yes that is correct."

"So you were to blame for their relationship ending? He breaks up with her and now you are a couple."

"No. Christian ended his relationship with Leila because he saw what an awful person Leila was. Christian was the only person, apart from my friend, Kate that came and helped me catch up with my school work while I was off from her vicious attack. Our relationship began while he was helping me. Not before. Christian already feels guilty enough for what happened to me." She stated firmly. There was no way she was letting him make out this was her fault.

"No more questions your honour." He stated as he sat down.

The judge not before he looked to Ana and smiled. "You may step down and take a seat Miss Steele." He told her before looking down in front of him. "The court calls Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey to the stand."

Stepping down from the dock, Ana made her way over to the stands and sat down next to her father and Christian. Grabbing each of their hands she held onto them tightly, ignoring the glare she was getting from Leila. She could feel her eyes on her.

"You did so well, sweetheart." Ray whispered as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Ana offered him a little smile before looking up as Grace took the stand and made her oath. As Leila's lawyer stood up, Ana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She did not like him.

"Dr Trevelyan Grey. Can you confirm you were the doctor who treated Anastasia upon her arrival to the hospital."

"That is correct. Although I am mainly a paediatric doctor I received a frantic call from Christian, my son, to say he was on his way in with a friend and he was extremely worried and he wanted me to be there so I came down and I dealt with Ana."

"And how would you describe Miss Steele's injuries?"

"Barbaric." She stated to him. "When Ana was bought in she was covered in blood and struggling to breathe. It was hard to distinguish where she was actually bleeding from. I could see she had a broken nose but it was only when I put an oxygen mask on Ana and that started to fill with blood we realised it was her nose that was bleeding so badly."

"A clean break?"

"Yes. She was hit with quite some force for it be a clean break like it was."

"And what about the bruises that was sustained?"

"Severe. I thought we were dealing with more broken bone but the x-rays came back clear. If Christian hadn't stepped in when he did… Ana's injuries could have been even worse. A broken rib could have easily punctured her lung, considering the force that was being used."

Just listening to his mother made Christian feel sick. Holding onto Ana's hand tightly he looked to her. She had gone a little pale and she had his hand in a vice grip. "You okay?" He whispered to her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Ana looked to Christian and just nodded a little. "Just hard to hear." She whispered to him before she rested her head on his shoulder. She just wanted this to be over.

"Miss Mitchell and Miss Whitehall please stand." The judge ordered as he looked to them as they stood. Ana didn't even realise the questioning had finished. "While it is clear that Miss Williams is the one who actually caused bodily harm to Miss Steele, it is also clear that you played a part where you held Miss Steele while she was attacked and did absolutely nothing. For this you are both sentenced to a two month community service order." He told them before looking to Leila. "Miss Williams please stand." He ordered her before he looked at her blankly. "It is very clear that you have targeted Miss Steele and tormented her for no apparent reason. The damage you inflicted on Miss Steele was not only clearly un called for but absolutely awful. You went out of your way to cause bodily harm to another person. For this I sentence you to six months in a young juvenile prison with the chance of bail after three months, depending on behaviour. You are also to have no contact with Miss Steele or to come in within fifty feet of Miss Steele."

At her sentencing, Leila glared at the judge before she looked over to Ana and glared at her. She never expected this sentence, a slap on the wrist maybe but not a full on sentence.

As Leila and the others were led away by the guards, Ana released the breath she was holding, her whole body relaxing. She was finally free. She could really start living her life without worrying about those awful girls turning up out of the blue. Leila wasn't allowed near her and she knew that Beth and Sian wouldn't even give her a second glance now. Looking to Christian she offered him a little smile.

"It's over." He whispered to her as he moved his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her head. He hated that she had to go through this again but knowing that Leila and her friends were finally out of Ana's life was a relief. Did he think Leila should of ha a harsher sentence? Yes but he knew they were only basing it on the attack on Ana, not all the bullying they had done beforehand on other pupils. He knew there were more victims.

Ana nodded a little before she then got to her feet as everyone started to leave the courtroom, she thought it was going to take longer, but it was clearly a straight forward case. Holding onto Christian's hand tightly as they left the courtroom she smiled and hugged Grace as she came over to her. "Thank you, Grace." She whispered to her.

"You don't need to thank me, darling girl." She whispered hugging her tightly. "Your beautiful smile is thanks enough."

Ana smiled up to her, this woman was becoming like a second mother to her. Of course Ana would always remember and love her mother, but Grace was there, giving her the love on support she would have gotten if her mother was still alive. Moving away she hugged her father before returning to Christian's arms once more.

Moving his arms around Ana he held her close to him, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"How about we all go somewhere for a bite to eat?" Grace suggested as she looked to everyone. "I'm sure Carrick will have been finished for the day now."

"Sounds good to me. Annie?" Ray asked looking to his daughter.

Ana smiled and nodded. "I'm suddenly starving."

"Well let's go wait in the car." Christian smiled and looked to his mother. "The Pink Door?" He suggested.

"Oh yes I love that place. We shall meet you there."

"Be careful." Ray told Ana and Christian before turning his attention to Grace as they chatted away.

Curling into Christian's side as they headed out to the car, Ana held onto him tightly. It had felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"You okay?" Christian asked. "You're very quiet."

Ana nodded. "Just tired." She smiled up to him. "It's been a long day but I'm glad it's over with."

Christian smiled down to her. "And now you can forget all about them." He told her with a smile. "Onwards and upwards."

"Onwards and upwards." Ana confirmed with a smile to him as she rested her head on his chest. He always made her feel like she could conquer anything. As they headed towards the car she couldn't help but smile thinking how differently her life was now that she had Christian. He was making everything better for her. If it wasn't for him she dreaded to think how else Leila and her friends would have made her life miserable, but thanks to Christian, Leila, Beth and Sian were now a thing of the past. As Christian said. Onwards and upwards and she knew that Christian would make sure everything was going in that direction. _Onwards and upwards_.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N  
** Sorry for the delay guys, work has been busy, I've had a bit of writer's block and I wanted to give Ana a special birthday, so hoping i do this chapter justice. Hopefully will start getting more chapter out to you. Next couple of chapters will be about their summer together and then their final year of high school.  
Don't worry though I am nowhere near finished with this story. A big twist will be coming up soon!  
Thank you for all your patience. You guys rock.  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"You spoil that daughter of mine." Ray whispered as he let Christian in. It was Saturday morning and his little girl was turning seventeen today. She was growing up far too soon for his liking. He had a seventeen-year-old. He still remembered the day she was born like it was yesterday.

"Only the best for my girlfriend." Christian beamed as he came in with a gift bag looped onto his arm while carry a large box.

Ray frowned as he looked to the box. "What's in the box?" He asked curiously as he led Christian into the kitchen so he could put the box down.

"A birthday cake, curtsey of my sister. She insisted on making Ana a cake and as much as I hate to admit, Mia is a pretty damn good cook. We're always bugging her to make cookies or cupcakes." He told him as he set the box down carefully on the counter. "Part of the surprise for later." He told him with a smile. "She still doesn't know does she?"

"Well in that case I am looking forward to trying this cake." Ray told him with a smile before shaking his head. "She hasn't got a clue. What have you got planned with her?"

"Well I've booked us to go on a boat for a few hours. My dad knows a guy who will take us out on the water and anchor down so we can just enjoy some time together and then I have booked us lunch at the Space Needle and then when we have finished their I got us tickets to an art exhibition in the Gallery. It's all new work so I'm hoping she's going to enjoy it and then well…small get together here and I have emphasised to Mia small and quiet. I know Ana doesn't really want to celebrate her birthday but I couldn't let us do nothing today. My mom said she will give you a call about foods she could make and I should pre-warn you now, my mom does not take no for an answer." He chuckled and shook his head. He knew his family well and he knew they'd want to make much as a fuss as possible but he didn't want to overwhelm Ana too much so he did tell them he was going to try and keep it quiet as possible.

"Sounds like a very good day to me. Means I can get some things sorted while you're gone." He nodded. "I think your dad said they'd come around about three thirty? We'll put up some little decorations. I'm guessing the cake is for the party?"

"Yes, we are going to have to hide that so she doesn't see it…"

Ray nodded before he thought for a minute. Picking up the cake he then headed over to the cupboard and opened it up before carefully placing the cake inside. Looking to Christian he grinned. "Beer stash. She'll never look in here."

Christian couldn't help but chuckle before he smiled. "Can I go wake up sleeping beauty?"

Ray smiled and nodded. "Sure. Good luck." He chuckled knowing Ana slept like the dead. It would take Christian a while to get Ana up and moving.

Christian smiled before he then headed up the stairs to find his sleeping girlfriend. He was so happy that Ray trusted him, not that he would ever think of disrespecting Ray in his own home, he respected Ray too much for that. Heading quietly into Ana's bedroom he couldn't help but smile seeing her curled up in her bed, she looked so small curled up in the middle of her double bed. Putting her gift bag on her bedside table, he kicked off his trainers before he gently climbed on the bed and laid down next to her, a small smile resting on his lips as he watched her sleeping. She always looked so beautiful. Leaning forward he pressed a gentle kiss to her nose, smiling as she wriggled it slightly but still stayed asleep. She was so cute. Moving his lips to hers he gave her gentle kisses. "Wake up birthday girl." He whispered to her, shuffling a little closer to her he slipped his arm around her and kissed her again, peppering her lips with little butterfly kisses.

A soft groan passing her lips, Ana's eyes fluttered open, a soft smile resting on her lips as looked to Christian. "Hey you."

"Hey." He smiled to her as he pecked her lips again. "Happy birthday."

Ana smiled a little. "Thank you." She whispered.

"So, I know you said you didn't want to do anything for your birthday…. but I just couldn't not do anything. So, you get to spend the day with me and then we can come back here afterwards. And no. I'm not taking no for an answer. Your dad said it's cool for us to go out for the day as long as I get you home for about half four."

Ana nodded a little before she let a small yawn pass her lips. "Can we stay here for a little bit longer though?" She asked as she curled into him more, resting her head on his chest as she let her eyes fall to a close once more. "I didn't sleep well last night."

Holding her close to him, he kissed her head before he softly rang his fingers lightly up and down her arm. "You didn't? How come?" He asked softly to her.

Ana shrugged a little as she opened her eyes and looked to him. "I don't know. Think I was just over thinking today and my mom not being here. Took me a while to unwind and settle."

Christian frowned a little before he kissed Ana's head once more. "Your mom wouldn't want you to be sad on today of all days. Today is your birthday and she would want you to be happy." He smiled down to her. "And I'm determined to make you happy today."

Ana couldn't help but smile as she looked up to him. Pressing a kiss to his chin she snuggled into him more. "You always make me happy." She whispered as she sighed happily. "I love waking up next to you."

He smiled. "Well one day, baby. It's going to be a permanent thing. We will always wake up next to one another."

Ana looked up to him and smiled. "I hope so."

"No hope needed baby. It's going to happen and for one can't wait for us to fall asleep together every night and wake up every morning with you in my arms."

Ana smiled as she ran her fingers lazily through his hair before she pulled him down for a soft kiss. "I can't wait either." She whispered against his lips with a smile. "Waking up next to you in the best feeling ever."

Christian smiled against her lips as he happily kissed her back, holding her petite body close to his. He was so tempted to deepen the kiss but he knew he had to behave, not only because her father was downstairs but because he didn't want to rush her into anything. He wanted their first time to be absolute perfect and special. Breaking the kiss, he kissed her nose. "Ready for some presents?" He asked with a smile to her.

"You really didn't have to get me anything…you are enough." She whispered to him.

Christian scoffed. "Behave. There was no way I wasn't getting you anything." He chimed as he reached over and grabbed the bag before he sat up properly and offered it to her. "Happy birthday baby."

Sitting up properly, Ana smiled as she took the bag off him and stole a kiss off him. "Thank you." She smiled before opening the bag. Pulling out a beautifully wrapped box, Ana unwrapped it, opening it, looking to Christian she then looked at in awe at the charm bracelet. "Christian this is beautiful…thank you." Lifting it up she then smiled as she inspected the charms.

"The book represents your love for books." He told her with a smile before moving onto the next charm. "The cake well…it represents your birthday, obviously." He chuckled and smiled to the last charm. "And the heart…. well that represents my love for you."

Cupping his face, Ana kissed him hard, smiling against his lips before pulling back slightly. "I love it and I love you." She whispered before she smiled. "Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course." He smiled. "And we can add to this at any time." He told her with a smile. "There's more stuff in the bag for you."

Ana smiled as she went back to the bag. Opening her birthday card from him she couldn't help but smile at the 'To my beautiful girlfriend, happy birthday' on the front cover. Opening it she smiled seeing he had written her a paragraph.

 _My beautiful Anastasia. (I know you prefer Ana, but Anastasia is such a beautiful name and you are beyond beautiful)  
I know you didn't want to celebrate today and I know it's going to be a struggle without your mom, but I promise you that I will try and make today as special as possible for you.  
In the short time that we have been together one thing is clear for me. You are it for me. You are my forever. I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else.  
If I listed the things of why I love you I would be here for a very long time, but know my love for you is forever and I look forward to spending many more birthdays together.  
Happy birthday my beautiful girlfriend. (One day I'll be writing wife)  
I love you  
Christian  
xxx_

Wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek she looked to Christian. "You're probably the most romantic boyfriend ever." She smiled to him before she continued looking through the bag. Pulling out a book she then smiled seeing it was a photo album. Flicking through it she smiled seeing it was their photos.

"Just like your charm bracelet…more to add to."

"I love it." She smiled to him before she grabbed her phone and smiled putting the camera on. "Come on. Birthday morning selfie." She beamed. Despite her tired eyes and bed hair, she didn't care, she wanted to remember this moment with him.

Christian chuckled before he smiled and happily posed for the photo. "We will take plenty more today." He told her as he kissed her head once more. "There is one more in there."

"You spoil me." She scolded lightly before pulling out the final box, opening it she couldn't help but smile. A heart pendant with their initials and the date they started dating. "April 25th." Ana smiled and looked to Christian. "Best day ever." She beamed with a grin to him. "Put it on for me?" Shae asked with a smile.

Christian smiled to her before he happily took the box and carefully took the necklace out of the box before he fastened it around Ana's neck. Pressing a kiss to her neck he smiled as he moved his arms around her middle.

"I'll never take it off." She promised leaning back into Christian, happily admiring her gifts.

"So, he managed to wake you then." Ray mused as he leant against Ana's bedroom door, folding his arms across his chest.

"Just about." Christian teased kissing her head.

"Hey." Ana pouted to him.

Ray chuckled as he stepped inside Ana's room and headed over to Ana. "Happy birthday, princess." He smiled and moved to hug his daughter.

Ana smiled as she hugged her father. "Thank you, daddy." She whispered with a smile to him before she happily settled back against Christian before happily showing her father what Christian had bought her for her birthday. She loved everything that he had got her and she knew she'd never take any of the jewellery that he got her off.

"Now your fine young fellow here is stealing you for the day, get yourself sorted then we can do presents and you have a heap of cards downstairs. How about Christian and I make up some pancakes before you head off?"

Ana smiled and nodded. "That sounds perfect."

Christian smiled. "Bacon or fruit?"

"Hmm bacon." She smiled up to him.

Christian nodded as he kissed her head. "Go have your shower and I'll meet you downstairs." He told her as he got up from the bed, following Ray out of Ana's bedroom he headed downstairs.

Watching him go, Ana couldn't help but smile. Reaching over to grab her phone she smiled seeing a message from Kate.

 **From: Kate  
To: Ana  
** _Happy birthday Steele! Welcome to the 17 club! I'll try and pop over with your presents but mom being a nag as usual! I'll let you know! Xoxox_

 **From: Ana  
To: Kate  
** _Thanks Kate! Okay no problem, Christian is taking me out for the day so not sure when I'll be back but I'll let you know. I can't wait to show you what he got me. Talk about spoiling me, he's seriously the best! Call you later! Xoxox_

Sending the message, she then got up from the bed and went into her en-suite to have a shower.

"Those were lovely gifts you got her, Christian. She's going to treasure them forever." Ray commented as he whisked up the pancake batter.

Christian smiled. "I'll treasure her forever." He told him with a shrug. "I don't know how to explain it but I just know that for me…Ana is it. She is my forever. I can't imagine her never being in my life…"

Ray looked at him quite shocked. "That's quite a declaration there, son."

"I know, like I said I don't know how to explain it. It's a gut feeling I have. One day I'm going to marry her…" He looked to Ray. "With your permission of course…and I know we will live happily ever after."

Ray couldn't help but smile as he looked to him. "Well when you are a little bit older, we can have another chat okay? You're only seventeen so I'd like to think we have a while before you ask my daughter to marry you, besides you haven't been going on for very long."

Christian smiled and nodded. "Deal." He would happily marry Ana tomorrow if he could but he knew Ray, along with his parents, would never allow it. He knew he didn't want to wait long. Looking up as he saw Ana in the corner of his eye, he smiled to her. She always looked so beautiful. She was dressed in pair of white skinny jeans with a flowery badot top, her necklace showing off proudly around her neck. She had a pair of flat strappy sandals on, her hair in loose waves, just like he liked it. She looked amazing. "You look beautiful."

Blushing at Christian compliment, she smiled as she moved over to her and rested her head on his arm as he busied himself cutting up some fruit. "Thank you." She smiled to him before smiling to her dad. "Smells good, dad."

Ray smiled. "Take a seat, these will only take a few minutes. Christian will you do the bacon for me?"

"Of course." Kissing Ana's head, he then headed over to the grill and began to cook the bacon for them.

Sitting down at the breakfast island, Ana smiled as she happily watched her father and her boyfriend. She really felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now. She was at first, dreading this day. She always looked forward to her birthday because she and her mom would always go for breakfast and then to the spa. It was always a relaxing day and then they would spend the evening together as a family and have a meal, even though her parents weren't together, they still made the effort on her birthday to get along and make sure the day was about Ana. As the plate was put in front of her she smiled up to her father and Christian and looked to them. "Thank you both. This is…amazing." She smiled to them before she happily began to dig into her breakfast.

Sitting down next to Ana with his own breakfast, Christian tucked into his own breakfast as Ray sat opposite them and ate his own and sipped on his coffee.  
Once they had finished their breakfast, Christian watched as Ana opened her card and birthday presents off Ray. He had mainly put money in a card for her, not really knowing what to buy a teenage girl but he did by her a new book series for her to read to which Ana loved. He loved how the simplest things, such as books bought so much joy to her beautiful face.

"Thank you, dad, I love these." She whispered as she moved to hug him. "I can't wait to start reading these." She whispered. Her dad knew too well her fond of books and how much they meant to her and even though he didn't know what he was buying half the time, Ana knew he really did try and that meant more to her.

"Now you two go and enjoy your day and you can tell me all about it later when you get home." He told his daughter as he kissed her head. "From what he told me you're in for a lovely day."

Ana smiled up to him before she looked to Christian. "Urm do I need anything?" She asked. He refused to tell her his plans for the day so she didn't know what to really expect.

"Maybe just a jacket." He shrugged. "You won't need anything else." He told her with a smile.

Nodding Ana went to the hallway closet and pulled out her white denim jacket before slipping it on. Despite it being June, Seattle was known to maybe have a slight chill in the wind. Moving over to Christian she shrugged. "I'm all yours Mr Grey."

Christian smirked to her before he offered her his hand. "Let's go then Miss Steele." He looked to Ray and gave him a nod indicating he will keep him up to date with their location.

Taking Christian's hand, Ana waved to her father before she let Christian guide her out of the house. As he opened the passenger side door for her, she smiled as she got in and put on her seatbelt. Waving to her dad as he stood in the doorway she then looked to Christian as he got in and started up the engine. "So where are we going Mr Grey?"

Christian smiled. "First stop. Mariner." He told her as he began the journey to the mariner.

Ana was slightly confused as to why they were going to the mariner but she knew he wouldn't tell her so she just kept guessing. Ana knew Christian would make this day special for her so she knew he would been doing fun stuff with her to try and keep her mind off her mom. "Christian I know you have our day planned but can I ask one favour?" She asked looking to him.

"Sure baby, what is it?"

"Can we stop at the cemetery at some point? I'd like to see my mom."

"Are you sure you want to do that with me?" He asked surprised by her request. "I mean of course I will but is it not something you wanna do with your dad?"

Ana shook her head. "No. I'd rather go with you." She smiled. "It's okay if you don't want too."

"Hey of course I want to. Anything for you. Between one of our stops we pass the cemetery so we can go then." He promised to her. Reaching over he took her hand and interlocked their fingers, keeping his eyes on the road as he bought her hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it. He'd do anything for her.  
Pulling up at the mariner he climbed out of the car, moving to Ana's side he opened the door for her and opened the door for her, offering her his hand.

Taking Christian's hand, Ana got out of the car and looked around. There were so many boats. She still didn't understand why they were here. "Christian what are we doing here?" She asked with a frown to him.

Christian smirked down to her, locking up the car he then held Ana's hand as they walked down past some of the boats. Coming to a stop in front of one he then looked down to Ana and smiled. "Our first stop of the day." He mused with a smile to her before he looked up as saw a many coming towards them.

"Christian Grey. Long-time no see kiddo."

"Hey Owen. I know it has been a while. Thank you for doing this, Owen this is my girlfriend, Ana. Ana this is Owen Brady. He's going to take us out on the boat for a few hours."

"Nice to meet you." Ana smiled shaking his hand before looking to Christian, her mouth dropping slightly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Owen's a friend of my dad's. They have known each other a long time."

"And seeing as it's your birthday I thought I'd offer to take you out for a few hours." He looked at Christian. "Good thing you asked when you did. Tourists have been flooding in."

"Wow really? Busy time of year for you then."

"It is but I love it." He smiled to the couple. "Now come on you two let's get this show on the road. I'll give you a little tour." He told them as he stepped onto the bought.

Helping Ana onto the bought he then held her hand as Owen showed them around.

"Okay so down here is the bathroom, sitting area and kitchen. The fridge is stocked up with plenty of drinks so please help yourself. You said you didn't need food provided but there are some snacks in the cupboards if you are feeling hungry and there is plenty of fruit so please feel free to help yourselves. We are in for a hot day today so I do have a bedroom towards the back if you feel the sun is getting to you and you need a lie down, but please make sure if you are feeling like that you drink a bottle of water to help keep you hydrated. I do have some sunscreen up top as well if you need top ups. I'm going to set sail in about ten minutes so that will make it ten o'clock and we will be back around one thirty. Follow me upstairs." He smiled to them and headed back up to the deck. "Okay you two are more than welcome to sit here while I head to our destination. If you staying sat down, brilliant but if you are going to be walking around you do need to have a life jacket on or feel free to sit downstairs while I sail. The water can get a bit bumpy and we will be going fast. Well it'll sure feel fast with the wind and the water spraying." He chuckled and smiled. "Any questions guys?"

Ana shook her head before looking to Christian who also shook his head.

"Brilliant. You two get yourself seated while I do my last-minute checks."

Christian smiled and nodded before looking to Ana. "Up here or downstairs?" He asked her.

"Up here." Ana smiled. "I don't want to miss the view."

Nodding, Christian led Ana to where they could sit. It was like a sofa with soft cushions and a throw. Settling himself down next to her he pulled Ana close to him and kissed her head. "Hope this is a nice surprise."

Ana looked to him and smiled. "It is. I've never been on a boat before." She curled into him. "It's a perfect surprise."

"Well we have a few more surprises today." He kissed her head once more.

"You spoil me." She told him with a smile.

"I'll always spoil you baby. You deserve it."

"Okay guys lets go!" Owen grinned to them as he started up the boat engine.

Christian just relaxed back, holding Ana in his arms as they happily too in the views. They didn't have to say anything. They were in comfortable silence. Now and again they would share a soft kiss and smile lovingly at one another but no words were spoken they weren't needed.  
When Owen anchored forty minutes later, Christian got to his feet and stretched a little before looking to Ana. "Would you like a drink?"

Ana nodded and smiled. "Please."

"I'll be right back." Heading towards the stairs he looked to Owen. "Want a drink, man?"

"No thanks, we'll stay here for about an hour and then I will take you guys somewhere special before we head back."

Christian nodded before heading down. Grabbing a drink for himself and Ana he headed back to his girlfriend who looked so beautiful and content looking out at the views.

"I'd love to live in a house by the water." Ana whispered as Christian sat down next to her and smiled. "It's so peaceful. So beautiful."

"You want a house by the water baby then we will." He simply told her as he handed her a bottle of water.

Taking the water, Ana smiled as she looked to him. "You seem very confident about that."

"I am." He simply told her with a smile. "You will have whatever your heart desires babe. There won't be any expense to your happiness. I want you happy and knowing you want a house by the water…I'll do whatever I can to make that dream come true."

Ana couldn't help but look at him in complete awe. He literally was the most perfect boyfriend. Every day she fell more and more in love with him.  
For the next hour and half the two enjoyed the water and just being with each other. This was the sort of thing that was perfect for her. She didn't need a big fuss, she just needed to be with the perfect company and Christian and her dad were the perfect company for her.

When Owen took them to a private little cove, the two teenagers were all over each other like a rash, Owen even headed downstairs to give the two some privacy before heading back up and informing them they had to head back to the mariner. He had a number of tours that he had to do this afternoon.

"Thank you so much, we had a great time." Christian told Owen as he shook his hand once they were back on the mariner.

"No problem kiddo, tell your old man to give me a ring so we can fish some time."

"Will do."

"Have a lovely birthday Ana." Owen smiled before heading back onto the boat.

"Thank you." Ana smiled before looking to Christian, moving her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest. "Thank you for that. It was amazing."

Kissing Ana's head, Christian smiled down to her. "You don't need to thank me." He whispered moving his arms around her. "Hungry?" He asked with a smile to her.

Ana nodded and smiled. "Starving."

"Well let's head to our next destination." He chimed taking her hand as headed back towards the car. He knew he shouldn't really eat anything heavy at lunch but truth be told he was famished! Opening the car, he opened the door for Ana and waited for her to climb inside before going around to his own side. Making sure she had her seatbelt on he then headed towards the Space Needle where they were having lunch.

As Christian pulled up at the Space Needle, Ana's mouth dropped a little as she looked to Christian. "We're having lunch here?" She asked in awe. She had always wanted to come here but never really had to the time or the money to spend here. She couldn't believe Christian had put so much effort into today.

Christian smiled cutting the engine and nodded. "Indeed, we are. Hope it's okay?"

"Of course, it is." Ana smiled as she leant over and kissed him. "You are one in a million." She whispered with a smile to him.

Kissing her back, Christian smiled down to her before he got out of the car. As Ana got out, he held out his hand for her he smiled as she took his hand and interlocked their fingers. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he headed inside, smiling as he saw Ana looking at the place in complete awe. As they headed up to the restaurant on the top floor, he couldn't help but laugh at the look Ana was giving him. She was looking at him like he was an alien. "Only the best for my girl." He whispered pulling her to him as he kissed her head. As the elevator opened, he stepped out, smiling to the maître d'. "Reservation for Grey."

The young man smiled. "Follow me." He led Ana and Christian over to a table by the windows, putting the menus down on the table. "Ally will be looking after you this afternoon. She will be along shortly." He told them before walking off.

Siting down, Ana looked to the view and smiled. "This is so amazing Christian." She whispered in awe before she turned to look at him and smiled. "Thank you so much."

Christian smiled. "We still have one more stop." He told her with a grin to her before opening his menu. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Ana smiled as she opened her own menu. At first, she couldn't decide what she wanted but soon settled on a salmon risotto.

Christian ordered an open steak sandwich and a side of halloumi cheese fries and garlic bread knowing that Ana was probably being too shy to order anything else, not to mention he knew he would be sharing with her anyway.

As the waiter took their order, Ana sipped her drink before she smiled to Christian. "Today has been so perfect, thank you."

"You need to stop thanking me." Christian told her with a smile. "Today is your birthday. I want it to be a special day for you because you are so special to me." He smiled and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze from across the table.

Ana looked at him in complete awe. How did she get so lucky? As they sat and ate their meal, they talked about everything and anything. It was one of the things she loved about Christian, they could literally talk about anything and she could never get bored. He made her laugh, he made her smile and even when they weren't talking, the silence wasn't awkward. It was always a comfortable silence. She should have known that he would have insisted sharing his sides with her. Happily eating the halloumi fries she couldn't help but smile at him. He was always thinking of her. Always putting her first.

"Room for dessert?" Christian asked looking to her once they had finished their meals.

Ana shook her head. "No thank you I am stuffed. That was amazing."

Christian nodded before he then smiled. "Are you ready to go to the cemetery?" He asked. "It's on our way to our next destination."

Ana looked to him for a few seconds before she gave a little nod. "We will be quick I promise."

"Ana we can take as much time as you need…we don't need to rush."

Ana offered a little smile before nodding. "Okay." She whispered.

Getting to his feet, Christian held out his hand for Ana before pulling her gently to him and kissing her head and smiling down to her.

Ana smiled moving her arm around him. She missed her mom like crazy but just being with Christian made her heart ache less. As they headed towards the exit she watched as Christian paid for their meal. "I hope you'll let me spoil you on your birthday." Ana commented as she looked up to Christian.

Christian shrugged. "Maybe. We shall see." He smiled down to her. "As long as I have you, I have everything that I need." Kissing her on the temple they headed back to the car, climbing in he headed towards the cemetery. He was a little nervous. He understood why Ana wanted to come here but he didn't know how she would be and that made him nervous. He just wanted her to enjoy her day. As he pulled up, he cut the engine ad looked to Ana who was just staring aimlessly out of the window. "Ana…"

During the drive to the cemetery, Ana's mind went into overdrive. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? It was nerve wracking. As Christian called her name, she looked to him and offered him a little smile. "I'm okay." She promised.

Nodding Christian got out of the car and headed around to Ana's side, taking her hand as she got out of the car, he let her lead the way.

Heading inside, Ana held onto Christian's hand tightly as she headed to her mother's grave. She knew exactly where it was. Before Ana's attack in school, Ray would bring Ana here on a Sunday morning to lay fresh flowers. They hadn't been able to get here for a while but seeing the fresh flowers on the grave, Ana knew that Ray had come here to make sure everything was how it should be. Stopping in front of the gravestone, Ana looked at her mother's name carved on the tombstone, sadness suddenly taking over. She missed her mom.

"I'll give you a minute…" Christian whispered as he looked down to her. "I'll be right be the tree behind you." He promised as he kissed the top of her head before stepping away. Ana needed this moment with her mother.

As Christian moved away, Ana gave a delayed nod before she stepped a little closer before kneeling down in front of the tombstone and sighing. "Hi mom…" She whispered as she played with her fingers in her lap. "I'm sorry I haven't been in a while. Won't bore you with the gory details…. but I'm glad dad is keeping your grave nice and tidy." She whispered with a teary smile. "I miss you." She began trying not to completely break down. "I miss you so much and today…knowing that we would normally be in the spa by now…but you'd be happy. I've met someone and I'm very happy. He makes me very happy. My heart hurts less when he's with me." She whispered with a smile. "You'd like him. A stud you'd call him." She chuckled a little before she sighed. "They'll find that monster." She promised. "And he'll pay for taking you away from me." She shook her head. "I have to go now…another surprise Christian has in store for me. I promise to try and come by more often." She promised before getting to her feet. "I love you mom." She whispered as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

As Ana got to her feet, Christian moved over to her and moved his arm around her shoulder, pulling her petite body close to his as he gently wiped away her tear. "She loves you too." He whispered down to her.

Ana smiled a teary smile up to him before taking a breath. "Let's go." She whispered as she turned and started to walk away. She didn't want to stay any longer, the longer she stayed the more she could feel her mood dampening and she didn't want the rest of the day to be spoilt.

Following Ana out of the cemetery they got into the car, he looked to her for a few minutes, making sure she was okay before he started up the car once more and headed to the final destination before he took her home, hoping that this would lighten up her mood. She had gone so quiet. Pulling into the gallery car park he then looked to Ana as he cut the engine and reached over and took her hand in his. "You okay?" He whispered to her.

Holding onto Christian's hand tightly, Ana looked to him before she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just hard." She whispered before looking around and frowning slightly. "The gallery?" She asked looking to him.

Christian looked to her for a few minutes before he smiled and pulled out two tickets from his pocket. "They have a new art exhibition showing…thought you might enjoy it."

Leaning over Ana smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Of course, it'll be perfect. Let's go." She smiled and got out of the car and looked up to the gallery and smiled. Taking Christian's hand, they headed inside, she was instantly feeling better. She couldn't dwell…she didn't want to end up putting a downer on all of Christian's hard work.

As they strolled through the gallery, Ana couldn't help but smile. All the artwork was beautiful. Some things she knew she'd love to buy one day. "Everything is so beautiful." Ana smiled as she looked at all the artwork. Looking to Christian she sighed happily. "Thank you for bringing me here." She chimed before looking back to the artwork. "You know when I get a job…. I think the first thing I'm going to do is buy some artwork. I'd love something to go into my bedroom." She quickly looked to Christian. "No, you're not buying me anything else before you ask." She knew Christian well and knew he'd insist on buying her the artwork she liked. He had already spent enough on her.

Hearing her, Christian couldn't help but smirk down to her. She knew him too well. As they strolled through the gallery hand in hand, he smiled at all the art on show. Everything was so beautiful. When he had his own place, he'd happily buy some art work…. hopefully Ana would be there sharing the place with. Looking to his watch he then looked down to Ana. "Are you ready to go babe? I promised your dad I would get you home at a decent time and not hog you…"

Ana smiled up to him and gave a nod to him. "Sure…thank you for today…it really has been amazing."

Leaning down, Christian pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You're welcome. Let's go." He smiled and interlinked their hands as they headed back to the car. Once they were inside, he made sure she had her seatbelt on before he began to the drive to her place. In the corner of his eye he looked to Ana and smiled to himself seeing Ana had a small smile resting on her lips. He was glad that he was able to make her happy, especially on a day she was dreading.  
Pulling up outside Ana's house, he glanced around slightly making sure there were no cars that Ana would recognise. "I'll walk you in." He smiled getting out of the car before opening Ana's door for her. Taking her hand, he lazily swung their hands heading up to the house.

As Christian swung their hands, Ana couldn't help but giggle as let him. Smiling to herself she then turned to face Christian and leant up and kissed him. "Once again…thank you for today." She whispered against his lips.

Kissing her back, Christian smiled down to her, moving his arms around her waist. "You are welcome." He whispered to her.

Grinning to him, Ana then turned and headed into the house. "Dad I'm home." She called out. As she was met with silence she frowned. "Dad?" She called again before she headed towards the living room, as everyone yelled 'Surprise!' Ana jumped a little, falling back into Christian, her hand moving to her chest to try and calm her heartbeat. Her dad, Christian's family and Kate were all there waiting for her. "What's going on?" She asked looking to them before she looked to the decorations. It was perfect, nothing too over the top.

Ray smiled as he moved over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Little surprise for my beautiful daughter." He mused before looking back to her. "It was actually all Christian's idea." He smiled.

Ana looked back to Christian and shot him a look. "Sneaky."

Christian shrugged and smiled to her. "Like I said. You deserve the best."

Ana smiled to him before she then smiled to everyone, as they came and gave her hugs and wished her a happy birthday, she couldn't help but smile. She was surrounded by people everyday who adored her and she adored them. Did she miss her mom? Of course, she did but this, right here, right now, with the small group of people who meant the most to her? Was everything she needed right now. She was going to do the one thing she never thought she would do today. She was going to enjoy her birthday. Just like her mother would want her to.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N  
** So glad you all enjoyed Ana's birthday! Christian is a real romantic! Onto some Summer adventures! I've changed this chapter so many times, I ended up redoing the whole chapter and tbh still not thrilled with it now but hey ho i can't keep looking at it haha. Will be jumping through the months in the next couple of chapters in order to get the story really going. We're getting closer to the big twist so bear with me loyal readers!  
Slightly shorter chapter than usual but I don't want to drag things out for too long. Enjoy!  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"No! Don't you dare Christian Grey!" Ana screeched as she clung onto her boyfriend as he threw her over his shoulder and headed down to the water. It was the middle of August and it had been the best Summer Ana could have ever imagined. She spent her days with Christian while her father worked and they spent most of their time exploring Seattle with Elliot and Kate tagging along now and then.  
Today they were down Alki Beach with Kate and Elliot, Elliot and Kate were sunbathing and Christian wanted to go for a swim… Ana didn't but he soon gave her no choice when he threw her over his shoulder and headed towards the water.

"Oh, come on babe…little dip never hurt anyone. Besides. You in this teeny tiny bikini is not the most ideal situation. I don't want people staring at what is mine." He grumbled with a huff as he kept strutting down to the water, holding onto Ana tightly.

Ana scoffed as she tried to look at him. "Seriously? You're getting jealous? You should have said something this morning when I showed you the bikini but instead you drooled for fifteen minutes."

Christian playfully slapped her ass. "So sassy today Miss Steele." He mused although she kinda did have a point. Not that he would admit it! He should have told her he didn't want her wearing this bikini in public, but she left him completely speechless when she stepped out to show him. He had no words!

"You love it." She sassed back to him as she slapped his ass back.

As she slapped his ass, he stopped at the waters edge. "Did you just spank me?" He asked.

Ana giggled spanking his ass again. "Maybe."

Christian smirked. He loved hearing her giggle. You would never of thought a couple of months ago that she was going through such horrific ordeals, but here she was happier than ever and he loved being one of the reasons for her beautiful smile being permanently on her luscious lips. "Oh baby the things I'm going to do to you." He declared as he then walked straight into the water, waiting until the water was up to his waist before he threw Ana in.

As Christian threw her into the water, Ana quickly swam to the surface before she glared to Christian. "You're going down, Grey."

"Bring it, Steele." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, submerging his body into the water, leaving his head bobbing above the surface.

Diving onto Christian, she wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Got'cha!" She giggled, pressed her forehead to his.

Holding onto Ana tightly as she moved her arms and legs around him, he smiled to her before smirking as he took them both under water before bringing them back up to the surface.

Wiping the water from her face, Ana kept a tight hold of Christian, looking to him she soon captured his lips, her fingers moving to his hair. They still hadn't slept together yet, but they had begun to fool around more when they were alone in the house. She hadn't told anyone yet, not even Christian, but come Christian's 18th birthday next month she planned on giving him her virginity as she would take his. One of the many things she loved about Christian was that he never pressured her into sex. Even when they fooled around it was always Ana who initiated everything. She could feel his erection growing against her right now in the water and it did turn her on. She couldn't wait to give herself to him.

Smiling against her lips, Christian held her close to him, his one hand tangling in his long hair while the other rested firmly on her ass. He loved the feel of her against him. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers and smiled once more. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered. "Even when you dunk me in the water." She chuckled and smiled to him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Jesus Christ will you two put each other down for two seconds?" Elliot groaned as he and Kate came down to the water, hand in hand. "I'm going to bring up my breakfast if you keep being mushy."

"You two are jut as bad!" Christian called over with a laugh as he shook his head.

"Yeah but I'm older than you so it's all good." He shrugged as he pulled Kate into his arms, holding her close as they got into the water more. It was a beautiful day in Seattle and they were certainly making the most of the beautiful Seattle sunshine.

Christian rolled his eyes at his brother before he looked to Ana. "How about we go and top up your beautiful skin with some more sunscreen?" He asked giving her ass a cheeky squeeze.

"Any excuse to rub my body ey?" She mused with a smirk to her as she wriggled against his erection.

"Hell yes." Christian grinned before groaning as she wriggled against him. "You're killing me, here." He grumbled before he pecked her once more. Carrying Ana until they reach the shore, he gently put her down before heading back over to their towels, making sure Ana was walking in front of him so he could cover up his erection. He didn't fancy everyone noticing his raging hard on. Drying himself off, he watched as Ana dried herself off before laying on her stomach once more. His eyes moving to her ass he smirked to himself before kneeling beside her, grabbing the sunscreen he soon squirted some into his hand before rubbing the lotion all over his girlfriends' perfect body.

"Hmm that feels good." Ana hummed as she felt her whole body relaxing.

"Yeah? I'll give you a massage later on if you like." He whispered pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Sounds like heaven." She mused tiredly as she closed her eyes as just enjoyed the feel of Christian's hands on her body.

"How's your checklist coming along?" He asked noticing her with her notebook and pen.

"Awesome." She mused looking back to him. "We've done pretty much everything on the list apart from going to the zoo."

"Next weeks adventure then?" He asked with a smile to her.

"Definitely." She mused with a smile to him. "Tomorrow I'm looking forward to doing absolutely nothing." She beamed as she turned onto her side and looked to him. "You still haven't told me what you want for your birthday."

"I told you." He told her looking to her. "I don't need anything but you." He told her with a smile. "As long as we are together then I know it will be the best birthday ever." He whispered as he leant in and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You don't need to get me anything."

Kissing him back Ana smiled before she then looked to him. "I'll think of something." She mused with a smile to him, sticking her tongue out. He might have said he didn't want anything but there was no way she was going to get him nothing.

Rolling his eyes, Christian then relaxed next to her and pulled her close to him as he peppered her jaw with kisses.

Smiling as he peppered her with kisses, Ana smiled before she happily cuddled into him. This was the perfect day to go with an equally perfect summer.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner, Christian?" Ray asked once Christian had dropped Ana home after their day at the beach.

Christian smiled. "No thanks, Ray. My grandparents are coming over for dinner tonight and my mother has insisted that we all be there." He kissed Ana's cheek. "I'll call you later." He promised with a smile to her.

"Okay. Have fun." She smiled to him and watched him go, closing the door behind him she then smiled to her dad. "How was work?" She asked as she sat herself on the edge of the sofa.

"Busy." He smiled. "You guys have a good day at the beach?"

"It was amazing, the weather was just perfect." She smiled to him before she played with her fingers slightly. "Hey dad can I ask you something?"

Ray frowned a little as he looked to his daughter. "Of course, you can. Is everything okay?" He asked as he moved to sit down on the sofa.

"Okay so you know Christian's birthday is coming up next month…"

"Ah yes the big eighteen…"

"Well I've asked him what he wanted and he told me nothing as long as he spends time with me." She rolled her eyes a little. "But I do want to make it really special and I'm running out of ideas." She looked to him. "I was hoping with your help and your permission…that I could book Christian and I a room at a hotel and I could treat him to a nice romantic dinner and we could have access to the spa for treatments and stuff…I've saved up a lot of money so I won't need much input from you…" She trailed off, her cheeks going bright red. There was no way she was going to let her father know she was going to sleep with Christian in the hotel room.

Ray smiled at his daughter. "Sounds like you've got it all figured out…"

Ana shrugged. "It's just that he made my birthday so special…I want to be able to do the same for him."

"Well normally I wouldn't like the idea of my teenage daughter spending a night in a hotel room with her boyfriend…but I see how you two are together and he did completely spoil you…so okay. You have my permission. And of course, I will help you with whatever you need."

"Thanks, daddy." She smiled to him. "Do you know any good hotels with a spa?" She asked with a chuckle.

Ray smiled. "I'll call around for you. I know a few hotels and I'm friends with some of the managers. I'll see which one can give me a good deal for you." He smiled.

Getting to her feet, Ana smiled as she hugged her father. "You're the best."

Ray smiled as he hugged his daughter. "Because of him I have my happy little girl back." He smiled to her. "And…I've been giving it a lot of thought. You're in your final year now of High School and I know for a long time you and Kate have talked about wanting to go to California on a road trip when you finish….and in my head I've said so many times no, not until Morton is caught…but I can't stop you living your life, especially when there is no sign on him…so you can go on your road trip as long as you promise you'll keep me updated throughout your journey. I'm talking hourly updates…"

Ana listened to her father and couldn't help but smile before she nodded. "I promise." She told him before she moved to hug him again. "Thank you for everything dad. I know it's been hard loosening the reigns a bit because of Morton…but like you said. It doesn't look like he's got the guts to show his face around here." She smiled. "And I promise that every stop me and Kate make I'll get you a fridge magnet."

Ray chuckled before he smiled to her. "You don't need to thank me, sweetheart. Your smile is thanks enough. You're going to be eighteen next year. I can't keep you held up here forever, as much as I would like too."

"Protective daddy. Wouldn't have it any other way but thank you for letting me go. Kate is going to be super excited."

Ray smiled. "How's Kate and Elliot?"

"They're really good together. Elliot's a big goofball and hilarious but I think Kate keeps him calm. He still jokes around and stuff but he's toned it down a bit. Think he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of her." She chuckled and smiled. "I'm going to freshen up then I'll help with dinner." She told him as she kissed his cheek before heading upstairs. Grabbing her phone, she smiled as she text Kate the good news.

 _ **From: Ana  
To: Kate**_

 _Guess what?! My dad says I can go on the road trip to California when we finish high school! Xo_

Ana couldn't help but chuckle at the instant reply.

 _ **From: Kate  
To: Ana**_

 _STFU! No way! YES! This is AWESOME! Ray is officially my best friend! xo_

 _ **From: Ana  
To: Kate:**_

 _Hey what about me?! Xo_

 _ **From: Kate  
To: Ana**_

 _Don't worry Steele, I love you too. Your dad is the best though! Xo_

 _ **From: Ana  
To: Kate**_

 _I know I'm so excited. I do have to give him frequent updates while we are gone which is a pain but I know it'll put his mind at ease. He wasn't going to let me go but he didn't want me to stop living my life xo_

 _ **From: Kate  
To: Ana**_

 _We will give him any update he likes! So planning this trip next time I see you! xo_

 _ **From: Ana  
To: Kate**_

 _Deal! I'll text you later, I'm going to jump in the shower xo_

Putting her phone on charge she smiled to herself as she headed into her en-suite. She was so happy and she was so glad that her dad was okay with her booking a hotel room for Christian's birthday. She thought that would be a flat out no!  
Stripping off she stepped into the shower, washing off all the sunscreen and sand. She could see she had tanned a little, which was nice because she normally just burnt.  
Finishing up in the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and her wet hair before heading into the bedroom once more. Drying herself off she slipped on some clean underwear before popping on a lounge suit, Towel drying her hair she tossed her hair up into a messy bun before heading downstairs. "What do you fancy for dinner dad?" Ana asked as she headed into the kitchen while he caught up on todays newspaper.

Looking up from the paper, Ray looked to his daughter. "How about your famous creamy garlic chicken? I'll chop up some potatoes for fries and make up a salad."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled as she happily got everything out needed for her recipe. Ana did love cooking so she was happy to do it, especially seeing as her dad worked all day, the least she could do is help with small household chores such as making dinner. As she chopped up the chicken, she couldn't help but smile. Everything was just falling into place and she couldn't help but smile. She was happy. Very happy. There were still times she missed her mom but Christian had been great when it came to that and would always take her to the cemetery to see her mother so Ana could either just sit at her gravestone or have a chat with her. More than often, Ana would always talk to the headstone, telling her mother about everything that had gone on, especially praising Christian and telling her mom how much she loved him and wished she could have met him.  
Putting the chicken into the frying pan, Ana then looked over to her dad and smiled. She wished he would meet someone to make him happy. She knew he was heartbroken when her mother was killed but she still wanted him to find someone. Ana was all Ray had and she wanted him to be happy, but she knew she couldn't force that, but she did hope that one day he would meet someone to share the rest of his life with. He deserved to be happy and to be as happy as she was right now. They had to move forward with their lives now. There would be no more dwelling on the past. Right now her main focus would be making Christian's eighteenth birthday as special as it could be.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N  
** Thank you to everyone who left reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me.  
This is just a filter chapter; however, I think it is important and I will have a question for you guys at the end of the chapter.  
Enjoy  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

With Summer finally coming to an end it was safe say that Christian was not ready to go back to school. He was having too much fun with Ana and dare he say it, his brother and Kate! The four of them had formed such a strong bond. Getting ready for his day with Ana, he headed downstairs, kissing his mom on the cheek as he saw her in the kitchen. "Morning mom."

Grace smiled as she looked to her youngest son. "Morning, sweetheart. What are you and Ana up to today?" She asked as she served up a fruit salad in front of Christian, knowing it was his favourite in the summer months.

"I'm not sure yet. Whatever she wants to do. We've done everything on our list and I'm sure she'd be happy to sit at home binging on a box set but its too nice outside. Be nice to get a proper day out before school starts along with all the exams and stuff."

Grace couldn't help but smile. "That sounds like a plan. You picking her up?"

Christian nodded as he took a bite out of the fruit salad in front of him. "I'm going to finish this then head out before Ray goes to work. Where's Mia?"

"Elliot and Kate are taking her out for the day. Elliot's been feeling a bit guilty he hasn't seen much of her so Kate suggested they do something together I think they're going to the movies."

Christian nodded as he finished his breakfast. Rinsing his bowl out he popped it into the dishwasher before kissing his mother's cheek once more. "See you later."

"Have a good day." Grace told him with a smile as she watched him go.

Heading out of the house, Christian got into his car before heading to Ana's. He was going to walk seeing as it was such a nice day but seeing as he didn't know what they were doing yet, he was taking the car just in case.  
Pulling up outside he cut the engine and climbed out. Heading to the front door he gave a knock before entering, something Ray insisted he do instead of waiting for someone to answer the door. Ray saw Christian as family and vice versa and they treated each other like family no matter whose house they were in. "Only me." He called through the door, seeing Ray he smiled before frowning at Ray's reaction to him. "Everything okay, Ray?" He asked glancing around to see if he could see Ana.

"What are you doing here?" He asked getting to his feet. He was all set for work and he was just reading the morning paper before heading out to work.

"Picking up Ana?"

"She told me you were waiting outside for her…"

"What? When?" Christian asked, confusion and panic setting in. Why the hell would Ana lie about him being outside.

"About twenty minutes ago…. she rushed out of here saying you were outside in the car…" He mumbled quickly grabbing his phone and calling Ana. As it went straight to voicemail he sighed. "It's off…" He looked to Christian. "Have you spoken to her this morning? Why the hell would she lie to me about you picking her up?" He asked frantic. This wasn't like Ana at all.

"Not over the phone but I did text this morning her telling her I'd be over about this time…she text back saying okay…" He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why the hell did she turn her phone off?" Grabbing his own phone, he quickly called Kate. If Ana would talk to anyone it would be Kate. "Kate it's me, have you spoken to Ana this morning?" He paused before he sighed and explained to Kate before nodding. "Call me if you see her." Hanging up the phone he looked to Ray. "Kate hasn't spoken to her since yesterday." He ran his fingers through his hair once more, a clear indication he was getting stressed and worried. This wasn't like Ana. "How did she seem last night? This morning?" He asked looking to Ray, pacing the living room slightly.

"Normal, a bit quite this morning but she said she didn't sleep well…" He sighed and grabbed his car keys. "I've got to go and look for her."

"I'll take my car and search…" He trailed off as his phone went off, seeing it was Kate he answered it. "Did you see her?" He asked before he sighed and looked to Ray. "Okay we're on the way." He shook his head. "No don't approach her just keep an eye on her until we arrive." Hanging up the phone he looked to Ray.

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's at the cemetery in front of Carla's grave. Kate said they were walking past when they heard crying. Ana's just sat there crying…"

Ray frowned in confusion. What the hell was happening with his daughter? "Let's go. I'll drive." Quickly making his way to the car he got into the driver's side, Christian shortly following behind as he got into the passenger seat.

Christian sat in the car utterly confused. Why wouldn't Ana speak to him? And why was she currently sat at her mother's grave crying? Nothing made sense right now. As Ray began driving, he looked to him. "Do you want me to try her first?" He asked looking to him.

Ray sighed a little as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove to the cemetery. Looking to Christian he gave a slight nod. "She might open up to you more than what she would me. Get her comfortable first and calmed down before you start asking questions or she might clam up and start to push you away."

Christian nodded as he took note of what Ray was saying. Last thing he wanted was for Ana to get more upset and push him away. As they pulled up outside, Christian got out of the car, waiting for Ray to join him before they both headed into the cemetery. Christian knew Ray would need the support just as much right now. He knew Ray struggled coming here. He wanted to be there to support him too. As they headed towards their destination Christian headed over to Elliot, Mia and Kate as they watched Ana from a distance. Looking over to his girl, his heart ached as he saw her little body shaking from where she was sobbing.

"She's talking, but we can't quite hear what she's saying." Kate told him with a soft sigh. "She's holding something in her hand, but can't quite make out what it is."

Christian nodded a little. "Thanks guys…. you don't need to hang around, Ray and I got this."

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked. "She seems pretty upset."

"Honestly, go. You had a day planned. I'll call if I need you." He promised before he gave a little nod to Ray before he took a breath and headed over to Ana. Moving next to her he moved to sit down he listened to her sobs for a few minutes before he moved his arm around her and pulled her gently to him, kissing the top of her head as he just held her close while she tried to compose herself. "Talk to me." He whispered to her as he gently rubbed her arm.

Ana didn't say anything, she simply passed up the crumbled piece of paper in her hand.

Taking the paper from her, Christian frowned a little before he opened it, keeping his one arm around Ana as he held her close to him. As soon as he saw the writing his blood instantly began to boil, knowing exactly who's hand writing it was.

 _Ana.  
Always knew you wanted what I had and I guess you couldn't help yourself when it came to Christian. You'll never have what we had but I'll you points for effort. I might be in this stupid juvenile prison but come November I will be out and don't think you won't pay for what you did to me. Christian will always will be mine. Don't kid yourself in thinking you're going to be little miss popular just because you're dating the school's hottest guy. You'll always be the pathetic loser that you are. Mommy didn't want you. She chose a murderer over you. Not that I blame her. Just a shame he didn't get rid of you like he did her. Would save a lot of people a lot of time and effort. Oh well. I'm sure everyone will ditch you soon enough. You don't offer anyone anything. Don't think this is the end. I'll see you soon. L x_

Reading the letter, Christian nearly went off. How dare Leila send this to Ana? Why the hell wasn't this monitored? He so desperately wanted to rip it up but he knew they needed to keep it for evidence. Leila crossed the line big time. Folding up the piece of paper he slipped it into his pocket before he pulled Ana to him and kissed her head. "Ignore it." He whispered down to her. "It's nothing but lies. She's a bitch and she's trying to get to you." He looked down to her. "You are not a loser. I will never be hers. I will always be yours. I love you, I never loved her. She was nothing to me, you are everything." He kissed her forehead. "She won't ever get the chance to get near you, I'll make sure of that." He told her. "You are surrounded by people who love you. She's just a jealous bitter bitch who clearly has nothing better to do." He gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "Please don't cry, baby."

"I just wish she didn't have to mention my mom." She whispered as she looked to her mother's grave.

"She did that knowing it would upset you." He told her with a sigh as he pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly to him. "I'll make sure she gets punished for this. She won't be able to send you any more letters."

Ana just nodded a little as she curled into Christian.

"You say goodbye to your mom while I let your dad know you're okay." He whispered to her. "Then we will go home." Kissing her head, he reluctantly got up and headed over to Ray,

"Is she okay?" Ray asked, his eyes falling onto his daughter. He hated seeing her like this. It was like Carla dying all over again.

"She will be." Christian confirmed as he pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Ray. "Clearly Leila Williams is an idiot. She sent this to Ana. Surly shit like that should be monitored?"

Taking the letter off Christian, Ray read before his jaw set into a hard line as he looked to Christian. "Consider this dealt with." He told him. "Me and your father will make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

"She needs to be punished."

"Don't worry she will." Ray confirmed. "This will add more time onto her sentence for threatening behaviour."

"Would I be allowed to go and see her?" Christian asked. "I want to tell her to her face that she will never have me and never will."

Ray looked to Christian. "I'll discuss it with your father." He told him. He knew Christian could be a hot head. They needed Leila punished for this letter first.

Christian nodded a little before looking to Ana before looking to Ray once more. "We're just going to head back to the house."

"I'll drop you off." He told him.

Heading over to Ana he bent down beside her. "Come on, let's get out of here." He whispered to her, holding his hand out for her.

Taking his hand, Ana got to her feet, looking to her mother's grave once more she then walked away, heading over to her father, she looked to him, trying not to cry as she moved her arms around him.

"She won't get away with this, Annie." Ray promised as he moved his arms tightly around her. Kissing her head, he looked down to her. "Let's get you two kids home." He whispered as he gently guided her to the car, Christian following behind them.

As they got to the car, Christian climbed n the back with Ana and held her close to him as Ray drove them back to the house. He was furious with Leila and he would love nothing more than to just go and see her and tell her exactly what he thinks of her. Rubbing his arm soothingly down Ana's arm he leant his head down on hers.

Pulling up outside Christian's house. Ray turned to Christian and Ana in the back. "If you need anything, call us." He told them before he pulled out some money from his pocket. "Order some food, chill out. I'll call you later to check in."

Christian looked to the money. "It's okay…"

"Take it." Ray cut in looking to him. "Please." He looked to Ana. "You going to be okay, Ana?" He asked softly looking to her.

Ana looked to her father and gave a little nod. "I'll be okay." She whispered to him as she stayed curled into Christian.

"Call if you need anything." He told her firmly before he gave a nod to Christian.

Christian nodded back before kissing Ana's head. "Come on." He whispered to her as he too the money from Ray and slipped it into his pocket before climbing out of the car. Holding out his hand for Ana he held her close to him as she climbed out of the car. Waving Ray off he then headed up to the house and went inside, his mom had left for work so they had the place to themselves. Heading into the living room he looked down to Ana. "Get comfy. I'll get us some snacks and we can watch a movie." He told her with a soft smile.

Ana looked to him before she gave a little nod. Sitting down she kicked off her shoes before she curled up on the couch slightly. She has drifted off into her own little world, replaying everything in her head once more. She didn't want to but she couldn't help it. Leila's words hurt, especially when she bought her mother into it. Ana could take most things on the chin, but when Leila bought up her mother, she felt her world falling apart. It was a low blow on Leila's part.

Heading into the kitchen, Christian gathered some food them to pick at while they watched a movie. Grabbing some soda's, he then headed in and placed everything on the coffee table in front of Ana before he sat himself down next to her. Kicking his shoes off he grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the sofa and pulled Ana to him as he kissed her head. "I hate seeing you like this." He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"Don't be." He looked to her. "I just wish I could take your pain away."

"I'll be okay." She told him with a shrug. "I'll get over it."

"She crossed the line. She won't get away with it." He promised her once more.

Ana just gave a little nod. "Can we just forget about it for now?" She asked looking up to him.

Nodding down to her he kissed her head. "Let's watch a movie, anything you want to watch?"

"You got Aquaman?" She asked with a shy smile.

Christian chuckled. It was her latest obsession. "You know it." He smiled to her once more before he found the film and put it on for them, holding her close to him. She might have wanted to forget about but he simply couldn't. The hurt on Ana's face and seeing how upset she was about it was enough for Christian to want revenge. He didn't want Ana to ever feel like that. He wanted her safe and protected and Leila was clearly going to get in the way, mouthing off her poison. He knew he wouldn't let her get away with it. Leila Williams was going down for what she did. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

 **A.N  
** So question…do you want to see Christian confront Leila? Let me know your thoughts!  
Much Love  
K xx


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N  
** As so many of you wanted to see Christian confront Leila, here it is!  
Enjoy! It's short but I think it pretty much gets to the point! Up next will be Christian's birthday.  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"I wish you wouldn't do this." Ana sighed as she looked to Christian as she sat on his bed and watched him get ready. "You're playing right into her hands by going there. It's what she wants." She told him as she looked to him. Since Christian saw Leila's letter, he has been hell bent on making sure she pays for it along with both of their father's. Ana just wanted her dad and Carrick to deal with it, but Christian is insistent on seeing Leila and telling her straight. Ana wanted him to let him go, but Christian is stubborn as anything.

"Ana I'm going there to tell her straight." He told her as he put on his sneakers and moved to sit down next to her. "Her letter was not only unforgivable for what she said about your mother but to say that I will always be hers. I'll never be hers. I'm yours, always will be. She needs to get that into her thick head."

Ana nodded a little before sighing. "I just wish you didn't have to go. We don't know what her state of mind is. She still sounds like the biggest bitch ever."

"I know but I will have your dad and my dad in there with me." He kissed her head and smiled down to her. "I won't be long. I'm going in, saying my piece and leaving while our dads deal with the consequences of what she did. She's not going to get away with that letter she sent to you. I'm going to make sure of it and so will our fathers."

And looked to him before nodding. "Just promise me you won't let her get to you. She'll do and say things to wind you up and get a reaction out of you. Don't stoop to her level."

"I promise." Leaning in he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips before smiling to him. "Now go. The sooner you go the sooner you come back. Mia and I are going to watch a movie while you're gone. Have some quality girl time together."

"She'll like that. She looked up to you." Kissing Ana one more time, Christian got to his feet, pulling Ana up with him. Leading her downstairs into the living room he smiled seeing Ray and his dad waiting for him. "I'm all set when you are." He told them with a smile.

Ana smiled to her dad before she settled down next to Mia.

"Let's get this show on the road. Sooner we go, sooner we can get back." Carrick declared clapping his hands before grabbing his keys from the side.

"Good luck." Ana called looking to them all.

"We will be back in no time kiddo." Ray promised before the three of them headed out of the house and to Carrick's car. As they all climbed in, Ray looked back to Christian as Carrick began to drive. "You say your piece son and leave the legal side for us. Just remember no threatening or anything she could use against you."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I am going to say to her." He commented with a shake of his head. He had a copy of Leila's letter in his pocket and he was going to set her straight once and for all.  
As they finally pulled up outside the prison, Christian looked to the building for a moment before he climbed out of the car and followed Ray and his dad into the building and signed in as they were required to do. Looking over he noticed Ray and Carrick talking to two people, he had no idea who they were but he guessed one of them was Leila's lawyer.

"You ready, son?" Carrick asked as he headed over to him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Christian told him before looking to the two strangers. "Who are they?" He asked his father.

"The one on the left is Leila's lawyer and the one on the right is a prosecuting judge. He has Leila's letter that he sent Ana and he will stand in with us when you chat with Leila to observe her. The original judge who sentenced Leila is on vacation so they sent someone else in. We will give him all the information needed and will make it known we will not let this go and she needs to be punished."

Christian nodded a little before sighing. "Let's get this over with. I don't want to leave Ana for too long, she'll get worried." He told him as he started to feel agitated. This whole building was giving him a bad vibe and it made him uneasy.

Carrick nodded as he led Christian over to Ray and the others as they began their walk down the corridor. They had to go through a number of security doors before they finally reached the room. Looking to Christian, Carrick gave him a little nod before they all entered the room, Leila was already in the room, cuffed to the table, sadly a requirement for all inmates to prevent any violence against visitors.

Christian was the last to go in, as the gentleman gathered in the corner, Christian looked to Leila, as her face lit up seeing him, he tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. Moving over to the table he sat down opposite her, just looking at her. She looked like the cat who got the cream despite looking like shit. Well not for long. "Orange isn't your colour." He commented deadpan looking to her.

Leila smirked at him. "Don't worry, I won't be in this jumpsuit for long. Couple of months and I'll be out of here."

Christian raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't hold your breath."

Leila frowned a little. "What do you mean? I only had a six-month sentence...everything will be okay after that. Everything can go back to how it was."

Christian laughed a little as he looked to her. She clearly thought she was going to get away with the letter. "You don't seriously think there aren't going to be any consequences for that disgusting letter you sent Ana, do you?"

Leila rolled her eyes as she relaxed back in her chair, well best she could with her hands cuffed to the table. "She needed to hear the truth."

Christian scoffed as he glared at her. "The truth? There was no truth in that letter, Leila. Everything you said was not only completely offensive, but it was lies." He shook his head and pulled out his copy of the letter. "'You will never have what Christian and I had…." He read before he looked to her. "What did we have Leila? Because I can assure you what we had was nothing. I felt sorry for you. That was the only reason I agreed to go out with you because you wouldn't leave me alone. You will never have what Ana and I have. I love her and she loves me. I will never be yours."

"But…"

"No." He cut in looking to her. "How dare you send that letter to Ana and how dare you not only bring me into it but you stooped so low, you bought up her murdered mother. What kind of heartless bitch are you? You need to get this into your head right now because if find out you sent another letter to Ana; I am not going to be so nice. We are never, ever, getting back together. You mean nothing to me. Ana is my world and she makes me a better person, whereas you are not even a good person. You're vile and evil and you don't deserve to be let out of this place for the things you wrote in that letter. You are a bully and I hope they add another six months onto your sentence. This place was supposed to be a lesson to you considering you beat Ana to a pulp, but you haven't learnt anything and you never will." He leant forward. "This is the last time you will ever see me. Anymore of your letters and my dad will come down on you like a ton of bricks. You were told on your sentencing that you weren't to have any contact with Ana…you've broken that already by sending the letter, then there's the threat of making her 'pay' for what she did to you…you're not to come in within fifty feet of Ana so it's not looking good for you Leila. Your lawyer, my dad and Ana's dad are currently talking to a judge who has the letter not to mention all the information of the court case…I don't see you coming out of here any time soon." He got to his feet. He couldn't stand to be breathing to the same air as her. "I hope it was all worth it Leila." He simply told her before walking away. Heading to the door he looked to Ray and his father. "I'll wait in the car." He told them before leaving, not even looking back to Leila. He needed to get away from her.

Watching Christian go, Carrick then looked to the judge and Leila's lawyer. "So, gentleman. Shall we discuss how we are going to proceed."

The judge looked down to the letter once more before looking to Leila and then her lawyer. "Your client clearly has no remorse for what she did and then to send this letter and use threatening language. I am not convinced by the end of her sentence she will not go out and try and harm the victim, the only solution I see is an extension of her sentence."

"She's a seventeen-year-old girl…" Leila's lawyer cut in.

"A seventeen-year-old girl who put someone in the hospital and has threatened her since just days ago." The judge countered back. "Who says she's not going to put that girl back in the hospital or worse?" He shook his head. "We will reconvene tomorrow morning in the court where I will have my decision. I suggest you explain to your client what is happening and how her actions will be having consequences." He told him firmly.

"Will Ana be required to attended?" Ray asked looking to him. He knew Ana wouldn't want to be there.

"No. As long as you both turn up it will be fine, if she wants to attend that is down to her but not essential. I will see you all tomorrow." He told them before leaving.

Carrick and Ray looked to Leila's lawyer before following the judge out. Heading back to the car they got in and started the journey back to the house.

"What did the judge say?" Christian asked as his father and Ray got into the car.

"She will get an extension on her sentence. We have to go to court tomorrow to find out his decision." Ray explained with a soft smile. "Ana won't have to go unless she wants too."

"She won't want too." Christian told him.

"I know and frankly I don't want her in the same room as that awful girl." He grumbled with a shake of his head before he looked to Christian. "You both need to forget about Leila now. Just concentrate on school. Next year you will both be off to college, don't let that girl put a damper on anything. You've both worked your socks off." He simply told him. He knew his daughter and she would probably be stressing about Leila, but with the extended sentence he was hoping she would just forget bout her. She wasn't worth the time or effort and he knew it would be Christian who would be reminding Ana of that. They needed to concentrate on their future.

Christian nodded to Ray before he grabbed his phone to text Ana to tell her he was on his way home. Ray was right. They didn't need to be worrying about Leila. She was the thing of the past and there was no way he'd let her get to Ana anymore. She's already left Ana with mental and emotional scars. He wouldn't let it be happening anymore. They were in their final year of high school and they had so much to look forward to and he couldn't wait for the year to be over with. He smiled to himself thinking about all the things they had planned this year. So many things to look forward to. Looking out of the window he let a small smile tug at his lips. Leila was in the past now and Ana was his future.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N**

Here it is! Christian's birthday!  
Sorry for the late reply, I have been absolutely swamped with work and going on training courses so my energy levels have dropped rapidly (joys of being autoimmune) & I've also been working on a new story when an idea popped into my head. (Won't be releasing it until this is finished along with A Fresh Start)  
I have a week off now from both jobs so hopefully will get a load of chapters out for you then :) We will be doing some time jumps, next up will be Halloween for our favourite couple :)  
Enjoy the chapter!  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"Thanks for this dad." Ana commented with a smile to her father.

"No problem kiddo, you'll call if you need anything?"

"Of course." Ana promised with a smile.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Christian asked from the back of the car with a slight huff.

"Nope." Ana chimed with a smile as she looked back to her boyfriend who was blindfolded in the back. The hotel was a surprise that he knew nothing about. "We are almost there. Just be patient." She told him before looking ahead once more. Keeping this a secret had been hard work but thanks to her dad and Christian's family this surprise had worked out perfectly. He didn't have a clue what was going on.

Christian pouted as he folded his arms and huffed a little. He had no idea what was going on and he didn't like it one bit. Ana dad were picking them up from school Friday after school and that's all he knew.

Pulling up outside the hotel, Ray smiled over to Ana. "You're all set. Call me if you need anything."

"I can take the blindfold off now?" Christian asked hopefully. The not knowing was driving him crazy.

"No." Laughed Ana before smiling to her dad. "Thanks dad." Leaning over she kissed his cheek before she climbed out of the car and opened the back for Christian. "Give me your hand." She instructed.

Holding out his hand, Christian held onto Ana's hand as her tiny hand wrapped around his and pulled himself out of the car.

Smiling, Ana moved Christian so he was facing the hotel, waving her father off as he drove off, she then smiled and looked to her clueless boyfriend. "Okay. You can take off the blindfold."

Letting Ana's hand go, Christian reached up and pulled the blindfold off, letting his eyes adjust to the lights before he then looked up to the hotel, frowning slightly before looking to Ana. "Why are we here?"

Ana smiled up to him. "This is where we are staying for the next two days." She happily informed him. "Happy birthday, Christian."

Hearing her he looked to her, his eyes wide. "Seriously? The Fairmount?"

Ana smiled and nodded. "You are a very hard person to buy for…so I thought the weekend here, just me and you…" She trailed off and shrugged a little.

"It's perfect." He told her kissing her head before frowning. "But I didn't bring any clothes…"

"It's all taken care of. All our stuff is up in the room for us."

"I take it our parents helped you?" He mused looking to her.

Ana nodded. "Yep. My dad knows the owner and he said we can use all the facilities as well including any spa treatments and your mom packed your bag for you so you probably have a weeks' worth of clothes." She told him with a giggle.

"Probably." Christian chuckled with a shake of his head. Moving his arm around her, he pressed another kiss to her head. "Thank you so much. It's absolutely perfect."

"Come on. We can have some nibbles before hitting the pool or we can chill in the Jacuzzi for a while?" She suggested taking his hand and pulling him into the hotel.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's chill in the Jacuzzi." He smiled down to her and let Ana lead him into the hotel and over to the reception desk.

"Hi." Ana smiled to the receptionist as they reached the desk. "We have a reservation under the name Steele, my dad came in earlier to drop off the bags to the room?"

The receptionist smiled. "Certainly Miss Steele." She handed over the room key. "Your father did come in at lunch time to prepare everything up in the Cascade Suite for you and you both have unlimited access to the pool and other facilities we have on offer in the hotel as well as any spa treatments you would like, everything is already covered. We have had knowledge that it is a special occasion tonight so tonight your meal will be free of charge courtesy of us here at the Fairmount Olympic. When you know what time, you would like dinner tonight, just ring down to us here at reception and we will make sure that your table is ready on time." She happily informed her.

"Thank you." Ana chimed as she took the key before grinning to Christian before happily heading to the elevator.

Christian just looked in Ana in complete awe as they headed to the elevator. "The Cascade Suite?" He asked with a smile to her.

Ana nodded as she looked up to him. "Yep. It has a piano in the suite…"

Christian smirked down to her. "Does it now? No wonder you chose that one."

"You know I love to listen to you play." She told him as she pushed the button for their floor. Linking onto his arm she smiled happily up to him as they headed up to the suite. Getting off at their floor, Ana happily led them to their room, slipping the key card into the slot before heading inside. "Oh wow…" Ana looked around to the room, smiling as she felt Christian's arms wrap around her waist.

"This is amazing, thank you." He whispered as he kissed her neck before he smiled to himself.

Turning in his arms, Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Anything for you." She smiled to him. "How about we open some presents before we hit the Jacuzzi?" She asked, her fingers gently stroking the back of his neck.

"Presents? Baby this is more than enough."

Ana smiled. "I have lots of surprises for you." She smiled to him before she pecked him once more before took his hands and pulled him towards the bedroom. Smiling as she saw the present bag on the side by her suitcase she headed over and picked it up before jumping up on the bed and tapping the side of it. "Come sit." She chimed with a smile to him.

Christian smiled as he watched her before he happily moved onto the bed next to her. A few times when they had been hanging out, they had fallen asleep together whilst watching a film but they had yet to share a bed together properly. He couldn't wait to go to sleep to night with his beautiful girl in his arms.

"Here." Ana smiled passing him a gift bag.

Taking the bag, Christian smiled. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek before he then pulled out one of the presents, unwrapping it he smiled seeing it was a framed photo of them from the Spring Fling. "Our first dance together…" He mused with a smile to her before he pulled out another present, unwrapping it he chuckled seeing it was his favourite chocolate.

"For your sweet tooth." She giggled with a smile to him.

Christian grinned to her before pulling out the final present, unwrapping it he then smiled and looked to her in awe. It was his own photo book of their memories together as well as some pictures of him with his family.

"I know how much you love looking at mine so I thought we'd do one for you. And you have pictures of your family too, your mom helped me with the younger pictures."

"I love it, all of it, thank you so much." He leant over and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

"I do have one more present for you." Ana whispered against his lips as she pulled back slightly. "But it's for later." She happily told him with a smile.

Christian pouted. "But it's my birthday."

Ana laughed. "It will still be your birthday later too." She kissed him. "It'll be worth the wait I promise. Now come on. Let's go to the Jacuzzi. Do you know what time you want dinner tonight?" She asked curiously to him as she got up off the bed and went to her suitcase to grab a bathing suit.

"How about seven?" He suggested to her.

"We will let the receptionist when we go down." She told him as she then headed to the bathroom to get changed. Slipping into her bathing suit she tied her hair up into a messy bun before coming out of the bathroom. She was in a simple black bikini but it showed off her curves and thanks to Christian and their relationship she felt good enough to wear it. Normally she'd stick to just a one-piece bathing suit but just being with Christian boosted her confidence greatly. She no longer hid behind baggy clothes. "Okay I'm ready." She told him as she took off her watch, looking up to him she frowned slightly as he was just staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"You look hot as fuck in that bikini." He stated looking to her. He had changed into his swim trunks when Ana was in the bathroom.

Ana giggled as she moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her chin on his chest as she looked up to him. "You look pretty hot yourself mister." She kissed his chin. "Come on. We can have an hour in the Jacuzzi before we get ready for dinner." Moving away from him she put on a dress to cover up and her towel, grabbing the key card to their room before heading towards the door.

Following Ana out of the room, Christian draped his arm over her shoulder, holding her close to him as they headed down. Making a quick stop at the reception desk to inform them of what time they wanted dinner the two then headed towards the spa area of the hotel, heading to the Jacuzzi. Putting their towels on the side, Christian helped Ana into the Jacuzzi before climbing in next to her. Relaxing back in the make shift seats he sighed happily. "This is the life." He mused with a smile as he looked to his girlfriend. "Thank you for this baby."

"You are very welcome." She smiled and moved over to him, moving to sit on his lap, she straddled him and ran her fingers through his hair. "You deserve to have the best birthday ever, you've been my rock from the get go and I just love you so much."

Moving his arms around her he smiled to her as he listened to her. "I love you too. So, so much." He cupped her face and bought her lips to his as he gave her a soft kiss.

Kissing him back Ana smiled against his lips, moving her arms around his neck she smiled to him before she pulled back from the kiss and smiled as she peppered her face with kisses.

Christian laughed as she peppered his face with kisses. Smiling to her he just happily gazed at her. She was so perfect.

Happily staying on Christian's lap, Ana happily kept giving her boyfriend affection. Pressing kisses to him, her fingers playing with the hair at the top of his neck. She loved being so affectionate with him. The love she felt for him was so overwhelming at time but she knew she wouldn't change it for the world.

When it was time for them to get ready for their dinner, Ana wrapped the towel around her as they headed back up to their room, not wanting to get her dress wet. She was excited for them to finish their meal already, ready for what was to come next. She still hadn't told Kate or Christian and she was both nervous and excited. On entering their room, Ana looked over to Christian. "Do you want to shower first or shall I go?"

Putting their wet towels into the laundry hamper, Christian smiled to Ana. "You go ahead babe; I'm going to ring my grandfather."

"Tell him I said hello." Going over to him Ana smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I won't be long." She promised before heading into the bathroom. She knew how much Christian adored his grandfather and Ana had met him during the summer and she could see why Christian was so close to him. He was a wonderful man and he made Ana feel so welcomed. Nothing was ever awkward and just the way Christian's face lit up when even mentioning his grandfather was always so precious to her. Both her grandparents died when she was younger and she didn't really remember them much but Theo had made it pretty clear that she was to call him grandpa too, even Christian's grandmother was equally amazing. The way they were with one another reminded Ana of herself and Christian's bond. They were so in love with one another is was beautiful to see a love could last so long between two people and Ana knew she and Christian would have the same relationship. They were it for each other and she knew that. She knew Christian felt the same to.

Stripping out of her bathing suit, Ana stepped into the shower, letting the hot water flow over body, enjoying the feel of it hitting her skin. Luckily, she didn't have to wash her hair so she could easily style it while Christian was in the shower. Washing herself down she turned the shower off before stepping out, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her body and heading back into the main suite.

"Okay grandpa, I will. I'll see you soon. Bye." Hanging up the phone he looked to Ana and smiled. "He says hello." He mused with a smile to her.

"How is he?" Ana asked heading over to the bed. She didn't feel shy in front of him so she didn't care she was just walking around in her towel.

"He's good." Christian replied with a smile. "He said when I go over there next, we can crack open some beers." He chuckled and shook his head. "He said in Europe the legal age of drinking is eighteen so we can pretend we are in Europe."

Ana giggled. "That certainly sounds like grandpa Theo." She smiled. "And your grandmother?"

"Answering him back as always." He laughed and shook his head before he smiled and leant over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm going to jump in the shower." Pecking her one ore time he headed to the bathroom.

Watching him go Ana smiled to herself before she then got up and headed over to the suitcase. Pulling out some new red and black lingerie she bought she slipped it on before slipping on her dress. The dress was a strapless black and fitted her perfectly, cutting off mid-thigh with a sweetheart neckline. Sitting down at the vanity she began to work on her hair, turning on her straighteners she quickly began working on her hair, she wanted to be nearly done by the time Christian was done. Sectioning her hair like Kate had showed her, she began to curl her hair with her straighteners, making perfect curls as she did.

As Christian came out of the bathroom, Ana was pretty much done with her hair. Doing the last few curls she looked to Christian in the mirror and smiled. "Better?" She asked checking him out. He simply had a towel around his waist and she could still see the water droplets on his body.

"Much." He smiled to her, moving over to her he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"You always say that." She smiled.

"Because it's true." Stepping away he soon headed over to his suitcase and dug through for some clothes. Luckily his mother had packed him shirt and nice trousers. Grabbing a clean pair of boxers, he made sure he was dry before slipping them on before getting dressed. He wasn't shy so he had no issue of getting dressed in front of Ana.

Finishing off her hair, Ana applied some make-up, nothing too heavy but just enough to show she had something on.

Satisfied with how she looked, Ana got up from the vanity and turned to look at Christian.

Doing up the last of his shirt buttons, tucking his shirt in, Christian looked up seeing Ana move in the corner of his eye, seeing her dress, his mouth dropped. "Jesus Ana are you trying to kill me?" He groaned as he moved to her, his hands moving his arms around her waist and looked down to her. "You look incredible."

Ana smiled as she moved her arms around his neck. "You are looking pretty dapper yourself." She smiled up to him, leaning up she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Now come on birthday boy. Dinner is awaiting us then we can come back here and relax."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled to her and kissed her head before he stepped back slightly, making sure he was looking presentable, he slipped on his shoes before grabbing the room key before offering Ana his hand. "Come on gorgeous."

Ana smiled taking his hand and moved closer to him, interlocking their fingers she smiled up to him before the two happily headed out of the hotel room.

Heading down to the restaurant they were led straight over to their table. Sitting down as Christian pulled out her chair for her Ana smiled to him before looking to the waiter as he offered them drinks. "I'll have a lemonade please."

"A coke for me please." Christian told him before he smiled over to Ana, taking her hand he smiled to her. "Thank you for this baby."

"You need to stop thanking me." Ana told him with a smile as she squeezed his hand. "It's your birthday and I wanted to spoil you like you spoil me every single day. You make me feel so loved, Christian. I just wanted to be able to return the favour."

Christian couldn't help but look at her in complete awe. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ana told him with a smile. As the waiter bought the drinks over.

"I'll give you a few minutes then be back to take your order." The waiter told them before walking off.

Sipping her drink, Ana then smiled and opened the menu before glancing to Christian. "What do you fancy?" She asked looking to him.

"I'm not sure. I might have the steak. What about you?" He asked looking up to her.

"The chicken wrapped in bacon stuffed with mozzarella and herbs sounds good…."

"Oh, look they even do halloumi fries." Christian mused with a smirk to her.

Ana's eyes lit up. "No way!"

Christian laughed. "Way. I'll order us some." He smiled over to her before nodding. "I'm having the steak." He confirmed. "Chicken?" He asked looking to her.

Ana nodded. "Yes please." Closing her menu, she looked over to him and smiled.

Giving the waiter their orders as he came back over, Christian then looked to Ana as he left. "So…you said I have one more surprise…are you going to give me a hint?"

Ana smiled. "Nope." She mused popping the 'p'. "You're going to have to wait, but don't worry I'm sure you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will." He mused with a smile to her. Sipping his drink, he then looked to her. "So, I've been talking to my grandfather about starting my own business."

Ana looked to him. "Yeah? What does he think?"

"He thinks I have a real shot."

Ana smiled. "That's amazing. Does that mean you are not going to college?"

Christian ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I really don't know. I don't need too but I know my parents will be so disappointed if I don't go and well…I don't want to be miles away from you." He told her looking to her.

Ana sighed as she reached over and took his hand in hers and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You do what you have to do Christian. Forget about your parents and forget about me in your decisions. This is your future…you need to make decisions for you not for me and not for your parents. If you want to start your company then do it. I have every faith in you and wanna know a secret?"

Christian gave a little nod. "Sure…"

"No matter what happens…nothing or no one will ever tear us apart. If you are here and I am in college somewhere…it isn't going to change how I feel about you. Will I miss you? Of course, I will, but I refuse to get in the way of your dreams. I love you and I'm still going to love you even if I'm across state and you are here. We will make it work because we love each other." She squeezed his hand. "But anyway. School has just started. Let's not waste the year away just yet."

"God, I love you so much." Christian breathed as he leant over and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. What did he ever do to deserve a girl like her he didn't know.

Ana smiled against his lips. "I love you too." She whispered against his lips. Breaking the kiss as the waiter came over with their food. "Thank you." Ana smiled before she then looked to Christian and smiled. "Dig in. Sooner we finish this the sooner you can have your final present."

Christian smiled. "Say no more baby. Dig in." He told her with a smile as he happily began to eat his steak. As it just melted in his mouth, he let out an audible groan. "Wow this is so good…" He moaned before looking to Ana. "How's your chicken?"

"It's lovely." Ana smiled as she looked to him and happily began digging into her chicken. The food was definitely delicious and she was glad that Christian seemed to be enjoying his.

Finishing what she could, Ana relaxed back into the seat before she then looked over to Christian and smiled as he finished up his food. "Enjoy that?"

Christian nodded as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I did. Do you want dessert?"

Ana shook her head. "No thank you, I'm full but if you want dessert feel free."

Christian shook his head. "I'm okay. Shall we go back upstairs? Or do you want to get another drink?"

"Let's go back upstairs. We can get comfy and you can have your present."

Christian grinned as he got up from his seat. He didn't know what this final present was but he was super excited. Holding out his hand for Ana, he held her body close to him as they headed out of the restaurant, thanking the waiter on their way out before heading to the elevator. Stepping inside he pushed the button to their floor, pressing a soft kiss to her head. "I know I've said it a lot already, but thank you." He whispered down to her.

Looking up to him, Ana smiled as she kissed his chin. "You are very welcome."

As they reached their floor, Christian held Ana close to him as they made their way back to their room. Heading into their room, locking their door for the night he put the key on the side, kicking off his shoes, pulling his shirt out of his trousers, turning on the bedside lamps next to the bed before drawing the curtains.

"I'll be back in a sec, just going to the bathroom." Ana smiled to him before heading to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her she took a breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. Now she felt nervous but she knew she was ready. Grabbing her toiletry bag, she dug through it, pulling out the red ribbon she had tucked inside she then wrapped it around her waist and made it into a bow. She did feel slightly silly doing this but she didn't really know to do this.

Steading her shaky breath she then headed out of the bathroom, she looked over to Christian who was sprawled on the bed, flicking through his phone. How could he be doing something so innocent yet look so hot? Clearly her throat she made her way over to him slowly.

As Ana cleared her throat, Christian looked up, seeing her with a bow wrapped around her he raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "You didn't have that on all night, did you?" He asked looking to her.

Ana giggled as she shook her head. "No, I didn't." Climbing onto the bed she took his phone off him and put it onto the side before she moved to straddle him, running her fingers through his hair she looked down to him and smiled. "I love you."

Moving his arms around her, he held her close to him, smiling up to her. "I love you too."

"Ready for your final present?" She asked looking to him.

Christian nodded to her. "I am." He mused with a grin. "The suspense has been killing me all night." He admitted with a chuckle.

Ana smiled to him. Shuffling back a little so she was sat on his thighs she then moved her hands to her hips, to emphasise the bow around her middle. "I am your present…." She whispered to him, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

Christian looked to her. "Baby I already have you…"

Ana shook her head. "Tonight, I want you to make love to me…I want to be yours in every way possible…" She looked to him, her cheeks turning redder. "If you want to that is."

Christian looked to her, sitting up properly he pulled her closer to him. He had waited for so long for this moment and he couldn't believe he was finally going to be able to show Ana how much he loved her. "Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes searching hers for any trace of doubt. He wanted her to want this, not because she felt it was what he wanted. "I'll wait for however long it takes. There is no rush."

Cupping his face, Ana looked down to him. "I'm sure." She promised. "I love you Christian and I want to be able to show you how much. I want you to be my first….and my last. You're my forever."

Pressing his forehead to hers he smiled to her. "You will be my first and my last baby." He promised before he frowned. "I haven't got any condoms."

Ana smiled shyly to him. "I'm on the pill." She confessed to him. "I've been planning this for a while…and well I wanted tonight to be perfect…I want to feel you without any barriers…and well we both know we are clean."

"I love you so fucking much." He breathed before he pressed his lips to hers, his hands moving to her ass as he gave it a squeeze as he held her body close to him. He wasn't the luckiest guy in the world right now. She was giving herself completely to him. There has never been any pressure for them to have sex but it was getting hard to just stick to making out when he had a raging hard on. He knew she had felt it a few times when they were making out and now, he could let her feel it without a worry in the world and right now his cock was begging for some attention.

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips, pressing her body as tightly as she could to his. "So much it hurts being away from you." She mumbled before she pulled back from the kiss and looked down to him. His eyes had already darkened and she was pretty sure hers were glazed over with love and lust. "You need to unwrap your present…" She whispered down to him.

Christian knew how she felt because he felt exactly the same. Being away from her always hurt, even if it was just for a few hours, but he knew once he had a taste of her now, being away from her would be even more painful. Smirking at her comment he then moved his hand up to the bow around her waist before he pulled it away from her petite body. Moving his hand to the back of her dress he found the zipper and slowly began to pull it down. God he couldn't wait to get her out of this dress. As beautiful as it was, it was begging to come off. Moving his hands to the bottom of the dress, he bought it up over her body, tossing it onto the floor, seeing what she had underneath he almost exploded there on the spot. "Holy fuck…" He breathed as he gently grabbed Ana and pulled him to him before reversing their positions, bringing her body underneath him as his hands began to explore her body. "This little number is sinful…" He whispered before bringing his lips to Ana's neck. "But I love it." He confirmed as he playfully bit Ana's neck before kissing it once more.

As he took her dress off Ana was expecting to feel shy but the moment, he saw what she was wearing underneath her dress she bit down on her bottom lip, giggling as he switched their positions before letting out a little moan as he bit her neck. "You're wearing too many clothes…" Ana breathed as she looked up to him.

At Ana's moan, Christian felt his trousers tightening even more. She was going to be the death of him. Sitting up he quickly took off his shirt before pushing down his trousers and tossing them onto the floor with his socks. The only thing between them now was their underwear.

Moving his body back over Ana's, Christian moved between Ana's legs, giving her a playful grind just so she could feel how turned on he was for her.

Ana bit down on her lip as she watched him take off his clothes. His body was ridiculous. He was so hot and he was all hers. As he took off his trousers, she could see the outline of his length. He was huge and she had no idea how he was going to fit.

Moving her legs around his waist as he moved between her legs, Ana couldn't help but moan as he grinded into her. She didn't know how much longer she would last. She wanted him so badly.

Kissing down Ana's chest, Christian moved his hands behind and unclipped her bra before throwing it onto the floor with their other clothes. "So perfect." He groaned as he pressed a kiss to each of her breasts before wrapping his lips around her nipple and giving it a suck while still grinding into her.

Her hands flying to Christian's head as he sucked on her nipple, Ana swallowed back a moan. She could feel her panties getting damp from how turned on she was and she was growing impatient. She needed to feel him. "Christian…" She moaned as she arched her body, pushing her breasts into his mouth more.

Moving his attention to her other nipple, Christian moved his hand down her body, moving his hand inside her panties, his fingers brushing against her clit, groaning against her skin feeling how wet she was already. Pulling away from her nipple he kissed back up her chest and neck as he kept playing with her clit. "Fuck you're so wet…"

"I need you." Ana moaned as she looked down to him. "Please." She begged.

Pressing a soft kiss to Ana's lips, Christian sat up, moving his hands out of her panties he hooked his fingers onto the string before pulling the thong down her legs before tossing it onto the floor, shuffling out of his boxers and throwing onto the floor leaving them both completely naked. Looking at his girlfriend, he had to fight the urge to ravage her. Her body was perfect, the way her breasts were moving as she breathed, her smooth skin, her toned stomach, her long legs that he desperately wanted wrapped around his neck but right now he could see her perfect pussy glistening at him ready for him, the only hair being the 'landing strip'. Yep. She was going to be the death of him.

Moving his hand around his erection he gave it a little tug, trying to relieve some pressure. He knew he was bigger than most guys so he had to be gentle so he didn't hurt her too much. "I'll be gentle as I can." He promised as he lined himself up at her entrance before slowly pushing himself inside her.

Ana was watching his every move, as she watched him tug himself, she nearly combusted there and then. The simplest of things were turning her on. As he began to push himself inside her, Ana bit down on her lip, hard and closed her eyes tight. He was huge.

As he saw her close her eyes and bit down on her lip, Christian moved his body protectively over Ana's, his hand moving to her cheek as he pressed soft kisses to her lips. "I got you baby." He whispered down to her.

Once he was fully inside her he didn't move, he just let her get used to him and he knew if he started to move, he would be cumming within seconds. She was so hot, wet and tight around him, it felt incredible.

Eyes fluttering open, Ana looked up to him, kissing him back she couldn't help but smile. He was being so gentle. She always imagined losing her virginity to be absolutely horrific. She had heard so many horror stories about girls losing their virginities but this was the perfect experience. There was pain but it wasn't unbearable and she knew he would make her feel nothing but pleasure. "Move…please…" She whispered against his lips.

Christian nodded a little before he gently began to move. He didn't want to get too out of control in fear he would hurt her. This was their first-time making love and he wanted it to be a memorable experience for them both. Resting his arms either side of her head, he kept his weight on his arms, his arms boxing her head in as he kept kissing her. He wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible.

As Christian started to move, Ana moved her arms around him more, clinging onto him tightly as she kept her legs tightly around his waist, slowly meeting his thrusts. There was no rush between them but she needed more. "Faster…" She moaned as she looked to him.

"Are you sure?" He whispered down to her. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'm sure…please…"

"Tell me to stop if it hurts too much." He told her before he began to increase his pace, his lips moving back to hers as he kissed her. The more that Ana started to moan more with pleasure, the more Christian was eager to make her moan ever more. Even when she dragged her nails down his back it did nothing but make him want to go even more. He didn't want to stop and if he was honest, he really hoped they could do this for the rest of the night as long as Ana didn't get too sore.

With soft moans passing her lips now and again Ana looked to him with a soft smile as moved her hips in time with his so he got nice and deep inside her. It didn't take them long to find the perfect rhythm for each of them. When Christian first started going faster it did get a little painful but now, she felt nothing but absolute please and she couldn't help but moan through the pleasure. Keeping her legs tight around him she bit her lip, her breathing becoming so erratic and breathless.

Christian absolutely loved Ana's reaction to him and he loved to hear her moan with pleasure. Moving his forehead to hers he thrusted as fast as he could, being careful not to go to hard. Pressing soft kisses to her lips now and again he looked deep into her eyes. He loved their moments like this and now it was even more special because he was making love to the girl that he loved. Right now, it was like the world around them just disappeared. They were so lost in each other and it made his heart swell with more love for her. He didn't know if it was possible to love someone this much but each day, he fell more and more in love with her. His hands firmly on her hips as he thrusted, he had to hold back his own moans…well try too, but she was making it very difficult. She felt too good around him that it was impossible not to moan out in pleasure.

Completely out of breath Ana bit down on her lip as she clung onto Christian as if her life depended on it. She could feel something happening. "Christian…" She whispered breathlessly. "I'm gonna…" But before she could even finish her sentence, she let out a loud moan of Christian's name as she finally let go and orgasmed, her body arching up into Christian's as she let go. Her body shaking from the pleasure over taking her body. She never knew sex could ever feel like this and it was an incredible feeling.

Feeling Ana orgasm around him, Christian looked down to her lovingly before he hid his face in her neck, giving it everything he had before he moaned Ana's name as he too reached his orgasm, pouring everything he had into Ana, his hands digging into her hips as he tried to catch his breath back, hiding his face in her neck as he slowed down his thrusts until he came to a complete stop. Bringing his head up he looked down to her before he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, not wanting to separate from her just yet. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ana whispered as she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him again.

Reluctantly pulling out of Ana, Christian fell onto the bed and pulled Ana to him, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for the most amazing birthday, baby." He looked down to her. "And thank you for giving me the most precious gift."

Snuggling into him, Ana was completely exhausted. Looking up to him she smiled to him. "You don't need to thank me. I wanted you to have the best birthday ever and I was ready. I wanted to give myself to you, completely." She smiled to him.

"Well I feel very honoured you wanted to do that." He kissed her head and softly ran his fingers up and down her arm. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

Ana smiled as she lazily ran her fingers over his chest. "You made it absolutely perfect. Thank you."

Bringing the covers around them, Christian leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Get some sleep. We can do another round when you're rested." He mused with a smirk to her.

Ana giggled as she snuggled into him more, letting her yes fall to a close to tightened her arm around him. "I like the sound of that." She whispered before she let sleep take over her. Between the meal they had and their activities she felt exhausted.

Christian smiled as he watched her sleep. How did he ever get so lucky? How did they go through school together for all those years and not pay attention to one another? He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and tonight had be the best birthday ever. He couldn't think of a better birthday and it was all thanks to her. Anastasia Steele had to be the best thing that ever happened to him and he knew one thing was for certain, one day, she would be Anastasia Grey. He was going to marry this girl.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N  
** Why is it when you have a week off time literally flies by?!  
Apologies for not getting chapters out sooner but life gets busy and I've had a bit of writer's block.  
Enjoy Halloween 😊 Next up will be Christmas! The time jumps are necessary for us to get to where we need to in the story 😊  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"You cannot be serious." Ana commented as she looked to Kate.

"As serious as a heart attack." Kate mused with a smirk as she looked to her.

"Kate, Christian would not be okay with me wearing this…hell I'm not okay with me wearing this. What were you thinking?" She asked with the shake of her head as she looked at the outfit that was laid out on the bed in front of her.

"I am thinking that the theme for the party is Horror Disney and your favourite Disney movie is The Little Mermaid." She told her matter of factly.

"Yes, but she wore a number of different beautiful dresses…you want me to be an actual frickin mermaid!"

"Oh, stop being such a bore. You have an amazing body, Ana. Embrace it! Halloween is literally the only time of year you can dress like a complete slut and get away with it, plus it's Halloween so you could have a massive gash in your stomach like a shark has bitten you or something and Christian could have his throat cut by pirates." She told her before sighing. "Stop worrying, I know Christian has this protective streak when it comes to you since the whole Leila thing but you're allowed to have fun, plus Christian is going to be there with you. Not to mention that every guy in school knows that your Christian's girl. They would be stupid to try anything with you."

Ana sighed a little as she looked back down to the outfit. "Let me run it by Christian first…" She grabbed her phone and quickly text Christian to come over.

"Fine, but I think you so need to wear it." She told her before she sat on the bed and looked to her friend. "Speaking of Leila…have you heard what's happening with her sentence?" Kate asked curiously. After finding Ana at her mother's grave and discovering it was thanks to Leila, Kate had wanted nothing more than to go to Leila and make her miserable. No one did that to her friend and got away with it but Christian had assured her Leila had been dealt with but he didn't tell her how.

Ana gave a little nod. "I asked my dad a couple of weeks ago. Originally I didn't want to know but let's just say curiosity got the better of me." She looked to Kate. "They added an additional twelve months to her sentence. She won't be out any time soon and to be honest I have never been more relieved, plus she's been told if she tries to contact me again or even write me a letter they'll just keep adding to her sentence." She admitted with a sigh as she moved and sat next to her friend.

"I wanted to beat the shit out of her." Kate admitted as she looked to her friend. "When Christian told me what happened…I was livid but I didn't want to say anything to you, fearing that it would upset you." She sighed and shook her head and moved her arm around her best friend. "Can't believe I am saying this but that guy is a gift from god. He is the best thing to happen to you."

"And Elliot is the best thing to happen to you." She told her with a smile.

Kate blushed a little. "He is." She smiled. "But I'm glad you and Christian are together. Seeing the smile on your face again…is the best feeling ever considering what you've been through."

"Oh, Kate you're going to make me cry." Ana mumbled as she hugged her friend tightly.

Kate smiled as she hugged her back. "You deserve everything the world can give you." She whispered to her.

"You're the best." Ana whispered to her before she smiled to her as she pulled back before looking down to the outfit and chuckled a little. "I really don't know how Christian is going to respond to this outfit."

"Well he can be your Prince Eric." She mused to her. "But I think it'll be so hot on you. And it's only a bikini top." She shrugged. "And the skirt has a slit up the side so you are able to walk properly and it comes mid-thigh. It's only the bikini top that makes the whole outfit revealing."

Ana gave a nod. "I guess you're right." She smiled to her. "I love how you got a red wig as well."

"You wouldn't be Ariel without red hair." Kate mused with a smile.

Ana frowned. "Who are you going as?" She asked looking to her.

Kate grinned. "Jasmine. Elliot's going as Aladdin. I'm going to have a sword stuck through me and Elliot is having a head gash, I think. I'm going to be doing all the make up later when we are getting ready with Mia."

Ana laughed. "Christian is going to tease him forever about being Aladdin."

"I know but he's going to look hot. Bloody head or not." Kate mused with a grin.

"Yeah because he's going to be practically shirtless all night." Ana chuckled shaking her head.

Kate smirked. "Just how I like." She giggled with a shake of her head.

"All this giggling is making me very suspicious." Christian commented as he made an appearance in the doorway and looked to the girls and smirked before looking to Ana as he leant on the doorframe and looked to the two of them.

Ana looked to her boyfriend and she couldn't help but giggle.

Christian laughed and shook his head. "What did you need me for babe?" He asked looking to her.

Ana stopped giggling and looked to Kate before looking to Christian. "Okay so you know the theme for this Halloween party tonight is Horror Disney…"

"Yes, Mia has gone on about if for the last three weeks so kinda hard to forget." He commented with a chuckle.

"Well Kate, being the absolute best friend that she is picked an outfit out for me…because she knows it's my favourite Disney movie..." She stepped aside to show him the outfit on the bed and glanced to Kate.

Pushing himself off the doorframe, Christian stepped into the bedroom and headed over to the bed, seeing the outfit he raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two of them. "Where is the rest of it?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "There is no rest of it. She's going as Ariel from The Little Mermaid with a shark bite on her stomach and you're going as Prince Eric with your throat slit."

"So, I get to be a prince and Ana gets to be a fish?"

"A mermaid." Kate corrected looking to him. "Look I know it's a bit revealing but come on. Look at her. She has a body to die for and let's be honest no guy in school got the guts to check her out knowing you'd probably break their nose. And it's only a bikini top and a skirt." She shrugged. "Pretend you're on holiday."

Ana bit down on her lip trying not to laugh at Kate's bluntness. It would always be Kate who she could rely on to say exactly how it is.

Christian raised an eyebrow as he looked to Kate before he looked to Ana. "Are you okay with wearing this?" He asked looking to her.

Ana looked to him and smiled giving him a little nod. "As long as you're okay with me wearing it."

"I'll probably be glued to your hip."

Ana grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way." She mused to him as she moved her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest.

Kate rolled her eyes at the couple. "Okay now that is settled, I'm going to get working on mine and Elliot's outfit. I'll see you guys later. Party starts at seven so I think if we leave at seven, we should be there late enough to be fashionably late." She mused as she grabbed her bag. "See you later."

"Bye Kate." Ana smiled and waved as she watched her friend go before, she turned her attention to Christian and moved her arms up and around his neck and stole a kiss off him. "Hi." She beamed to him.

Christian waved to Kate as she left before he then smiled down to Ana and happily kissed her back. "Hi." He beamed back at her, his arm around her waist as he held her close to him and smiled. "So…The Little Mermaid…"

Ana laughed. "Don't tease. You're going to be my Prince Eric, but if it makes you feel better Elliot is going as Aladdin…"

Christian chuckled. "Seriously?" He smirked. "Oh, I can't wait to see this." He shook his head before he held her close to him and smiled down to her before frowning. "What does Prince Eric wear?" He asked looking to her.

Ana looked to him. "A suit should be okay?" She looked to him and shrugged before she grabbed her phone and googled it for him. Showing him the options, she smiled up to him.

"Damn shame you couldn't get a wedding dress. We could have gone like a married couple." He mused to her before he pointed to a picture. "I think I have clothes like that, or I could see if my dad got an old shirt that I could borrow to give it the baggy look…" He pondered before shrugging. "I'll think of something." He smiled down to her. "You getting ready at mine?"

Ana nodded. "I promised Mia I would, plus I want to make sure our outfits look okay together." She smiled up to him before she looked to her the hallway before looking to Christian once more. "What's my dad doing?" She whispered up to him.

Christian smirked down to her. "He's sat reading the paper in front of the television." He told her before he hovered his lips to her. "Later." He promised her.

Ana pouted. "No fair."

Christian smirked down to her and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "You're insatiable little Miss Steele." He whispered down to her.

"I blame you." She whispered back to him, leaning up she brushed her lips against his. "You drive me crazy."

Cupping Ana's face gently with his hands, Christian bought his lips down to Ana's, kissing her hard as he began walking back towards the bed. "You drive me crazy." He whispered against her lips. "You make me a walking hard on." He whispered, his lips trailing down to her neck, softly biting down on her neck. "I can't get enough of you."

Ana swallowed back the moan that threatened to erupt from her lips as Christian bit her neck, knowing her father was downstairs they were playing with fire. Moving her hands to Christian's ass, she gave it a hard squeeze, pulling him closer to her, a whimper leaving her lips as she felt how hard he was. "I need you…" She whispered bringing his head back up to hers and crushing her lips to his.

Groaning quietly against her lips, Christian grinded into Ana slightly, her confession making him even more hard for her. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her right now but he knew with Ray downstairs they couldn't risk it, plus he didn't want to be disrespectful to Ray by having sex with his daughter under his roof. Since their first time together they have been at it like rabbits and haven't been able to keep their hands off one another.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, Ana quickly pulled away from Christian and pushed him down onto the bed to try and cover his hard on before she began to casually fold up her outfit for tonight.

"Hey kids." Ray smiled as he stood in the doorway. "Annie what time are you heading out? Do you want anything to eat before you go?"

Annie smiled as she turned to look back to her dad. "No thanks dad, Mia said she'd feed me as we're getting ready." She told him before looking down to her watch. "I'll probably leave when I'm finished up here. Mia said to get there as early as possible."

"My sister is very demanding." Christian told him with a chuckle.

Ray chuckled as he looked to Christian. "That I can believe." He looked to his daughter. "I have to pop into the office tomorrow to sort a few things out but I'll be leaving quite early in the morning and I don't want to really get you up early." He looked to Christian. "Would you stay over? It'll put my mind at ease knowing I'm not leaving her on her own. If your parents don't mind that is."

Christian nodded. "Of course, I will."

"Will you be back in time for lunch at Christian's house?" Ana asked looking to him. "Carrick said if it's dry, he's going to do a barbeque."

Ray nodded. "I should be home by about twelve." He told her with a smile. "I'll pick you two up from the dance when you're ready then we can make a pit stop at Christian's for you to get some clean clothes."

Ana nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan. We probably won't be that late. I'm only going because Kate begged me."

"And I'm only going because you're going." Christian chimed in.

"Well if that outfit is anything to go by it's a good thing Christian is going." Ray grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Blame Kate." Ana chuckled with a shake of her head before putting her outfit into a bag. "If I had my way I'd be sat in front of the television with a bowl of popcorn and candy watching movies."

"We can still do that." Christian told her with a smile. "If we leave the dance about nine, we can come back here and do that." He told her with a shrug.

Ana smiled and nodded. "Okay." Glancing around her room she then looked to Christian. "Do you think it's too early to go?"

Christian laughed. "No. If Mia had her way you would have been there eight o'clock this morning." He smiled as he got up and took her bag for her.

"Got everything?" Ray asked looking to her. "Got your phone."

Ana nodded as she grabbed her phone off the bedside table and slipped it into her pocket and smiled to her dad. "I'll text you when we are ready to come home." She told him as she kissed his cheek and headed down the stairs with Christian.

"Have fun and be careful." He told them as he followed them down the stairs.

"We will." Ana promised as she slipped her shoes on, kissing her dad on the cheek one more time she happily left the house, holding onto Christian's hand as he led her down to the car. As Christian opened the passenger side for her, Ana smiled as he climbed in.

Putting Ana's bag in the back of the car, Christian moved around to the driver's side and climbed in, making sure Ana has her seatbelt on before he put his own on and began the short drive to his house. He could have walked but he didn't know how much stuff she would have to take. He could imagine Mia listing a load of things for Ana to bring but it seemed all she had to bring was her outfit.

"Is it bad I'm looking forward to leaving this dance already?" Ana asked with a giggle as she looked to Christian.

Christian laughed. "No. I can't wait for us to leave. A movie night in sounds so much better than this dance."

Ana smiled. "Hopefully we will be leaving before we know it."

Christian looked to her and smiled. "Fingers crossed." As they pulled up outside his house, he grabbed Ana's bag and headed over to her, their fingers interlocking as they made their way up to the house.

"You're here!" Mia screeched as she pulled Ana from Christian along with Ana's bag and dragged her to the stairs.

Christian laughed. "Hi Mia. Bye Mia." He shook his head and looked to his girlfriend. "If you need saving just shout for me." He teased with a smirk to her.

Mia shot him a glare before she continued dragging Ana up the stairs to her room. It was time for them to get ready.

Christian laughed and shook his head before he went into the kitchen to find his parents. He had plenty of time to kill before he had to get ready. He just hoped Mia went gentle on Ana, he knew what his sister was like, he was hoping he would still be able to recognise his girlfriend!

* * *

"Dude, will you just chill?" Elliot grumbled as he watched his brother pace up and down the living room.

"I'm sorry, it's just they've been up there for so long…" He grumbled as he sat down next to his brother and looked to him. "How you feeling Aladdin?" He mused with a smirk to him.

"Sticky…" He commented with a frown as he moved his hand to his head. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

Christian scoffed. "You're telling me. This is going to take forever to get off later." He grumbled as he pointed to his throat.

"Kate did a pretty good job though. Who knew my girlfriend was such a talented make-up artist." Elliot beamed proudly to his brother before he then sighed and got up and moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Are you three ready yet?!" He shouted up the stairs. "The party is going to be over if you stay up there any longer!"

"Elliot what is all the shouting?" Carrick asked as he came out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"The girls are taking forever." Elliot grumbled as he moved back into the living room and plonked himself down next to his brother. "The party is going to be over if they make us wait any longer."

"Good." Christian huffed. "I'm only going because Ana's going and Ana's only going because your girlfriend begged her. We're only going to be hanging around until about nine then we're heading off."

"Back here?" Elliot asked looking to him.

"No, I'm staying at Ana's. Ray has to go to the office tomorrow morning so he asked if I could stay over, save trying to get Ana up in the morning."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Do you share a bed?" He asked curiously to him. Elliot was very aware of his little brother's sexual antics with his girlfriend. He just reminded Christian to be safe.

"Depends." Christian told him honestly. "We don't do it purposely but sometimes if we are watching a film in Ana's room and we fall asleep he tends to just leave us but normally I do go in the spare bedroom. I don't want to be disrespectful to Ray."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you and Ana haven't had sex in her house yet?"

"We have." Christian confirmed. "When Ray isn't there." He shrugged. "It wouldn't feel right doing it while he's there."

Elliot smirked. "And Ana's not exactly quiet about it."

Jabbing his brother in the stomach with his elbow, Christian glared to him before he then looked up as he heard the girls coming down the stairs. Getting to his feet he made his way to the stairs, seeing Ana he couldn't help but smile.

"Mia who are you supposed to be?" Elliot asked as he came and stood next to his brother, looking to Kate he couldn't help but smirk. His girlfriend was hot.

Mia couldn't help but roll her eyes at her brother. "I'm Aurora. From Sleeping Beauty." She stated matter of factly. She was dressed in a pink floor length dress and had thorns protruding out with blood around it.

"Hello Jasmine." Elliot smirked as he looked to Kate, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he pulled her to him. "You are very talented. It all looks so real."

"It does." Christian confirmed as he moved closer to Ana, inspecting her stomach. "That looks like an actual bite." He chuckled before he then smiled to Ana. "You look beautiful."

Ana blushed and smiled to him. "Thank you." She looked down to herself before looking back to Christian. "You don't think it's too revealing?"

"Course not." He smiled and moved his arm around and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You even suit being a red head." He smirked to her.

Ana smiled up to him. "Thank you."

"Oh, look at all of you!" Grace beamed as she saw them all. "Oh, let me get some photos. Carry! Come and look at the kids!" She called to her husband as she grabbed her camera. "Okay now all stand together." She instructed as she happily began snapping away on the camera. "Okay now Ana and Christian." She told them as she snapped a few more of them. "Okay now Elliot and Kate." She beamed to them as she happily took more pictures. "Now my three babies."

"Mom." The three siblings groaned at once.

"Indulge your mother please." She told them before smiling as they got into place. Snapping away some more pictures she then snapped some of Ana and Kate before telling Mia to join them before taking some of Mia. She wanted lots of pictures!

"Okay enough pictures." Christian declared. "We'll never leave at this rate." He shook his head before looking down to Ana and frowning slightly. "Are you going to be warm enough?" He questioned before he shook his head and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and draped it over Ana's shoulders.

Ana smiled up to him. He was always taking care of her. Making sure she wasn't hungry, that she was always warm enough. The littlest of things he did meant so much to her. Holding onto his jacket slightly as he moved it around her shoulders, Ana happily leant into him before she waved to Carrick and Grace as they followed Elliot, Kate and Mia out to the car. Climbing into the back with Kate and Mia, Ana put on her seatbelt, being careful not to crumple her outfit while Christian and Elliot got into the front of the car.

"I'm so excited!" Mia beamed with a grin as she looked to Kate and Ana. "We are going to have so much fun!"

Ana couldn't help but smile at Mia's enthusiasm. She was always so positive. She couldn't help but admire her for that.

"It's going to be an awesome night." Kate confirmed with a grin. "Maybe you'll find a boyfriend tonight." She mused with a wink to Mia.

"No!" Both Christian and Elliot quickly cut in.

The girls couldn't help but giggle at the brother's reaction.

Elliot grumbled under his breath before he started up the engine and headed towards the school. He did not want his baby sister having a boyfriend any time soon.  
Pulling up into the parking lot, Elliot cut the engine before opening the door for the girls, holding his hand out for his sister, he helped her out before helping Kate out, wrapping his arm around her waist he held her close to him as they headed towards the school. They could already hear the music from outside, although he wasn't really looking forward to being here, he knew his presence meant a lot to Kate and all he wanted was for her to be happy.

Christian helped Ana out, pressing a kiss to her head he smirked down to her, his arm going around her waist protectively as they followed the others to the dance. Normally he would have never have bothered going to a school dance, but since being with Ana, he puts in the effort purely for her. He didn't want her to miss out on anything.  
Heading into the dance, Christian was slightly overwhelmed at all the students there. He didn't even realise that there were that many students in the school, but then again, he didn't really pay attention. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked Ana looking down to her.

Ana smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Leaning down, Christian pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Stay close to Elliot and Kate. I'll be back." He promised to her before he headed over to get them some drinks.

Ana watched him go before she smiled to Kate. "You really did do an amazing job. Everyone can't stop looking at us."

Kate smirked. "You know me. Only the best." She winked. "Where's Christian?"

"He's gone to get some drinks."

"Ooh good idea. Ell why don't you get us some drinks too?" She asked, battering her eyelashes at him.

Elliot rolled his eyes before he headed over to the direction of his brother.

Kate watched him go before she then looked to Ana. "So, what do you and Christian have planned for after the dance?"

"Christian's staying at mine tonight. My dad has to go into the office early tomorrow and he doesn't like the thought of me being on my own."

Kate smirked. "Oh really? Some midnight hanky panky?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at her.

Ana laughed. "I wish. If my dad is home. Christian point-blank refuses. He keeps it PG, he doesn't want to be disrespectful to my dad."

"I will admit he is pretty damn cute. Most guys would jump at the chance to bone their girlfriend. The fact he won't because he wasn't to respect your dad…. well I hope you are going to marry that guy one day."

Ana couldn't help but blush at her friend. "He's it for me Kate." Ana confessed to her.

Kate's mouth dropped open. "Really? Please tell me I'm going to be your maid of honour?"

Ana giggled. "Of course, you are." She smiled to her before she looked up as she saw Christian and Elliot coming over with their drinks. Taking her drink from Christian she took a small sip before leaning into Christian as he moved his arm around her.

Pressing a kiss to her head he then looked over to his brother and laughed a little as he started to move to the music. "You alright there Elliot?"

"I love this song!" He happily told them as he carried on dancing.

"Never pegged you as a Little Mix fan." Ana mused with a smirk to him.

"Guilty pleasure." Elliot told Ana with a wink.

Ana giggled at Elliot before she looked up to Christian and smiled. "You going to dance with me tonight?" She asked to him.

"You know it." Christian told her with a smirk. Taking a sip of his drink he took Ana's drink and moved it to the side before taking Ana's hand and pulling her to the dancefloor. Moving his arms around her waist he pulled her body close to his as he started to move to the music.

Moving her arms around Christian's neck, Ana happily moved with Christian, making sure her body was pressed against Christian's at all time. "Thank you for coming with me tonight." She whispered up to him, her fingers playing with the bit of hair at the back of his head.

"You don't have to thank me baby, I'll be wherever you are." He told her with a smile, his hands slowly moving down to her ass, keeping her tight to him. He couldn't keep his hands off her.

Feeling Christian's hands on her ass, Ana bit down on her lip. "You're very naughty." She whispered to him as she leant up and stole a kiss off him.

"It's the effect you have on me." He whispered against her lips as he happily kissed her back. "I can't wait to get out of here."

Ana smiled against his lips. "Me too. How long before we can leave?"

Christian chuckled as he looked down to her. "Eager are we baby?"

"Yes." Ana giggled. "I just want to curl up in bed with you, eat junk and watch films."

"We'll give it another hour and then we will go."

"Okay." Ana smiled to him before she happily danced with him. Seeing Kate and Elliot dancing behind them she couldn't help but laugh at Elliot. He was really going for it. Shaking her head, she happily gazed up to Christian. She really felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Christian was her everything.

After an hour it was safe to say Christian was ready to go. Elliot was like a bottle of pop and frankly he was getting on his nerves as he watched him dance all over the dancefloor with Kate. Those two were seriously made for each other.  
Holding Ana close to them they waited outside for Ray to come and collect them, Christian gently rubbed his hand up and down Ana's arm to try and keep her warm, the temperature had dropped rapidly.

"I can't believe how cold it is." Ana pouted as she curled into Christian more.

"I know. I'm sure your dad won't be long." He whispered down to her with a smile before he tightened his arms around her. "Was Kate okay with you leaving?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she had a little whine, but luckily your brother came over to save the day and took her back dancing."

Christian chuckled down to her. "Sounds like Elliot." He shook his head before he then gave her a little nudge as Ray pulled up. Guiding Ana over to the car he opened the back door for her, letting her get in before he climbed in after her.

"You have fun kids?" Ray asked as he turned to face them.

Ana smiled and nodded. "Sure did. Elliot's a right laugh."

"He's a right handful." Christian chuckled with the shake of his head before he smiled to Ray. "But it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We just danced a lot."

"Well your mom dropped off some clothes off on her way to her night shift in the hospital so we can go straight home. I ordered Chinese because I couldn't be bothered to cook so there's some left overs for you guys."

"Hmm Chinese." Ana mused with a smile as she cuddled into Christian again a small yawn passing her lips.

As Ray started the drive home, Christian moved his arms around Ana and held her close, leaning his head down on hers. He couldn't wait to get into some comfy clothes and get all the sticky make-up off him. "You think Kate will go into theatrical make-up?" Christian asked looking down to Ana. "She's so talented when it comes to it."

Ana looked up to him and gave a little shrug. "I'm not sure. I always tell her she should but I think she's expected to go into Kavanagh Media…but I don't know. Maybe with a but more of a push she'll follow her dreams."

"I hope so. It's a real talent. The job opportunities would be endless."

"We'll see if we can work our magic." Ana told him a smile. As they pulled up outside the house, Ana climbed out of the car, linking onto Christian's arm as they made their way into the house. As the warmth of the house hit Ana's skin, Ana smiled to herself before she headed into the kitchen to warm up the Chinese food. Grabbing two plates she looked up as Christian came into view.

"I'm going to have a quick shower. Get this stuff off me." He gestured to his neck.

"Okay, I'll bring the food up when it's done."

Nodding Christian headed straight upstairs, grabbing his bag along the way. He couldn't wait to get all cleaned up.

"I'm going to head up to bed." Ray confirmed with a yawn as he came into the kitchen. "All the doors are locked so you've just got to shut off the lights."

"Okay dad. We'll see you tomorrow." She leant over and kissed his cheek before she carried on with the food.

"Night kiddo." Ray waved as he left the kitchen.

Ana busily finished off the food for herself and Christian before heading up the stairs. Going into her room she put the plates on her desk before heading back downstairs, grabbing two sodas from the fridge she turned out the lights and headed back upstairs and into her room, closing the door behind her so the noise from her television wouldn't disturb her dad, putting the sodas on her bedside table. Looking up as Christian came out of her en-suite with just his pyjama pants on she looked to him and frowned seeing how red his neck was. "Are you okay?"

"That shit is hard to get off." He huffed with a pout.

Ana giggled before shaking her head. "Okay, you pick a film while I have a quick shower." She told him as she took her wig off before tying her own hair up in a messy bun and going to the en-suite.

Christian nodded as he watched her go before, he went over to her DVD collection. There were so many possibilities. Picking The Avengers, he put the DVD on the side before he got the bed ready. Pulling the covers down, he propped up the pillows ready for them before he sat went over to the DVD player and put the DVD in ready. Grabbing their plates and cutlery he plonked himself down on the bed, being careful not to spill anything. Grabbing a soda, he opened it and took a sip before he smiled as Ana came out of the en-suite in her pyjama shorts and one of his shirts. "Nice shirt." He mused with a smirk to her.

"Thanks, I like it too." She beamed as she shut the door and headed over to him. "You were right, that stuff is hard to get off, my stomach is all red where I had to scrub it." She pouted before moving to sit on the bed next to him, seeing they were watching Avengers she couldn't help but smile as she looked to him. "You know me so well." She sighed happily before picking up her fork and plate and tucked into her food. She was starving. All the dancing had made her work up an appetite.

Pressing play, Christian got comfy on the bed before he tucked into his own food. Finishing his food, he climbed off the bed and moved his plate over to Ana's desk, along with hers seeing she had finished too. Climbing back onto the bed, he got himself comfy before he pulled Ana to him, kissing her head as they got all comfy for the film, pulling the covers over them. The temperature was dropping rapidly now they are going into November.

Happily snuggling into Christian as he climbed back into bed, Ana could already feel her eyes getting heavy. Just being here with Christian was perfect for her. A small yawn passing her lips, Ana kept her eyes on the television as she felt her body relaxing. It was moments like this this she truly did cherish. She didn't need anything fancy, all she wanted was to spend some quality time with guy she loved.

Leaning his head down on Ana's as he watched the movie, he could feel his own eyes starting to get heavy. They had had a busy night with all the dancing and now it was finally catching up on him now that he was fed and all relaxed. Keeping his arms around Ana, he softly stroked her side, just enjoying this moment with her. He was hoping his mom was going to ask them about spending Christmas with them seeing as they were going to Aspen for Christmas and the thought of being without Ana for two weeks wasn't worth thinking about. He knew he wouldn't be able to have fun if he was away from Ana so he was hoping his mom would ask them sooner rather than later. He couldn't wait to spend their first Christmas together. He was going to make sure it was truly magical.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N  
** It was kinda weird writing this chapter considering we are in July but hey ho, enjoy! The next couple of chapters will be filter chapters in order for us to get to where we need to be.

I couldn't remember if Christian's grandmother's name was ever mentioned in the books, so I've just given a guess here in this chapter haha!

To the guest reviewer who left a review to which I wasn't sure if it was a dig or not about the timing of my updates…let me just clarify something for everyone. Yes my updates may take a while but as some of you know I work two jobs so finding time to write can be very difficult seeing as I'm the Leader in my one job, not to mention July is extremely busy for me as it's the end of the academic year and I have a shit load of paperwork to do and it can be very tiring, but make no mistake i have no intention of abandoning any of my stories, they will all be written and completed when I have the time and now I have finished one job for the summer I am hoping to get more chapters out but I am still very busy, I do have a social life!  
To those who continue to support me and my stories…thank you 3

Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"I can't believe we are in Aspen!" Kate beamed as she linked onto Ana's arm as they arrived to their new home for the next two weeks, following Mia up to their room with their suitcases in tow.

Ana smiled as she looked to her friend. "I know. And I can't believe your parents agreed to let you come. I mean…your first Christmas away from home."

"Well Ethan's off backpacking or whatever he is doing so he wasn't going to be home and me coming here with you guys means my parents get some quality time together." She looked to her. "They're on their way to Barbados as we speak. Calling it another honeymoon." She rolled her eyes. "I swear it's like their fifth time going away just the pair of them."

Ana smiled. "Well I'm just glad you are here considering you're going to be my roomie for the time we are here."

"And here is your room." Mia beamed gesturing to the room. "I am next to you that way, Elliot is the other side of you and Christian is across the hall. My parents are on the other side of the house with my grandparents and Ray will be too so we can all have our privacy." She happily told them. "I'll let you guys settle in." She told them before skipping off to her own room.

"I give it a week before we end up in the boys room." Kate chuckled with a shake of her head as she hauled her suitcase onto the bed. The room was a very large room with two single beds either side of the room, the large windows giving a perfect view of the mountains and was decorated with neutral cream colours.

"I know but this is Grace and Carrick's holiday home, so we've got to at least try and be respectful and stick to the sleeping arrangements even if the guys don't want to." Ana told her putting her own suitcase on the bed.

"I know, but Elliot gives the best cuddles at night. He gets so needy and cuddly and besides I bet it'll be them coming into our room first before they bribe us into their rooms. No doubt they have double beds."

"Christian is my big spoon." Ana told her with a smile as she opened up her own suitcase to start unpacking. "He'll literally spoon me all night which is more than welcome in this weather."

"Tell me about. As beautiful as this place is, it's freezing, although Elliot has promised to teach me how to Ski so I'm looking forward to that." She happily told her.

"What have you got Elliot for Christmas?" Ana asked curiously.

Kate sighed as she plonked herself down on her bed and looked to her friend. "Not a lot. He is so hard to buy for and he doesn't help what so ever. I'm hoping some shops here will give me some ideas. What about you? What have you got Christian?"

"Next to nothing. He says he doesn't want anything which doesn't help me in the slightest. Maybe Mia will be able to help us. We have a few days before Christmas so I'm going to pick her brains while we are here."

"What do you think he got you?"

"Probably something over the top yet utterly beautiful." Ana chuckled as she sat on her own bed and looked to Kate. "I told him there wasn't anything I really needed so he just grinned at me and went off to find Elliot."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Those two are so up to something."

Ana nodded. "My thoughts exactly." She shrugged. "But I'm going to let them just get on with it. I've learnt to accept when Christian wants to spoil me rotten because if I protest, he does it even more." She rolled her eyes. "Hey, are you excited to meet their grandparents?"

"I'm a little nervous." Kate admitted with a sigh. "I know how much Elliot adores his grandparents. I just hope they approve of me."

"Oh Kate of course they'll approve of you. Their grandparents are lovely, you have nothing to worry about. Grandpa Theo is hilarious and Grandma Adele is adorable. She has no filter and happily puts all the guys in their place, including my dad." She chuckled and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."

Kate smiled to her and gave a little nod as she went back to unpacking her suitcase. She was so nervous meeting Elliot's parents but they were thrilled that he had met someone who seemed to have tamed him. It made her smile every time she thought of their meeting, but grandparents were another thing again.

"Knock, knock." Elliot chimed as he burst into the bedroom and flopped onto Kate's bed. "You two all settled?" He asked looking between the pair of them.

Ana nodded a little before frowning. "Where's Christian?"

"Our grandparents have just turned up so Christian has pulled Grandpa for a chat in dad's study. Probably running some more business ideas by him so they'll probably be in there for hours."

Ana nodded a little before a thought came into her head. Looking to Elliot she smiled. "Hey Elliot, how far is the town centre from here?" She asked curiously.

"Not far, about a fifteen-minute drive, if that. I can take you if you want?"

"You'd be a star if you could."

"Sure thing. I better ask Mia if she wants to tag along." He rolled his eyes and got to his feet and headed out of the bedroom to find his little sister.

"You've just gotten Christmas ideas, haven't you?" Kate asked looking to her.

"Yep." Ana told her with a smile as she grabbed her handbag.

"Care to share?"

"Nope." She chimed. "This is going to be top secret." She smiled to her. "Besides you might find something for Elliot while we are out."

"True. Let's get going." She beamed as she grabbed her own bag and moved it over her shoulder.

Ana smiled to herself as she followed Kate out of the bedroom. She knew exactly what she wanted to get for Christian but she needed some extra things too as it wasn't something she could really give in front of his parents. She wanted to spoil him like he spoilt her. She wanted to make it the best Christmas ever.

* * *

"My feet are killing." Kate grumbled as they got out of the car. "And I'm absolutely starving."

"Well from the smell of things, we're back just in time." Elliot commented as he helped the girls with their bags. After the first hour he regretted offering to take the girls shopping, especially with Mia tagging along. His sister could shop for hours and she did. Whilst Kate and Ana managed to get more or less everything they wanted in the first hour and a half, Mia insisted on going into every single shop that was in town. Elliot wanted to throttle her.

"Oh it wasn't that bad guys! All our Christmas shopping is done!" Mia chimed happily.

All three of them looked at Mia gone off. "Mia, I love you, but I'm never taking you shopping again." Elliot grumbled grabbing a load of bags from the trunk.

Mia rolled her eyes as she headed into the house, leaving Elliot to carry her bags. He was so dramatic.

"I thought I was going to have to send out a search party for you." Christian mused as came out of the house to give them a hand.

"You have our darling sister to thank for that. I'll give you two a hand in a sec." Elliot grumbled as he headed into the house.

"I'll help them Ell." Christian called back to him before he looked to his girlfriend and Kate and smirked. "So technically you survived Mia's shopping trip…kinda means you can survive anything she throws at you." He chuckled and shook his head.

Ana looked to him. "I love your sister but I'm not going shopping with her again."

"I second that." Kate grumbled as she grabbed all her bags from the trunk and headed up to the house.

"Here let me help you." Christian smiled to Ana as he went to the trunk. "Did Kate get all her presents for Elliot?" Christian asked curiously to her as he began to pick up some bags.

"She picked up some things while Mia dragged him off to some shops but he hovered too much for her liking. She said we will go again maybe tomorrow. Without Mia." She chuckled and grabbed the bags she didn't want Christian to see and let him carry the rest.

"Well I can drop you guys in tomorrow morning if you want?" Christian suggested as he walked with her into the house. "I have a few more things that I need to pick up so rather get it done out of the way so we can start to enjoy our time together."

Ana smiled. "That be great if you can. All the shopping would be completely done and you can give Kate some ideas for Elliot, I know she's really struggling and he's not helping her in the slightest.."

"Sounds like Elliot." He shook his head and smiled. "Consider it done. Now come on let's get these bags upstairs out of the way, grandma and grandpa are looking forward to seeing you and I bet you are hungry."

"I'm starving." Ana confirmed with a smile. "Elliot said you had a chat with your grandpa…. everything okay?"

Christian nodded and smiled. "Yeah. He can see my work ideas working and promised he would do everything he can to help me. He can see I don't need to go to Harvard but says I should at least consider it in case things don't go my way but from my point of view things will go my way." He smirked down to her. "I just need a name."

"I'm proud of you." Ana told him with a smile as they headed up to her room. "You're following your dreams. I can see where your grandfather is coming from with considering Harvard…. but I have every faith that your dreams are going to become a reality and I'm going to be there every step of the way." She promised with a smile to him before thinking for a minute and looking to him. "Grey Enterprise Holdings. GEH for short."

Christian couldn't help but gaze at Ana as she spoke. For her to be proud of him was the best feeling in the world. Pressing a kiss to her head as she promised to be there every step of the way he then looked to her and grinned at her suggestion. "I love it. GEH." Putting her bags down on the bed he then pulled her to him and kissed her head. "I love you." He whispered to her.

Ana smiled as she wrapped her arms around Christian after putting her bags on the bed. Snuggling into him she glanced up to him. "I love you too." She whispered to him, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

Kissing her back, Christian held her close to him before he smiled and pulled away slightly. "Let's get you something to eat."

Nodding, Ana pulled away from Christian and took his hand as they headed downstairs.

"There she is!" Grandpa Theo beamed has he spotted Ana and Christian coming in.

Ana smiled as she moved away from Christian and hugged Grandpa Theo. "Hey Grandpa Theo."

"Now…have you decided to ditch my grandson yet and take me up on my offer?"

Ana giggled as she looked to him. "Sorry Grandpa. I'm sticking with Christian."

"Damn it."

"Oh Theo leave the poor girl alone." Adele scolded looking to her husband. "She's young and hot. She's certainly not going to want an old prune like you." She winked to Ana.

Ana grinned to the pair of them. They were hilarious and she loved the banter they always had and she could see that despite the back and forth banter, they were still completely and utterly in love with one another. It was a love she wanted to have with Christian. A forever love. Taking their seats at the table, Ana looked up as Elliot came in with a nervous looking Kate.

"Oh this must be Kate!" Adele cooed as she got up and moved to hug Kate.

"That's right." Elliot smiled. "Grandma, Kate, Kate, Grandma Adele and that's Grandpa Theo." He gestured to his grandfather.

"Gracie, your boys sure as hell know how to pick them! Two stunning young ladies! We are going to have some beautiful great grandbabies."

"Dad they're seventeen years old. Babies are not on the agenda right now. They have their whole lives ahead of them." Grace told him with a shake of her head.

"Oh I know. I just like to see everyone sweat when I mention great grandbabies." He smirked and winked to the girls.

Kate smiled as she sat next to Ana while Elliot sat the other side of her, instantly feeling relaxed.

Christian shook his head at his grandfather and smiled as everyone began to engage in conversation around the table. He loved spending time with his family and he loved that Ray, Ana and Kate were now part of their family. Things could only go get better in his eyes.

* * *

A yawn passing her lips, Ana's eyes fluttered open. Seeing Christian curled up next to her she couldn't help but smile as he began to stir. He always knew when she was awake.  
It took only one night of them being apart before Christian started to sneak into the girls' room, though Elliot refused to sleep in a single bed and went all caveman on Kate and carried her to his room over his shoulder. That was the first night they stayed here and Kate has been in with Elliot ever since. Ana wanted to respect the boundaries, but Christian didn't seem to care. He wanted to be curled up with his girl, even if it meant being squashed up on a single bed together. "You're very naughty Mr Grey." Ana whispered to him as she snuggled into him more.

Christian smiled as he moved his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "I wanted to wake up Christmas morning next to my girl."

"And what was the excuse for the other five mornings?" She mused with a smirk to him.

"Because I love you?"

Ana couldn't help but smile as she snuggled into him. "You're too cute." She smiled and gazed at him. "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas." He whispered to her as he leant in and kissed her.

Ana smiled kissing him back before she pulled back slightly and looked to him. "I have some presents for you that I think you should open here with just me…"

Christian's eyebrows shot up as he heard her before smirking.

"Not what you are thinking." Ana quickly cut in seeing his look and shook her head before she climbed over Christian and headed to the closet. Grabbing the gift bag, she went back over to the bed and sat next to him. "Merry Christmas." She mused as she gave him the bag.

Christian grinned as he sat up in bed and took the bag from Ana. Looking inside he smiled seeing everything perfectly wrapped. "Is there a particular order to open these?" He asked her.

Ana smiled and shook her head. "Nope. They're all connected so it doesn't matter. Once you've opened everything I'll explain if you are still not sure."

Christian nodded as he pulled out the first present. They were all little presents so he had no idea what they were. Opening the first gift, he smiled seeing it was a pack of pencils but he noticed they had engraved on them. Putting them down to the side he opened the next package which was a rectangle box. Inside were two pens which once again had engraved on them. Putting them down next to his pencils he moved onto the next package which was a silver tie, running his fingers of the fabric he smiled before grabbing the last but one present. Opening the box, he smiled seeing it was a pair of beautiful silver cufflinks which were grey marbled. Grabbing his final present, he opened it, his mouth dropping slightly at the beautiful watch that sat inside. "Ana this is…" He trailed off not knowing the words.

"Turn it over." She whispered with a smile to him.

Taking the watch out of the box he turned it over and smiled at the inscription.

 _The sky is your limit.  
I have every faith in you.  
Forever yours, Ana x_

"Baby thank you." Christian smiled and leant forward and kissed her. "But you may have to explain…"

Ana giggled against his lips and smiled. "These Mr Grey…are for when you have your business up and running. You're going to be CEO…so you're going to have to wear these hot suits so naturally you need to wear a tie and to have some cufflinks to make sure you look the part. Pencils and pens…well you're always going to need so it's handy to have them and with your name on them, they're not going to go missing." She laughed and smiled. "And the watch is a reminded that I will always have faith in you and I love you and I am with you every single step of the way. I have got you other stuff downstairs under the tree but I just wanted these gifts to just be just between us because no one really knows about your plans and I didn't want to make your parents suspicious because I know you want to tell them in your own time…"

Christian couldn't help but look at her in complete awe. How was he so lucky to manage to get someone as thoughtful as her? Leaning forward he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers, pouring all the love he felt for her into the kiss.

Kissing him back, Ana moved her arms around him, moving onto his lap. "What time is it?" She mumbled against his lips.

Reluctantly pulling away, Christian glanced to his phone on the side to see the time. "Just after seven." He whispered looking to her.

"What time do you family normally get up for Christmas morning?"

"Anything after eight…why?"

Gently pushing him back so he was laying down, Ana hovered her lips to his. "Because I'm going to show my boyfriend how much I love him." Pressing her lips back to his she moved her hand into his pyjama pants and wrapped her hand around his cock, smirking at the hiss that left his lips. "You like that baby?" She mused against his lips.

"I fucking love it." He groaned gripping onto her hips tightly, his cock instantly hardening at her touch. She always knew how to drive him absolutely crazy for her.

Playfully biting his lip, Ana tugged his pyjama pants down before wriggling out of her own pyjama pants before sliding herself down onto Christian's erection, a soft moan passing her lips as she made sure every inch of Christian was buried inside her.

Groaning as he felt her slide down on him, Christian held onto her hips tightly. The feeling inside her never got old and knowing that they were each other's first and going to be each other's last always made it feel that much more special. No one else would ever feel them. "Baby I need you to move…" He moaned gripping onto her hips more tightly trying to get her to move.

Smirking down to him, Ana began to ride him, her hands resting on his chest as she moved her lips down his jawline and onto his neck.

"Oh yes." He hissed as she began to move. His hands holding her hips tightly as he guided her more over him. He needed her to move faster but she was resisting. She wanted to torture him. Needing to regain control, Christian held onto Ana tightly as he reversed their positions, moving her legs around his waist he began to relentlessly pound into her, his lips capturing hers in order to drown out her moans so no one could hear what they were getting up to.

"Oh fuck." Ana moaned as Christian revered their positions. Moaning against his lips, Ana held onto Christian as if her life depended on it as he kept thrusting hard and fast into her. She knew if he kept up this pace she wouldn't last much longer.

Christian could feel Ana was close. He could feel her walls tightening around him. He could feel his own orgasm creeping up on him but he wanted Ana to let go first. Moving his hand between them he began to rub her clit knowing it would drive her absolutely crazy.

As soon as Christian rubbed her clit, Ana knew she was a goner. Burying her face in Christian's neck she muffled out a version of his name as she came, her hands gripping onto him tightly so he wouldn't go anywhere just yes.

Her release triggering his own, he could have sworn he seen stars he came that hard. Slowing down his thrusts, he eventually came to a stop, their bodies sweaty but neither of them cared right now. "Miss Steele you have such a dirty mouth when we have sex." He mused breathlessly as he ran his nose against hers.

Ana giggled up to him. "It's your fault." She mused to him before she stole a kiss off him. "Merry Christmas, Christian." She whispered lovingly up to him.

"Merry Christmas baby." He whispered back to her as he captured her lips in a loving kiss. He knew this was going to be the best Christmas ever and that was simply because he had Ana in his life. She really was his everything.


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N  
** Hope you enjoyed their Christmas. Here's their New Year! Bit shorter than other chapters but i want to get the ball rolling into the story. So glad so many of you are enjoying this story!

Up next will be their first Valentines Day as a couple. Review me with what you'd like to see our lovebirds get up too!

Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"Ana you look so hot!" Kate beamed as she looked to her friend as she put in her diamond earrings, one of her beautiful gifts from Elliot that she had for Christmas.

"So do you! I love that dress." Ana told her as she finished applying her lipstick and ran her fingers through her curled hair to turn them into more loose waves. It was New Years Eve and Grace and Carrick were throwing a little party for them all seeing as they were still in Aspen. Dressed in a beautiful blue bodycon dress that matched her eyes perfectly, knowing how much Christian loved her eyes, Ana teamed her dress with the new jewellery that Christian had gotten her for Christmas. She always wore her necklace and charm bracelet that Christian had gotten her for her birthday, he did get her another charm for her bracelet. A diamond snowflake to represent their first Christmas together. He had also bought her a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet along with a pair of Louis Vuitton Silhouette sandals which she was currently wearing tonight with the dress he also bought her. She could have killed him for spending so much money but she knew he liked spending money on her and the more she complained the more he spent.

Kate was equally spoilt by her boyfriend. Elliot had bought Kate a beautiful matching necklace, bracelet and earring set. He had also bought her top of the line make up pallets. Although Kate has always said she wanted to be a journalist, Elliot knew she really wanted to go into theatrical make-up. The stuff she did on Halloween to them all was incredible and he knew that his girl was very talented and he just wanted to excel at her talents while Kate had bought Elliot a personalised construction tool set, ready for when he started up his company. Elliot was determined to work in construction and Kate was going to support him every step of the way. She had also bought him some clothes and aftershave. He was difficult to buy for and seeing as he wasn't twenty-one yet she didn't want to ask someone older to help buy alcohol for her to give to him.

Carrick and Grace also got the girls presents. Knowing her copy was lost, Grace had found a first edition copy of Persuasion. When asking about presents for the girls, Christian explained Ana's love for books and how upset she was that her copy was in Morton's house when Ana's mother was killed. Ana had kept a hold of her new copy all Christmas afternoon, she couldn't put it down.  
Knowing Kate's love for journalism but also her talents for theatrical make-up, Carrick and Grace bought Kate a day experience with a top make-up artist when they are back home in Seattle to see if it would be something that she would like to continue to pursue.  
Both girls were both overwhelmed and touched by their gifts.

Ana had bought Christian a chain. She knew he wasn't one to wear jewellery but she was drawn to this white gold chain for him and it looked so good on him. Every time she looked at him and she could see the chain sitting around his neck, she just wanted to jump him. She had picked up some clothes for him and little bits and bobs but the chain and the stuff she had bought for when he started up his company were her favourite.

"How do I look?" Kate asked as she slipped on her shoes. She was wearing a silver tank top with black leather trousers and heels.

"Amazing. Elliot is not going to be able to keep his hands off you." Ana mused with a smirk to her.

"That's the point." Kate smirked to her.

Ana chuckled and shook her head before she slipped on her shoes before taking one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked okay before heading out of the bedroom with Kate in tow. Heading downstairs, the party had already begun. Music was playing, everyone was interacting with everyone and Grace and Adele had put on a stunning spread of food. They didn't have a housekeeper here in Aspen as Grace always wanted to be involved with holidays and the preparation. Ana did offer to help but Grace insisted that she should be having fun like a normal seventeen-year-old.

"There they are." Beamed Christian as he spotted the girls come in. Heading over to Ana he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her head. "You look incredible." He whispered to her.

Ana smiled up to him as she leant into him. "Thank you, you have incredible taste." She mused with a smirk to him.

"Yeah and I can't wait to peel you out of it later." He whispered pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Can't wait." She whispered up to him as her eyes raked up his body, seeing his chain around his neck she couldn't help but smile and everything down south tingle.

"Annie…" Came Ray's voice as he headed over to his daughter.

Ana smiled to her father. "Hey dad."

"You look beautiful." He smiled to her. "Can I borrow you for a second?"

"Sure." She looked up to Christian and kissed his chin. "I'll come find you when we're done."

"Okay." He smiled to her before he then headed over to his father and grandfather.

Ana smiled watching him go before she looked to her dad. "Everything okay dad?"

Ray smiled. "Let's take a walk outside." He smiled as he offered her his arm.

Linking onto his arm, Ana walked outside with her father as the cold air hit her skin she shivered slightly before she smiled as her father wrapped a jacket around that he had grabbed on the way out. "Thanks." She looked to him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Sitting down on the deck chair, Ray tapped the chair next to him, offering her a small smile as she sat down. "I've been having an internal battle about this for a few weeks now, not knowing when is the right time to give it to you…"

Ana frowned a little. Moving the jacket around her more she looked to her dad. "Give me what? Dad I'm confused…"

"I know I'm sorry sweetheart." He sighed. "Let me start from the beginning. At the end of November, I had a call from the detectives that are handling your mother's murder case. They informed me that they had collected all the evidence that they could from the house and I could go and collect any of your things or your mother's things if I wanted too. I know how you felt about that house and you wouldn't want anything in there back knowing how tainted it was, but I felt a need to go there myself so with Carrick and one of the detectives…we went there." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "We looked around and I found a letter…" He looked to her. "It was addressed to you. It's from your mother…"

"Did you read it?" She whispered looking to him.

"I did. But only because I wasn't sure if it was from your mother or not, it didn't look like her handwriting, but it is. The detective told me they found it hidden… she didn't want Morton to find it." He looked to her. "I was debating whether to give it to you because I know how hard you took her death and you have done so amazing with getting back to my happy Annie and I know a lot of that has to do with Christian, but I was scared giving you this would set you back and you'd push me and everyone away…" He looked to her. "But I'm giving this to you for the simple reason that not only would your mother want you to read it but because it is New Year's Eve…I want us to put this year behind us and start tomorrow fresh. You've got so much to look forward to this coming year and I didn't want to give this letter to you in a few months' time and drag everything back up again…I want you to be able to put everything to rest…" He moved his hand into the inside of his jacket and pulled out the envelope and passed it to his daughter.

Taking the letter from her father, Ana blinked back the tears before she gave a little nod and looked to him. "You're right. We need to put this year behind us…" She looked to him. "I wouldn't have been able to get through all of this without you dad. You, Christian and the whole Grey family…you've helped me more than you could ever know…. I love you so much dad…"

"I love you too." He leant over and kissed her head. "I'll give you some privacy…."

Ana nodded a little and offered him a little smile as he got up. Waiting for him to go in she then took a deep breath as she shakily opened the letter, tears instantly coming to her eyes seeing her mother's familiar nickname for her on the first line.

 _My darling blue eyes,  
I never want to believe some people can be so evil but it seems that I have met and introduced a monster into our lives and you have no idea how incredibly sorry I am for it darling girl. As I write this, I'm in your bedroom, sitting on your bed, hiding away from him because he's drunk out of his skull and it has become quite clear to me in this past week, I have been a terrible mother. I should have seen the signs. I'm so sorry baby girl. I'm leaving him. He's toxic. Nothing is more important to me than you and your safety and it's clear that this…monster is not good for either of us. He's poison and there's no way I will let him near you again. It is clear that he wants to hurt us and I'll never let him hurt you. You have my word. I love you so much Ana and I hope you'll be able to forgive me. I will do whatever it takes to gain back your trust and I hope we can rebuild our relationship.  
As soon as this monster is out of our lives for good, I'll be in touch. I love you.  
Mom xx_

The tears flowed freely as she read the letter. She was going to leave him. She was leaving him, that's why he must have killed her. Clinging onto the letter tightly she reached up to wipe the tears away. She wanted this monster found and punished for what he had done.  
Feeling someone sit next to her, Ana expected it to be Christian but was shocked to see that it was Elliot.

"You okay little one?" He asked as he looked to her.

Ana nodded a little as she wiped her eyes again "Yeah I'll be okay." She whispered keeping her eyes locked on the letter.

"You know we are all adopted, don't you?" He asked looking to her.

Ana nodded as she looked to him. "Yeah, your dad mentioned it the first Sunday we came over for dinner. I know about Christian before he was adopted, he told me."

"My birth mother was murdered." He commented as he looked ahead at the view in front of him.

Ana looked at him, shocked by his confession. "She was?"

Elliot nodded as he looked to her. "I don't remember it because I was only three but Carrick and Grace have always been up front with all of us about where we come from and it was always our decision if we wanted to know about my birth family. So, when I was thirteen, I wanted to know. Her name was Lara. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was finishing her shift in a bar she worked at and she stopped in a corner shop to pick up some milk. While she was in there a gang came in to rob the place…they just shot her and the guy behind the register before taking the money and running. It was only because she didn't return home the babysitter rang the police after not being able to get a hold of her." He shrugged. "The rest is history. She had no other relatives, her parents had died when she was younger, she had no siblings."

"What about your birth father?"

"He killed himself before I was even born. He was in the army, served several times in Afghanistan. He came out and was diagnosed with PTSD but it got too much for him. Despite all the therapy and everything, he couldn't cope. I can't imagine the horrors he had seen…. he killed himself when she was about four months pregnant with me."

"I'm sorry Elliot."

Elliot smiled. "I'm not. I know what happened was horrific but at the same time if it didn't happen…I wouldn't have the family I have now. I love Carrick and Grace more than anything, they'll always be my parents and Christian and Mia will always be my little brother and sister." He sat forward a little bit and looked to her. "I'm telling you this because I know what you're feeling right now. Your dad told me about the letter and what your feeling right now is what I was feeling when I read about my birth mother. She was murdered in cold blood and out of the gang of five…. only one was convicted. To me that is not justice. They should have all gone down for her murder but because only one guy shot the gun…they were the only one they convicted. I wanted so much to go out there and find the rest of that gang and make them pay for what they did. Hell, I nearly did but my dad convinced me not too. I was out of control for a little while and when I saw how upsetting it was to Christian and Mia, I got my act together because I was their big brother and I hated seeing them sad because they were worried about me." He looked to her. "It wasn't my job to go out there and find them. Those losers will slip up and they'll get their just desserts…just like Morton will. He might think he's all clever right now in hiding, but he will slip up and they will find him and he will pay for what he did to your mother. You'll get justice Ana." He promised her.

Ana nodded a little as she blinked back the tears. "Thank you." She whispered hanging her head a little.

Elliot smiled as he moved his arm around her and gently squeezed her to him. "You don't have to thank me little one. You and your dad? You're practically family now. We have your back." He kissed her head. "I'm always here if you want to talk." He whispered to her.

"Thank you, Elliot."

"Now. You need to turn that frown upside down because your boyfriend is going to get all worried if he sees you upset." He mused as he looked down to her. "New year, new starts."

"You're right." She looked down to the letter. "I just wish she was here."

"And that feeling will never go away, Ana. There's nothing wrong with missing or wanting your mom here, but don't let this letter hinder what you've already accomplished this year. Your mom wouldn't want that for you. She would want nothing more than for you to be happy. She will be looking down on you and she will be so proud of you for getting your life back together. I know a part of you is still grieving and that's okay too, but know you are never alone and you know what, she is still here in her own little way because she lives through you. She might be occupying this part of you." He gestured to her head. "But she will always…always be here." He gestured to her heart.

"Oh god you're going to make me cry again." Ana laughed as she quickly wiped her eyes before smiling to Elliot. "Thank you, Elliot."

"Stop thanking me." He smiled. "Now, go and put that letter somewhere safe and come and join the fun." He chimed as he jumped to his feet. "And I'll try my hardest to get you and the others some champers for when the clock strikes midnight." He grinned rubbing his hands together.

"You're not twenty-one yet Elliot." Ana giggled as she got up. "My dad will probably kill you but it'll be fun to see you try." She mused. Following Elliot inside she quickly slipped aside and headed up to her room to put her letter safe as well as make sure she looked okay.

"Hey there you are." Christian smiled as he spotted his girlfriend before he frowned a little seeing her eyes were a little puffy. "Are you okay?"

Ana smiled and nodded as she topped up her make up. "I'll be fine. Promise."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as he moved over to her.

Ana shook her head as she moved over to him. "It's okay. My dad just gave me a letter that he found at my mom's place. It just made me a little upset but Elliot came and had a chat with me and I'm okay now."

Christian raised an eyebrow. "Elliot? As in my brother Elliot? As in class clown Elliot who doesn't take anything seriously?"

Ana laughed and nodded. "Shocked me too, but I'm okay. We can talk about it a different time, right now I want to enjoy ringing in the new year with the people I love the most." She moved her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest. "And that very much includes you and kissing you at midnight."

Moving his arms around he kissed her head. "I'm very looking forward to this midnight kiss." He beamed down to her before moving some hair out of her face. "You can talk to me…"

"I know, I just know if we start talking about it, I'll get upset again and tonight we are celebrating the new year. I don't want to spoil it."

"Okay." He whispered down to her as he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Ana smiled and kissed him back before she pulled back and smiled up at him. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

Pressing one last kiss to her lips, Christian took Ana's hand and happily led her downstairs and over to the buffet.

Picking up a sandwich, Ana took a bite out of it as she happily stayed curled into Christian's side.

"Annie…are you okay?" Ray asked coming over. He originally wanted to see her after she had read the letter but Elliot insisted, he go and talk to her. He hated the thought of his little girl upset.

Ana nodded as she moved over to her father and hugged him tightly. "I will be." She whispered to him. "I love you dad and you're right. We need to put this year behind us. I want to live my life, making her proud of me every single day."

"Oh, baby girl she is and always will be proud of you. As will I." He promised as he kissed her head.

"Thank you." She whispered to him before she smiled up to him. "Let's enjoy our night."

Ray smiled and nodded. Pressing a kiss to her temple he went joined Carrick as he called him over.

Moving back over to Christian she moved her arm around him before she smiled as Kate came over. "Hey you having fun?" She asked looking to her.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Yes. This is by far one of the best Christmas's and New Years that I have had. Don't get me wrong I love it when it's my parents and Ethan and our extended family but it's normally filled with arguments over who's doing this or who is doing that…this has been the most relaxing and fun filled ever." She smiled to Christian. "Your parents are awesome and your grandparents."

Christian smiled. "Well your pretty much part of the family." He told her. "Serious business when Elliot brings a girl home."

"Well I'm pretty serious about him." Kate told him with a smile.

With the night running smoothly, everyone was laughing and having fun together and Christian couldn't help but smile as he thought back to the past week or so. It really had been one of the best Christmas's. He had a beautiful girlfriend and he couldn't be happier having her in his life. She was his everything.

"Everyone! Gather around! It's nearly midnight!" Elliot shouted as he turned the music down and put the television down so they could watch the countdown.

Looking to his brother, Christian took Ana's hand and interlaced their fingers together as they all began to stand in front of the television. Looking to his grandparents he couldn't help but smile. He could see they were tired but it was always tradition that they all rung in the New Year as a family. He knew they'd go to bed not long after and if he was honest, he couldn't wait either, he just wanted to hold his girl in bed. Many times, this week he had watched her sleep and just held her.

"TEN…. NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN…SIX… …THREE…TWO…ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all cheered as the ball dropped.

Cupping Ana's face, Christian pressed his lips to hers as he kissed her. "Happy new year baby." He whispered against her lips.

Ana smiled kissing him back as she looked up to him. "Happy new year, Christian." She whispered, kissing him one more time before laughing as Elliot grabbed them both into a bear hug.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR LOVEBIRDS!"

Christian laughed. "Happy new year brother." He smiled before they went around the others to hug them and wish them a new year.

Moving her arms around her father, Ana hugged him tightly. "Happy new year daddy."

"Happy new year baby girl." He whispered down to her.

Pulling back, Ana smiled up to him. "To new beginnings."

Ray smiled. "To new beginnings." He repeated to her with a little nod.

And it would be. This year, Ana wanted to start a fresh. She had so many new things to look forward to this year and she finally could actually look forward to being in school without worrying about Leila and her groupies. She could enjoy school and enjoy the rest of her high school experience with her boyfriend and with her friends. She was surrounded by the people she loved and they loved her. This was going to be the best year ever; she could feel it and she knew Christian could feel it to. This was going to be their year.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, due to a family bereavement, this story is currently on a break while i spend time with family.

Thank you for your continued support. I'll be back soon.

Much Love

K xx


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N  
** Thank you all for your kind messages and support. Losing family suddenly is never easy. I've dabbled in a few new chapters during my time off which will hopefully make the story move more quickly.  
Enjoy Valentine's Day.

Much Love  
K xx

* * *

 **From: Christian  
To Ana xx**

 _Happy valentine's day baby! Our first one together and I'm looking forward too many more together in the future. I can't wait to see you later and spoil you absolutely rotten. There are so many reasons why I love you and each day I find myself falling more in love with you. Every time we are not together my heart actually hurts and when I see you and see your beautiful smile you bring a smile to my face, which you do pretty much every time that I see you. I love you. I love you because you're beautiful. I love you because you're kind. I love you because you're smart. I love you because you make me feel loved. I love you because you make me a better person. I love you because you're amazing. I love you because you make the best pancakes. I love you because you are you. See you later, I love you more than words can say Xoxox_

Reading Christian's text when she woke up bought tears to her eyes. How was she so lucky to be with someone like him.

 **From: Ana  
To: Christian xx**

 _You keep leaving me messages like that when I wake up then I'm going to be crying a lot. (Good tears) Happy valentine's baby. Your text really made me emotional this morning lol. You're going way too soft on me. I know how you feel about it hurting when we are not together because I feel it too. I love you so much, Christian. You are my everything. I can't picture my life without you and frankly I don't want to. I love you too. I love you because you are handsome. I love you because you are beautiful on the inside. I love you because you're kind and caring. I love you because you make me feel cherished and loved every minute of every day. I love you because you make me laugh and smile on days that I am at my lowest. I love you because you keep me strong. I love you because you are you. I can't wait to see you later; I love you so much Xoxox_

Sending it she couldn't help but smile before she climbed out of bed and began to get ready for school. It sucked that Valentine's Day fell on a school day but she and Christian were still going to make the most of the day even if they were stuck in school. Tying her hair up into a messy bun she jumped into the shower. Washing herself down she let the hot water run over her body for a few minutes before she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and headed back into her bedroom. Drying herself off she slipped on her underwear before going to her closet to find something to wear. Grabbing a woollen jumper dress and a pair of tights she slipped them on before doing her hair and make-up. The weather outside was miserable but she wasn't going to allow it to put a damper on her day. Tying her hair up into a messy bun knowing the rain will just make it frizz, she applied a light layer of make-up before she grabbed her boots and slipped them on before picking up her backpack and heading downstairs to where her dad was making breakfast. "Morning dad."

"Morning sweetheart." Ray smiled at his daughter. "Hope you're hungry. I fancied a cooked breakfast so I made you a plate too."

Ana smiled as she sat at the island. "I'm starving." She happily told him putting her backpack on the side of the chair.

"Good. How would you like your eggs?" He asked as he looked to her.

"Poached please. Need me to do anything?"

"Nope, I'm good, just the eggs and the toast." He told her before looking up as the front door knocked. "Can you get that kiddo?"

"Sure." Ana smiled as she got up and headed to the front door, opening it her mouth dropped slightly seeing a delivery guy holding a huge bouquet of red roses with white tulips in-between.

"Delivery for Anastasia Steele."

"Uh that's me." She chuckled a little before she took the bouquet off him. "Thank you."

"Enjoy your valentine's." He chimed before leaving Ana stunned on the door step.

Kicking the door shut, Ana headed into the kitchen with the flowers.

Seeing Ana come in he couldn't help but chuckle at the flowers she was carrying. "That boy of yours goes overboard."

Putting the bouquet down, Ana couldn't help but chuckle as she picked up the card from inside and smiled seeing it was indeed from her boyfriend. "Tell me about it." She shook her head and smiled. "He always remembers the smallest of details; I mean most guys would probably just buy their girlfriends a bouquet of red roses but he knows how much I love tulips…"

"He's a special young man." Ray confirmed with a smile as he popped Ana's plate in front of her.

"That he is and he makes me feel incredibly special." She smiled to her father and sat herself down as she began to tuck into her breakfast. "In fact, I'm surprised he's not here already." She commented looking at the time.

"I'm sure he will be here soon." Ray told her as he sat opposite and dug into his own breakfast, taking a sip of his coffee. Christian was never a minute late when it came to picking Ana up for school. "What's that young man got planned for you today anyway?" He asked curiously to her.

Swallowing her piece of food, she shrugged. "I have no idea. I have learnt that when it comes to Christian not to ask questions because he is as stubborn as they come and I know he won't tell me." She rolled her eyes playfully before smiling. "But knowing Christian it's probably something completely over the top yet absolutely beautiful and romantic."

Ray smiled. "I'm so happy for Annie. Seeing you so happy…" He trailed off and smiled. "He's a gift sent from God."

"A gift sent from mom." Ana whispered with a smile to him.

Ray smiled to her. "Your mother would be so happy for you. She's looking down on you and she would be so proud. I know the very beginning of the month was her one-year anniversary of her death and it was a difficult day for you…but I know all she would want for you is to be happy and to live your life."

Ana blinked back the tears as she nodded. The beginning of the month was horrific. The morning of the anniversary she woke up and she felt numb. She didn't even want to get out of bed. She probably cried at least fifteen times that day, but every time she did, Christian was there. He just held her and let her cry it out. It was moments like that, she truly appreciated Christian. She knew how lucky she was to have him, but that day solidified everything for her. She truly was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Hello?" Christian called as he knocked the door and came into the house.

"In the kitchen!" Ana called as she finished off eating her breakfast.

Coming into the kitchen, Christian grinned seeing they flowers had arrived. "I see you have had a delivery." He mused as he plonked himself next to Ana and leant over and kissed her cheek. "Happy valentine's day."

Ana smiled as he kissed her cheek and smiled to him. "Happy valentines and thank you for the flowers, they are absolutely stunning."

"You are very welcome. It sucks we are stuck in school but we will have a lovely evening tonight. I've made us reservations."

"Where too?" Ana asked curiously.

"Not telling." He beamed. "Just be ready for about six thirty, our table is booked for seven." He happily informed her.

"Yes sir." Ana playfully saluted to him before she smirked and got to her feet and picked up her plate and put it into the dishwasher. Finishing off her orange juice she grabbed some fruit from the bowl and popped them into her backpack. "Ready to go?" She asked looking to him.

"Indeed." He smiled and got to his feet and picked up Ana's bag for her. "See you later, Ray."

"Bye kids. Have a good day at school. See you later." He waved them off as he got to his feet and walked them to the door.

"Bye daddy." Ana kissed his cheek before taking Christian's hand and heading down to his car.

Ray smiled as he watched the two. He couldn't help but smile as he watched them. They were so in love and he could see it wasn't just a teenage love…this was the real deal. He could see they were a forever deal and he couldn't help but feel at somewhat ease knowing his daughter getting her happily ever after.

"Thank you again for my flowers." Ana told Christian with a smile as she looked over to him as he drove them to school.

"You don't need to thank me baby. I have a few more things for you for when we go out later."

"You don't need to do that." Ana told him. "You spoil me way too much."

"I know." Christian chimed with a smile to her. "But I love spoiling you."

"I love you." She smiled to him.

"I love you too." He smiled back to her, pulling up into the car park he cut the engine before he took off his seat belt. Leaning over he cupped Ana's face gently in his hands as he pressed his lips to hers.

Ana smiled against his lips as she happily kissed him back. "Can I have a little clue about where we are going tonight?" She whispered against his lips.

"No." He smiled as he pulled back slightly. "But I have a feeling you're going to enjoy it."

"I have no doubt about it." She smiled before jumping as Kate rapidly knocked on the window.

"Come on love birds!" She beamed to them.

Ana laughed and shook her head as she climbed out of the car. "Good morning Kitty Kat." She teased with a smirk. Over the new year Grandpa Theo had randomly started calling Kate Kitty Kat and it had stuck with everyone.

"I'm sorry but that nickname is reserved for Grandpa Theo only." She mused to them.

Ana giggled before she smiled. "Happy Valentines by the way."

"I know! You too! I can't believe this is our first valentines that we both have boyfriends." She beamed with a grin to her.

"Speaking of…. have you heard from Elliot?" Ana asked looking to Kate.

Kate smiled and nodded. "I have. He rung me this morning and had a beautiful bouquet of flowers sent to the house and he's going to try and come over later tonight, I told him not to worry about us going out or anything like that we can stay in with a takeaway. He promised he'd make it up to me when he's home for the weekend."

Ana smiled and nodded before she took Christian's hand as he moved beside her.

"What do you two have planned?" Kate asked curiously to them.

"I have no idea." Ana pouted. "Someone's keeping it top secret."

"You'll thank me for it later." He mused as he kissed her head.

"Well I look forward to hearing about it tomorrow." Kate beamed to Ana before pouting as the bell went. "I have Biology, I'll see you guys later."

Ana smiled and waved to Kate before she then looked up to Christian. "Ready for some English Literature?" She asked looking to him.

Christian smiled to her and nodded. "Yes. The sooner we get this day out of the way the sooner we can get our evening under way."

Ana smiled up to him as she moved her arm around him. Heading into the school they headed to their class and took their usual seats at the back of the class. As normal Ana took out her notebook and put it in front of her while Christian relaxed back in his seat. Ana laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe you don't take any notes."

Christian tapped his head. "I have a photographic memory. Notes are not needed." He happily informed her.

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Show off. Gifted with good looks, brains and photographic memory." She sighed dramatically.

Christian smirked as he lent in and pressed a kiss to neck just below her ear. "You love me for it."

"I love you for you." Ana told him with a smile. Turning her head, she stole a kiss off him. "Now stop distracting me." She playfully scolded before she turned her attention back to the teacher as they started the class.

Christian smiled to Ana before he happily relaxed back in his seat, aimlessly listening to what the teacher was talking about when all he could think about was his evening with Ana later.

When the bell eventually went at three o'clock, Ana and Christian headed towards the car. Arm draped over Ana's shoulder; Christian smiled down to her. "How was your last class?"

"Painful." Groaned Ana as she looked up to him. "You know how I feel about Math."

Christian couldn't help but chuckle down to her. "Well you know you can always come to me if you're stuck or need help."

Ana smiled up to him. "I know, thank you." She whispered as she snuggled into his side as they continued their walk to the car.

Opening the door for Ana, he waited until she got in before he went around to the driver's side and climbed in. Putting on his seat belt, he started up the engine and began the drive back to Ana's. Pulling up outside, he looked to the house and look to Ana. "Looks like your dad isn't home yet."

"Yeah he text me earlier, he was running a bit behind schedule, he'll be home about half past." Ana explained taking her belt off.

"I'll come in and wait with you." Christian smiled cutting the engine and climbing out of the car. Moving around to Ana's side he held out his hand for her to take. Holding her close to him as they headed up to the house, he let Ana open the door before following her inside, closing the door behind him and making his way over to the couch and plonked himself down.

"So…" Ana began as she moved and sat next to him. "I think I need a little clue as to where we are going tonight."

Christian couldn't help but smirk as he looked to her. "Why do you?"

"Because I have no idea what to wear!" She pouted to him.

"Just wear a beautiful dress."

Ana playfully glared at him before she then curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder as she sighed happily.

"Someone's happy." Christian mused as he looked down to her.

Ana smiled as she tilted her head up to him. "I am. You make me extremely happy Christian Grey."

"Likewise, Anastasia Steele." He mused as he happily lent in and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Ana asked her dad as she stood in front him, dressed in a strapless sequin red dress that stopped just below the knee and red heels, her hair was up in a stylish messy bun, showing off her flawless skin and beautiful neck, her necklace Christian had given her for her birthday sitting proudly around her neck.

Putting the paper down, Ray smiled as he got up. "Sweetheart you look absolutely beautiful." He told her as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Ana eyed him suspiciously. "Do you know where he's taking me?"

Ray chuckled. "No. He's kept his plans top secret. I did try and get a little inkling but he was having none of it."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Sounds about right." She shook her head before she then looked to the door as she heard a knock, seeing Christian come in, dressed in a black suit she couldn't help but smile. She loved it when he dressed in suits. He always looks so handsome. Heading over to him she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "You look extremely handsome."

Christian smiled down to her, happily moving his arm around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her head. "Thank you beautiful. You look…. exquisite…"

Ana blushed slightly at his compliment and smiled shyly up to him. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked looking down to her.

Ana nodded. "I am."

"Now don't stay out too late kids, it is a school night." Ray told them as he got to his feet.

"Providing everything goes to plan, I should have her home by eleven. Eleven thirty the latest."

"Good lad. Now go and have a lovely evening." He smiled shaking Christian's hand before kissing Ana's cheek.

Ana smiled to her father before grabbing her clutch bag, holding onto Christian's hand as he held it out for her, she gave it a gentle squeeze before waving to her dad as they headed down to the car. "Did Elliot manage to get home on time?" Ana asked curiously to him as she climbed into the car.

"He did." Christian smiled as he got into the driver's side. "He arrived about an hour earlier actually. Mom and dad are heading out for the evening so he's decorated the house a little and he's going to have her over for a romantic meal…. well takeout." He laughed and shook his head. "He was so beat. He looked like he could sleep for a week but he promised Kate a lovely evening."

"I'm so glad they are together." Ana chimed to him as he began the drive. "They bring out the best in each other."

"I agree. Elliot has calmed down so much since being with Kate. Don't get me wrong he still likes a laugh and a joke but he's bearable now. Before he used to be too much but now, he is just the right amount of annoying."

Ana giggled at his explanation before she then looked out the window as he drove. As they pulled up outside The Fairmount. Raising her eyebrow, she looked to him. "The Fairmount?" She questioned looking to him.

Christian nodded as he got out of the car, tossing his keys to the valet he opened the door for Ana and offered her his hand. Helping her out of the car he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a soft kiss to her head. "This hotel holds some pretty amazing memories for us…"

"Your birthday?" Ana mused with a smile to him.

"Yep. That was an incredible night and well…I thought we could have a lovely romantic dinner."

Ana smiled up to him. "You're such a romantic."

"Only for you baby." He mused with a smile to her as they headed into the hotel. Heading over to the dining area he smiled to the maître d that was there. "Hi. Reservation for Grey."

"Certainly, follow me." The maître d chirped as she grabbed two menus and led the two to the back of the restaurant. As they reached the table, she put the menu's down and smiled. "Jake will be along shortly he will be looking after you tonight. Enjoy your valentines." She told them before she left them to it.

As they reached the table, Ana's mouth dropped slightly. The table was decorated beautifully. Candles, rose and tulip petals scattered over the table and they were completed secluded from the rest of the diners. They had their own little private spot. As Christian pulled out the chair for her, she couldn't help but smile as she sat down. "Thank you."

Christian smirked at her reaction. If only he knew what else he had up his sleeve. Sitting down opposite her he smiled as he reached over and took her hand, entwining their fingers. "I love you."

Ana smiled as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you too." She whispered before she looked up as their waiter appeared beside them.

"Good evening I'm Jake I will be your waiter tonight." He informed them with a smile. "Can I start you off with some drinks?" He suggested to them with a smile.

"Just a lemonade for me please." Ana told him with a smile.

"I'll have the same." Christian informed him. "Could we also have the sharing platter to start."

"Of course." He wrote down their orders. "I'll be back to take your main orders shortly." He told them before leaving them to it.

Ana watched him go before she then looked to Christian and smiled. "Shall we do presents now or a bit later?" She asked blushing slightly. She couldn't wait to show Christian his present.

"Let's wait until after our meal…I have one more surprise up my sleeve."

Ana raised an eyebrow at him. "Another? You are full of surprises."

"Only the best for my girl." He happily told her before he opened up his menu and scanned through the menu.

Ana smiled and shook her head before opening her own menu and looked through the choices.

"Your drinks." Came the waiters voice as he placed them in front of them. "Your starter should be out shortly. Do you know what you would like for your mains?" He asked getting out his note pad.

"Baby?" Christian asked looking to her.

"I'll have the lamb please."

"And I'll have the fillet steak please. Can we have a side of garlic bread and onion rings please."

"Certainly. I'll put this through for you. Anything else just give me a shout." He told them before leaving them to it.

Taking a sip of her drink Ana then looked to Christian and smiled. She seriously was one lucky girl.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked looking to her.

"Just how lucky I am." Ana told him with a smile. "It's hard to think that it was a couple of months ago all the stuff with Leila happened…and now it is seriously like a distant memory…sometimes I have to think if it really did happen because you make me so happy…if I didn't have you I seriously don't know what I'd do without you."

Reaching over he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And you'll never have to know what would happen without me because you're stuck with me. Forever." He happily informed her.

"Forever." Ana whispered with a smile.

Christian grinned to her and leant over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. As their starter came, he smiled, still holding her one hand as they happily began to dig into their food. This moment right here was absolutely perfect.  
As the rest of the meal went smoothly, he sat back after finishing their sharing dessert and smiled to Ana. "Full?"

Ana chuckled and nodded. "Very. I feel like I could burst."

Looking to his watch he smiled. It was quarter to nine so they still had plenty of time before he had to get her home. He was glad their food was served quickly. "You ready to move somewhere else?"

Ana looked to him before she gave a little nod. She was going to question him where but she knew he wouldn't budge. Getting to her feet she grabbed her clutch bag and too his hand as he held his out for her. Curling into his side she smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet baby. The night is still young." He mused to her as they headed out of the dining room and towards the elevators.

As he headed towards the elevators, Ana frowned slightly. "Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"You'll see." He mused as they stood inside and he pushed the button to the floor he wanted. As they arrived, he headed over to the room, smirking as he saw Ana's reaction.

"You booked the same room?" She asked in awe as she looked to him.

"I did. This is our room." He told her. "I know we can't stay the night, but I thought we could have the perfect end to the perfect night." He smiled and pulled the key out from the inside of his suit jacket and slipped it into the card reader before pushing the door open, gesturing for Ana to go in he smiled to himself.

"Our room." Ana mused with a smile to him before she headed into the suite. Going in her mouth dropped. The electric fire was on, giving off the warmth in the room, a large fluffy rug which she could have sworn wasn't there the last time they were here in front of it, covered in flower petals, an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes by the side. "Christian…."

Christian smiled as he closed the door and moved behind her his arms sliding around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her head. "Told you. Only the best for my girl."

"But how?"

"My mom helped me." He told her with a smile. "And she bought us the champagne." He admitted with a chuckle. "She wanted us to have a great night. I know I'm driving so I'll only have one glass but this is our first valentines together. I just want it to be perfect."

Turning in his arms, Ana smiled up to him. "It is perfect. I have you. That makes it all perfect."

Leaning down he smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips, holding her gorgeous body close to his. Pulling away slightly he smiled. "Let's get comfy." He whispered as he took her hand and led her over to the rug, shrugging his jacket off he moved down onto the rug.

Moving over to the rug, Ana moved down, moving to take her heels off she moved them out of the way before happily crawling over to Christian and stealing a kiss off him. "Presents now?" She asked with a grin.

Christian couldn't help but laugh before he nodded and kissed her back. "Okay. Seeing as you're so eager."

"I am." Ana happily told him as she grabbed her clutch bag.

Smiling, Christian grabbed his jacket and pulled out the two jewellery boxes he had on the inside of his jacket. "Happy valentines day baby." He mused as he passed her the two boxes. "Open the smaller one first." He instructed with a grin.

"I thought we agreed on one gift." Ana told him with a shake of her head before she took the gifts and smiled. As instructed, she opened the smaller one and smiled as she saw it was another charm for her bracelet. A heart with an arrow through it and she could see it was engraved. 'Forever yours, Christian x'. Smiling she looked to him. "Forever." Putting the box down she picked up the other box and opened it, her mouth instantly dropping. "Christian…this is stunning." She mumbled inspecting the piece of jewellery.

"It's an ankle chain." He told her with a smile. "This sign is an infinity sign which means…well forever. I thought it was fitting for us." He told her pointing to the symbol on the chain. It was a simple chain with the infinity symbol in the middle with a diamond in the centre of the symbol.

"I love it." She told him with a smile as she lent forward and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

"Put it on for me?"

He nodded taking the box off her. "Sit back." He instructed as he took the chain out of the box. When she was sat in front of her, he smiled as he moved it around her ankle and clasped it in place before he looked to her, his eyes darkening. Seeing his jewellery on her body did something to him.

"Here." She whispered as she passed Christian an envelope. She could see the lust in his eyes as he put the ankle chain on and she knew they'd be naked pretty soon.

Taking the envelope from her, he kept her foot in his lap as he opened it and pulled out the contents. Ready what it was he looked to Ana. "Seriously?"

Ana bit her lip and nodded. "Seriously."

Christian looked at her completely shocked. "You got me flying lessons?"

"Well I know it's something you've always wanted to do…. just ring the number at the bottom and ask to speak to Adam and he'll get everything organised for you…"

"Fuck…Ana…fuck…" He launched himself at her, crushing his lips to hers as he wrapped his one arm around her waist while the other moved to the back of her to protect her head as they landed back on the rug. "Thank you so much baby. I love you so much." He whispered against her lips.

"You're welcome." She smiled against his lips as she happily kissed him back, her legs moving to wrap around his waist. "I love you too."

Feeling her legs wrap around his waist he moved his hand from her waist and travel up her thigh, gripping at her skin slightly. He loved the feel of her skin against his palm.

"Take my dress off…" Ana whispered breathlessly against his lips.

Breaking away from Ana he quickly did as she said and removed the dress, seeing her underwear he groaned. "Fuck baby…" He looked down to her as she wore a matching red lace underwear set. A new one he could tell. He was going to devour her. Pulling his own shirt off and kicking off his shoes he pushed his trousers down so they were both in nothing but their underwear before he moved his body back over Ana's, his lips instantly going to hers once more as he kissed her with all the love and passion he could master. This had been the perfect valentines and he was going to finish the night off by making love to his girl.


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N  
** Thank you so much to everyone for such a warm welcome back. It's touching and makes me so thankful to have such amazing supporters.  
Apologies for the delay on this chapter, I have inspections due in my nursery job so I'm currently paperwork overload and I can only stare at a computer screen for so long, plus to top it off I caught my thumb nail and it's ripped off – yes ladies I'm sure you can imagine the colourful language I had when that happened so that's been bandaged up while it heals. Surprising how much you actually use your thumbs! Hope this lengthy chapter makes up for my absence!  
Here's the next chapter  
Warning some scenes may upset readers

Much Love  
K xx

* * *

A small yawn passing her lips, Ana made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where her father was reading the morning paper. "Morning daddy." She greeted as she headed over to the kettle and popped it on to make herself a cup of tea.

"Morning sweetheart." Ray greeted looking up from his paper. "How you feeling?" He asked with a slight frown. They were only five days into their Easter vacation and Ana had been struck down with the flu.

Ana gave a little shrug as she poured herself a cup of tea as the kettle boiled. "I'm still a bit achy but I slept a lot better. Was nice not spending most of the night coughing."

"Well you do have some colour back in your cheeks." He told her with a smile. "Dr Flynn called. Asked if you could watch the twins for a couple of hours if you were feeling up to it? He and Rhian have a presentation thing they need to attend. He understood if you were too sick."

"No, I'll do it." Ana told him as she sat opposite him and took a sip of her tea. "I need to get my butt into gear and start making some money for this road trip in the summer."

"My little grafter." He mused taking a sip of his own coffee. "How do you think Christian is going to cope without you for three weeks?" He asked with an amused smile. "It's been bad enough with you being sick with the flu never mind you being in a different state."

Ana smiled. "He's sulked about it but he knows it's a promise I made to Kate a long time ago. I told him absence makes the heart grow fonder." She chuckled with a shake of her head before smiling. "I give it three days and he'll be driving down to California."

"Speaking on absence making the heart grow fonder…" Ray began as he grabbed the mail and held up a letter to Ana. "This came for you in the mail…"

Ana looked to the letter, her heart race quickening. She knew exactly who that was from. Putting her cup of tea down she took the letter off her father and took a deep breath before she opened it up, unfolding the letter, her eyes scanning the letter before she then looked to her father who was watching her like a hawk. "I got in…" She told him, a grin spreading across her lips.

"You did?! That's my girl!" Ray beamed proudly as he got up from his seat and made his way around to Ana and bought her into a hug. "My little girl. A Harvard student." He beamed as he looked down to her. "I am so proud of you, Annie and I know your mom is celebrating up there. You've worked so hard for this. Future teacher or editor in the making." Pressing a kiss to her head he smiled. "We shall celebrate on the weekend, how does that sound?" He asked with a smile to her.

Ana smiled as she hugged him back tightly before nodding. "Sounds perfect." She beamed up to him before she turned and picked up her letter once more and sighed happily. It was always her dream to go to Harvard and now it was finally happening. Come September she would be a Harvard student. Taking a sip of her tea she smiled as she kept her eyes on her letter. She couldn't wait to tell Christian. They had both applied to go to Harvard, even though Christian had no desire to be in college, he made it clear he couldn't be without Ana for four years so he applied into the business courses while she applied for the English Literature department. Even if he didn't get in he would still go to Massachusetts with Ana and find a place nearby to live while Ana studies and he builds his empire.  
With Kate getting into Washington University, Ana knew that this road trip this summer would be very important for both her and Kate, with Ana only being able to come home during the holidays.

"I'll let Flynn know you're up to babysitting." Ray told Ana as he moved away from her and went back into his seat and grabbed his phone.

"Could you ask him if it's okay if Christian comes with me? He normally says it's fine but I don't want to just turn up with Christian in case he'd rather I come alone. We need to get a move on with this project and me being sick hasn't helped."

Ray nodded. "I'm sure it'll be fine but I'll double check. Have you two started anything?" He asked to her.

Ana sighed with a shake of her head. "We've shared a few ideas but we haven't even settled on anything."

"What does it have to entail?" He asked.

"We have to choose a book that we have read this year then compare the book to nowadays and evaluate, I know it sounds super simple but we have to include a lot of detail."

"I'm guessing you haven't even chosen a book?" He mused with a smile to her.

Ana shook her head and sighed. "No. I'd say for us to do Romeo and Juliet but I know a lot of the class are choosing that one seeing as it was the most recent one we read and I guess I just want something a bit more challenging. Feels like doing Romeo and Juliet would be taking the easy option."

"Well what other books have you read?" He questioned to her.

"Urm we did Of Mice and Men, An Inspector Calls, Romeo and Juliet and Macbeth."

"Well how about An Inspector Calls? You can go into great depth about that. And with most of your classmates going for an easier option such as Romeo and Juliet, you can really get into the characters and how society has changed. Plus the whole supernatural aspect at the end?"

Ana smiled and nodded. "I'll run it past Christian later but you're right. An Inspector Calls was one of the first books we did so not many are going to remember it and I know Christian really enjoyed it. I caught him reading it even when we finished it."

"Well there you go then." He mused with a smile. "I look forward to hearing how it goes." He told her as he finished off his coffee, texting away on his phone to Flynn.

"Hey dad do you think we will have time to go and visit Harvard before I go there?" Ana asked looking to him. "I want to feel prepared for when I arrive."

Ray looked to her and nodded. "Sure I'll see if I can get some time off work. I don't see it being a problem. We shall go one weekend. I'll pick you up from school one Friday afternoon and we shall have a weekend there or I might even see if I can get some time off next week and we will go before you start back at school. Get you used to your new surroundings."

"Thanks dad." Ana smiled before she looked down to her phone seeing it light up. Seeing it was a text from Mia she smiled before frowning a little seeing her message. Looking to her dad to see if he was watching her she then finished off her tea and smiled getting up. "Mia's going to pop over in a second, is that okay?"

Ray looked up and nodded. "Of course, with Christian?"

"No just on her own. She wants to talk to me about something." She shrugged getting up from her seat. "She was double checking how I was feeling before she just turned up."

Ray smiled and nodded. "Well I'll hang back in here so I don't intrude."

"It's okay, I'll take her upstairs. I need to get showered and dressed anyways." She told him as she grabbed her phone, heading to the front door, she opened it, a smile on her lips before her smile dropped seeing Mia. "Mia…" She whispered to her, quickly ushering her inside. "Come on, upstairs." She told her guiding her upstairs. She was clearly in last night's clothes, her make-up was a mess and she had a cut on her lip and a bruise forming under her eye.  
Going into her bedroom, she closed the door before she then looked to Mia. "Mia, what the hell happened?" She asked looking to her.

Mia just burst into tears.

Rushing over to her, Ana pulled Mia to her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay." She whispered to her as she rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." She blubbered. "I just didn't know who else to go to."

"You don't need to apologise." Ana whispered to her. "Just tell me what happened."

"I was staying at Lisa's last night." She began as she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "She was having a slumber party because her parents are out of town. Everything was fine until her brother came home with a few of his friends and they had bought alcohol. A few of the girls started drinking, I had two beers because I felt safe in the house and I was being sensible but then his friends started to drink more and they were being annoying. I felt uncomfortable so I said to Lisa and the girls I was going to get some sleep because I had a headache, but there was this one guy, he kept looking at me as if I was something to eat. I stayed away from him but when I went up to the room he was soon following behind me. He kept trying to kiss me and touch but I was pushing him away. He just wouldn't leave me alone and the more I said no the rougher he got and then he hit me. I went flying and caught my eye on the corner of Lisa's cabinet. I just grabbed my coat and I left. I've just been walking around. I knew I couldn't go home. My dad and my brothers would kill this guy and then lock me up forever." She sighed and shook her head as she hung her head a little in shame. "I don't want them to be disappointed in me." She explained as she wiped her eyes.

Ana's heart broke as she listened to Mia. Shaking her head she hugged Mia once more. "That guy deserves everything that he gets. And as for keeping you locked up forever? They wouldn't but they sure as hell are going to be protective of you. Does your friend know what happened?"

Mia shook her head. "I just left. I don't think anyone saw me leaving."

Ana shook her head and sighed. "Look. You lay down, get some sleep. You're safe here okay?" She moved some hair out of her face. "You're okay. We'll sort this I promise."

Mia nodded a little, her eyes already going heavy. Moving back onto Ana's bed, she laid down. She was exhausted but this was the first time since that creep tried to hurt her that she felt relaxed. Exhaustion taking over she fell asleep.

Ana waited until Mia was sleeping before she quietly got washed and changed. Putting on a simple grey jumper dress with tights, Ana tossed her hair up into a messy bun and quickly brushed her teeth before she left the room and headed downstairs to her father. She knew her dad would keep Carrick and the Grey's calm when they found out. Seeing he wasn't in the living room, she went back into the kitchen, finding her father still reading the paper. "Dad…"

"Hey kiddo, John text, he said it's fine for Christian to join you later." He told her before looking up, seeing the look on her face her frowned. "Ana…what's wrong? Is Mia okay?" He asked, concern laced through his voice.

Ana sighed and shook her head. "No dad…" She sat opposite him and explained everything that Mia had just told her. Once she had finished she sighed. "She's so worried that Carrick and Grace are going to be disappointed in her…"

When Ana explained what was going on with Mia, Ray could feel the rage boiling inside him. How dare anyone lay a finger on Mia! She was the sweetest and most innocent little thing! Sighing he shook his head. "They won't be disappointed. Though yes they will probably want to strangle that little…" He trailed off not wanting to use inappropriate language in front of Ana. "I will call Carrick and explain as sensitively as I can…"

"And what about Mia? Can she have a shower?" Ana asked. "Or do the police have to collect evidence and stuff like that?"

"She can have a shower but put her clothes in a plastic bag. From what I gather if Mia wants to press charges, she could if she could identify the boy. We could just take pictures of her injuries for evidence."

"And what if she doesn't press charges?"

"We will still take photos, she may change her mind. You said she's very upset, so let's get her calmed down first before we try and ask her to make what might be a difficult decision."

Ana nodded a little. "I'm going to go back upstairs, I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up."

Ray nodded. "Okay, I'll give Carrick a ring." He told her with a sigh as he grabbed his phone. This was not a conversation that he wanted to have right now.

Ana nodded as she headed back upstairs to me. Bending down in front of Mia she gave her a little tap. "Mia." She whispered to her. "Mia." She called a little louder before smiling as she opened her big brown eyes. "Hey…let's get you into the shower. You can borrow some of my pyjamas…but first…is it okay if I take a picture of your injuries? Just in case you decide you want to press charges…you don't have to make a decision now, but just in case…"

Mia looked to Ana for a few minutes before she gave a little nod. Everything still felt like a complete blur.

Ana nodded a little as she grabbed her phone before she smiled a little and took a few pictures, making sure she got close ups of her injuries. Being as quick as she could she then smiled to her. "Done. Go and have a hot shower. I'll be here when you're all done."

"Thanks Ana." She whispered as she got up from the bed, taking some pyjamas that Ana gave her she headed into the en-suite to get cleaned up, closing the door quietly behind her.

Ana watched her go, sighing a little as she shut the door, Ana plonked herself down on the bed and glanced over to her phone as the screen lit up. Grabbing her phone and seeing it was a message from Kate she put her phone on the side, she would answer her later. Right now she was too worried about Mia. As Mia emerged from the en-suite, Ana offered her a smile. "Better?"

Mia gave a little nod as she climbed back on the bed. "Just exhausted." She mumbled. "And my face hurts a little."

Reaching over to her bedside table, Ana pulled out some painkillers and grabbed the bottle of water from the side. "Here." She handed them to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled taking them from Ana as she took them. Giving the water back she then sighed as she laid back on the bed. She felt so tired.

Putting the water back on the side, Ana laid next to Mia. "You'll be okay." Ana promised her.

Mia sighed. "I just don't know what to do." She mumbled.

"You don't have to think about that right now." Ana told her. "Just get some rest. Give it a couple of days. Get your head around everything, then make a decision. Don't let anyone pressure you into a decision."

"Thank you." Mia whispered to her.

"You don't need to thank me. Now get some sleep. I'll be right here." She promised.

Mia nodded as her eyes fell to a close. Ana studied her for a few minutes. Her cut lip looked sore and swollen and her bruise under her eye was getting darker. Letting her own eyes fall to a close, Ana nodded off to sleep. She didn't want to leave Mia or for her to wake up and be alone. Mia needed her right now.  
Hearing movement in her bedroom, Ana let her eyes flutter open. Seeing a furiously looking Christian, a livid looking Carrick, a jaw clenched Elliot and a teary eyed Grace all stood in her doorway alone with her father she then looked back to Mia who was sleeping soundly. Getting up from the bed she rubbed her eyes a little and grabbed her phone before she headed over to the family gathered in her doorway.

"Is she okay?" Grace whispered once Ana was close enough. "My poor baby girl." She blubbered clinging onto Carrick's arm.

"She's okay. She's confused and exhausted at the moment." Ana explained as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'll kill him." Elliot declared as she looked at his baby sister.

"I'll help." Christian grumbled as he kept his eyes locked on his sister.

"No boys. We shall not be killing anyone. I'll be making sure that lad is taken care of and punished for what's he has done." Carrick told them firmly. "I want you two to stay as far away as possible. Last thing we need is your temper getting the better of you."

Elliot grumbled under his breath while Christian rolled his eyes to which Ana shot him a look.

"I'm going to lay down with her." Grace told them. "Ana, darling, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Grace, we're family." She told her with a smile as she kissed her cheek before she nudged Christian with her elbow. "Come on you. I need a cup of tea." She told him as she headed downstairs.

Looking to his sleeping sister one more time he followed his girlfriend down the stairs, sharing a look with Elliot as he walked past.

Heading into the kitchen, Ana filled the kettle up before putting it on to boil. Turning to look at her boyfriend she folded her arms. "You need to listen to your dad." She told him firmly.

Christian sighed as he rolled his eyes before shrugging. "I don't think I can."

Ana looked to him. "Yes you can Christian." She told him. "Both you and Elliot have to stay away from this guy and let your dad and the police handle it, and if Mia doesn't want it to go further then you respect her wishes."

"Respect her wishes? That guy tried to come onto my sister, gave her a split lip and black eye and you want me to respect her wishes if she doesn't want to press charges? No fucking way, Ana."

"Yes way." She snapped back. "Your sister is confused and frightened right now. Last thing she needs is to feel pressured into that she has to press charges. I've taken pictures of her injuries in case she changes her mind but don't you dare pressure her Christian. She needs her big brother, not some macho guy demanding that she do something she's not sure she wants to do. Put yourself in her shoes Christian."

"I'm trying to protect my sister! That asshole needs to learn his lesson!"

"She needs you to be her brother and not end up in jail!" She snapped at him before she shook her head as she turned her attention to making herself a cup of tea. Taking the milk out of the fridge she put a dash into her tea before returning the carton back to the fridge. Getting rid of the tea bag she then picked up the mug before she turned to look at Christian who didn't look impressed with her. Rolling her eyes she sipped her tea. "In the time you found out about Mia…did it ever occur to you why she didn't come home to you? There's a reason she came to me and not you or Elliot." She told him before she headed into the living room. Sitting herself down she turned on the television. She was pissed. He wanted to take the law into his own hands and that was something he couldn't risk doing. Mia was scared enough she didn't need to worry about what trouble her brother's were getting into.

Christian could feel the anger boiling up inside him. Why couldn't she see? "Guys like him don't deserve to be walking the streets." He grumbled.

"And who are you to decide that?" Ana shot back at him. "Why are you acting like some dickhead mob boss? You don't get to decide who you beat the crap out of Christian. Our dads are lawyers for a reason and it's not to bail your ass out of jail for being an idiot and thinking you are above the law."

"Yeah well the law isn't always right." He countered back to her. "Some people shouldn't be allowed to even think about trying shit like that again."

Ana rubbed her forehead. She could feel a headache forming once again. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

"You bought it up in the first place."

Ana glared at him. "What are you? Twelve? I simply told you to listen to your dad."

"You told me?" He scoffed. "You're not my fucking mother."

Ana got to her feet as she looked to him. "No. I'm not. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend. But I guess trying to be a caring girlfriend and make sure you stay out of trouble and don't do anything stupid just makes me sound like a nagging mother ey?" She shook her head and went over to the closet, grabbing her boots and her jacket she slipped them on.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Ana simply replied.

"You can't just leave."

Ana looked to him. "Watch me. I'm not going to stay here and listen to you go on about how you want revenge on this guy when the reality is your sister needs you. Not for you to plot anything stupid. Actions have consequences and if you're not going to listen to me then I'm leaving seeing as I'm…as you so correctly put it…not your fucking mother."

"What an earth is going on down here?" Came Ray's voice as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing Ana with her coat and shoes on he frowned. "Where are you going?"

Ana looked to her father before she glared at Christian. "Out." She simply told him before she left the house, slamming the door behind her. She was furious with Christian. He claims he's trying to protect his sister, when in reality he was just going to make the whole thing worse.  
Walking to the only place she could really go to, she knocked the door, moving her hands into her pockets as she waited for a reply.

"Hey…" Kate smiled seeing Ana. "What are you doing here? Come on in."

Ana sighed as she stepped inside the house. "Short version? Me and Christian have had a massive argument."

Kate's mouth dropped. "I'll put the kettle on and then you can tell me the long version." Closing the front door after Ana she headed into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfy."

Heading into the house, Ana plonked herself down on the sofa as she waited for Kate to return. As she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out, ignoring Christian's call as she tossed her phone on the sofa.

"Okay. Talk to me." Kate told her as she sat down next to her, handing her, her cup of tea.

Taking the tea, Ana sighed as she explained everything that had happened. From her text from Mia up until her walking out of the house and ending up at Kate's house.

"Oh wow…" Kate mumbled looking to Ana in disbelief. "Is Mia okay? I had a missed call off Elliot but never did I think it was this, I haven't had time to call him back yet…"

Ana gave a little nod. "I think she's just scared and confused at the moment. She needs time to process everything."

"And what about you and Christian? I mean this is the first argument you guys have ever had."

Ana sighed and shook her head. "I really don't know. It didn't even feel like I was speaking to my boyfriend. He was like a total stranger. I think if my dad hadn't had come down the stairs, it would have gotten uglier."

"What, break up ugly?"

Ana shrugged blinking back the tears. "He just wasn't the Christian I know…he was so cold…"

"Oh Ana." Kate sighed as she moved closer to her friend, pulling her to her, she hugged her close. "I'm sure he's just really worried about Mia."

"Seemed more like I was the enemy." Ana mumbled as she rested her head on Kate's shoulder.

"He loves you." She told her before sighing as there was a knock at the door. "Two seconds." Getting up from the sofa she headed to the front door, opening it she raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're here to apologise."

Christian sighed. "She's here then?"

"Of course she is. Where else do you think she's going to go?" She shook her head and opened the door for him. "And just so we are clear…you are so in the wrong about this situation. And I'm not just saying that because Ana is my best friend. You are blatantly in the wrong and speaking to Ana like shit isn't going to get you brownie points with anyone. In fact I'm surprised Ray is still letting you breathe."

"I know I know." He sighed. "Can I speak to her alone for a few minutes?"

"Fine. But if you upset her anymore I'm going to kick your ass." She told him firmly.

Nodding a little, Christian headed into the living room, seeing Ana on the sofa he let a sigh pass his lips. He felt like such a dick right now and she looked so small and vulnerable right now. Heading over to the sofa he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

As soon as Christian entered the house, Ana could feel him. As he sat down next to her, she visibly tensed. At his apology she didn't respond. She didn't even look at him. She couldn't.

As she ignored him, Christian sighed as he turned to face her more. "Baby please…I know I shouldn't have spoken to you like that and you have now idea how sorry I am. I'll get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness if I have too. I'm not going to even try and defend myself because I know it's not going to justify anything. I was wrong."

"Wrong doesn't even cover it." Ana told him, finally turning to look at him. "I didn't even recognise you."

"I know. I'm sorry." He told her sincerely. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you." She told him looking to him. "But I don't like the person you were back at my house. That was the first time in three days we had seen each other and it was like you were a total stranger. Despite everything going on with Mia, I couldn't wait to see you and spend time with you. I couldn't even share with you my good news." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself more.

"Baby I am so sorry…please let me make it up to you…" He shuffled closer to her, his arm moving behind her, resting along the sofa. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. But it doesn't make everything okay again." She told him looking to him. "Never in the time we have been together have you ever made me feel like you did back at the house. You're upset about Mia…I get that, but that doesn't mean I get to be your verbal punching bag."

"It'll never happen again." He promised. "You are my world, Ana."

Ana just gave a little nod.

"You two kissed and made up yet?" Kate called from the kitchen.

Ana couldn't help but smile hearing her friend and shook her head.

"Give us two minutes." Christian called before he then looked to Ana, his hand moving to her leg he then looked to her. "Please forgive me." He whispered to her.

Ana sighed as she looked to him. "Just don't let it happen again. Next time I might not be so forgiving."

"It won't happen again." He promised before he slowly leant in. He needed to kiss her. Needed to feel her lips. Needed to know that they were okay. "I love you."

Nodding a little, Ana then leant in and pressed her lips to his. "I love you too." She whispered against his lips. She hated being mad at him but at the same time she didn't like who he turned into back there. It wasn't her Christian.

His body relaxing as Ana kissed him, Christian moved his arms around Ana, holding her petite body to his.

"Please refrain from having sex on my sofa." Kate grumbled coming back in and plonking herself on the sofa opposite them. "I take it you've made up." She mused with a smirk to them.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ana shot Kate a look.

Christian stayed close to Ana as she pulled away. Needing to just be near her right now to calm him. To know she wasn't going to push him away and that they were indeed, okay. His hand resting on her thigh, he looked over to Kate. "Have you heard from my brother?"

Kate nodded. "I called him while you two were shorting shit out. And I told him what Ana told you. Stay away from him and leave it to your dad. I swear if I hear that you or him have gone near that creep then I'll make Ana ban you from sex like I did with Elliot."

"You threatened my brother with sex?"

"Basically yes. I'm sure if he ever wants to get laid again he shall do as he's told." She mused with a smirk. "Besides if it'll keep both your asses out of jail then I have no problem as using sex as a weapon."

"Duly noted." Christian replied before he then looked to Ana. "Hey, what did you want to tell me?" he asked looking to her. "Your good news?"

"You have good news?" Kate asked with a smile to her.

Ana gave a nod before she looked to the pair, not knowing how either would really react. "I had my letter this morning…" She began looking between the both of them before giving a little shrug. "I got into Harvard."

"Oh my god!" Kate shrieked with a grin. "Congratulations!" She beamed as she moved over to her friend and gave her a hug. "I knew you could do it, you are too good for them not accept you!"

Ana laughed as she hugged her friend back. "Thanks Kate. I'm going to miss you though."

"Oh please I am not going anywhere. You know I'm visiting at any given opportunity, plus you'll be home for the holidays. We are practically like sisters, Ana. Nothing can tear us apart." She happily told her.

Ana smiled. She was so lucky to have a friend like Kate. Looking to Christian as he was still silent, her fingers started to fidget in her lap. His face was unreadable. Her thoughts were currently running away with her. Did he not get in? Has he changed his mind about coming with her? She was fearing the worst. "Christian…"

Looking to Ana, he gave a little nod. "So you got into Harvard?" He asked, wanting her to clarify it.

"Yeah…"

"So did I." He told her, a smile appearing on his lips. Pulling Ana to him, he pressed a kiss to her head and hugged her tightly to him. College might have not been on his list of things to do but if it meant that he and Ana would be together then he would go to college.

Ana smiled as she hugged him back, her body instantly relaxing. They were going to Harvard together! She had wished that this was always the case but she never knew if he was going to change his mind or not, but he wasn't! They were officially going to Harvard. Together.

* * *

 **A.N  
** So they've had their first fight! Suppose it had to happen at some point haha!  
Would you guys like to see them visit Harvard or shall I skip to Ana's birthday?  
Let me know!  
Much Love  
K xx


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N  
** I've decided to skip the tour around Harvard and go straight to Ana's birthday with the slight mention of Harvard 😊  
Thank you all for your reviews, you guys rock! I am trying to get these chapters out as quick as possible and your reviews are spurring me on to write more but as usual life gets in the way! and for those who follow me and know my writing, I like it to be perfect! (Or near as)  
The next chapter is going to be quite lengthy so please bear with me with the updates and I've also had one of my wisdom teeth out (another one out next week) so depending on how I'm feeling I should be getting a chapter out to you before Christmas. (Fingers crossed)  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

Feeling kisses up her naked back, Ana's eye fluttered open before she smiled to herself and let her eyes fall to a close once more. "Hmm morning." She whispered sleepily as she just happily enjoyed the feel of her boyfriend's lips against her skin.

"Good morning, birthday girl. Happy birthday baby." Christian whispered hovering over Ana as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Got to be said, waking up to you in the morning is the best feeling ever." He happily told her with a smile. They were in **their** room at the Fairmount. He booked it especially for her birthday as he had a lot of special things planned for Ana's 18th. They left school yesterday afternoon and now he had the whole weekend planned for her birthday.

Turning over, making sure the sheet was wrapped around her, Ana smiled up to him as she leant up slightly and kissed him. "I love waking up next to you too." She whispered against his lips.

"When we have our own place at Harvard, we will wake up next to each other every single day." He promised with a smile as he pecked her lips again.

"You think we will be able to find a place close enough to campus?" Ana asked as she laid back down and gazed up to him.

"I know we will." He told her confidently. "It's our destiny." He teased with a smirk.

"You're so cheesy." Ana giggled up to him before smiling and sighing happily. "I can't wait to start our next chapter together. Seeing Harvard with you was just perfect. Though think my dad may have some separating issues."

"I don't blame him but he'll be fine."

Ana laughed as she looked up to him. "Your mom cried…how is she going to cope with you gone?"

"They were tears of happiness."

"They were tears of her baby boy growing up and going off to college."

"Yes, see, happiness."

Ana giggled and shook her head before she smiled as Christian captured her lips. Happily kissing him back she moved her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers. She wanted to feel him against her.

Grinding his body into hers, he felt himself hardening by the second before he slowly slipped himself inside Ana, smirking as she moaned against his lips, he quickly got rid of the sheet that was covering her top half, he wanted to see all of her. "God, I love the feel of you around me." He groaned as he slowly started to thrust deep inside her. "I can't wait to spend every morning buried deep inside you as we start our day." He whispered as he moved his lips to her neck before playfully biting down on it.

Moving her legs around Christian's waist, Ana pulled him as close as she could, moaning at how deep he was. She loved the feel of him inside her. Loved how he filled her. At his words, Ana couldn't help but let out a loud moan. She loved it when she spoke about their future, as weird as it sounded, it turned her on! "Oh yes." She moaned as he bit down on her neck, her legs tightening around him as her movements began to increase.

His hand moving to her hip to try and slow her movements down, he didn't want to blow too soon, he trailed his lips back up to Ana's, capturing her lips in a heated kiss as he kept his movements at a steady pace. He knew it was driving Ana crazy but he didn't want them to rush this. He wanted to make love to his girlfriend on her birthday because there was going to be plenty of times, they would be doing this today, well…at least he hoped! He wanted this to be a birthday he didn't want her to forget.

"Christian…" Ana groaned as he slowed down her movement. "Please…faster…" She begged as she clung onto him tightly.

"Not yet." He whispered against her lips, his thrusts getting harder but still maintain the same speed. "I want you to feel me of every minute of every hour today. Every time you move, I want you to feel me. Remember this moment when I made love to you for the first on your eighteenth birthday."

"You keep talking like that and this is going to be over way to soon." She moaned as her head fell back on the pillow, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He always knew how to turn her on, knew how to say the right words to nearly make her explode.

Christian smirked as he heard her, pressing light kisses against her neck he kissed her back up to her lips, his movements slowly getting harder and faster.

As Christian finally upped his movements, Ana moaned loudly against his lips, her nails digging into his back as she moved her hips rapidly against hers, she could feel her orgasm building.

As Ana upped her own movements against him, Christian groaned before he finally gave in and thrusted as fast as he could, giving her the friction, she so desperately needed.

"Of fuck…oh yes…" She moaned out, as she broke away from his lips to try and catch her breath back. "Don't stop." She begged, a sheer line of sweat coating her body.

"I got you baby." He whispered to her, trapping her lip between his teeth as he gently tugged it.

"Christian." Ana moaned as she felt her orgasm rippling through her body, her legs squeezing Christian tightly, keeping his body tightly to hers.

Feeling Ana squeeze him set off his own orgasm as he poured himself into her, her name rolling off his tongue as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you so much." He whispered to her as his thrusts slowly came to a stop, his head moving to the crook of her neck, softly stroking her sides.

"I love you too. More than anything." She whispered with a smile up to him, her fingers moving to his hair as she gently scratched his scalp, just laying there, enjoying the aftermath of their love making.

"Marry me." Christian whispered.

Stopping her movements with her hands, Ana looked to him. Did she just hear him right? "What?" She whispered.

Lifting his head up, he looked to her. "Marry me." He stated before he chuckled a little as he gently pulled out of her. Getting out of the bed he went over to his overnight bag he dug through it before he moved back onto the bed where Ana was now leaning up on her elbows, looking at him as if he had grown an extra head. "I was planning on asking you later, but this just seemed like the perfect moment." He opened the box, revealing the beautiful diamond ring inside. "Ana, I love you. I love you more than anything. I know we've been in school together for a long time, but since that day in school…that moment, I just fell utterly and completely head of heels in love you. It probably seems crazy but I know that you are it for me. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want us to build a life, a life we have talked about so many times, I want to give you the world. I want us to have beautiful children, I want to grow old with you. Anastasia Rose Steele…you are the love of my life…. will you marry me?"

"Yes." Ana immediately answered. There was no doubt in her mind that Christian was the man for her. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Christian was her everything. Did she think it would happen this soon? No. But that didn't mean it would hinder her decision in any way. She loved this man and she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

As the three little letters left her lips, Christian's face lit up as he cupped her face and crashed his lips to hers. He was praying she would say yes, but a small part of him was always worried that she wasn't ready.

Ana giggled against his lips and happily moved her arms around his neck as she happily kissed him back. "I love you, Christian. So much. Never worry or doubt my love for you." She whispered to him, pressing her forehead to his.

Christian couldn't help but smile against her lips as he heard her. Breaking the kiss, he smiled down to her. "I love you too baby." He whispered to her as he sat back a little, taking the ring out of the box he smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger, smiling seeing it was a perfect fit.

Looking down to the ring on her finger, Ana couldn't help but smile, tears welling in her eyes. "It's beautiful." She whispered gazing down to her ring.

"Hey why the tears?" He asked looking to her.

"Happy tears." She whispered up to him with a smile. "Never in a million years did I think you would ask me to marry you." She chuckled a little and shook her head.

"Like I told you all those months ago when we first started dating…you're it for me."

"You're it for me too." She whispered to him before she smiled and leant forward and kissed him again. "Best birthday ever."

Christian grinned against her lips before he smiled. "It's only just beginning." He mused with a smirk to her before he kissed her again and smiled. "How about I order us some room service? I can give you your presents while we wait for it to arrive."

Ana looked to him. "Presents? Christian we're spending the weekend here and you just asked me to marry you…I don't need anything else…"

Christian smirked. "Maybe not, but I have a lot of surprises up my sleeve baby." Pecking her one more time he got up from the bed and slipped on his boxers before he went into the main room and grabbed the menu, looking at their breakfast options. Deciding on a bit of everything he rang through before he joined his fiancé back in the bedroom, seeing she had her robe on he smiled as he went over to his bag and took out three gift bags. Heading over to the bed he climbed on next to her and smiled as he handed her the gift bags. "Happy birthday, beautiful."

Ana smiled to him as she took the bags and leant in and kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered to him. Taking the first bag she pulled out the birthday card and smiled. Opening it she smiled as she read through the card. He always knew how to make her heart skip a beat.

 _Happy birthday my birthday girl.  
Your second birthday together and each day gets more and more incredible with you and I'm so excited to see where our future leads. Our future is going to be incredible; I just know it. We have so many good things to look forward to and I'm so excited.  
I have so many things planned for you today and don't even think about moaning about it, I know what you are like haha!  
I love you baby  
I hope today is as special as you are.  
All my love  
Christian xxx_

"Thank you." She whispered as she leant over and stole another kiss off him. Sitting back down she grabbed the gift bag and took the contents out. Taking the wrapping paper off, she couldn't help but blush at the lingerie that Christian had bought her. It was red and black lace with what looked like diamonds in between the breasts. "Christian this is beautiful…" She looked to him and smiled. "Thank you." She cast her eyes back down to the lingerie in her hands. It was a perfect mix of sexy and seduction. She knew as soon as she wore this, Christian wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. "I might wear this today." She mused with a smirk to him.

Christian's eyes darkened. "I hope you will."

"We'll see." She mused with a smirk to him before she moved onto the next gift bag. Pulling out the familiar gift bag she shot Christian a look before she opened up the box and smiled seeing an 18 charm. She loved it when he bought more charms for her bracelet. It was their memories together. Memories that they were building together as a couple.

"And this is a bonus one…" Christian whispered pulling out another box and passing it to her.

Ana looked to him before she took the box from him and slowly opened it, seeing it was an 'engagement' ring charm she couldn't help but smile. "Good thing I said yes then isn't it." She mused with a smirk to him.

"You have no idea how much I've been stressing over if you said yes or not." He admitted with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know we are young…but I love you so much and just know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She told him with a smile before she looked back down to the charm. "I love it, it's beautiful, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." He told her with a smile. "Now open your last present." He mused with a grin to her.

Ana smiled and shook her head before she picked up her last present. Opening it she then frowned a little in confusion before looking to him. "A key?"

Christian smiled as he handed her a little leaflet.

Taking the leaflet, she flicked through it, confusion filling her face. She didn't get it. "Whose place is this?" She asked as she kept looking through. "It's a beautiful place."

"It's ours." He confirmed with a smile.

Ana's head shot up. "What? No way."

"Way." He laughed with a smile. "That is our new apartment that is situated just two blocks from the Harvard campus. Call it a joint birthday and graduation present."

"This is crazy, Christian how can we afford this?"

"It's all paid for. I don't want you to be worrying about anything like that. The place is ours."

"But…"

"No buts." Christian cut in. "As from the end of August, this is going to be our home."

"You are incredible." Ana smiled as she leant forward and kissed it. "I love it. I love you." She mumbled against his lips. "Thank you, for everything."

Moving his arms around her, Christian happily smiled against her lips. "I love you too. More than anything. One weekend we could headed up to Harvard so you could see the place beforehand. Change anything you don't like."

Ana shook her head. "We can worry about that another time. All that matters is that we have a place to live…" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hang on. When I said earlier about us finding a place to live and you went all cheesy on me and said it was destiny, you were winding me up."

Christian laughed and shook his head. "I couldn't resist." He smiled and pecked her. "How about we get dressed before room service arrives. We have reservations at lunch time but I want to take you somewhere first."

"Where too?" She asked curiously to him.

"Surprise." He told her with a smile before playfully tapping her bum. "Now you go and have a quick shower while I wait for room service then we can get this birthday show on the road."

Ana couldn't help but giggle. "You are too much."

"I know. But it's one of the reasons why you love me." He happily mused to her.

Ana shook her head before she smiled and climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Watching Ana go into the bathroom, Christian couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. She said yes. He couldn't believe she actually said yes! He had a fiancé! Sighing happily to himself. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with her. As the door went, he got up from the bed and went to the door, opening it for the room service. "Just by the table please." He told the guy before he grabbed his wallet and too out some money. Passing it to him as a thank you he then closed the door after him before heading over to the food, everything smelt amazing.

"Wow something smells good in here." Ana commented as she came into the main room, ruffling her wet hair with a towel. She had her robe back on, little did Christian know she had slipped on her new lingerie.

"And you look just as edible, baby.," He mused with a smirk to her as his eyes roamed her body.

"Behave." Ana giggled as she moved over to him, moving her arm around his waist she smiled. "This looks incredible."

"Only the best for my fiancé." He beamed with a proud grin down to her. "Now you start digging in while I have a quick shower."

"Okay, don't be long." She told him with a smile as she pressed a kiss to his lips before she happily began to dig into the food, grabbing a croissant and the small pot of jam. Grabbing the knife, she cut the croissant open and spread the jam before she happily tucked into it, curling up on the sofa as she smiled to herself as she caught a glimpse of her beautiful engagement ring. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now and she felt like she was in a dream. Sighing happily to herself she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to tell Kate. She knew she would be in serious wedding planning mode!  
As Christian came out of the shower ten minutes later, Ana had already tucked into another croissant as well as some other pastries. Seeing him with the towel wrapped around his waist and his body still slightly wet, Ana couldn't help but eye fuck him. She loved his body. She just wanted to pounce on him but she knew he had plans so she had to behave.

"Like what you see baby?" He teased as he grabbed a pastry of his own and took a bite out of it.

"Yep." She replied, popping the p with a smirk to him. "A lot."

Christian smirked to her. "Well you can show me how much later tonight when we arrive back here."

"Don't worry. I will." She happily told him before she finished off her cup of tea. "Okay I'm going to blow dry my hair and start getting ready…" She looked to him. "Is there a dress code for lunch?" She asked.

Christian smiled sheepishly at her. "I may have one more present for you."

"You're spoiling me too much."

"No such thing." He dismissed before he took Ana's hand and led her back into the bedroom, where hanging up was a beautiful red cocktail dress.

Seeing the dress, Ana's mouth dropped open. "Christian…it's beautiful." She whispered in awe as she stepped closer to the dress and gently touched the fabric.

"I love it when you wear red…" He commented as he moved behind her, moving his arms around her waist he pressed a kiss to her neck.

Turning in his arms, Ana moved her arms around his neck as she pressed a loving kiss to his lips. "I love it, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, baby. Only the best for my girl." He whispered against her lips before he playfully tapped her bum. "Now you get yourself pampered and ready. We will leave in about an hour."

"Okay." Ana whispered before she smiled and pecked his lips once more. "Now leave me be to get pampered." She shooed him away.

Christian chuckled and shook his head. "Call me if you need anything." He told her with a smile before he grabbed a pair of boxers and his trousers and headed back into the living room. He knew if he stuck around, they would not end up going anywhere apart from christening every surface in this hotel room.

As Christian left her to it, Ana smiled to herself as she grabbed the hairdryer and began to dry her hair. She had no idea where Christian was taking her but she gathered it was somewhere fancy if she was wearing a cocktail dress. Sitting down at the vanity she got to work at getting her hair all blow dried before she turned on her curlers ready to curl her hair. She knew Christian loved it when her hair was curled.  
As the curlers heated up, she worked on doing her make up. She was never one to wear a lot of make-up so she was keeping it simple yet elegant. She wanted it to look like she had something on. Applying everything on apart from her lipstick, she then worked on curling her hair, making sure every strand was curled before she lightly ran her fingers through it so the curls were slightly looser.  
Getting up from the vanity she went over to the dress and took it off the hanger before slipping it on. It hugged her curves in all the right places and the slit up the side of the one leg that stopped mid-thigh added extra sexiness to the dress. She liked how the dress came with straps but could opt for the strapless look if she wanted and she planned on going on strapless tonight, knowing it would probably drive Christian wild, especially with how the dress hugged her breasts.  
Once she was done, she applied some red lipstick before she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself. Happy with how she looked she then slipped on her heels, a simple black pair that matched her black clutch before she headed out to Christian. Seeing him on the couch, dressed in his trousers and shoes but no shirt, she couldn't help but check him out before she then cleared her throat to make her presence known.

As Ana cleared her throat, Christian looked up from his phone, his mouth instantly dropping. "Holy fuck…" He mumbled before he got to his feet and looked to her, happily eye fucking her. He couldn't help himself. "Baby you look…. fuck I'm speechless…" He told her as he moved in front of her.

Ana couldn't help but smile. Running her hands up his naked torso, her eyes met his. "Are you going out shirtless Mr Grey?"

Resting his hands on her hips he smirked. "No baby. I just didn't want my shirt creased." He pressed a kiss to her head. "Give me ten minutes then we can go." Slipping away from her he headed into the bedroom and put on a fresh shirt, leaving three buttons undone before he slipped on his suit jacket. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she had discovered her surprise. Styling his hair into the 'just fucked' look as Ana called it, knowing it was her favourite he put on his shoes before heading back into the main room, slipping his wallet in the inside of his jacket. "All set baby?" He asked looking to her.

Seeing him dressed in the suit, Ana internally groaned. Was he seriously trying to kill her? Shaking the dirty thoughts that were occupying her head she then smiled to him and nodded. "I am." She smiled as she moved over to him, running her hands over his chest. "You look so handsome."

"Thank you." Christian smiled and leant down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "Now let's get out of here because the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back here and then our private party can start." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Ana couldn't help but giggle. "Can't wait." She mused with a grin to him as she happily kissed him back before linking onto his arm. "Come on then, fiancé. I am eager to see what you have up your sleeve."

Grinning down to her he happily led her to the door, grabbing the room key on the way out he made sure the door was locked before happily escorting his beautiful fiancé out of the hotel and into the waiting car. When she was securely inside, he made his way around to the other side and passed the driver their destination.

"So secretive." Ana mused with a shake of her head.

"Well I want you to be surprised." He told her with a smirk before he happily took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers before bringing her hand up to his lips, brushing his lips against her knuckles before kissing her engagement ring. "You look so incredible."

"And it's only lunch." Ana chimed looking to him.

"Well yes but we will be celebrating plenty tonight don't you worry."

"I'll hold you to that, Grey."

"You do that. Future Mrs Grey."

"Hmm I like the sound of that." She hummed as she smiled to him before she happily gazed at her engagement ring. "I love my ring." She told him with a smile. "It's so…me."

"It is. I wanted it to be perfect."

"It is perfect." She confirmed with a smile.

Christian smiled as he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before smiling as they reached their destination. Grabbing some money, he passed it to the driver before he got out of the car and went around to Ana's side and opened the door for her and took her hand, helping her out.

Getting out of the car, Ana looked at where they were, her mouth dropping. "No way…" She looked to Christian before looking to The Chihuly Garden and Glass museum. "Christian this is incredible…it's so hard to get tickets this time of year because of the good weather…"

Pulling the tickets out he smirked. "Good thing I booked way in advance the isn't it." He beamed to her with a smile. "I know how long you've wanted to go here…and well this really was the perfect opportunity." He smiled and moved his arm around her and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Ana smiled up to him. "Let's go!" She beamed as she took his hand and led him up to the entrance. She couldn't wait to explore this place! This had been on her list for a long time, but with everything that was going on, she just didn't manage to get time to visit.

Christian couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic Ana was. Seeing that beautiful smile of hers was always worth it. Happily holding onto her hand, they headed inside, passing the tickets to the doorman he happily escorted his girlfriend inside to show her around.

As they wandered around, Ana couldn't help but look at the place in complete awe. It was so beautiful in here. The atmosphere was so relaxing and everything was so beautiful. Happily linking onto Christian's arm, Ana stopped at every exhibit and admired everything that came into view. How could she not? "This is incredible…" Ana whispered with a smile up to Christian. "Thank you so much for this…"

"Will you please stop thanking me?" Christian asked with a chuckle as he smiled down to her. "I told you. You are worth it. Seeing your beautiful smile is worth everything." He kissed her head and smiled down to her. "I know it's a small museum…"

"Size does not matter…" Ana cut in looking to her.

Christian smirked. "It doesn't?"

Ana blushed as she shook her head and looked to him. "You're terrible."

"You love me for it." He mused as he draped his arm around her shoulder as they continued their tour through the museum. As they came to the end of the tour, he smiled down to her. "Hungry?"

Ana gave a nod. "I am actually. Walking through this museum has worked up an appetite."

"Good. Cause our destination is just over there." He mused pointing to where they were going next.

Looking to where Christian was pointing, Ana smiled as she looked up to him. "The Space Needle?"

"I know how much you love it there and it was close to this place so thought it would be perfect."

Moving her arms around his neck, Ana pressed a kiss to his lips. "You are from another world Christian Grey. What did I ever do to deserve you?" She whispered with a smile against his lips.

Moving his arms around her waist he kissed her back and smiled. "What did I do to ever deserve you more like. Each day we are together you just blow me away." Kissing her again he then smiled. "Come on. We don't want to be late for our reservation."

Ana nodded as she happily linked onto his arm, happily walking with him to The Space Needle. She really did love it here. As they entered the building, they headed into the elevator and pushed the button to the top floor.

Holding Ana close to him, he kept pressing a kiss to her head, just holding her close to him soothed him. As the elevator pinged open, he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.

As the elevator doors opened, Ana frowned slightly seeing the entire floor was in darkness. "Is it closed?" Ana asked as she clung onto Christian.

Christian frowned a little. "Shouldn't be." He told her before he guided her inside. He knew why it was in darkness but he knew he had to play along. "Come on, let's see if we can find someone."

"I don't know, Christian…something doesn't feel right."

"Baby trust me, everything will be okay." He promised as he took her hand and led her into the centre of the room.

"Maybe…"

"SURPRISE!"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Ana clung to Christian as her life depended on it as the lights came on and stood before them was their family and friends. Her dad, Grace, Carrick, Elliot and Kate, Mia, Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan. The people who meant the most to her. Her hands flying up to her mouth, tears pooled in her eyes before she playfully nudged Christian and shook her head before she moved and embraced her dad as he stepped forward. Christian was full of surprises today! She was wondering how many more he actually had up his sleeve.

"Happy birthday Annie." Ray whispered as he hugged his little girl tight to him. He couldn't believe he had an eighteen-year-old. She was growing up way too fast for his liking. Where did his little six-pound baby girl go?

"Thank you, dad." Ana whispered as she hugged him tightly.

"OH MY GOD!" Screeched Mia as she looked to Ana, her mouth dropping open before she then looked to Christian, her smile widening before she looked back to Ana. Everyone was looking at Mia utterly confused. "YOU'RE ENGAGED?!"

Ana felt her cheeks redden before she gave a little nod as she stepped next to Christian.

Christian smiled as he moved next to Ana and moved his arm protectively around her waist as he looked to everyone. "Yes Mia. We are engaged. This morning, I asked the love of my life to marry me…and she said yes. Ray had given me his blessing so I really wanted this to be a birthday for her to remember."

Ana looked up to him and smiled. "You asked for my dad's blessing?"

Christian nodded and smiled down to her. "Of course."

"Even though he was crapping himself through the entire conversation." Ray mused taking a sip of his beer.

Ana couldn't help but look at him in awe before she giggled as she heard her dad's comment. She could imagine Christian sweating his ass off having that conversation with her dad, but at the same time she knew her dad loved Christian.  
As everyone gathered around them to hug and congratulate them, Ana happily showed the girls her ring. She was so happy that everyone was happy for them. They might have been young but they knew. They knew they were it for one another. As everyone got Ana to sit down, she was soon piled with presents and cards from everyone. It might have been a small gathering but the people that were currently surrounding her sure knew how to spoil her and she was being truly spoilt by everyone today, not just Christian. It was attention she wasn't used to but she knew she had to get used it, especially with Christian's family being so loving and welcoming as they were. She wouldn't change any of this for the world. She loved the family she would be marrying into. Grace was her second mom and she knew she could always go to her for anything.

"I'm so happy for the both of you, Ana." Grace whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "Since the two of you have been together…he's a different boy…man." She corrected with a smile. "And it's all thanks to you. You make him happy."

"He makes me incredibly happy Grace." Ana whispered with a smile to her. "He's made me a better version of me."

"You both were made for each other." She whispered as she leant in and hugged her tightly. "Welcome to the family."

"Oh Grace. It's going to be an honour being part of your family." Ana whispered hugging her back.

As Christian chatted away to his brother and father, he couldn't help but gaze at Ana now and again. She was glowing. She was so beautiful and she looked so happy right now. Knowing that he was one of the reasons for her happiness he felt a sense of pride. That was his girl right there.

As Ana chatted away to the Mia and Kate, she could feel Christian's eyes on her. She could always sense when he was near or looking at her. Glancing to him and seeing he was looking at her she gave him a little wink. This birthday had been the best birthday ever. She was surrounded by the people she loved and Christian really had made it the most perfect birthday she could have ever imagined. She couldn't wait for them to go back to the hotel because she knew tonight, they were not going to be able to keep their hands off each other and if she was honest? She couldn't wait.


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N  
** I'm so glad that so many of you love the last chapter of Ana's birthday! Don't we all wish we had a boyfriend like Christian!?  
And thank you to those who wished me a speedy recovery for my wisdom teeth, it's touching.  
Okay so as I said in my last A.N this is going to be quite a lengthy chapter, hence why it has taken me so long to get it to you guys as we have a lot going on in this chapter and I won't lie I am nervous about posting the next couple of chapters, but please bear with me okay?! I have written the next two chapters and I will be going over and editing them as I want to post them fairly closely together.  
For all those who celebrate Christmas, I hope you had the best day ever! I was hoping to get this chapter out Christmas eve but I was in a food coma! Haha!  
And happy new year!

Also, to the dear **guest** reviewer who seems to find at least one lame fault in each one of my chapters…bore off yeah? I'm seriously not in the mood to read to your pointless reviews. I've mentioned this **MANY** times in previous chapters, I am not a professional writer and I do not intend to be. I do not have people going over my work to make sure everything is absolutely perfect and too your liking. I don't care if my grammar is slightly off and guess what? NEITHER DO MY LOYAL READERS. If it bothers you that much then seriously stop reading because I can guarantee there will always be little faults in my chapters because guess what? I'm not perfect! Shocker I know! Save your energy cause it's seriously wasted on me and a lot of other writers.  
The last couple of weeks I've noticed many writers writing about how this certain guest reviewer keeps making pointless reviews commenting on grammar etc. It's people like you who make writers like us lose our mojo for writing. We are doing this for FUN!

Anywho…rant over 😊 on with the story!

* * *

"I am so nervous I think I'm going to be sick." Ana mumbled as she kept fiddling with her graduation cap as she paced back and forth. No matter what she did, to her it just didn't look or feel right. She didn't want to be doing this. She was too nervous.

Kate looked to Ana and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Ana you're going to do brilliant. You have no reason to be nervous."

Ana sighed as she glanced around to the curtain to the mass of people waiting for her and Kate to go on. Kate as Valedictorian and Ana was just giving a speech as the head teacher found her journey through the school inspirable and thought it would be beneficial for people to know. And didn't understand personally why but Ana agreed all the same. "I don't know, I never expected the headmaster to want me to do a speech! I mean I hate talking on the phone, never mind in front of a load of people." Ana mumbled with a sigh as she adjusted her cap one more time.

"Steele. Listen to me." Kate began as she looked to her best friend, resting her hands on her friend's shoulders. She knew it was the nerves talking and she would actually do brilliantly. "You are going to absolutely smash your speech. Over the last year you have completely transformed, and I know that fiancé of yours has a lot to do with it but honestly Ana? The things you've overcome…words can't describe how amazing you are. You really are inspirational Ana. I'm not saying this because you're my best friend. I'm saying this because you are an inspiration to many people. You know, I heard a freshman the other day in the restroom. She was breaking her heart because her dad had passed away and she was struggling. She had her friend with her who was just encouraging her to go home and grieve as the teachers would understand and do you know what she said? She said if Ana Steele can stay in school after what happened to her mom then I can." She smiled and wiped a stray tear that ran down Ana's cheek. "So many people look up to you, Ana. You don't realise how much you inspire others around you. I know our grade is full of mainly idiots, but the younger generation are looking up to you."

"You weren't supposed to make cry before the ceremony." Ana laughed wiping her eyes before she shook her head and took a deep breath. "Okay, you're right. I can do this." She told herself as she took a deep breath and gave a little nod to Kate. "I can do this." She told her.

"Yes, you can!" Kate beamed to her before she looked up the headmaster came over.

"Girls it's time to go on stage." He told them before heading back out.

Linking onto Ana's arm, Kate smiled. "Let's do this."

Ana smiled and nodded to her best friend before the two happily went out to the stage. As the headmaster gave a short speech it was then Kate's turn to give her speech to the people in front of her. Kate always oozed confidence, yet Ana was sat there absolutely shaking in her boots! Her eyes scanning the crowd, they soon settled on her fiancé and a smile spread across her lips as he gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Her body instantly relaxed. Scanning the rest of the crowd she smiled seeing her dad sat with the Grey's. They really were one big family. She couldn't imagine her life without any of the Grey's.  
As Kate finished her speech, the headmaster then introduced Ana, her hands sweating slightly, Ana took a deep breath before she got up from her seat, smiling as Kate gave her arm a gentle squeeze as she sat back down. Ana headed to the podium and took a breath before looking to the crowd in front of her. "I know a lot of you are probably thinking, 'what the hell is she doing up there?' but if I'm being honest with you…I have no idea why I am here but I somewhat promised that I would do this today. For those who aren't really sure who I am…I'm Anastasia Steele, some of you may know me, some of you may have only heard of me as either the girl whose mother was murdered, the girl Leila and her friends bullied and ended up in hospital or Christian Grey's girlfriend…well fiancé." She shrugged a little and smiled over to Christian before looking to the crowd once more. "And while I might be all those things…I'm firstly and mostly Ana Steele. I'm a student just like you. Despite all the negative things that have happened to me, I've always made sure that I kept up my education and while I was off I worked hard to keep my grades up and work was still giving it in on time, mainly because I didn't want to fall behind. I've always worked hard and I wasn't going to let anything stop me from continuing to work hard. And where has that hard work got me? Well come September I will be a Harvard student which has always been a dream of mine. I want to be an editor or and English teacher and I'll be able to do those things and make my dreams come true. Bad things happen all the time and as hard as it seems sometimes…you have to carry on. Sometimes that's the best thing you can do. Schoolwork was in a way a distraction for me. I didn't want to think about all the horrible things that were happening around me. I wanted to forget. But you know…today a very good friend of mine told me a story about how she heard a conversation in the restroom…and you know what? It's because of what she told me…that I didn't chicken out of doing this speech. To know I somewhat…inspire people…makes everything worthwhile. I know my mom is looking down on me right now and she is proud of me, because even though I miss her like absolute crazy, I'm keeping my promise to her and making sure I always work hard and follow my dreams. Never let anything stop you from following your dreams. Some days are going to be harder than others. Some days you may feel like you just want to lie in bed and not get up, but trust me…it's always worth it and pretty soon, you'll be following your dreams." She offered a small smile to the crowd as she fought back the tears. "Thank you."

Listening to Ana, Christian couldn't help but feel an immense amount of pride for his girl. She truly was something remarkable. As she finished her speech, he was the first one on his feet clapping loudly, though he was sure he could hear Elliot in the background cheering. He always was over the top. Grinning to Ana as she sat down, he then took his own seat once more as the headmaster came back on and began giving out the diploma's. He couldn't wait for this ceremony to be over so he could be reunited with Ana once more. He felt so lost and empty without her by his side.

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey."

"Katherine Kavanagh."

"Anastasia Steele."

They did it. They graduated. Ana couldn't wipe the smile off her face. As soon as she was handed her diploma, Ana rushed off the stage and into the arms of her waiting fiancé. "We did it." She beamed with a grin as she hugged him tightly, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his unique scent that always calmed her when she was feeling uneasy or nervous.

"We did baby. We did it." He whispered as he held her tightly to him, kissing her head he held her close to him. "Come on, let's go and join our friends and family." He whispered as he took her hand and led her to their friends and family.

"Congratulations Annie." Ray whispered as he pulled his little girl into a hug.

"Thank you, daddy." Ana whispered hugging him back.

"I am so proud of you." Pulling back, he cupped her face. "And your mom is so incredibly proud of you."

Blinking back the tears Ana nodded to him before hugging him once more. "I miss her."

"I know baby. I do too." Ray whispered hugging her that little but tighter. "But she is looking down on you and I know that she is beaming with pride right now, just like I am. We are both so incredibly proud of you and we are excited to see what your future holds."

Ana smiled up to her father before laughing as Elliot pulled her into a bear hug.

"Congratulations future sis!" He beamed with a grin.

"Thank you." Ana smiled hugging him back. "And thank you for that very loud cheer."

"Hey you're welcome. Got to show my girls some loving."

"I'm sure Kate appreciated as much as I did."

"She sure did." Elliot grinned to her.

As Carrick and Grace came over, Ana hugged them both in turn before she smiled and hugged Mia. Seeing how proud everyone was of her, she couldn't help but feel the immense of pride flowing through her. For once she was actually proud of herself.

"Let's get some pictures!" Grace chimed as she got out her camera. She needed to get some pictures of this special day.

"Mom." Christian groaned as he looked to her. "Please don't."

"Oh please Christian, just a few of you and some of you and Ana. I want us to remember this beautiful and special day."

"Fine, but not too many." Christian grumbled. He knew what his mother was like and if she had her way then they would be spending the next few hours taking pictures.

Ana couldn't help but giggle before she smiled and happily posed for photo's for Grace and her dad. Taking some solo pictures, Christian then joined her as they took some pictures before Kate joined in with them after spending some time with her family.

Ray proudly took pictures of his daughter. He was so proud of her right now and he knew Carla would be too. He was going to get these blown up and have them displayed proudly in the house.

"Okay, enough. I'm hungry." Christian declared seeing this photo shoot wasn't ending any time soon. Moving his arm around Ana he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Hungry baby?"

"Starved." Ana smiled as she moved her own arm around her.

"Then let's go. My mom has put on a spread back at the house."

"Perfect." Ana smiled up to him before they all headed to their cars and headed back to the Grey residence. Ana couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with those she loved. Tomorrow she would be finishing up a few loose ends before she and Kate then began their journey down to California. She was so looking forward to spending some girly time with Kate though she knew the separation from Christian would be proven difficult. But as everyone kept reminding them both, absence makes the heart grow fonder.  
As Christian pulled up outside the house, Ana climbed out of the car and smiled to herself before happily taking Christian's hand as he came alongside her. Interlocking their fingers, she lazily swung their hands as they walked up the path, luckily everyone had pretty much arrived at the same time so they didn't have to wait long. Christian had said his parents had given the house keeper time off so that they could celebrate; family only.

Kissing Ana's head, Christian smiled down to her. Walking into the house, Christian smirked down to Ana and gently tugged her upstairs. He just wanted a few minutes alone with her. Pulling her into his bedroom, he instantly pulled Ana tightly to him and crushed his lips to hers.

Ana couldn't help but giggle as Christian pulled her upstairs, smirking she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. "You're such a bad influence." She mumbled against his lips.

"You love it." He mumbled back, keeping his arms tightly around her waist. "I'm so fucking proud of you." He whispered against her lips. "You looked so hot up there, giving your speech." He moved his hands to her ass and gave it a hard squeeze.

Groaning against his lips, Ana pushed her body tightly to his. She could feel him getting harden. "We don't have enough time." She mumbled against his lips.

"You're leaving me for three weeks. We need to make time." He breathed as he slowly moved his hand up and under her dress. He was so glad she was wearing a dress! Brushing his fingers against her panties he groaned. "You're ready for me."

As soon as he touched her, that was it for Ana. Moving her hands to his belt, he quickly undone it before she pushed them down along with his boxers before she jumped into his arms. "Be quick." She mumbled, keeping her lips locked to the entire time.

The second Ana jumped into his arms, Christian quickly moved her panties to the side and entered her. Hissing at the contact, he pushed her up against the wall before closing his door and flicking the lock on. He did not want anyone to walk in them. Holding onto Ana tightly he started to relentlessly pump into her. He couldn't get enough of her.

Moaning against his lips as he filled her, Ana kept her legs tightly around him, pushing her heels into his ass needing more. As he started to thrust relentlessly into her, Ana couldn't help but moan out loud. "Oh yes." She moaned as she moved her hips against his. "Don't stop." She whispered, clinging onto his tightly.

"Ssh baby, we need to be quiet." Christian whispered against her lips. As he kept his movements up, he could feel her getting closer to her orgasm. The way she was squeezing his right now, he knew it would only before he few more moments before she come undone and he knew he wouldn't last much longer either.

"Yes, yes!" Ana panted against his lips. "God I'm coming." She moaned as she felt herself exploding around him. Her walls squeezing the life out of him as she bit down hard on his lip as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She don't think she had ever come so hard.

As Ana came, Christian groaned before letting himself go. Stilling his movements as his own orgasm washed over him, he sighed happily against her lips as he slowly began to slow down his movements. Coming to a stop he pecked Ana softly as they both tried to catch their breaths back. "God, I love you so much." He whispered pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too. More than anything." Ana whispered to him as she pecked him once more. "Though I have to tell you something…"

"What? What's wrong?" Christian asked looking to her.

"I don't think I'll be able to feel my legs if you put me down." She giggled with a smile to him. "You sure do know how to make a girl sees stars Mr Grey."

"Well future Mrs Grey…I aim to please." He mused with a smirk to her as he gently pulled out of her before carefully moving over to the bed, making sure he didn't fall over his trousers and boxers that were still around his ankles. Gently putting Ana down on the bed, he cupped her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he then pulled up his boxers and trousers and done them up. As Ana finished adjusting herself, he moved down next to her and gave her legs a gentle rub. "Still like jelly?"

Ana smiled and shook her head. "They're all good now." She smiled and leant her head on his shoulder. "I wish we could have a little nap right now."

Kissing her head, he smiled into her hair. "It's tempting, trust me." He let out a content sigh. "But we have to celebrate with our loved ones, even if it's for a little while."

"Then we can come back here and have a little nap?" She asked hopefully up to him.

Christian smiled down to her. "Deal."

"Okay let me just use your bathroom real quick." Kissing his cheek, she got up from the bed and headed to his en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Christian couldn't help but roll his eyes as Ana shut the door. She always did while he never did.

"Hey there you are." Elliot commented as he opened Christian's door. "Everyone's been wondering where you and Ana went."

Looking up as he heard his brother's voice, Christian ran his fingers through his hair and gave a little shrug. "We just wanted a couple of minutes to ourselves. Never knew graduation could be so…overwhelming."

Elliot couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah you keep telling everyone that. I know you two up here screwing. Your lips are swollen, and you just ran your fingers through your hair so it doesn't have the 'just fucked' look and I bet Ana's in the bathroom cleaning up." He chuckled and shook his head as he plonked himself down next to his brother. "Don't worry I won't tell mom what you two have been up to."

Looking to his brother, Christian then narrowed his eyes at him. "And what have you and Kate been up to?" He asked with a smirk. "Because that love bite on your neck is looking fresh."

Head shooting up hearing Christian, Elliot quickly got up and went to the mirror before he looked to his neck. "Oh fuck, I knew she bit me but didn't think she actually marked me…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell mom what you two have been up to." Christian smirked, slapping his brother on the back. "Now get out before Ana comes out. I don't want you embarrassing her. Plus, you should try and cover up that mark."

"Jackass." Elliot grumbled as he left Christian's room knowing that he had to try and cover up this mark.

"Dick." Christian countered back with a shake of his head before he ran his fingers through his hair once more. As Ana came out of the bathroom, he flashed her a smile. She always looked so beautiful. Pressing a kiss to her cheek he moved his arm around her waist. "Ready bay?"

Ana nodded leaning into him. "Yes. Let's do this. Sooner we are down there the sooner we can get this over with and we can come and nap."

Christian couldn't help but chuckle. His girl sure did love her sleep. After one last look in the mirror to make sure no one would suspect anything he held Ana close to him as they headed downstairs. Seeing all their friends and family gathered around, chatting and having food, the two soon blended in and began chatting away to others. No one had seemed to have noticed that they had disappeared so they fitted right in.

"I hope you're excited, Steele!" Kate beamed as she moved over to her friend and grinned. "I am so excited for our road trip!"

"You are not the only one." Ana beamed with a grin to her friend. "I've made a list of a number of places we could stop along the way, most of them service stations for a quick break and there is one motel I found in case we need to stop for a decent sleep."

"Good thinking, I was hoping to drive all the way but I think it's just going to be too much. One night won't hurt and it means we can fuel up properly for the rest of our journey."

Ana gave a nod to her before she frowned. "How many suitcases are you taking?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Knowing Kate, she was bound to be going overboard.

"I was thinking three." Kate replied casually.

"Three?!" Ana asked shocked.

"Ana we are going for three weeks…"

"I know and when I've been on vacation for two weeks, I've only taken one suitcase, Jesus Kate how much do you want to take?"

"I'd rather take too much then not enough. Beside we can keep it all in the car."

Ana couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "We're staying in an apartment; we can wash our own clothes!"

"Nah where's the fun in that? We're going to have fun Ana, not spend our days doing laundry."

Ana couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at her friend before she looked to her. "How' Elliot taking it?" She asked. "Christian is like a little lost puppy."

Kate groaned. "Put it this way I have never been so happy to have a period in all my life." She grumbled with a pout. "He's certainly making up for me not being here. I'm sore as anything."

Ana couldn't help but giggle as she heard her friend. Shaking her head, she smiled. "Christian is certainly doing that with me as well."

"Yeah I gathered you two went for a little rendezvous." She mused with a smirk to her.

Ana blushed a little. "We just wanted some alone time. Breathing space."

Kate barked out a laugh. "Yeah whatever you say Steele." She shook her head. "I have to go mingle with my parents; I'll see you in a bit." Giving her a gentle nudge, she headed over to her parents. The Grey's had invited them but Kate could see they were feeling slightly out of place, she knew it would take time but they would get their eventually. The Grey;s could make anyone feel so welcome into their family in no time.

Ana shook her head at her friend before she glanced around the room and let a small smile rest on her lips. She couldn't think of anything better right now. She had everything that she could have ever wanted. Taking a sip of her drink, she just enjoyed the moment as she watched her father talking with Carrick and Elliot. Christian happily talking away with Mia while Kate and her parents chatted with Grace and Grace's parents who were beaming proudly at Christian. How did she get so lucky? Her thoughts running towards her mother, Ana felt a wave of sadness overcome her. How she wished her mother was here right now. Not wanting to spoil the mood, Ana quietly headed outside to get some fresh air, hoping that it would improve her mood. Heading towards the water she perched herself near the edge, a sigh passing her lips as she looked out to the water. As the tears pricked her eyes, she quickly wiped them before they had the chance to fall.

"Hey now why are you crying on such a special day little lady?" Came a voice next to her.

"Hey Grandpa Theo." She shrugged a little. "Just thinking about my mom. I wish she was here." She mumbled, looking down to her hands in her lap. "I didn't want me being sad to spoil everyone's mood. Everyone else is so happy."

Moving down next to Ana, Theo looked to her. "You know…deep down, she is here."

Ana looked to him and frowned a little. "How?"

"In here." He smiled and pointed to her heart. "It's okay to be sad little lady, she's your mom. Hell, I still miss my mom at times. Like you, I lost my mom at a young age and my father a few years after she had passed. There are so many things I wish she was around to see. Especially the grandkids and you and Kitty Kat, but knowing she's at peace and she's looking down proudly…that's enough for me. Same with my father. They're together now and I know they would be proud of the life I have made. Your mom will be proud of you too little lady, she always will be."

Listening to him, Ana then looked to him before she smiled a little and gave a little nod. "Thanks Grandpa Theo. You always know the right words to say."

Theo grinned at her. "It's what happens when you get older." He mused with smirk as he gave her arm a little nudge before he moved his arm around her and hugged her to his side. "You're family now little lady. If you ever need someone to talk to, or advice or anything…you call me."

Moving her arms around him, Ana smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey, there you are." Came Christian's voice. Even though it had started to get dark, he could see Ana's eyes were red and he knew they were only like that when she was upset. "Ana, what's wrong?" He asked as he bent down next to them.

"She's alright son." Theo told him with a smile. "We were just having a little heart to heart." He looked down to Ana. "You okay now? Shall I leave you in my grandson's sometimes capable hands?" He playfully winked at her.

Ana couldn't help but giggle as she gave a nod. "I'll be okay. Thank you again."

"Don't need to thank me." He told her before he looked to Christian. "Come on Mr Muscles. Help an old man up."

Christian shook his head before he stood up properly and helped his grandfather to his feet. As he went inside, he then moved next to Ana. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked moving his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm okay." She promised leaning into him. "I was just missing my mom. I didn't want to dampen the mood inside so I came out here. I guess Grandpa seen me."

"That man sees everything." He rolled his eyes before looking to her. "I wish I could take your pain away." He whispered down to her, pressing his lips to her temple.

"I know." She whispered back, snuggling into him more. "I just didn't realise how much I would miss her not being here today."

"Do you want to head upstairs for a bit?" He asked looking down to her.

"Do you think people would mind?"

"Of course, not baby." He kissed her head. "You go on up, I'll be up in a second." Getting to his feet, he pulled Ana up with her and kissed her cheek. "Do you want anything?"

Ana shook her head. "No thank you." She whispered, suddenly feeling exhausted. She just needed to lie down for a while.

"Go on up baby, I'll be there in a second." He told her, heading back into the house with Ana, he watched Ana head upstairs before he headed over to his parents who were chatting with Ray.

"Hello son." Grace smiled proudly to him. "Is everything alright?"

Christian nodded a little. "Yeah, Ana's not feeling great…"

"What?" Ray cut in as he glanced around for his daughter. "Where is she?"

"She's gone upstairs, she's missing her mom and it's getting her down a bit. She doesn't want to spoil the atmosphere so we're just going to go upstairs until she's feeling a bit more up to it. She didn't realise how much she'd miss her mom today." He explained looking to them.

"Oh the poor dear." Grace sighed a little before looking to Christian. "I think there are some of her favourite biscuits in the cupboard in the kitchen. Why don't you make her a cup of tea and take her some biscuits? I'm sure that'll perk her right up."

Ray nodded in agreement. "Annie does love her tea…I'm going to check on her while you do that." He told him before making his way up the stairs. He needed to check on his little girl. Heading towards Christian's bedroom, he peaked inside, seeing Ana curled up he headed inside. "Annie." He called as headed over to her. "Hey kiddo." Sitting next to her he looked to her. "I hate seeing you sad."

"I'm sorry." Ana whispered looking to him.

"Don't you ever be sorry for missing your mom." Ray told her firmly. "It's okay to be sad. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't express yourself okay? You are surrounded by people who love and would do anything for you. Never forget that." He smiled and leant down and kissed her head. "Take as much time as you need up here. Christian is going to bring you some tea."

Ana couldn't help but smile. "Tea makes everything better right?"

Ray smiled. "Right. No one is to tell you any different." He mused before looking up as Christian came in with Ana's tea and some biscuits under his arm. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He promised as he kissed her head before getting up. Giving a nod to Christian he soon made his way back downstairs.

"One cup of tea and a pack of chocolate biscuits." Christian mused as he headed to the bedside table and carefully put the tea down. Sitting down on the bed with Ana he put the biscuits aside before he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her head. "Okay?"

"I will." She promised looking up to him as she moved her arms around him. "Thank you for being the most amazing boyfriend ever."

"You don't have to thank me baby." He told her looking down to her. Keeping his arm tightly around her he laid back, bringing Ana with him, holding her close to him as he kissed the top of her head. "Relax." He mused as he ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

"Hmm that feels nice." She whispered as she let her eyes fall to a close and just relaxed in Christian's embrace. She loved the feel of being in his arms. Entwining her leg with his, she happily let her body relax. She would need all the relaxation she could get at the moment with her impending road trip with Kate. She was hoping that they could have some spa days while they were away.

As Ana's breathing even out, he knew she had fallen asleep. Kissing her head, he smiled to himself as he just happily stayed relaxing with her. He didn't want her to go on this little trip with Kate but he knew she had to keep her word to Kate and he could see when she talked about it, that she was indeed excited to go. He would never take that opportunity from her. Letting his own eyes fall to a close, he happily drifted off to sleep, keeping a tight hold of his girl. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life like this. Going to sleep and waking up with Ana in his arms. It was the perfect feeling.

* * *

XoXoXo

"Please don't make this harder than it already is." Ana whined as she looked to her pouting boyfriend who was sat on her bed as she sorted out the last few things to pack in her case. He was giving her those sad grey eyes and the lip pouting out in full force. Dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a flowy white top, she had her hair up in a messy bun, ready for the road trip. The weather was looking incredible for the next couple of days so she was ready to embrace the weather.

Christian pouted more at her before sighing a little. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to go, and I know that makes me sound like an asshole but I'm going to miss you so fucking much." He huffed, his head falling into his hands.

Sitting next to Christian, Ana rested her chin on his shoulder. "You are not an asshole. This isn't easy for me either. I'm going to miss you so much. The thought of not seeing you every day in person, kissing you…it's going to be horrible."

Christian looked to her gone off. "Then stay!"

Ana couldn't help but giggle at his expression. Pecking his lips, she smiled and shook her head. "You know we have had this trip planned for year. In fact, if I told Kate I wasn't going I think she would actually crucify me."

Christian sighed as he moved his arm around her. "True. And I kinda need you alive."

Ana looked up to him. "I'll be home before you know it. Not to mention we are face timing and talking every day. It won't even be like I'm gone." She smiled to him. "Now kiss me Grey."

"Demanding little thing." He smirked and cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

Ana grinned against his lips, happily moving her arms around him as she kissed him back, her hand moving to rest on his cheek.

Holding her body close to his, he pushed her back onto the bed, his body covering hers as the kiss became more intense.

A soft moan passing her lips, Ana moved her legs around Christian's waist, a louder moan passing her lips as he began to softly grind into her.

"Knock it off you two." Came Kate's voice as came strolling into Ana's bedroom.

Groaning, Christian moved his head into the crook of Ana's neck. "Your timing sucks Kavanagh." He grumbled as he rolled off Ana and looked over to Kate. "Aren't you early?"

"Sooner we leave, sooner we get there." She mused looking to him before she moved and plonked herself at the end of Ana's bed. "You all packed Steele?"

Sitting up, Ana gave a nod. "Yep. Just finished putting in the last of my make-up and toiletries."

"Your dad is busy making up the monster of all packed lunches." Kate mused with a smirk. "Looks like we will only be stopping for toilet breaks."

"Oh he's been doing that all morning." She rolled her eyes. "I think he's doing it because he's nervous. He's been pretty quiet this morning."

Kate pouted. "His little girl is all grown up."

Ana shot her a look before sighing. "I think he's just not going to know what to do with himself when I'm gone. But I suppose it'll prepare him for when I'm at Harvard."

"I'll keep him company." Christian chirped in. "We've already planned days out. Even Elliot's coming."

Ana couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

Christian nodded. "Yep. He's going to teach me how to fish. Apparently, he's seen my dad fish and Ray says he's shit so he said he'd teach me properly."

Ana couldn't help but laugh at Christian. "That sure sounds like my dad. Better make sure you stock up on food and water because no doubt you'll be in the water all day. He'd be there all night as well if he could."

"I think Elliot said he'd bring beer." He rolled his eyes. "Since turning twenty-one all he does is bring fucking beer everywhere."

Ana and Kate couldn't help but laugh at Christian. Shaking her head Kate got to her feet. "I'll go put your stuff in the car. Give you two some…alone time, but don't be too long." She narrowed her eyes at the pair of them before heading downstairs with Ana's case.

Ana rolled her eyes at her friend before she looked to Christian and cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. "Promise me something." She whispered against his lips.

Arms sliding around her petite body, Christian happily kissed her back before he nodded a little. "Anything." He whispered back to her.

Breaking the kiss, she looked to him. "Promise me that you won't mope around while I'm gone. Try and enjoy your summer before the madness of Harvard begins."

Christian sighed before he gave a reluctant nod. "I'll try." He promised. "It's going to be so hard without you but I can spend some time with Elliot and your dad and the rest of the family as well as getting things packed and ready for Harvard. I can start packing some of your stuff if you like? I'll ask your dad to give me a hand?"

Ana raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I don't mind doing it when I come back…"

Christian shook his head. "It's fine, honestly I don't mind. I'll get everything packed. When you come back, we can spend a few days here with the family then head down and start to get settled in before school starts."

"You really are the best boyfriend ever." She smiled and kissed him again before she then sighed. "I should get going before Kate comes back up."

Christian instantly pouted. "Okay…sooner you go sooner you'll be back."

Ana nodded. "True. Plus, if we get bored, we might even come home early. Depends what Kate wants to do." She shrugged a little and climbed off the bed, slipping her daps on she then turned and looked to Christian. "Come on you."

Getting up Christian then looked to her. "Do you have everything? Phone? Phone charger? Money? Emergency card?"

Ana chuckled. "Yes dad." She shook her head and moved her arms around his neck and leant up and kissed him. "Please don't worry."

"I'll always worry about you." He told her before he then picked up her handbag for her and held it to her. "Here."

Taking her bag from him, Ana took his hand and interlocked their fingers as they headed downstairs. As Ray came out of the kitchen with a box of food Ana couldn't help but chuckle. "Dad what's with all the food?"

"I don't want you to go hungry whilst you're on your journey. I've made you both a range of sandwiches, there two big bags of chips, lots of bottles of water, there is some roasted peanuts and stuff like that too."

"Dad…" Ana laughed to stop him before he run out of breath. Moving over to her dad she moved her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Breathe." She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Hugging her back, Ray sighed a little. "I know, I'm sorry Annie, you know I'm a worry wart."

"I know but everything is going to be okay." She whispered before smiling. "But thank you for making us food. Least we won't have to stop much." She smiled. "I love you dad."

"I love you too. I want you to have the best time with Kate."

"We will and I promise to call and text you all the time, but I've made Christian promise and I want you to promise me too that you won't spend your time moping around. I want you to have fun! Enjoy the peace while I'm not here. Besides. Christian has told me you're going to teach him how to fish. I want you to teach him properly. Don't go easy on him."

Ray sighed a little and nodded. "I'll try." He shrugged and smirked looking to Christian. "Oh, I'll teach him properly don't you worry. We'll try and catch a decent salmon for you and you can have that as your first meal when you return."

Ana grinned. "My favourite."

"Ana you ready? We better get this show on the road so we don't hit traffic." Kate asked as she came into the house.

Ana gave a nod and smiled. "Yeah." She looked to her dad. "I love you, old man."

"Hey less of the old. I'm still in my prime." He chuckled and kissed her head. "I love you too."

Heading out to the car, Ana took the box off her dad and put it in the back of Kate's car before she turned to her dad and hugged him. "I'll give you a text in about an hour."

Hugging Ana back, Ray gave a little nod. "Stay safe. And drive safe Kate."

"I will I promise." Kate replied as she got into the driver's side of the car.

Moving out of her dad's embrace, Ana moved over to Christian and moved her arms around him as she hid her face in his neck. Inhaling his scent, she then looked up to him and kissed his chin. "I'll facetime you once I've spoken to my dad okay?"

Christian nodded. "If you need anything just call me and I'll come straight down. I don't care what time it is, if you need me, I'll be there."

Cupping his face, she pressed her lips to his in a short yet passionate kiss before she pulled back and looked to him. "I love you."

"I love you too. So fucking much." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers once more. "Be safe."

"I will I promise." Kissing him once more she then kissed her dad's cheek before she climbed into the car. She didn't realise how hard it would be to say goodbye! She was only going on vacation yet she felt like she was leaving them for good. Shaking the thoughts out of her head and out on her seatbelt, rolling her window down she blew a kiss to the two men in her life as Kate drove off. "How come Elliot didn't come to wave you off?" Ana asked curiously as she looked to her friend.

"He had a meeting with a potential client. Now that he had graduated college, he wants to get the ball rolling and his business up and running. He's hoping with this client and if he does the work, the money can go towards a base premise for his business. I don't think we've ever had such a serious conversation since we we've been going out. Apart from him actually asking me out. But he came by before his meeting to say goodbye. He wants me to call him when we get to our first stop."

"Well I hope he gets it. He's worked his ass off to get this far."

Kate chuckled. "He won't give up without a fight. Elliot's a charmer. He knows exactly what to say to keep a client." She mused with a smirk as she kept her eyes on the road.

"How were you parents after the graduation party at the Grey's? They looked a little overwhelmed…"

"They're good. Yeah, they were overwhelmed, but I think Grandpa Theo sorted them right out. They were disappointed when it was time to go." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Grandpa Theo is the best." Ana mused with a smile.

"That he is." Kate agreed with a chuckle.

Throughout the journey, the girls chatted, giggled and sung along to the radio. They agreed half way through their journey that they would swap and Ana would drive. "I'm feeling peckish." Ana pouted before she glanced to Kate. "Fancy some food my dad made us."

Kate nodded as she kept her eyes on the road. "Yeah sure."

Moving to look at the back seat, Ana went to reach for the box but couldn't quite reach. Huffing she undone her seat belt and turned slightly stretched to get the box, opening the lid she rummaged through. "You fancy a sandwich or something picky? He packed chips and nuts."

"Ooo chips are good for me." Kate beamed. "Oh, can you get me a water too? I'm feeling thirsty."

"Sure." Grabbing the snacks and two bottles of water before she jerked slightly as the car swerved.

"Crap! Sorry Ana didn't see that pothole." Kate grumbled. "These potholes are going to ruin my tyres."

"It's okay." Ana replied as she sat back down properly in her seat. Putting Kate's drink in the drinks holder before putting hers down in the footwell before opening the chips and nuts. "Okay we are set." Ana chimed as she bent down and grabbed her drink and took a sip out of it. Helping herself to some snacks she glanced out the window. As Kate's phone started going off, Ana looked to her. "Want me to get that?"

Kate nodded. "Please, it's in my bag behind my seat. It might be my dad; he had already left for work this morning when I got up."

Ana nodded as she went to reach the bag. "It's right under your seat." Ana frowned. "Hang on." Moving so she was kneeling on her seat she moved between the two seats, reaching under Kate's chair for her bag.

"Got it?" Kate asked as she took her eyes briefly off the road to glance at Ana.

"Nearly." Ana called up before stretched under a bit more. "Got it." She called before she pulled herself up back into her seat, Kate' bag in her hand. Moving some hair out of her face, she looked down to the bag and began to dig through it. "Jesus Kate how much stuff have you got in here?"

"Essentials." Kate replied back with a chuckle before she looked to Ana as her phone kept ringing. "It's probably towards the bottom. I should really invested in a small bag, i can never find anything in there to be honest" She told her before she turned to look at the road once more, her eyes widening as she saw a truck coming right at them. "Ana!" She screamed as she swerved the oncoming vehicle.

As Kate swerved the car, the tire caught the curb and with the speed of which the car was going, caused the car to flip and roll over several times on the bridge they were on before it smashed into the nearby lamppost, the world around them going black. The sound of metal crunching and glass breaking the last thing that either of them heard.

* * *

A.N  
Please be kind! I'll be posting the next 2 chapters tomorrow afternoon!

Much Love  
K xx


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N  
** Wow, overwhelmed with the reviews for the last chapter! Sorry for the slight delay, I needed to make sure that they were proof read and everything was ready to go!  
Here are the next two that I have promised.  
Please be kind when reviewing and make sure you read BOTH chapters.  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

 **11 Months Later**

Looking to himself blankly in the mirror, dressed in his black suit, Christian kept adjusting his tie, a sigh passing his lips, but no matter how many times he adjusted it, it still didn't look right.

"Hey bro, you ready?" Elliot asked softly as he poked his head into his brother's bedroom, coming in more he slipped his hands into his own suit pants pocket and looked over to his baby brother, his heart broke every time he looked to him. He always looked so lost and unhappy. What he would give to see him smile one more time. Even when they celebrated Christian's birthday back in September, he didn't even crack a smile.

"Just a sec…my tie isn't sitting right." He mumbled as he kept fiddling with it, not looking to his brother. Truth was it looked perfectly fine, but deep down he was just prolonging the inevitable. He didn't want to be doing this. Not today.

"Come here." Elliot whispered as he moved Christian to face him and started to straighten it for him. Well fiddle.

"Is Kate coming?" Christian asked as he looked to his brother.

Elliot nodded a little. "She's going to be coming with her parents, I offered to pick her up but her parents will be coming too. They want to be there too. Offer their support."

Christian nodded a little. "How is she?"

Elliot shrugged and sighed a little. "She's okay. She has her good days and her bad days. She's doing really well." He smiled a little and tapped his shoulder. "Done."

"Good." He nodded before looking down to his tie. "Thanks. We better get going. I don't want us to be late." He straightened out his suit jacket before he grabbed the flowers off his bed and headed downstairs where the rest of his family, along with Ray who was waiting for them.

Upon seeing her sons, Grace offered Christian a soft smile. "Those flowers are beautiful Christian. Ana is going to love them."

Christian looked to his mother and gave a slight nod before he looked to Ray who looked pretty much how he felt. Awful. The last eleven months had been one word. Horrific.

"We better go. I know Kate and her family are going to meet us there." Elliot told the group as he looked to his brother before looking to his parents. "I'll take Christian and Mia in my car." He told them before he gently nudged his brother. "Come on bro." He whispered to him before giving a nod for Mia to follow them. He knew today was going to be a hard day for all of them, especially Christian and Ray.  
Getting into his car he waited for Christian and Mia to get in before he started up the engine and headed out, making sure his parents were following in the car behind. The whole ride was silent and awkward. No one dared say a word and now and again Elliot would look at Christian but he was just staring out of the window aimlessly, clutching the flowers in his lap tightly. He was sure that his knuckles were turning white from how tightly he was holding the bouquet of flowers.  
Pulling up to their destination, Elliot cut the engine before climbing out of the car. Seeing Kate and her parents pulling up, he headed over to Kate and offered to help.

As soon as they pulled up, Christian immediately got out of the car. He needed a few moments alone to gather his thoughts and emotions. Holding onto the flowers tightly he wandered to his destination, stopping as he reached it. Tears immediately filled his eyes as he looked down to the gravestone in font of him. For someone who rarely showed emotion, all Christian did these days was cry or shout at everyone. He was so angry at the world.  
Kneeling down in front of the grave, Christian fingers traced the name written. _Anastasia Rose Steele_. Choking back a sob he gently placed the flowers down in front of him. "Happy nineteenth birthday baby." He whispered, the tears flowing freely down this cheeks. It had been eleven months since Ana was taken from him and each day it was getting harder and harder, not easier. "I'm sorry I haven't been to visit recently…" He whispered suddenly feeling very ashamed that he had not been to see her. "It's just so hard, knowing that you're gone. That I don't get to see your beautiful smile every day or hear you laugh, but you'd be proud of me. I'm following my dream like you encouraged. I've started my business and with Gramps help…well lets just say I'm probably going to be a billionaire before I reach twenty one. I'm not far off my first million and I'm not even twenty yet. I've been working my ass off and the company is already starting to be a major success. The figures are looking so good. Mom and dad still have doubts I think, but I guess in reality they still want me to go to college and get a degree but there's no way I'm going to Harvard without you. I just can't. I've bought a new place here anyway. A penthouse apartment in a building called Escala. I just needed my own space. It's beautiful, it's on the top floor, away from everyone and I've had to hire a housekeeper to help me because some days I work too many hours and then I can't be assed to cook or clean. She's lovely. Her name is Gail. You'd like her. She loves to bake. Though her chocolate cake doesn't rival hers. But I don't want to tell her that. I've had to hire security for me as well. Too many reporters are trying to get to me for interviews and such and getting in my face all the time. I thought it was the best thing considering one reporter gave me a black eye a couple of weeks ago with his camera. He's a great guy. Not that I would tell him that mind. Might make his head bigger. Jason Taylor but I just call him Taylor. He's an ex-military so you know I'm in good hands. Your dad actually recommended him. Knew him from his army days." He paused and took a breath before sighing. "Grey Enterprise Holdings…I'm building this company in your memory baby. You always encouraged me to follow my dream and I am. I promise I am. I just wish you were here with me. I miss you so much." He whispered, hiding his face in his hand as he cried. As he felt someone kneel beside him, he pulled his hand away and looked as he saw Ray kneeling beside him.

"She would give you stick for being like this you know." Ray whispered as he looked to him.

"I know." Christian whispered as he hung his head. "It just hurts so much….all the time."

"I know kiddo and it probably will for a long time." He told him looking to him before he looked down to the flowers and smiled. "Annie always did love Tulips."

"They were her favourite." Christian told him with a little smile.

Ray nodded before looking to him. "She would be proud of you." He told him. "You're going to be twenty soon…the things you have achieved with this company…you're going to be helping a lot of people. But she wouldn't want you hurting for the rest of your life. She'd want you to move on."

Christian shook his head quickly. "Never going to happen." He told him looking to him. "She was the only girl for me. Love of my life. If I can't be with her, then I really don't want to be with anyone else." He told him before he got to his feet. He knew Ray meant well but the thought of being with anyone other than Ana made him feel sick. Ana was the only girl for him.  
As he saw Elliot pushing Kate over in her wheelchair, he headed over to her. The accident really messed Kate up, both physically and mentally. He knew Kate blamed herself for the accident despite it being a drunk driver driving on the wrong side of the road. Kate suffered a serious spinal injury and doctors are still not sure if she will ever walk again, but breaking both legs had delayed any possible recovery time. Despite how unhappy everyone is, Christian knew Elliot was trying to be positive for Kate's sake. He was confident she would walk again, she just needed that extra push to get her going. "Hey Kate." He whispered as he bent down and hugged her.

"Hi Christian." She whispered hugging him back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he stood up properly and looked to her.

"Sore." She admitted. "I had a physiotherapy this morning. They're working me harder."

"Good." Christian told her with a little smile. "You'll be up and walking before you know it." He told her. "You're going to be twenty end of November. Good five months to get you up and ready to dance."

Kate smiled a little. "I like your optimism."

Christian shrugged a little to her before he then watched as everyone has their moment at Ana's grave. It had been the toughest eleven months of all their lives, but what hurt more was knowing that despite her having her own grave…her body was never found. The river was searched and searched and they couldn't find her. In the end they had to accept that her body was never going to be found. Authorities said that due to the current of the water, the possibility of finding her could be none, if the current took her into the Pacific…they'd never find her. The thought alone broke his heart. His beautiful girl, some creatures next meal. It made his blood run cold. She should be here, with him. Safe and warm.

"Christian…."

Snapping out of his own little world hearing someone call his name, Christian looked down to his sister. "Hi Mia."

Moving her arms around her brother's waist, Mia hugged her brother tightly. "I'm here for you, you know that right?" She whispered looking up to him.

"I know. Thank you." He whispered down to her as he hugged her back.

"Things will get easier." She promised as she looked up to him. "I hate seeing you in so much pain, but it will get easier."

Christian sighed as he looked down to her. "Everyone keeps telling me that…but it's not going to get easier for me. She was my everything, Mia. I'm throwing myself into work just so I can think of something that isn't Ana for just two minutes. I know you want to see me happy, but without Ana…I really don't know if that is possible." He admitted down to her before he shrugged a little as he stepped away and leant against a tree as he looked over to everyone paying their respects to Ana. Everyone saying to him that it will get easier…certainly wasn't going to make things easier for him.

"I know mom's away next week and you're probably busy with your company and gramps…but maybe one evening we can do something?" She suggested looking to him. "Maybe just a movie or something? Just the two of us."

Christian looked to his sister and he couldn't help but smile a little as he gave her a little nod. "That sounds great Mia." He knew he had been neglecting his time with everyone at the moment but he couldn't face spending time with anyone right now, apart from his grandfather. His grandfather knew not to ask questions and he respected that but at the same time he knew if he was having a bad day and needed to cry it out, his grandfather would be there. Whether it was to be a shoulder for him to cry on or to offer him advice. But how he could he resist his sister when he knew she just wanted to be there for him? Pressing a kiss to her head he then looked up as his parents came over to them.

"Christian…are you ready to head back yet?" Grace asked softly to him. Grace had a small spread put out back at the house so they could still cherish Ana's memory on her birthday.

Christian gave a little nod. "I just need to say goodbye." He told her as he headed back over to her grave. As Ray gave his shoulder a squeeze, Christian could feel his heart hurting again seeing Ray's teary eyes. Bending down in front of the grave once more he took a breath. "I have to go now baby…mom's got a spread out in honour of your birthday. I wish you were here, hope you are having a party up there." He whispered. "I promise I will come by again soon. Keep you up to date with everything that is happening at GEH." He took a breath. "I love you so much." He whispered before getting up once more. Heading over to his brother he gave him a little nod to indict he was ready. "Kate are you coming back to the house to join us?" He asked looking to her.

Kate gave a small nod as she looked to him. "My parents will drop me off on the way."

"You can ride with us if you want?" He suggested looking to her. "I can get in the back with Mia."

"I don't want to impose."

"Don't be silly. Come back with us. I'm sure someone will drop you back…"

"I'll get my parents to pick me up. I know Elliot will want a beer." She smiled up to her boyfriend.

"I'll go tell your parents what's happening." Elliot told her as he kissed her head before heading over to Kate's parents.

"He's been so amazing." Kate whispered with a sigh. "I feel like such a burden at times."

Christian looked to her. "You could never be a burden Kate."

Kate looked to him. "Try saying that when you're the one stuck in a wheelchair."

"But it's not forever. You'll walk again. You just have to believe in yourself." He smiled a little to her before he then moved behind her and began to push her towards Elliot's car.

"Your dad said when you're ready just drop him a text and he will come and get you." Elliot informed Kate as he reached them at the car. Opening the passenger side for Kate he then moved Kate closer to the door so she could manoeuvre herself into the car.

As Elliot moved her closer to the car, Kate gripped the sides of the wheelchair tightly before getting to her feet. Her therapist said to try and be more mobile in everyday activities so she was doing her best to make sure she keeps to that. Holding onto the car door, she shuffled closer before she turned and sat herself down in the passenger seat, bringing her legs into the car.

Elliot smiled as he watched Kate. She was doing so well. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her head and closed the door before he moved the wheelchair to the trunk and folded it down and put it in the trunk.

Getting into the back with Mia, Christian looked to his phone as he felt it going off in his pocket. His grandfather had been sorting out potential candidates to be his COO and there was one person who was standing out for both of them. Ros Bailey. She was emailing him back about the meeting he proposed.

"Everything okay?" Mia asked, seeing her brother staring at his phone longer than normal.

Christian put his phone away and nodded. "Yeah, just work stuff. It can wait till later."

Mia nodded as she then looked ahead as Elliot got in the front and started up the car. Resting her head on her brother's shoulder she let a soft sigh pass her lips. They should be celebrating. Ana should be here celebrating with them but she's not. Mia loved Ana, she always saw her as an older sister, same with Kate. She adored Kate, but she and Ana just had this bond. She looked up to Ana and she knew there wouldn't be a day that went by that she wouldn't think of Ana. Often she found herself visiting Ana's grave just to make sure that it all looked presentable and tidy. She didn't want Ana to have a messy grave or have dying flowers left there. She wanted it to be nice for when other people visited.

Christian looked down to Mia and smiled a little before he then looked out of the window as they headed home. It felt weird, they weren't celebrating Ana's birthday as such but more of her memory. She would have been nineteen today. This time last year he had asked her to marry him. He could still remember the look on her face. It was priceless. Considering he had asked her just after they had sex the morning of her birthday, wasn't his original plan to ask her but it just felt like the right moment. He was so glad he had booked them a room at the hotel cause they spent the rest of the night making love. He would give anything to have her back again. To feel her perfect body against his, but he knew now that the only way that was to happen again was in his dream. He had to face reality that he no longer had Ana in his life but he knew no matter what he would forever be remembering her. He would never forget.

* * *

 **A.N  
** Now I know a lot of you probably want to hurl abuse at me for killing off Ana, but please make sure you read the next chapter!

Much Love  
K xx


	30. Chapter 30

"Grace, I want to thank you so much for finding time to come out to see us. We really value your opinion and seeing your pediatric ward in Seattle, we want to be able to offer the same extremely high-quality care and offer our children and their families the absolute best whilst they are here with us."

"There's no need to thank me Alison. We are both professionals and I believe we should all be working the same high standards and working as a team, none of this rivalry nonsense you see floating around some hospitals between other hospitals and departments. I love what you have done with the ward, it's both so inviting and calming for the children and their families. I forgot for a second where I was because it looks nothing like a hospital. You've really out done yourself and you and all the members of staff who helped build this vision should be so incredibly proud." Grace told her with a smile as they walked through the hospital corridors. At first Grace was hesitant to come to New York to see the new children's ward with everything going on at home, but Carrick convinced her to go, promising to keep an eye on Christian and Ray. Ana's death had been hard for all of them, but seeing how heartbroken her son was, as well as Ray, broke her own heart. Seeing people, you love hurting in the most painful way was a heart-breaking experience, one she never wanted to relive again any time soon.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Came a nurse's voice as she appeared beside them. "Dr Andrews, Jane Doe is starting to come around …do you want to try and talk to her or should we add more sedation for a little longer?"

"How does she seem, Jenny?"

"She's clearly still experiencing a lot of discomfort, but she's not screaming out in pain, but she still is sedated to an extent, it's slowly wearing off." She explained softly.

Dr Andrews nodded. "Okay, try and at least get her name from her. I hate not knowing who she is, I'm sure she has a family looking for her. Let's try and keep the sedation light so we can try and take away the discomfort but I still want her aware of what is happening to and around her. Any news from orthopaedics?"

"Dr Lang should be down before in a couple of hours. He's currently in surgery. He's eager to get her into surgery after seeing her x-rays."

"Thank you, Jenny. Try and make her comfortable, I shall be along shortly to try and have a little chat with her."

The nurse nodded before turning to leave and headed back down the corridor.

"Jane Doe?" Grace asked curiously. She had experienced her fair share of Jane Doe's over the years and it was such a sad time.

Alison nodded and gestured for Grace to follow her. "She was found outside the hospital last night by a member of staff coming onto the night shift. Despite it being summer the nights are still a bit cold, and well even colder for her considering she was just in a vest and shorts and no shoes." She shook her head. "According to the doctor on the night shift she was in excruciating pain and they had to sedate her heavily just to see what was wrong. They did an x-ray and her left arm is completely…well it's been broken in a number of places but it was done about a year ago, maybe less and it's clearly not been treated and hasn't healed correctly or in the place it should, her shoulder was also dislocated and haven't been put back in properly and fluid has gathered around the area so we've had to drain it a few times throughout the day." She sighed and shook her head. "I personally think she's been a victim of abuse."

"Have you called the police?" She asked walking beside her, horrified by what she has been told. That poor girl.

Alison scoffed. "Until we have a name and know what has happened to her, they aren't interested. An officer came down and had a look at her but they just saw her as a runaway teen."

"How old do you think she is?" Grace asked curiously to her.

"I'd say around seventeen? It's hard to say considering the shape she's in but she's young. And painfully thin. It's heart breaking." She shrugged a little before they came to a stop outside her room. Looking through the glass she sighed. "Dr Lang looked at her x-ray, he's the head of the orthopaedics department here in the hospital , he thinks her arm is going to have to be completely reset if she ever wants to ever get full use out of it, probably why he's eager to get her into surgery sooner rather than later."

"Poor girl." Grace whispered before she then looked through the window to the girl. Seeing the nurses attending to her she couldn't help but smile seeing they were trying to be gentle as possible with her. As one nurse moved and Grace could see the young girl, her mouth instantly dropping, the colour draining from her face. "Oh my god…" She whispered before she then rushed into the room and over to the bed, the tears pooling in her eyes as she looked to the fragile girl in front of her. She had to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Ana…sweetheart…" She whispered to her. "Ana open your eyes for me." She begged looking to her. She had no idea how this was possible. Her eyes raked over Ana's body, making sure this was her.

"Grace…" Came the croaked voice.

"It's me, sweetheart. I'm here. You're safe. Open those beautiful eyes for me." She whispered, the tears flowing freely down her face. As bright blue eyes fluttered open, Grace let out a sob as she gently took Ana's hand in hers. It was her. It was their Ana.

"Grace you know this girl?" Alison asked as she looked to the pair of them.

Grace nodded as she tore her eyes from Ana and looked to Alison. "Her name is Anastasia Steele. She's my son's fiancée. She was in a car accident going back nearly a year ago, she went straight through the windscreen, we presumed she went into the river….her body was never recovered, the coast guard said the current of the river had probably taken her into the Pacific and the odds were next to nothing in finding her…"

"Grace…" Ana croaked once more.

Turning her attention back to Ana, Grace smiled as she gently stroked her hair. "I'm here sweetheart. You're going to be okay." She promised pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"Teddy…" Ana whispered, her eyes starting to droop.

Grace frowned a little. "What teddy darling?" Grace asked confused.

"My teddy…" She mumbled as she drifted back off to sleep.

Grace frowned as she stood you straight and looked to Alison. "She keeps asking for her teddy, did she have anything on her when she was bought in?"

Alison frowned. "Not that I'm aware of…" She replied before grabbing Ana's chart from the end of the bed and opening it up and reading through her notes. "Oh my god…" Alison mumbled as she looked to Grace.

Grace looked to her. "What? What is it?"

"She was found with a baby…"

Grace looked to her completely shocked. After a moment of silence, she looked to Ana before back to Alison. "How old?"

"They think around maybe ten weeks…he's been moved up to the baby unit because he was cold and they needed to bring his temperature up. He was only in a nappy wrapped in a t-shirt."

Grace's brain went into overdrive. She had so many things she needed to do right now, but the main question running through her head was how the hell did Ana end up in New York with a new born baby? Grace looked to Ana. She was thin. Painfully thin. Her hair dirty, the bags under her eyes evident, like she hadn't had a decent sleep in months, never mind weeks. Then Alison's words came into her mind. Found in shorts and a vest with no shoes. Ana hadn't run away. She was taken. Taken from Christian. Taken from Ray. Taken from them and she had run from her captors with her baby. Looking to Alison Grace took a deep breath. "Would it be possible for someone to bring the baby down?" Grace asked looking to her. "I fear they both might be in danger. I'm going to contact Ana's father and my husband…what are the odds of Ana being flown home to Seattle?"

Listening to Grace, Alison gave a nod. "Of course. Jenny would you be so kind and to go and collect the baby, bring him down in the incubator and we will plug him in down here. Also find some formula milk for him also, lets presume the patient has been breastfeeding him, double check when he was last fed, he might be due a feed soon." She looked to Grace. "Until her arm is sorted, I'd say very minimal. The pressure in the air would be too much. Do you want me to call the police?" She asked.

Grace was having an internal battle. Should she call the police or let Ray and Carrick sort this out? She didn't know what had happened to Ana but it was clear she had been through something horrific as well as delivering her baby in wherever she was being held. She gave a nod. "I think maybe there should be an officer outside…. just in case. I need to keep them safe until I can get them home."

Alison nodded. "I'll get right on it." She promised as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Grace looked over to Ana and headed over to her. Grabbing a chair, she sat next to Ana and gently took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ana." She whispered to her. "Ana open your eyes for me."

Eyes fluttering open, Ana smiled weakly to Grace. "You're here. I'm not dreaming."

Grace nodded and smiled a teary smile. "I'm here." She whispered. "Ana…I need to know where you've been staying?" She asked her.

Ana's eyes immediately widen, the panic clearly there as she shook her head. "Don't let him get me…please." She begged, the tears pooling in her eyes as she clung onto Grace's hand tightly with her good hand.

"Hey, hey." Grace soothed as she gently rubbed circles on Ana's hand. "You're safe. No one is going to get you." She promised. "But who darling? Tell me who he is. I want to keep you safe."

"M…M... Morton." Ana sobbed as she clung onto Grace's hand tightly.

Grace's face dropped. That monster. Shaking her head, she gave Ana's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You're safe." She promised. As the door opened and the nurse came in with the incubator she looked back to Ana. "I'll be right back." She promised as she got up and headed over to incubator as it was plugged back in. Looking down to the tiny baby, her heart instantly swelled as she looked to what seemed to be…a carbon copy of Christian. He had a full head of hair, the dark locks tinged slightly with copper as it started to curl slightly at the ends. He had Ana's complexion and she could see as his little eyes fluttered open; they were the same as Christian's. Grey. Opening the lid, she gently scooped up the baby. She could feel Ana's eyes on her. Cradling the baby close to her she smiled down to him before she headed back over to Ana and sat back down next to her. Happily gazing down at her grandson she then looked to Ana and smiled. "He's beautiful…" She told her with a smile before looking to the baby once more. "He's like a mini Christian." She looked to Ana. "Is this Teddy?" She asked softly.

Ana gave a little nod as she watched Grace with the baby. She felt exhausted but she didn't want to sleep. She needed to stay awake. Needed to know that she wasn't dreaming. After all this time she finally felt safe. Grace was really here and she wasn't dreaming. "Theodore." She whispered as she blinked back the tears. "I know how much Christian adores Grandpa Theo…and he was like my teddy when he was born. I wouldn't put him down. I couldn't. He was all I had and I was all he had. I had to keep him safe."

"How old is he?"

"He was born on the 28th March."

Quickly working out he date she smiled softly. "Eleven weeks old. He's so small. Did you feed him yourself?"

Ana nodded as the tears flowed freely. "I had too. Morton refused to buy the milk for him. He loathes him. Blames him for not getting what he wanted."

Grace frowned a little as she looked to Ana. "What do you mean? What did he want?"

"Me." Ana whispered. "When he found out I was pregnant…I wasn't 'pure' anymore. He saw me and Teddy as problems. One he couldn't rid of easily. He wanted to get rid of him, but I couldn't let that happen. He was all I had. The hope that maybe one day someone would find me. Find us." She mumbled.

Listening to her, Grace felt the goosebumps raise on her skin. Morton wanted Ana. Listening to Ray talk about him in the past, it was obvious there was something more with Morton. More than being a murderer. At her last comment, Grace looked to her sadly. "Ana, we thought you were dead." She whispered with a sigh. "When the accident happened…. we thought you ended up in the river. When they couldn't find your body, we were told you'd probably been taken into the Pacific by the current. There were slim chances of finding of you…"

"He planned it all." Ana mumbled looking to her. "The accident…he spent a long time planning it. He told me. Even paid some guy to get drunk and hit Kate's car. He was tracking me. Watching my every move."

Grace felt sick as she listened to Ana. For someone to think of something so cunning and deceptive…they were purely psychotic. "The most important thing now is that you and little Teddy are safe. The police are being called and there is going to be an officer outside the door to protect you both. Plus, I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here by your side with this little guy."

"Is my dad okay?" Ana asked looking to her.

Grace gave a little shrug. "He has his days. He's a grieving father but he's been strong."

"And Christian?"

"He misses you like crazy." She admitted to her. "He's been so sad and so lost since he lost you. But everything is going to be okay because I'm going to call your dad and he is going to be here very soon."

"I've missed him too." Ana whispered, the tears pooling in her eyes. "So much. When Teddy was born…. all I could think about was how Christian didn't know…. how he wasn't there…he's missed out on so much already."

"But he won't miss out on any more." Grace told her with a soft smile. "He's going to be so happy that you are here…and this beautiful little boy is going to be the most cherished and loved boy ever because not only does he have two parents who love him unconditionally…but he's got lots of aunties and uncles and his grandpas and me." She told her with a smile as she gently ran her finger over Teddy's cheek, smiling as he was watching her.

"I'm so tired." Ana mumbled, her eyes going heavy.

"Then sleep. Me and Teddy will be right here." She promised to her before she looked down to Teddy. "Won't we handsome boy?" She cooed before she looked to Ana once more, seeing she had already nodded off she couldn't help but smile. This girl probably hadn't had a decent night's sleep in the eleven months she had been missing. Not only because of who she was with but because of the pain she was in.  
As Teddy began to wriggle around slightly in her arms, she couldn't help but smile down to him. He was so beautiful. Looking to the clock she sighed a little. It would be going on nine pm back in Seattle. She needed to call Ray and Carrick. She'd keep the baby news to herself for now but right now she needed to call Ray and inform him that his daughter was in fact, alive.

* * *

A.N  
SURPRISE! Hope you enjoyed this little twist. I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP but i am back in working both jobs so i'm limited with time. For those who are curious this is a HEA story :)

Much Love

K xx


	31. Chapter 31

**A.N  
** Wow! The response from the last couple of chapters have blown me away! Of course, I wasn't going to really kill Ana off, wouldn't have much of a story left now would I 😉  
This chapter …. Well I cried writing it – get your tissues ready because we are about to reunite our favourite couple  
Enjoy the chapter  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"Gracie are you sure?" Carrick whispered as he sat in shock at his desk. "I mean it's really her?"

" _It's her Carry…." Grace told him over the phone before sighing. "She's not in a good way. She's going to need surgery on her arm and her shoulder is pretty bad from where it's been dislocated and not put back in correctly. We've got to find this monster. What if he comes back for her?"_

"We'll keep her safe." Carrick promised. "Did she say where she was kept? Or how she got away?"

" _No. She's been in and out of consciousness. They've kept her sedated to an extent so they can try and manage her pain. They're going to try and get her into surgery in the next couple of hours. I have the police outside her room here for now but I don't know how long they can stay."_

"I'll book flights as soon as I've hung up with you."

" _Carry…how are we going to tell Ray and Christian?" She asked softly. She hadn't mentioned Teddy. This was something that she didn't want to tell them over the phone. It was bad enough telling Carrick that Ana was alive._

Carrick let a sigh pass his lips. "I have no idea." He admitted slouching back in the chair. "I don't think they'll believe me. They'll need to see her in person."

" _Then don't tell them…just get them here any way that you can…"_

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours. I'll let you know when we are on the way. Keep her safe Gracie. I love you." Hanging up the phone Carrick let a sigh pass his lips before he began to think. Ray might believe him if he told him but he knew Christian wouldn't. He didn't like lying to Christian but he knew this was probably going to be the only way he could get him to come to New York with him…and Ray. He was so close with the family he knew he'd come along for support.  
Deciding to text Christian first he sighed.

 _ **To: Christian  
From: Dad  
**_ _911\. Something is up with your mom. We need to get to New York ASAP_

He then text Ray.

 _ **To: Ray Steele  
From: Carrick Grey**_ _  
Hi Ray. I need your help. Something is up with Grace. Will you come with me to New York?_

Sending it he waited for the responses. Ray's coming first.

 _ **To: Carrick Grey  
From: Ray Steele  
**_ _I'm on my way over_

Smiling a little his phone then beeped with a response from Christian.

 _ **To: Dad  
From: Christian**_ _  
I'm on my way to come and get you with Taylor. We'll go in the jet; we've had clearance from ATC_

Carrick couldn't help but roll his eyes a little. That bloody jet. Christian had bought himself a private jet after he bought the last company. Carrick thought it was a bit over the top but right now he was currently welcoming it.

"Carrick!" Came Ray's voice as he came in.

Heading out of his office and into the hallway where Ray was catching his breath. "What's happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just got a bad feeling. It's not like Grace not to pick up her phone. It's been going to voicemail all morning. I've got a gut feeling something is wrong and you know what it's like when you got a gut feeling."

"It's not something we can ignore." Ray confirmed with a nod.

"Christian is on the way to pick us up. We can go in his jet." Carrick told him. He didn't think lying would be this easy, but he knew it would be worth it when they both saw Ana with their own eyes.

"What time is it in New York?" Ray asked.

Carrick looked to his watch. "It'll be just after three pm. I spoke to her last night so now to hear nothing…I'm worried."

"It's okay. We'll go. I'm sure everything is okay. Try not to panic."

Carrick nodded a little before he looked towards the door hearing the sound of a car horn. "That'll be Christian and Taylor." He told him before he headed towards the door.

"Where are Elliot and Mia?" Ray questioned as they headed out to the car.

"Mia is studying and I know Elliot is busy with a new project. I don't want to worry them unless I have to. Right now, this is between us and Christian. And Taylor." He told him before he locked up the house and headed down to the waiting car. Getting in the back he looked to Christian. "Thanks for doing this son. I know you're busy."

Christian snorted and looked back to his father. "It's mom. I wouldn't be anywhere else. Do you know what's wrong?"

"No but the sooner we get to New York the better."

Christian gave a curt nod before looking to Taylor. "Step on it Taylor."

"Yes, sir." Taylor responded before leaving the Grey's home and heading straight for the airport. Heading straight to the airport he headed over to the private landing strip where the private jet was currently waiting. Pulling up outside the jet Taylor got out of the car and passed the keys to one of his colleagues before opening the doors for Christian, Ray and Carrick.

"You don't need to come with us, Taylor." Christian told him doing his suit jacket up.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Permission to speak freely?"

Christian shrugged a little. He was still getting used to having security. "Sure."

"Whether you like it or not I am coming with you. I have no security set up for you in New York. You are widely known all over America now, not just here in Seattle. My job is to protect you and I will be doing that wherever you go. I told you when you interviewed me, I will shadow your ass everywhere. Now come on, get on the jet. Take off in five."

Christian gave a nod. It was hard to get used to Taylor being with him the majority of the day, but he knew that Taylor was right. Following his father and Ray up onto the jet he soon took his seat, as did everyone else as they all turned their electronic devices on 'airplane' mode as they prepared for take-off. He wished these next few hours would pass by, he needed to make sure his mother was okay. He had already lost Ana; he couldn't bear to think if he had lost his mother too.  
Over the course of the flight, Christian had changed out of his suit and into some joggers and a t-shirt. He hated wearing suits and he knew if he was in more casual clothes, he would be less likely to be recognised. The flight attendant had provided everyone with some refreshments but as soon as they hit the ground, he couldn't help but feel the butterflies rising. He didn't have a good feeling and it didn't sit well with him.  
As they exited the plane, they all headed into the waiting car, Taylor getting behind the wheel.

"Let's try the hospital first." Carrick told him. "She was doing work there while she was here. Maybe someone has seen her."

Christian gave a nod to Taylor who began to drive while Christian was checking his phone.

"How's your new COO getting on Christian?" Ray asked curiously, sensing the uneasy atmosphere coming from the two Grey men.

"She's great." Christian replied with a little shrug. "She certainly says it how it is."

"That's a good thing, right?"

Christian shrugged. "It is and it isn't. The other day, I had to fire three people, she told me to stop being a moody twat before I end up with no employees what so ever."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. She bought me some food thinking I was 'hangry' as she called it." He rolled his eyes before he looked to the hospital as they pulled up outside. Climbing out of the car, the four men headed into the hospital, Christian instantly going to the reception area. "Excuse me. We are looking for Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey. She's been working here for the past week."

The receptionist smiled and nodded as she typed away on her computer. "Here she is, she currently staying with a patient."

"Staying with a patient? Is that normal?" Ray asked. "I mean we've been trying to get hold of her." He told her before shrugging a little. "We're family."

"Not normally but it seems Dr Trevelyan has insisted on staying with this particular patient for the time being."

"Who's the patient?" Christian asked.

"I'm sorry I can't disclose that information. Patient confidentiality."

"Look, we won't tell anyone. This is Carrick and Christian Grey, Grace's husband and son and I'm Ray Steele…"

"Oh, Mr Steele why didn't you say so." The receptionist chirped, interrupting him.

Ray frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're Raymond Steele? You're Anastasia's father, correct?"

Ray's face drained of colour as did Christian's. "How do you know my daughter's name?" He whispered to her.

The receptionist frowned in confusion. "Well because that's the patient Dr Trevelyan Grey is with…"

Christian's head shot to the receptionist. "What floor are they on?" He demanded looking to her.

"The seventh…"

Before hearing the rest of the conversation, Christian was gone, with Taylor hot on his heels as well as Carrick and Ray. Pushing the button to the elevator, he soon got in as it opened and pushed the button for the seventh floor. Surly she was mistaken? She had to, right?

"Christian…" Carrick began as they all got into the elevator.

"Not now." He snapped; his jaw clenched. As they arrived on the seventh floor Christian rushed into the corridor, glancing around to see if he could see his mother. As he saw two police officers outside a room, he frowned but was instantly drawn to that room. Heading down he looked through the glass, seeing his mother attending to a patient, he waited until she moved before he had to choke back a sob seeing it was indeed his Ana.

"Oh my god…" Ray whispered as he stood next to Christian, tears filling up in his own eyes as his eyes settled on his daughter. "How is this possible?"

"I'm sorry." Came Carrick's voice. "I didn't mean to mislead you…I just didn't know how else to get you here…I was worried if I told you back home that you wouldn't believe me. I knew you'd need to see it with your own eyes."

Christian glared at him. "You knew?" He whispered, anger lacing his voice.

"Your mother rang me this morning…I just knew I had to get the both of you here as soon as possible." Carrick explained looking between his son and Ray. Ray hadn't taken his eyes off the window. Hadn't taken his eyes off his daughter. It was like he was frozen to the spot.

Shaking his head, Christian then headed to the door. He needed to see her. Needed to touch her.

"Can we help you?" One of the officers asked, halting Christian in his steps.

"Christian Grey…"

The officer nodded before allowing him in.

Stepping into the room, Christian's eyes fell on his girl. She looked so thin and fragile. He noticed her arm was in a cast. The tears streaming down his face he stepped closer.

Hearing someone behind her, Grace looked up, her heart breaking seeing the look on her son's face. "Christian…"

"Is she okay?" He whispered, his eyes never leaving Ana.

"She will be." Grace promised as she moved over to Christian. "She's had to have surgery on her arm but the surgeon was confident that she will be able to have full use of her arm once she's healed. She also was suffering from a dislocated shoulder that hadn't been put back in properly…the surgeon has also rectified that." She explained before she looked up as Ray and Carrick came in.

"Has she been in New York all this time?" Christian asked.

"It seems that way. I only spoke to her briefly. She was very tired. She needs her rest."

"Who?" Was Ray's only question.

Grace looked to him. "Morton." She sighed. "Ana said he had planned it for a long time."

Ray's face paled while Christian clenched his jaw so tightly, his hands going to fists. He was going to kill Morton.

"He hurt my baby." Ray whispered with the shake of his head. "I'll kill him." His hissed shaking his head. "I knew I should have found him a long time ago."

"We'll catch him Ray." Carrick promised as he gave his shoulder a squeeze. "We…" He was cut off by the sound of a baby's cries erupting into the room.

Grace looked nervously to the three before she then headed over to the incubator in the corner. Gently scooping up Teddy, she gently bounced him to soothe him before she headed over to three very pale faced men in front of her.

"He touched her…" Ray hissed, his face going red from anger thinking that monster had gotten his little girl pregnant.

"No!" Grace quickly cut in as she looked to Ray. "Ana told me he didn't touch her…and this little fella is why." She told him before she then headed over to Christian. "This is Teddy…he's your son." She whispered as the tears rolled down her cheeks before looking to Carrick and Ray. "Our little grandson."

Christian looked to his mother in absolute shock before he then looked down to the tiny baby in his mother's arms. He was frozen to the spot. He had a son? Ana was pregnant before she left?

"Here…" Grace whispered as she gently passed Teddy to Christian.

Taking the baby from his mother, Christian looked down to him, the tears streaming down his cheeks before he manoeuvred the baby into his one arm. He was tiny, he fitted perfectly in his one arm. Bringing him securely up to his face he gently pressed his forehead to his. "Everything will be okay, little man. Daddy's here now. I'll protect you and mommy. No one will ever hurt you two ever again." He promised.

"You didn't mention the baby over the phone." Carrick told his wife.

Grace sighed as she stood next to her husband. "I didn't know how…I mean to tell you that Ana was alive was one thing, to mention a baby as well…" She trailed off and shook her head before she looked to Ray. He looked ill. "Ray." She whispered to him. "I don't know a lot, but I promise you that Morton hadn't touched her. When he found out she was pregnant, Ana said he didn't want to know."

Ray blinked back the tears. "She must be traumatized. That monster." Shaking his head, he buried his face in his hands as he broke down in tears. First that monster took Carla from them, then he took his baby girl. He felt the world was against him right now.

"Ray…" Christian whispered as he moved over to him.

Looking up as Christian called him, his eyes fell onto the baby who was looking around the people around him. He was a mini Christian, even down to the grey eyes.

"Hold your grandson." Christian whispered to him as he gently moved the baby into Ray's arms. "He needs us to be strong. Ana needs us to be strong. Morton will get what's coming to him don't you worry about that." He promised before he straightened his shoulders. "I'm just going to have a word with Taylor." He informed them as he headed out of the room.

Holding his grandson, Ray looked down to him, the tears filling his eyes once more. "He's beautiful." He whispered before he smiled and gently stroked his cheek as he began to wriggle and stretch in his arms. Looking to his daughter, seeing she was peacefully sleeping, he then looked back to the baby. "When will Ana wake up?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Not for a couple of hours. When you arrived, she hadn't long come out of surgery." Grace explained softly.

"When is she able to return to Seattle? The sooner we get her home the better."

"We will have to wait a couple of days. If we fly her home too soon there is a risk of her arm swelling during the flight. Hopefully within the next three or four days we can take them home."

Ray gave a nod, before he then looked to Carrick and offered a little smile. "Want to hold him?"

Carrick smiled and nodded as he took the baby from Ray, watching as Ray went over to his daughter.

Coming back into the room Christian took a breath. "Taylor will be arranging for twenty-four-hour security. I don't want any unauthorised person in this room. Mom you are the only doctor allowed in here apart from her surgeon. I don't want people in here. Taylor is going to get us some more chairs." He informed the room before heading over to his dad and the baby. "Is he okay?" He asked. "Is he hungry? Does he need a diaper change?"

Grace couldn't help but smile. "He's okay. He'll let us know if he needs anything. He might be small but he sure has a set of lungs on him."

"He's so small." Christian whispered before frowning. "How old is he?" He asked looking to his mother.

"Nearly three months old. He was born on the 28th March." Grace moved next to Christian. "I promise you he is okay. Yes, he is a little small, but considering the circumstances he's been in, it's not surprising. He'll grow so much now over the next couple of months." She smiled. "He'll be okay."

"Annie…" Ray called as he saw her eyes fluttering. "Annie open your eyes for me." He begged, holding onto her good hand.

Hearing Ray, Christian's head shot up as he looked to Ana. Rushing over to the bed, he looked down to her. "Ana, baby…" He whispered; he could feel the tears prickling his eyes. He needed to see those beautiful blue eyes.

Eyes fluttering open, Ana was met with the face of her father and her fiancé. A tired smile rested on her lips as her eyes fell to a close once more. She had dreamt this so many times, she thought she was dreaming again until she felt someone squeeze her hand. Eyes opening once more she looked down to her hand, seeing someone holding onto her hand she then looked up and saw it belonged to her father. Suddenly feeling very alert she looked to them, tears instantly pooling in her eyes. "Dad." She sobbed as she clung to his hand tightly.

"I'm here sweetheart. You're safe." He whispered as he got up and gently bought his daughter into his chest slightly as he hugged her best he could, being careful of her arm and shoulder. Kissing the top of her head he hid his face in her hair, just relinquishing the feel of his daughter in his arms again.

As Teddy let out a little cry, Ana's head shot up as she looked over to her son in Carrick's arms before she then looked to Christian. She didn't know what to say to him.

Heading over to his father, Christian gently took Teddy from Carrick and cradled him close to his chest as he made his way over to Ana. Gently moving Teddy to Ana's good arm, he soon cupped Ana's face gently in his hands as he pressed his forehead to hers, the tears once again streaming down his face. "I've missed you so fucking much." He whispered before he moved his one hand to Teddy's head and softly stroked his head to help soothe him. "Everything will be okay now." He promised as he kissed her forehead again before he gently rested his forehead against hers once more.

"I've missed you too." She sobbed as she looked up to him.

"Ray, Carrick why don't I show you where the cafeteria is?" Grace suggested knowing that Christian needed this moment alone with Ana.

Ray gave a reluctant nod. "Do you need anything, Annie?" He asked looking to her.

Ana shook her head. "No thanks dad."

"We'll be right back." He promised before looking to Christian. "I'll make sure Taylor stays outside." He told him as they headed outside, gently closing the door behind them.

"Whose Taylor?" Ana whispered looking to Christian.

"Security. I'll explain everything when we are home." He promised before he looked down to the baby. "Did you know?" He asked gently stroking the baby's cheek.

"No." Ana whispered as her gaze fell on their son. "I don't remember a lot from the first few weeks but one day we got into an argument. I told him I needed supplies because I was due my period…but my period never came. He noticed the stuff wasn't being used. It all went downhill from there." She looked up to him. "I never thought I'd see you again." She whispered, blinking back the tears.

"I'm here baby and I am not letting you out of my sight ever again." He told her as he kissed her head before he moved and sat on the bed. "How did you even escape?" He asked looking to her.

Ana looked to him briefly as she tried to recall her escape. Looking down to Teddy she then shook her head as the tears flowed freely down her face. "Jack."

Christian frowned. "Who's Jack?"

"He's a doctor. He helped me deliver Teddy. Morton kidnapped him too. Not until I started to go into labour then he kept him around knowing he wouldn't be able to let him go without fearing he would tell someone about me. He was great. He helped me with Teddy, taught me how to feed him. He wasn't a pediatrician but I was so clueless so he helped the best that he could. A couple of days ago Teddy struggled to feed and where he was trying to feed it was making me so sore. Morton wouldn't buy baby milk for him and I didn't know what was going on. Jack thought maybe that maybe my milk had stopped coming through or dried up." She shrugged a little. "That day we started a plan for me and Teddy to escape. He told me how to get to the hospital. Jack was supposed to come with us…but Morton caught us. He fought Morton and told me to just run." Ana shook her head. "That monster probably killed him like he did my mom."

Listening to Ana, Christian's blood boiled. He was going to kill Morton. He was nothing more than a monster. Gently giving Ana's hand a squeeze. "I'll let the police know. They'll find him."

Ana gave a little nod before she let her eyes fall on Teddy. "I hate how he came into the world. I imagined when we had kids, you'd be by my side in a hospital…not in some dingy basement with a completely terrified doctor while a psychopath shouted at us to hurry up and get it over with."

"Morton will pay for what he did, Ana." He told her before his gaze went to Teddy. "As for Teddy? He didn't know how he came into the world and he isn't going to remember either…all we can do now is make his life better from this day forward."

"I want to give him the world."

"Baby we will give him the world." He promised as he lent forward and kissed her forehead before kissing Teddy's little head. She might not know right now, but they were going to be billionaires and he was going to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. He had the power to do so and he was going to do it.

"Can you take him for a bit? My arm is falling asleep."

Gently scooping Teddy up, he held him close and looked to Ana. "Get some rest baby. We will be right here." He promised as he got up from the bed and gently rocked his son, pressing a soft kiss to his head now and then, looking to Ana, seeing she had nodded off he headed over to the window and gazed at the skyline in front of him. Ana and this little boy were his whole world right now and he was going to make sure that they were safe no matter what and he promised himself no matter what, Morton was going down.


	32. Chapter 32

**A.N  
** Apologies for the delay, I've had my other wisdom tooth out and I've been really poorly the last couple of days, I wanted to get this chapter out before my op but work got crazy beforehand. This is a bit of a filter chapter in order for us to get out little family back home to Seattle.

Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Christian asked Ana as he cradled their son close to him as he fed him. In the three days that he had arrived in New York he had not left Ana's and Teddy's side. Today, hopefully as long as Ana's surgeon agrees; they would be going home to Seattle.  
He had explained everything to Ana, everything that has happened over the last year including what had happened to Kate after the accident and where he stood with regards to the company as well as introducing Ana and Teddy to Taylor. Ana was shocked, he could see that but when she said she was proud of him, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He knew he wanted to always be able to provide for Ana and eventually their family, but with their family extending sooner than he ever expected, he was glad he was still in a position where he could happily provide for his girl and their baby.

"Better." Ana admitted as she watched him. She loved watching Christian with their son. He was a natural. "I don't feel as sore, my shoulder and hand just seem to have a dull ache now and again but nothing like it was, not to mention I actually feel like human again…amazing what a decent night's sleep can do for your body and mind."

Christian gave a little nod. "Good. Sooner I get you two home, the better." He smiled to her before smiling down to Teddy as he clung to his finger as he guzzled his bottle. He was a hungry baby that's for sure.

"I can't wait to go home." Ana sighed before she frowned a little.

At her frown, Christian looked to her. "What's wrong baby?"

"I don't have anything for him. No crib, no diapers, no clothes…no nothing."

"It's taken care of." Christian reassured her. "When we go home, everything will be ready for him. Ready for both of you." He had made it no secret that when they return home that he wanted Ana and Teddy to come and live with him at Escala and he was glad when she didn't object to moving in with him. It was always something that was going to happen so he was glad that she agreed. He just wanted them both home with him.

Ana gave a little nod before she looked up to the ceiling before she looked back to Christian. "Do you know what you dad told Elliot and Mia? I mean…are they okay? Is Kate okay?"

"They're eager to see you." He admitted looking to her. "Elliot has text me a few times. Kate can't stop crying and just wants to see you." He looked down to Teddy. "No one knows about Teddy yet. They thought it should be us who introduce him to everyone."

Ana gave a little nod. "I agree." She whispered. When Christian had told her about what had happened to Kate, Ana couldn't help but get upset. She felt so guilty for what happened to Kate and now she couldn't wait to go home and be reunited with her best friend once more. She needed her friend as much as she needed Christian and her father. As she watched as Christian began to burp Teddy, she couldn't help but smile. "You're so good with him already. You're a natural."

Christian couldn't help but smile. "I've spent the last two days watching baby videos on YouTube." He admitted blushing slightly before he looked down to Teddy. "I feel so protective of him. Of both of you." He sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to go back to work when the time comes but for the next month or so I'm going to enjoy every second with being with the two of you." He told her as he kissed Teddy's head.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but are you sure your company is going to be okay with you not there? I mean I don't want to get in the way."

"Ana you'll never be in the way. You and Teddy are my life right now. And Ros my COO is incredible. She's a no-nonsense type and will slot right into my place in my absence. I'll explain to her when I get home. She's vaguely aware of what happened, but I never went into too much detail but maybe I'll invite her over and introduce the two of you. It's going to be a shock for everyone that the love of my life who has be presumed dead for the best part of a year is now alive and home with a baby."

Ana gave a little nod. "I'd like that. She sounds like she's been a really good help to you. As for everyone else? They don't matter right now. All that matters are the three of us and trying to get into some sort of routine. He needs routine. We all do."

"She has. Though she's blunt as anything." He rolled his eyes. "I'll just have to make sure she keeps her hands of you." He nodded. "Routine is good. He'll slot right into one, he's still so young."

Ana looked to him and frowned, confused about his comment about Ros. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Christian chuckled. "She's gay. And although she's engaged, she is not afraid to say when she thinks someone is attractive."

"Oh." Ana chuckled and shook her head before she then smiled as Teddy gave out a loud burp.

"That's my boy." Christian smiled and kissed Teddy's head. As Teddy began to gurgle away, Christian couldn't help but grin. "You talking to daddy?" He cooed before he smiled and moved to sit back down and kissed his head.

"Knock, knock." Came Grace's voice as she came in followed by Carrick and Ray who had bags with them.

"What do you have there?" Christian asked gesturing to the bags.

Grace smiled. "Well…we thought since you have been given the all clear to go home…we thought Ana and Teddy could do with some new clothes to go home in…."

Ana's face lit up. "We can go home?"

Grace smiled and nodded. "Yes. I spoke to your surgeon, he's happy with how your arm is set and the majority of the swelling have gone so flying won't be an issue. When we get you home, I know a specialist in the hospital who can keep an eye on you and provide you with any physiotherapy you may need. I've sorted out a little bag for Teddy, it has diapers, wipes, spare clothes, bottles, everything you might need until we get home."

"Is Teddy okay to fly? I mean I don't have a passport or anything for him…hell I don't even have a birth certificate…"

Grace nodded. "He's fine to fly and seeing as we are going on the jet it won't be problem. When we get back to Seattle, we will sort out all of Teddy's documents okay? I don't want you worrying about this."

Ana nodded before she then smiled to Christian. "We're coming home."

Christian smiled as he got up and moved over to Ana and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he held onto Teddy tightly. "Best news ever." He whispered with a smile before he then stood up and gently passed Teddy to Ana before taking a bag from his mother. "Let's see what grandma has spoilt you with. "He teased smirking at him mother.

"I'm allowed." Grace defended with a playful pout as she leant into her husband, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Pulling out some clothes, he showed Ana who couldn't help but smile. "They're all so cute." She smiled to Grace. "Thank you, Grace."

"You don't need to thank me sweetheart. That boy is going to be spoilt when we get home, and not just by us." She chuckled and shook her head.

"How about this?" Christian asked as he showed an outfit to Ana. It was a blue onesie that read 'I'm new around here' with a teddy in the corner.

Ana smiled. "Perfect."

"We also picked up a few things for you Annie." Ray chirped in as he moved over to the bed and scooped up Teddy before handing Ana the bag.

"Thanks daddy." Ana smiled as she looked through the bag. He had gotten her some a range of different clothes.

"The weather isn't too bad in Seattle considering it's nearly the end of June but it still has its moments where there is a nip in the air. I don't want you or the little man getting sick." He told her as he pulled out a jacket for Ana and a little coat for Teddy out of another bag before he blushed a little. "I also have your man Taylor putting together a pram…we all tried but it just wasn't happening. It must be the most complex pram ever." He admitted looking to the pair of them.

"Probably because you bought the safest model around." Carrick told him with a chuckle.

"Only the best for our grandson." He told him before smiling to Christian and Ana. "It has a detachable car seat so you can just lift it on and off when you need to so it's fit for purpose."

"I didn't even think of a pram." Ana sighed and shook her head before she smiled to her dad. "Thank you, daddy."

"You don't need to thank me. Now, me and these two will see how Taylor is getting on while you two get ready." Ray told them as he gently passed Teddy to Christian before they headed out of the room to give them some privacy.

"You okay to change him?" Ana asked as she sat up properly.

Christian nodded as he grabbed a clean diaper and some wet wipes. "Won't lie I'm absolutely terrified, but I've watched my mom and dad change him and I'm sure you'll be able to guide me."

Ana smiled and nodded. "I will. Though will you just help me change into a clean top? It's a bit awkward with my arm."

Christian nodded. "Of course, baby." Moving over to the crib that Teddy was sleeping in and gently laid him down before he moved over to Ana. Helping her to the edge of the bed he then grabbed the bag of clothes, double checking the door and blinds were closed he then pulled out the contents, including the underwear. "Do you want to wear a bra or are you still a bit sore?" He asked. Despite her not breast feeding anymore, Ana had told him a few times her breasts were still quite sore.

Ana gave a little nod as she pushed down the top half of the hospital gown, she was in. She couldn't wait to get into some normal clothing. "I'm still sore but your mom said a bra would help. There are these nipple covers she bought for me in the side cabinet that I can just slip into the cups. She said it would help the irritation against clothing."

"Okay put your arms up." He smiled and slid the bra carefully on and done the straps up at the back. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder he then grabbed the sweater from next to her and gently put it on her, being careful of her hand and shoulder. The sweater was big and baggy enough for her to be comfortable in. "How does that feel?" He asked looking to her.

Ana smiled. "Good. Thank you."

"Want me to help you finish getting changed? I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Okay." Ana smiled to him. He was being so gentle with her, and she didn't want to say no to him.

Grabbing the underwear, Christian bent down and slipped them up her legs. "Stay there a second." He told her as he grabbed her leggings before he pulled them up as far as her underwear before he smiled and kissed her nose before he moved his hands to her hips. "Okay hold on."

Moving her good arm tightly around Christian's neck, she then clung to him as he lifted her up and moved her to the floor. As he pulled up her panties and leggings, she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"Don't need to thank me baby. I can't wait to get the both of you home."

"Me too." She smiled to him. "I'm just looking forward to having a nice bath and sleeping in a comfy bed." She mused before frowning.

"What's up?" He asked seeing her frown.

"How am I supposed to bath with this on my arm?"

"I'm sure my mom will give us some tips. I'm sure you can wrap a plastic bag around it to keep it dry."

Ana nodded before she then looked over to Teddy as he started to fuss in the crib.

Pressing a kiss to Ana's head he smiled down to her before he moved over to Teddy and scooped him up. "What's all that noise about?" He kissed his head and headed over to the bed. "Let's get you changed ready to go home." He mused as he gently laid him down on the bed and began to take off his baby grow.

Ana watched Christian with a smile on her face. Watching how he helped her, how he was with Teddy and how quickly took to fatherhood, she couldn't help but fall even more deeper in love with him. Even when she was taken, she thought of Christian of every second of every day and her love for him never withered. As Christian gently changed their baby, smiling as Teddy cooed up to his father, Ana could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

Finishing up with Teddy, Christian then picked Teddy up and cradled him close before he looked to Ana. Seeing the tears in her eyes, his heart sank. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ana whispered, smiling to him as she quickly wiped her eyes with her good hand. "Just seeing you with him…how quickly you've taken everything on…I just can't help but fall more in love with you. I didn't think I could love you anymore than I could…but seeing you with him…it's a whole different level…I have no idea if that makes sense…but I love you so much."

Moving over to Ana, he leant down and kissed her. "I love you more than anything. Both of you. I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. I want to marry you, have more babies with you. I am going to give you the life we've dreamed of."

Ana smiled up to him, kissing him back before she smiled. As he mentioned marrying her, she then headed over to the cabinet on the side of her bed and dug through it. Pulling out a chain she smiled at the engagement ring threaded onto it. "I had to take it off for the surgery…" She looked up to him. "As soon as this cast is off the ring will be going back on my finger but until then, it'll be proudly around my neck."

"Can't wait." He smiled. "And I can't wait to making you finally mine."

"As soon as everything is settled when we get home, we will start wedding planning."

"Sounds good to me." He beamed with a grin to her. "Are you ready?"

Ana nodded a little. "Let's go home." She told him with a smile. She didn't come in with anything apart from Teddy and her engagement ring and she was making sure that she was leaving with them. Grabbing Teddy's little bag that Grace had prepped for him, Ana moved it over her good shoulder before heading to the door, smiling as Christian held Teddy protectively in his one arm before opening the door. Seeing the three men working on the pram and Grace just stood there amused, Ana couldn't help but giggle. Was it that difficult? "Everything okay guys?"

"Done!" Ray beamed proudly. "All set for our grandbaby."

Ana couldn't help but smile at her father before she then looked to Christian who eyes the contraption suspiciously. "Do you know how to collapse it?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes sir. You have my word, it's safe for Master Grey."

"You don't have to call him that Taylor." Ana told him looking to him. "His name is Teddy. He is far too young to be referred to as Master Grey." She told him with a giggle.

Taylor smiled and gave a nod to her before he then looked to Christian. "Everything is on schedule sir."

"Then let's go." He told everyone as he gently put Teddy into the pram and strapped him in securely. Moving a small blanket over his legs he smiled and stroked his little cheek. "Let's get you and your mommy home." He mused as he took the bag off Ana and moved it under the pram before moving one hand to hers while the other rested on the handle of the pram. "Ready?"

Ana smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. "Ready."

Pressing a kiss to her head, Christian happily held onto Ana's hand tightly while pushing his son with his other hand out of the hospital and down to their waiting car. Ray walking up front with Taylor while his parents walked behind them. First thing he'd do when they were settled was to get security for Ana but he had an inkling Taylor was already on top of that. Despite it being the worst ten months of his life with Ana gone, having her here right now and having a happy, healthy son, made everything seem better. He felt like he could live again. He had his girl; he had his son and he was looking forward to getting back to the life that they were going to build together. Sure, Teddy was a surprise, but it was the best surprise that he could have ever wanted. As Teddy gurgled away in his pram, Christian couldn't help but smile. He was such a happy baby and he was all his. His little mini me. All they had to do now, was introduce him to the family that would be waiting at home for them. This was going to be a surprise that no one would be expecting and he couldn't wait to see all their faces because one thing was for sure. Little Theodore Grey was going to steal the show.


	33. Chapter 33

**A.N  
** Thank you all for your reviews!  
Here's the next chapter and a little insight to Elliot, Kate and Mia's current feelings on the impending arrival of Ana back home where she belongs. Shorter than normal but I wanted their little reunion in before we settle And & Teddy into their new home!  
Don't worry we will find out more into the story what is going on with Morton and what has happened to Jack!  
Enjoy the chapter  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"How are you feeling babe?" Elliot asked Kate as he passed her a drink and sat down next to her. Since discovering that Ana was in fact alive, he, Kate and Mia had been in a state of shock. Kate had hardly spoken a word and Mia was a mix of excited and nervous that she couldn't keep still.

Taking the drink from Elliot, Kate let a sigh pass her lips before she looked to her boyfriend. "Relieved." She admitted with the shake of her head. "For the past ten months, I have had to live with the guilt and shame of that day…"

"But it wasn't your fault." Elliot cut in, knowing exactly where this was going with this. Kate has blamed herself for the accident ever since she woke up in the hospital and discovered that Ana was 'dead'. "It was a drunk driver who hit you that day."

"But I took my eyes off the road…"

"He was in the wrong lane." He told her before shaking his head. "My dad said there's a lot that needs to be discussed but he didn't want to do it on the phone. I don't want you blaming yourself Kate and I know for a damn fact that Ana isn't blaming you. We will celebrate the fact that she is alive and that she is now safe and home where she belongs." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now if anything this is a perfect excuse for you to kick physiotherapy's ass."

Kate gave a little nod and a small smile before looking down to the drink in her hand. "I can't believe she's alive. And how the hell did she end up in New York?"

"They'll answer all our questions when they get here." He promised as he moved his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head once more. "I'm sure Ana is itching to see you like you are itching to see her." He whispered before looking up as Mia came bouncing in.

"Do you think they'll be hungry? Should I set up Christian's bedroom in case they stay here tonight? Do you…"

"Mia." Elliot laughed as he cut his sister off. "Stop fussing and just sit down and wait for them to return. Knowing Christian he will want to just get Ana home."

"I'm sorry. You know I can't keep still when I'm nervous." She sighed as she sat down next to her brother and rested her head on his shoulder. "I would have loved to see Christian's face." She admitted. "Just to see him smile again…"

"I know." Elliot whispered wrapping his other arm around his little sister. "But we don't know what Ana has been through okay so we must try and not overwhelm her too much."

Mia gave a little nod. Despite how anxious she was feeling she had to remember Ana was probably feeling even more anxious than everyone put together.

"Elliot? Mia?" Came Carrick's voice as he came into the house.

"You two stay here." Elliot told the girls before getting to his feet and going to the foyer to meet his father. Seeing he was alone he frowned a little. "Dad…where are they?"

"They're coming son. Ana's just feeling a little emotional and overwhelmed. She wanted to get herself together."

"Is she alright?" He asked.

Carrick nodded. "She's been through a lot but she's a strong girl."

"And Christian?"

"Happiest I've seen him in a very long time." He smiled. "How are Mia and Kate?"

"Anxious." He admitted as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Mia hasn't kept still and I think Kate is over thinking everything. I think once she sees Ana she'll be okay…I'm hoping with Ana being alive she'll be more determined than ever to kick ass and start walking again."

"Here's hoping. Look you go and sit back with the girls while I go and check on them."

Elliot nodded before he headed back into the living room.

"Is she coming?" Mia quickly asked seeing he was on his own.

Elliot smiled and nodded as he sat back down next to Kate. "Yes, she's just a little emotional but she'll be in soon okay?"

"Is she okay?" Kate asked looking to Elliot.

Elliot gave a nod. "Dad said she's a strong girl. She'll be in soon. Everything is probably a little overwhelming for her right now. It probably feels strange being back here after so long."

Kate nodded before she heard footsteps. Looking up she watched as Ana came into view, linked onto her father's arm as he guided her into the living room. Seeing her best friend, Kate gasped, her hands moving over her mouth as the tears instantly welled up in her eyes as she looked to Ana. Happy to see she was alive in well, but she could see she was painfully thin and seemed to have a broken hand and arm? What had happened to her best friend? What torture had she been through in the last ten months?

Ana could feel the butterflies in her tummy. When the car pulled up outside Carrick and Grace's home, she completely broke down, everything hitting her hard and fast. Once Christian and Ray had managed to calm her down while Grace fussed Teddy, she was excited to see everyone, but nervous about their reaction to not only her being alive but discovering Teddy's existence. It was going to be a big shock!  
Seeing Kate sat there, guilt ripped through Ana remembering Christian telling her that Kate currently couldn't walk from what had happened in the accident. Moving over to her friend she knelt in front of her before she threw her good arm around Kate and hugged her tightly as best she could, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed clinging onto her.

Hugging Ana back just as tight, being careful of her arm, Kate let her own tears fall before she held her tiny friend in her arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She whispered before she pulled back slightly and looked to her. "I am the one who is sorry."

Ana shook her head as she looked up to her friend. "It was Morton."

Kate frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Morton. He planned the whole thing ever since he killed my mom. It wasn't an accident. You're hurt because of me." She whispered shaking her head and looking away in shame.

Digesting what Ana had told her, Kate looked to her. "Morton is the reason I'm hurt. Not you. I do not want you blaming yourself because of this. I will walk again." She told her determinedly. Now more than ever she was going to make sure that she would be able to walk again.

"Morton?" Elliot asked looking to Ray and Carrick. "Please tell me he's locked up."

Carrick sighed and shook his head as he looked to Elliot. "We currently don't know his whereabouts. Ana escaped from him and found her way to the hospital, but the police are still looking for Morton. He won't get away with this."

"Wait until I get my hands on him." Elliot grumbled with a shake of his head before he then smiled to Ana. "It's good to have you back little one."

Ana smiled as she moved to Elliot and hugged him before moving over to Mia and hugging her.

"I've missed you so much." Mia admitted hugging Ana back, tears welling in her own eyes. Ana and Kate were like sisters to her, having Ana gone was so hard for all of them.

"I've missed you too." Ana whispered to her before the sound of her son gurgling away got her attention. Pulling away from Mia she watched as Christian came in cradling Teddy, happily chatting away to him, smiling as Teddy gurgled aimlessly back to his father.

"Oh my god…" Mia's mouth dropped as she looked to Christian holding a baby.

"What the…"

"Don't finish that sentence Elliot." Grace scolded looking her eldest son as she came in behind Christian.

"But that's a baby!" Elliot exclaimed as he looked to Ana and then to Christian before looking to Ana again. "That pervert touched you?!" He seethed getting to his feet. "I'll kill him!"

"No, no!" Ana quickly cut in looking to Elliot before she moved over to Christian and looked to their baby before looking to Elliot, Mia and Kate. "He's Christian's. I was already pregnant when I was taken."

Kate's mouth dropped as she looked to her friend before her eyes settled once more on the baby. "You were pregnant when we were leaving for the road trip?"

Ana nodded a little. "Only a couple of weeks so I had no idea. He was born on the 28th March. It's because of him that Morton didn't lay a finger of me."

"So he's had you and my nephew hostage?!" Elliot scoffed. "I'm going to kill him."

"Not if I kill him first." Christian commented before he then smiled down to Teddy and turned him to face his brother, sister and Kate.

"Oh my god he's your double!" Mia cooed as she looked at her new little nephew. "What's his name?" She asked looking to them.

Ana smiled. "Theodore Raymond Grey." Ana smiled to her dad before looking back to the others. "We call him Teddy."

"Oh he's so cute!" Mia beamed as she stepped closer and gave Teddy's cheek a little stroke. "Hello handsome, I'm your Auntie Mia! Wow Christian he has your eyes! And your hair!"

Christian chuckled. "He looks like me then?"

"Totally." Mia grinned.

Elliot moved forward and looked down to his nephew. "I can't believe I'm an uncle…" He whispered in awe, smiling as Teddy gazed up to him. "Hey dude." He smiled down to him.

"Can we hold him?" Mia asked hopefully looking to the pair of them.

Ana smiled and nodded to Christian before looking to Carrick and Grace. "Would I be able to use your shower?" She asked. "I just feel like I need scrub down."

"How about I run you a bath?" Grace suggested. "We can wrap your arm up and keep it protected from the water."

"As long as it's not too much bother?"

"Nonsense! I'll give you a call when it's done." Grace mused as she headed off.

"I'll go and see if there is anything for us to eat." Carrick told them as he headed off allowing Elliot, Mia and Kate bond with their little nephew.

Ana smiled and moved over to her father.

"How you doing kiddo?"

Ana gave a little nod. "I'm okay. It feels weird being back." She admitted before looking to him. "Thank you for everything."

"Annie, you're my baby girl. You don't need to thank me. I am so glad that I have you back. Thinking I had lost you…was the most painful thing I have ever experienced." He looked to her. "I hope you know I'm going to be wrapping you in bubble wrap. I'm never letting you and that little boy out of my sight."

"Don't be putting your life on hold dad…"

"Annie my life stopped when I thought I'd lost you. I had stopped living. If it wasn't or the Grey's I don't know where I would be."

Ana moved over to her dad and hugged him tightly, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you so much dad."

"I love you too. I'm not going to rest until I've caught that monster." He promised as he kissed her head.

Ana just gave a little nod. She didn't want to know the details but she knew that her dad wasn't going to just let this rest. Looking over to the others she smiled seeing Kate had a hold of the baby while Elliot made funny faces at Teddy while Mia snapped away pictures proudly while Christian watched on. He was never far from Teddy and she couldn't help but smile. He was so protective and so amazing with him already. She always knew he would be a good dad, but seeing just how amazing he was with Teddy just made her heart swell even more.  
As Grace called her to inform her the bath was ready she made her way up to her. She couldn't help but smile. For the first time since Teddy was born, she felt hopeful. She had always prayed that someone would eventually find them, but knowing they are now home and safe, she couldn't help but look forward to the future. She and Christian were going to build their life with their little boy and she couldn't wait. Things were finally looking up.


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N**  
Sorry for the delay guys! It's been a super busy month already! Plus, with this coronavirus around, my work load got a bit crazy but we are now in lockdown and I'm considered high risk so I'm home for about 12 weeks 😊  
I hope no one is affected and you are all keeping yourselves safe and healthy. There are so many reports on what this virus is actually like, but let's keep strong and going healthy!  
Next up Ana tries to adjust life back home!  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

"Oh wow…you live here?" Ana asked in complete awe as she gazed around Christian's Escala apartment. It was huge! She was not expecting his place to be so grand. And so clean! She felt like she was in a museum right now.

"We live here." Christian confirmed with a smile as he looked to her before he put Teddy's car seat down on the floor and unclipped him before bringing him up into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his head as he supported the back of his neck. "This will be our new home until we find something more suitable." He told her as he gently rubbed his son's back. Just having Teddy in his arms felt so soothing for Christian. He was desperate to make up for lost time right now with both Teddy and Ana. He was actually looking forward to taking some time off work so they could spend time together as a proper family.

Ana looked to him and frowned a little. "More suitable?"

Christian gave a nod. "A home. A real home. Somewhere this little guy can run around in the backyard, not just look down at the world from a balcony."

Ana couldn't help but smile. "No rush for that though, the little guy can't even hold his own head up yet." She giggled shaking her head as she gently stroked Teddy's cheek with her finger.

Pressing a kiss to Ana's head he smiled down to her. "Let me give you the tour and introduce you to Gail." Kissing Teddy's head he then headed to the kitchen, seeing Gail busy making a range of food he smiled. "Hello Gail."

"Oh, Mr Grey!" Gail jumped as she turned and faced her boss, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." She frowned. "I don't recall the elevator dinging…I'll get Jason to have a look as soon as possible." She made a mental note to get Jason to look at the elevator.

Christian smiled. "That's quite alright Gail. I'd like you to meet two very important people in my life who will also be moving in." He smiled down to Ana. "This is Anastasia Steele, my fiancé and the love of my life, and this little guy is Teddy. My son. Ana this is Gail Jones, my housekeeper and woman who reminds me to eat ninety percent of the time. She's basically like a second mom."

Gail stood there in shock. Taylor had informed her that Christian would not be arriving home alone and had instructed to get a nursery ready, never in a million years did she expect Christian to come home with his son! Shaking the shock away, Gail smiled to Ana and held out her hand for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele."

"Please, call me Ana." Ana told her with a smile as she politely shook her hand back.

Christian could see that Gail was in shock, chuckling he smiled and gave a little shrug. "Get it off your chest Gail."

"I'm sorry sir I'm just in shock! Jason didn't give me any information just that you wouldn't be arriving home alone and to set up a nursery. I never imagined this scenario."

"I thought it would be best to do this in person." Christian explained with a soft smile. "We've just introduced Teddy to my brother and sister as well as Kate. They also had no idea about Teddy. It's been a very complicated and emotional few days but Jason can give you all the information you need but Ana is the love of my life…and finding her again and finding out about our son has been the best day of my life."

Ana couldn't help but smile up to Christian before she looked at Teddy as he started to get fussy. Taking him from Christian she kissed his head before she smiled and moved closer to Gail, turning Teddy to face her, holding him close to her chest for support. It was difficult sometimes to hold him because of her cast but she was getting used to holding Teddy while she had it on. There was no way she wasn't going to hold her son while she had the stupid thing on. "Teddy say hello to Gail." She cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of Teddy's head.

Seeing Teddy properly, Gail's mouth dropped slightly before she chuckled. "Well Mr Grey, there's certainly no denying you're his father. I don't think I've ever seen such a double act!" She chuckled before she smiled and stroked little Teddy's cheek. "Hello young man." She cooed, smiling as he gurgled up to her. "How old is he?" She asked curiously. "I've got some baby formula and some clothes, but didn't know which one you would need so I got a couple of each. Jason sounded very rushed when we spoke as he tried to explain what you were needing so I just used my initiative best that I could as I didn't want to disturb anyone." She explained looking to Christian and then set her eyes back on Teddy, continuing to stroke his cheek.

"He's nearly 3 months old." Ana told her with a smile.

"Oh, he's so precious." Gail beamed before she looked to the pair of them, going back into housekeeper mode. "Now, the nursery has been set up, any problems just let me know, everything you will need for Teddy for the next couple of weeks are in the nursery. I shall do my weekly shop tomorrow so I can get everything in for the three of you." She frowned slightly. "Jason didn't tell me to get you any clothing…"

"Oh, you don't need to do that…" Ana told her blushing slightly.

"It's my job, Ana." Gail told her with a smile. "You're a young family reunited. Just let me know if you have any dietary needs. As for clothes I can have some things sent over first thing for you."

Sensing Ana was getting overwhelmed, Christian stepped in. "Ana how about we go and freshen up while Gail finishes off here in the kitchen? Then we can come down and have something to eat?"

Ana nodded. "Yes, I'm starved." She smiled and looked to Gail. "Perhaps while we eat, you'd like to have some cuddles with Teddy?" She suggested. If Gail was going to be part of their household, Ana wanted Gail and Teddy to bond. Christian trusted Gail, so she had no fears of letting their son get to know Gail.

Gail couldn't help but look in awe at Ana as she gave a nod. "It would be my pleasure. I just need to put the brownies in the oven."

Christian let out a moan. "My favourite." He looked to Ana. "They're the best." He chuckled. "Come on let's go freshen up."

Ana smiled to Gail before she followed Christian through the kitchen and through to a bedroom. "So where does Gail stay?" Ana asked curiously as they headed into the bedroom.

"In the staff quarters next door. She shares with Taylor. There's a door that separates us so they're always close by if there's an emergency and it's easy for Gail for she's cleaning."

"She seems like a lovely woman." Ana smiled sitting on the bed, turning Teddy around and holding him close as she gently stroked the back of his head, something she discovered early on would sooth him if he was getting restless.

"She is. She's been a life safer. Both her and Taylor." He admitted leaning against the door frame of his closet.

"Are they together?" Ana asked looking to him.

"I suspect something is going on. They haven't told me anything but they look at each other the same way we do. I'd say it is only a matter of time, but they're both great people." He told her before he smiled to her. "Want to check out his nursery?"

Ana smiled and nodded as she got back up. "Though I'd feel a bit more comfortable if he was with us for a while…I don't think I'm ready to let him go into his own room just yet."

"Whatever you want baby. We'll bring his bassinet into our room, and he can sleep within arm's reach." He smiled and headed into the room opposite theirs. It wasn't decorated for a baby but it had all the necessities that Teddy would need. Crib, portable bassinet, changing table, the walk-in closet no doubt filled with enough clothes, and some toys. They could focus on decorating this room when they were settled. "Once he's into a routine we can decorate this room for him. I'm going to take some time off work so we can sit and discuss what we want and stuff. I want this place to feel like home to you guys."

Ana smiled up to him. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Now how about you go freshen up while I sort him out?" Christian suggested looking to her. "You can have a shower and just put some of my clothes on?"

Ana nodded. "Do you have a bag or something I can wrap around my cast?"

"Sure, I'm sure I got something. Give me two minutes." He headed out of the nursery and into the kitchen. "Gail do we have a carrier bag or something so Ana can have a shower? She's not allowed to get her cast wet."

"Certainly, Mr Grey." Drying her hands, Gail headed to a draw and pulled out a carrier bag and smiled handing it to him. "Is there anything you two need at all?"

"No that's it thank you. We shall be done shortly for something to eat." Christian informed her with a smile before he headed back upstairs to Ana and Teddy. "Here you go." He handed Ana the carrier bag, looking down to Teddy who was in the centre of his…their bed, happily sucking on his fist. "He's so content." He whispered in as he watched his son.

Ana smiled as she wrapped the carrier bag around her arm. "He always has been. Despite how stressed I was feeling I tried not to show it in front of Teddy. I didn't want him to pick up on that kind of negativity."

Moving over to Ana, Christian wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her neck. "You're such an amazing mom already."

Turning in his arms, Ana smiled. "And you're an amazing dad. You've just took right to it. He loves you so much already. The way he responds to you. It was like we were never gone."

"And you'll never be out of my sight ever again. Ever." He whispered kissing her head. "Go enjoy your shower while I sort him out then we shall go and have something to eat. Bathroom is straight down there." He pointed to the small corridor in his large bedroom that led to the bathroom.

"I won't be long." She promised before heading down to the grand bathroom.

Watching her go, Christian smiled to himself before he then headed over to Teddy and gently climbed on the bed and laid down next to him. "You having fun there little man?" He cooed to him before he smiled and gently rubbed his tummy. He was so beautiful; he couldn't help but stare at him. As he started to get a little fussy, he soon got up and grabbed his baby bag from the floor and hunted through for a fresh diaper, wipes and a sleepsuit for him. Putting everything he needed on the bed he soon scooped Teddy up and bought him closer to him before he began to strip him off and change him. Smiling as soon as Teddy settled in his fresh diaper and clothes he smiled and picked him up and held him close as he kissed his head.

"How's he been?" Ana asked as she came back into the bedroom, towel wrapped around her. She had left the carrier bag in the bathroom knowing she would need it more for the next couple of weeks.

"Good as gold." Christian told her with a smile. "He's all fresh and clean ready for some cuddles with Gail then I think he'll be ready for a bottle and then he should settle for bedtime." He looked to her. "How was your shower?"

Ana nodded before shrugging a little. "Okay. Bit awkward with the bag on. I'm basically using one hand." She sighed. "I can't wait for my arm to be healed."

"All in good time baby." He smiled and gently moved Teddy in the centre of the bed before he went over to his drawers and pulled out some clothes. Pulling out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and passed them to her. "Here. Put these on."

"Thank you." Ana smiled and took the clothes off him and dried herself off before she slipped them on as she watched Christian keep a watchful eye on Teddy as he happily kicked his feet and punched the air. She couldn't help but smile. "If he keeps that up, he might sleep all night." She chuckled.

"Has he ever slept through the night yet?" Christian asked curiously.

Ana shook her head. "No. I mean he's not a bad sleeper, he'll wake up twice, maybe three times and he easily settles down after a feed. Jack told me in the nights they should be 'dream feeds.;"

"What's that mean?" Christian asked as he moved and helped Ana put the top on.

"It's basically feeding Teddy through the night, but he's still sort of asleep, so once he's had the bottle he should just settle straight away. It helps get them into a routine." She explained before she looked to Christian once more. "When do you think your dad will be able to find out if Jack is okay?"

"We'll ask him tomorrow okay? With the details you gave and Jack's description, my dad spoke to the police in New York and they're doing a full investigation. As soon as my dad knows anything, he'll let us know but we can ask him tomorrow if he's heard anything."

Ana nodded and smiled to him. "Thank you. For everything."

"You don't need to thank me, Ana. Having you back…I honestly can't tell you what it means to me." As he finished helping her dress, he then pulled her gently into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much. Being apart has been so painful." He whispered; his voice thick with emotion.

Ana gently tightened her arm around him best she could. "We'll never be apart again." She promised looking up to him. "You might have thought I was dead, but not for one second did I think you'd not find me. Find us. Everything is going to be an adjustment. But being back here with you, with our families and Teddy. It's all that I need."

Christian smiled and kissed her head before he then looked over to Teddy as he began to shout away and kick his feet more. Chuckling he scooped him and kissed his head and held him close. "We hear you little man don't you worry." He smiled and looked down to Ana. "Let's go and get something to eat then we can settle for the night."

Ana nodded and smiled as she kissed Teddy's head before she followed Christian out of the bedroom and down to the dining room. She was a little nervous about getting being back but at the same time it felt amazing to know she was back home safe and she was with the people she loved. She wanted to put the thought of Morton behind her but she knew deep down that he would soon make an appearance but she knew when that day came, it would be Morton's biggest mistake because she knew that her dad and the whole of the Grey family would make the bastard pay for what he had done and she had to admit…she was very much looking forward to that day. Morton would not be getting away with this.


	35. Chapter 35

**A.N**  
Thank you all for your reviews! Hope you are all staying safe! I've been in self isolation since the 23rd March and haven't gone crazy yet! Haha. I'm still in until the 15th June but hopefully come tomorrow the country lockdown will be lightened slightly, though from today's reports i seriously doubt it! I'm desperate for a Costa Hot chocolate! Haha! I'm sure my mum won't mind popping out to get us one haha when coffee shops re open once more.

Let's see how Ana's doing being back in the real world. This follows on from the next day of the last chapter but next chapter I may do a little time jump ( Don't worry nothing major just a few weeks)  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

Waking up with a start, Ana sat up in bed, her eyes darting around the room before she relaxed remembering she was safe. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over to Christian who was fast asleep next to her before she then looked to Teddy's bassinet beside her. Gently getting out of the bed, careful not to wake Christian, she peered over to Teddy and smiled seeing he was wide awake, but happily staring up at the ceiling and sucking on his fist. She could hear the slurping coming from him so she knew that he was getting hungry. As she glanced to the clock she smiled. It was nearly five thirty in the morning. They had put Teddy down around nine last night when he eventually settled after fussing for nearly an hour. Ana put it down to a new environment and new bed that he wasn't used to, but he had slept all the way through, and even now he wasn't really fussing, but she didn't want him to wake Christian up. Christian had barely slept since he had found them so she wanted him to get a decent amount of sleep. Gently scooping Teddy up, she pressed a kiss to his head. "Hey baby boy." She cooed quietly, heading quietly out of the bedroom. "You getting hungry?" She whispered as she held him close as she made her way to the kitchen.  
Entering the kitchen, she was shocked to see Gail there already. "Gail…I didn't expect you to be awake yet…"

Gail smiled to Ana and Teddy. "I always start at this time. Mr Grey is normally awake at six to go for his morning workout so I get a head start on preparing his breakfast and doing my chores." She explained softly. "Is everything alright?"

Ana gave a little nod as Gail explained before nodding. "Yes, I woke up, but someone here is getting hungry." She smiled down to Teddy. "Would you mind holding him while I make up a bottle for him? The whole bottle thing is still new to me."

Gail smiled. "Well would you like me to make it up? I can make you a cup of tea at the same time?" Gail suggested with a soft smile.

Ana looked like she was fighting with herself. Was she taking advantage if she said yes?

Seeing she was torn, Gail smiled. "Ana…" She whispered softly. As Ana's eyes met hers, she smiled. "It's my job to help. Please don't worry. Look, you go and sit down while I make up a bottle and a cup of tea for you. While his bottle is cooling, I can sit with you if you like?"

Ana smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you, Gail."

"You don't need to thank me. Now go sit. I'll be over in a second." She smiled to her and put the kettle on.

"Okay, I'm just going to change him really quick."

"There's a basket just at the side with diapers and wipes in for you. I've dotted the baskets in various rooms over the apartment for you." Gail told her with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Ana smiled and headed into the lounge area. Spotting the basket, she bent down and pulled out a diaper, wet wipes and a nappy sack before she sat on the sofa and quickly changed him. She was a pro at changing him now, even with her cast on she managed to get her boy nice and clean and into a fresh diaper in no time. Once he was cleaned up, she clipped his poppers back together before she bought him up and kissed her head. "There we are little man. All nice and clean." Moving to sit comfortably on the sofa she held her son close, smiling as he gurgled away up to her.

"Someone's happy this morning." Gail mused with a smile as she bought in a cup of tea for Ana and Teddy's bottle in a jug of cold water so it would cool quicker for him.

"He's always happy to be honest. Only time he tends to be grumpy is if he's hungry."

Gail couldn't help but chuckle as she put the cup and the jug down on the coffee table before perching herself on the edge of the sofa. "Sounds just like his father." She mused with a smile. "I've noticed Mr Grey is always grumpier when he's hungry."

"How come you call him Mr Grey? Not Christian?" Ana asked curiously to her.

Gail gave a smile. "He's my boss. Formality." She shrugged a little before she looked to Ana. "Jason told me what had happened…" She began looking to her. "Now I'm not going to pressure you into talking or anything…but if you ever need someone to talk to…I am here. You must have been through something really traumatic and maybe you might find it easier talking to me than with Mr Grey."

Ana couldn't help but smile and gave a little nod. "I appreciate that Gail, thank you."

"You're very welcome." She smiled before looking to Teddy who was watching the exchange between them before smiling to him. "Hello." She cooed to him as she stroked his cheek before chuckling as he gurgled at her, getting louder and louder. "I know, I know. Your bottle isn't cool enough yet but won't be long I promise."

Ana couldn't help but shake her head. "He's gotten more vocal since Christian found us." She looked to her. "Would you mind holding him for a second while I run to the bathroom?"

"Of course not. You go." She smiled and gently took Teddy as Ana passed him to her. "We are going to have a little chat aren't we little Teddy?" She cooed down to him.

"Thank you." Ana smiled before dashing back towards the bathroom. Quietly heading into the bathroom, making sure that she didn't wake Christian in the process, she headed down the hall to the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her.  
Finishing up in the bathroom, she opened the bathroom only to jump seeing Christian stood there. "Jesus Christian, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Shaking her head, she rubbed her forehead a little.

"Where's Teddy?" He asked, panic lacing his voice. He didn't like waking up to find both Ana and Teddy gone.

Looking up hearing his question, Ana's heart sank at his tone and the panic in his eyes. "He's with Gail." Moving her arms around his torso she snuggled into him. "I woke up and Teddy was getting hungry. I didn't want to wake you so we went downstairs and I found Gail already awake. I asked her to hold Teddy while I quickly used the bathroom." She looked up to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted you to get a decent sleep seeing as you hadn't really had one since you found us."

Moving his arms around her, he rested his head down on hers. "You don't need to apologise. I panicked. I woke up and seeing you both gone I thought it was all a dream."

"I'm here." She promised tightening her arms around. "Teddy and I aren't going anywhere." She whispered before she then laughed as Teddy's shouts came through the apartment. "He sure has found his voice." She smiled and took his hand. "Come on. I've already changed his diaper; you can feed him now his bottle should be cool enough."

Christian smiled and nodded as he held onto Ana's hand tightly and followed her out of the bedroom and down into the living room where Teddy was happily shouting at Gail.

"It's nearly ready I promise, you don't want to burn your little mouth now do you?" Gail cooed to Teddy.

"Someone's vocal this morning." Christian commented with a chuckle as he made his way over to Gail and Teddy.

Gail smiled as she happily handed Christian his son. "He is. We had a good little chat but I think he'd like his bottle now."

"You hungry little man?" Christian asked down to Teddy, smiling as he gurgled up to him.

Ana smiled watching the exchange before she grabbed Teddy's bottle and checked the temperature on her wrist, satisfied it was cooled enough she smiled and handed it to Christian. "There you go daddy. I'm going to enjoy my cup of tea." She mused with a smile to him.

"Can I get you anything Mr Grey? What time would you like breakfast?" Gail asked smiling to him.

"I'll have a coffee please Gail." Christian replied before he sat down next to Ana. "And maybe breakfast in an hour?" He suggested looking to Ana. "What would you like?"

"I could kill for some pancakes…"

"Pancakes, bacon and maple syrup?" He asked looking to her.

Ana's eyes lit up and she nodded.

Christian smiled and looked to Gail. "Do we have the stuff for that?"

"Of course, Mr Grey. I'll be back shortly with your coffee." She told him as she left the couple to it.

Getting comfy on the sofa, Christian then moved Teddy's bottle to his lips, smiling as Teddy happily took the bottle and began to guzzle away, his eyes on him the whole time while Teddy clung onto one of Christian's fingers.

Ana smiled watching the pair as she sipped her tea. She loved seeing them together. As Gail came in with Christian's coffee, Ana smiled to her before she looked back to her two guys, a content smile on her lips.

"What would you like to do today?" Christian asked as he tore his eyes from Teddy and looked to Ana.

"Nothing." Ana told him with a smile. "I just want to spend the day with you and Teddy. I'm guessing my dad is going to turn up at some point to."

Christian nodded. "After lunch he said he'd come by." Looking back down to Teddy, smiling as he finished his bottle, he put the bottle down before bringing Teddy up to his shoulder and tapping his back to wind him. As he let out a loud belch Christian smiled and kissed his head. "Good boy." He whispered as he bought him down, his heart melting as Teddy yawned and snuggled into him. "Guess that bottle took it out of you ey?" He chuckled and shook his head and happily held Teddy close, stroking his little forehead as he drifted back off to sleep.

"He always falls back to sleep after his first feed." Ana commented with a chuckle. "He won't be out for long though."

Christian smiled before he then looked to Ana. "You were awake early…" He commented.

Ana gave a little shrug as she finished off her mug of tea and put it on the table.

"Ana…" Christian whispered, trying to get her to look at him. "Talk to me." He begged looking to her.

Ana gave a little sigh as she looked to him. "It's just getting used to being back in a normal life. It's harder than I thought. In hospital I was dosed up on pain medication so I was out of it a lot of the time, but I'm just trying to…" She paused trying to find the words before sighing. "I'm just trying to be okay."

"It's okay that you're not okay. You know, that right?"

"But I need to be okay." She whispered looking to Christian. "I need to be okay for him." She whispered nodding to Teddy who was fast asleep in his father's arms.

Gently moving Teddy down on the sofa, moving some pillows around him so he wouldn't roll off if he decided to move around, Christian then turned to face Ana, gently taking her good hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ana you went through something none of us can imagine, you've been so strong for Teddy the last three months…you don't have to worry about being strong because you're not alone anymore. I'm here. Your dad is here and so are my family and so many other people who love you. If you need to cry then cry, if you need to shout then shout…I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to support you no matter. Yes, it's going to take some time for you to get back into a normal routine…but you'll get there. You always do. Please don't bottle everything up."

Tears prickling her eyes, Ana gave a little nod as she looked down to theirs hands. "I'm scared." She whispered with a sigh.

"Scared of what?" Christian asked softly.

"That I'll never be able to fit back in." She admitted looking to him. "Everything feels so…alien. Like I shouldn't be here."

"Oh baby." Christian sighed as he pulled Ana to him and kissed her head. "You should be here more than anything and not just for my own selfish needs. What that bastard did to you…if I ever get my hands on him…" He trailed off and shook his head before looking down to her. "You will be able to fit back in. I'm not going to work anytime soon. I'm on leave until you get sick of me." He smiled down to her and moved some hair out of her face, trying to lighten the mood slightly. "Everything will be alright. I promise. You and Teddy are everything to me. I'm with you every step of the way."

Curling into Christian, Ana gave a little nod. "I love you so much." She whispered clinging onto his shirt with her good hand.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." He whispered back to her before he then looked over as Teddy began to stir. Watching as their son stretched his tiny body before opening his grey eyes, Christian chuckled. "Talk about a power nap Ted!"

"Told you he wouldn't be out for long." Ana told him with a smile. "We should start him on tummy time. It'll help strength his neck. Will try and see if there's a nice mat online or something for him. One that he can interact with as well."

Scooping Teddy up, Christian kissed his head before bringing him into his lap, holding him between Ana and himself. "A phone should be here for you today as well." Christian told Ana as he looked to her and smiled. "Once we get you up and running, we can then get online as well and buy some stuff for this little fella. I would let you use my laptop but I left that in work and my phone has a massive crack in the screen that I haven't got around to fixing." He frowned and shook his head. "When your phone gets here, I'll get myself a new phone. We'll input all the important numbers in your phone then order a new one for me."

"You were never good with phones." Ana commented with a chuckle and she smiled down to Teddy.

"I've got worse over the last year." He laughed and shook his head before he then looked up as Taylor came in with a package in his hand.

"Mr Grey. Miss Ana. Master Teddy." He greeted with a slight nod.

Ana smiled. "I told you Taylor. Just Ana and Teddy." She told chuckled and smiled to him.

Taylor give a reluctant nod before lifting up the parcel. "Your new mobile phone." He informed her as he passed it to her.

Ana frowned as she took it. "They deliver this early?"

"I paid extra for it to get here as soon as possible." Christian told her before looking to Taylor. "Thank you, Taylor. I won't be leaving the apartment today but would you be able to go to GEH at some point to pick up my laptop? I left it in my office."

"Certainly, Mr Grey." He looked to his watch. "I can go now if you like before the interviewees come in."

"Oh, crap I forgot about them. What time is the first candidate?"

"Ten o'clock sir."

"Interviews for what?" Ana asked curiously looking between the pair.

"Yours and Teddy's own close protection officers." Christian told her. "I want you each to have someone." He quickly looked to her. "No arguments about it." He cut in. He really didn't want an argument about it but in his eyes a CPO for both of them was going to be eventually needed. "If you go now then I shall join you when the interviews start. Thank you." He told him before he looked down to Teddy who was tapping the box in Ana's hand and shouting. "Nice song little man." He chuckled and smiled down to him.

"Certainly, Mr Grey. Is there anything you need while I'm out?" He asked looking to Ana and Christian.

"No thank you, Taylor." Ana told him with a smile before looking down to Teddy and gently tapping the box with him.

Christian looked to Taylor and smiled a little. "No thank you."

Taylor nodded before leaving the three of them alone.

As Taylor left, Christian looked down to Teddy who was giggling away as he tapped the box with Ana. Smiling to himself he pressed a kiss to his son's head before looking to Ana. "Hope you don't mind the phone I picked for you. It's the same as mine so know it's a good phone."

Ana looked up to Christian and smiled. "It's fine. A phone is a phone to me. As long as I've got some form of communication, I'm happy." She told him before she then looked down to Teddy who was too busy playing with the box. "Once he's down for his morning nap we'll set this up and get me going."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He smiled to her before looking up as Gail came in and gave him a nod to indicate breakfast was ready. "Gail would you mind sitting with Teddy while we eat?"

"Of course not." Gail smiled as she headed over to them, grinning as Christian handed Teddy to her. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" She cooed down to Teddy as she sat herself down on the sofa, cradling Teddy close to her.

Getting to his feet, Christian helped Ana up before looking to Gail. "We won't be long."

"Oh, take your time! Teddy and I will be fine." She promised with a smile to the young couple before turning her attention back to Teddy.

Ana smiled as she headed into the kitchen with Christian and sat herself down on the stool at the breakfast bar. "I like Gail." Ana told him with a smile.

Christian smiled sitting next to her. "She's lovely. And an amazing cook." He chuckled and smiled as he began to tuck into his breakfast. "Between Gail and my mom, I'm surprised I'm not the size of a house."

"Least I know you've been looked after." Ana smiled to him.

Christian's face dropped slightly before looked to her. "With no one looking after you." He whispered with a shake of his head.

"Hey none of that." Ana told him as she reached over and took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We don't want to dwell on the past…I know I mat have my moments…but we've got to be strong and keep going forward."

Christian sighed and nodded. "I know it's just hard sometimes. Knowing that monster…" He trailed off and shook his head.

"I know." She whispered squeezing his hand again. "But he'll get what's coming to him."

Christian was about to respond when he saw Taylor entering the kitchen. "Yes Taylor? I thought you left already."

"I am just leaving sir. Mr Grey your mother and father are on their way up along with Mr Steele." He informed them.

Christian frowned slightly. "This early?" He shrugged. "Okay lead them in when they arrive then head off to do your errands."

Taylor nodded before leaving once more.

"I wonder why they are here this early." He mumbled before tucking into his breakfast once more.

"My dad's probably been up all night worried about me." Ana mumbled with a sigh as she tucked into her own breakfast.

"Mom. Dad. Ray." Christian greeted as they came into view. "Is everything alright?" He asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Good morning sweetheart." Grace greeted as she kissed her son's cheek before moving over to Ana and kissing her cheek. "Good morning darling girl. Did you sleep alright?" She asked.

Ana smiled and nodded. "I did. I've been up for about an hour and half with Teddy."

"Where is the little darling?" She asked looking around.

"He's in the living room with Gail. Gail has bonding time with him while Christian and I eat." Ana explained with a smile.

"May I?" Grace asked gesturing to living room.

"Of course." Ana told her with a smile, watching as she went off before smiling to her father. "Hey daddy."

"Hello princess." He moved over to her and kissed her head. "You okay?" He asked looking to her.

Ana nodded. "I'm good." She promised. "Just getting used to everything. I thought you were coming after lunch?" She asked looking to him.

"I was but then Carrick and I got some information this morning that we both wanted to share with you."

Ana looked between them. "Okay?"

"I had a call from New York. They found the doctor who helped you and Teddy escape." Carrick told her softly.

Ana's face paled. "Dead?" She asked.

Carrick shook his head. "Alive. Barely but he is alive. He took a very good beating but the hospital said that from his defensive wounds, Morton hasn't gotten off lightly either. A description of Morton has been sent to all hospitals, vets and any other places that he might go to, to try and patch himself up."

Ana let out a breath before nodding a little. "Will Jack be okay?"

"The doctors said the next couple of days are crucial, but they said all signs are looking positive."

Ana fell silent as she drifted off into her own little world. Thoughts of what Morton done to him, running through her mind. She didn't understand how one person could end up causing so much pain to so many people.

Seeing Ana had gone quiet, Christian looked to her. "Baby…" He whispered taking her hand in his.

Snapping out of her own little world, Ana looked to Christian and offered him a little smile before sighing. "I'd like to see him at some point. I owe him so much."

"Well you are in luck on that front." Carrick began looking to her. "Once the swelling in his brain has gone down and he's somewhat able to fly he's going to be bought here to Seattle to see a specialist whose main care is for patients who have suffered significant brain injuries."

"They think he's going to be brain damaged?" Ana asked horrified.

"They couldn't tell us that as it's too soon but he has sustained a serious head injury. We have the best specialist here in Seattle. He'll go down and see Jack and how he is progressing but then when he is stable and able to fly, he will be transferred to our unit here. Once he is here, we can arrange for you to visit him." Ray told his daughter softly.

"I'll pay for all his medical bills." Christian told his father as he looked to him.

Ana's head whipped around to Christian. "What? Christian that'll be…"

"Baby…we can afford it." He smiled to her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's the least I could do. He saved you and he saved Teddy…I owe him everything. The least I could do is make sure that he gets the best possible care available."

Ana looked to him in complete awe before she nodded a little to him as she squeezed his hand back before looking up as Grace and Gail came into the kitchen with a gurgling Teddy.

"There's my handsome dude!" Ray grinned as he moved over to Grace and grinned down to Teddy who gurgled up to him as he came into view. "Someone's happy this morning."

"He's always happy." Ana happily told her father as she smiled watching as Ray took Teddy in his arms and cradled him close. Finishing her breakfast, Ana looked to her father. "I take it you'll happily watch him while I get washed a changed."

"Oh, speaking of changing." Grace quickly headed out before returning moments later with a suitcase. "Mia and Kate had a sort out of their clothes. They were going to donate it to charity but we figured you might need some clothing? We weren't sure what you had." She leant in slightly. "I also made a pit stop this morning and bought you some new underwear." She whispered to her. "Bras and panties. If anything doesn't fit just let me know and I'll swap them for you."

"Thank you." Ana whispered with a smile to her before she ran her fingers through her hair slightly. "I have nothing apart from the stuff that you got me at the hospital." Ana admitted before she smiled and took the suitcase from Grace. "I'll call them alter to thank them. I'm happy to wear Christian's clothes but he might run out if I carry on wearing them." She giggled and smiled over to Christian before she looked to Teddy who was gurgling away up at Ray. "I'll be back soon." She told them as she took the suitcase and went towards the bedroom.

Christian smiled watching her go before he then looked over to his parents and Ray. "Do you guys want some coffee?" He asked finishing up his breakfast.

"Oh, I'd love a cup." Ray commented. "I was in a rush this morning that I didn't get chance to have one before I left the house."

"Sugar?" Gail asked as she put the kettle on and smiled to Ray.

Ray glanced around to make sure Ana wasn't around before holding up two fingers. "Don't tell Ana." He whispered. "I cut way back before she went missing."

Grace shook her head at Ray before smiling to Gail. "I'd love a cup of tea."

"Certainly, Mrs Grey. Mr Grey Senior?" Gail asked looking to Carrick.

"Black coffee for me please Gail. No sugar."

Gail nodded as she busied herself with making the drinks.

"You go and get yourself dressed sweetheart." Grace told him with a smile. "I'm sure the three, four including Gail will keep an eye on little Teddy."

"Are you sure?" He asked looking to them.

Grace laughed. "Yes. Go and get ready for the day. We're going to take advantage of having some time with our grandson." She mused with a grin to him.

"Alrighty then." He laughed and smiled as he headed to the bedroom. Going in and seeing Ana was stood at the bed looking through the clothes, stood in a fresh pair of underwear. "Hey where did these come from." He asked running his fingers across her panty waistband.

"Your mom got them for me." She told him with a smile before she turned back to the clothes and rummaged through. "I'm hoping there is something comfy…especially if we're not leaving the apartment." She mumbled. As she saw a sweater, she grabbed it and put it to one side before looking through for a pair of sweat pants. "Some of these are really lovely clothes…why would they get rid of them?"

"Mia buys new clothes every week." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Better than her throwing them out I suppose. Least she's giving them to charity. I'm just glad my mom got to them first and bought them here. Least you have something until we go shopping."

Ana frowned. "We can do all that online though right?" Ana asked looking to him. The thought of going shopping sent shivers down her spine.

Christian laughed and nodded. "Of course." He smiled and kissed her head. "We'll do some shopping later when Taylor returns with my laptop and Teddy's down for a nap."

Ana smiled and nodded before she turned her attention back to the clothes. Spotting a pair of sweatpants, she grabbed them off the bed before slipping then on along with the sweater. They were a little big but at least she would be comfy for the day.  
Although the news about Jack had shocked her, she was looking forward to spending the day with Christian and Teddy and getting back into a somewhat normal routine and just being with them. She knew routine would be important for Teddy and in a way, routine was important for her now. She needed to get back into routine for not just Teddy's sake but for hers as well. She knew she'd still have moments when she would feel lost, but she knew with Christian's love and support along with her dads and Christian's family, she would get there and the lost feeling would soon disappear.


	36. Chapter 36

A.N  
Thank you all for the reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story! I love writing it! Though I will admit I have a few more ideas for other stories whirling around in my brain so bear with me on some replies as I will be playing around with ideas for those – I know some of you really enjoyed A Magical World so I may play with some new ideas on expanding that story. If you have yet to check it out and love Disney – check it out!  
A little time jump here guys and some much-needed girlie time I think!  
Stay Safe everyone  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

Rushing into the apartment, Ana headed straight over to where Gail was stood waiting to greet them with Teddy in her arms, a grin spread across her lips. "Come here baby boy." Ana cooed taking Teddy from Gail and smothering his little face in kisses. "God it feels so good to hold you properly." She whispered as she held him close to her.

"Someone's happy to have their cast off then?" Gail mused with a smile to Ana.

Ana nodded as she smiled to Gail. "I am." Ana smiled. "It feels so good. Being stuck in a cast for six weeks…it's mad to think of the things you take for granted such as holding the baby."

"So, the doctor was happy with everything?"

"Yep." Ana smiled. "My arm has completely healed and set correctly. He gave me a few exercises that I can do at home to strengthen my arm as he said it'll be weak for a couple of weeks until I build back up, he wants me to go back in about two weeks to see if I'll need any physio or if the exercising I'm doing at home are enough.."

Gail grinned. "That is fabulous news Ana, I'm so happy for you." She beamed to her before she then frowned slightly. "Is Mr Grey not with you?" Gail then asked with a slight frown noticing Ana was alone.

Ana shook her head as she headed over to the living room area and sat herself down on the couch with Teddy and held him close, just enjoying holding him in her arms without a barrier between them. "No, Christian had an emergency meeting come up so he had to go into the office. He said he'd only be a few hours. Sawyer dropped me back while Taylor went with Christian. Kate said she's going to pop over so think we'll watch some television with some snacks."

Gail gave a nod and smiled as she followed Ana into the living room. "Well I can prepare some things for you. Teddy is due his bottle and a nap so I can prepare while you tend to Teddy?" She offered with a smile.

"That would be amazing, thank you so much. We don't need much. Just some chips and dips and maybe some crackers and cheese?"

"Your wish is my command." Gail grinned to her. "How are you finding Sawyer? I know it can't be easy having someone shadow you."

"Honestly? It's welcoming. Knowing Sawyer is watching over me…I feel like I don't have to constantly watch over my shoulder."

"I'm sure Mr Grey will be glad to know you feel that way."

"I do. I know they're still searching for someone to be Teddy's CPO, but Sawyer does a really good job."

"I'm sure they will find someone. Taylor knows many people who are looking for work." Gail told her with a smile before getting. "I'll go and get his bottle for you."

"Oh, it's okay, I'll grab it on my way past. I'll go feed him in the bedroom. He might settle a bit more for his nap." She smiled to Gail. "Thank you so much for watching him."

"You don't need to thank me Ana. It's a pleasure. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything. Do you know what time Kate will be arriving?"

Looking to the clock, seeing it had just gone midday, Ana smiled. "She should be here about one thirty. She has physio so she said her mom would drop her straight here."

"I'll make sure everything is prepped for then."

"Thank you. I'll be straight out as soon as this little one is asleep." She promised as she headed to the kitchen and grabbed Teddy's bottle from the cooling jug, smiling as Teddy started to get excited as he saw his bottle. "I know I know." She laughed and smiled as she headed to the bedroom. Pressing the button to bring the shades down slightly, Ana then climbed onto the bed, holding Teddy close to her. Checking the temperature of Teddy's bottle at least three times, she then gave it to the hungry baby who happily guzzled away, clinging onto his mother's finger. Ana happily gazed down at her baby boy, just being able to hold him properly felt amazing. Lazing back on the bed with Teddy, Ana watched as his eyes began to roll back as sleep began to take over him. A nice warm bottle always made him so sleepy. Kissing his head, she watched as he finished his bottle before she gently pulled it away from his pouty lips and put it on the side out of the way. Bringing Teddy up she began to burp him, smiling as he let out a loud belch. "Good boy." She whispered before she bought him back down and cuddled into him. She really did love moments like this. As Teddy cuddled into her, Ana gently stroked his forehead, a soft smile on her lips as she watched Teddy drift off into a slumber.  
Waiting a few moments to make sure he was in a deep sleep, Ana then gently got up from the bed, holding Teddy close to her as she moved him into his bassinet and tucked him in. As much as she hated to admit it…he was getting too big for the bassinet and knew it would only be a matter of a few more weeks, if that, that he would be in his crib in his own room. The thought itself sent shivers down her spine but she knew it was something that would have to eventually happen. Both she and Teddy were safe.  
Turning the baby monitor on she grabbed the handset, turning that on and making sure she could see Teddy on the screen before she then quietly changed in to some comfy clothes. She didn't want to be sat on the sofa in jeans. She liked her sweatpants. Grabbing the handset and Teddy's empty bottle once she was done, she then quietly left the bedroom, leaving the door ajar as she headed into the kitchen, smiling as she saw that Gail was busy prepping their snacks.

Spotting Ana coming into the kitchen, Gail smiled. "That didn't take long." She mused with a smile.

"He must have had a busy morning." Ana mused with a smirk to her before she rinsed out Teddy's bottle before putting it in the sterilizer. Gail had been an absolute life saviour in teaching her everything she needed to know. From preparing Teddy's bottle, to cleaning them and how to manage his formula as he got older. She wouldn't have been able to do it without Gail's help. Sure, Grace would have helped her, but she knew that Gail was showing her whereas maybe Grace would try and take over and not let Ana learn.

"He was very chatty this morning and eager to get rolling around."

"I know. I can't believe he's nearly five months old. Tummy time has really helped with neck muscles and he thinks he's a genius since being able to roll around. I'm guessing it won't be long before I wake up and find him sat up in his crib or he'll be crawling round on the floor." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts. He'll be all grown up before you know it." She smiled to her. "Now I have everything you asked for prepped and ready and the cheese it cut up in the fridge ready for you. There's also a platter in the fridge with all different types of dips on it, just need to add the chips when you're ready."

"Oh, thank you so much Gail."

"You don't need to thank me, Ana. It's all part of my job. Now if you're okay I'm going to head to my quarters to have my own lunch and prep something for later."

"Do you cook for Sawyer too?" Ana asked curiously to her.

"I've done him a few meals but he says he's quite happy to cook himself. Though I have spotted some naughty take away cartons in the trash when I've gone to clean in there."

"Oh, you clean in there too?" This was news to Ana.

Gail smiled and nodded. "Yes. Mr Grey extended my contract to Sawyer's quarters when he was assigned to you. It keeps me busy so I don't mind. Plus, when I had little Teddy for you as well, well my day flies by. I like to be busy." She told her with a smile. "And if I'm being honest, Mr Grey has always been a pleasure to work for, don't get me wrong he had his grumpy days, but since you and little Teddy have come back into his life, I have never seen him happier. I would happily work for free if I get to see Mr Grey happy like this for the rest of his life." She looked at Ana. "Don't tell him that though."

Ana smiled as she listened to Gail before she giggled at Gail's last comment. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Miss Ana." Came Sawyer's voice as he entered the kitchen.

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly. She had begged him to call her just Ana but he was not having any of it. So, they settled on Miss Ana. Of course, Christian found the whole thing absolutely amusing. "Yes Sawyer?"

"Miss Kavanagh is on her way up."

"Thank you, Sawyer. Could you escort her into the living room area once she arrives?"

"Certainly Miss Ana." He responded before leaving the room.

As he left, Ana then looked to Gail and smiled. "You go and enjoy the rest of your afternoon. Enjoy the peace and quiet before Taylor returns."

Gail smiled. "Well if you need anything, please do not hesitate to give me a shout okay?"

"I will I promise." She smiled and watched as Gail left before she got up as the elevator dinged. Heading into the living room, Ana smiled as Kate wheeled herself over, giving a nod for Sawyer to leave them so he could return to the security office. "Hey Kate, how was your physio?"

"Exhausting." Kate admitted with a sigh. "They're definitely working me harder." She parked her chair next to the sofa.

"Do you need any help?" Ana asked putting the baby monitor down on the coffee table.

Kate shook her head as she grabbed the side of the couch and pulled herself to her feet before she manoeuvred herself down onto the couch. "Trust me, the first thing I learnt was how to get from the chair onto the couch."

Ana smiled. "Well Gail's prepped us a load of food for when we get hungry. Do you want a cold drink or a cup of tea?"

"A cold drink please. Hey where's Teddy and Christian?" She asked glancing around.

"Christian had an emergency meeting at work and Teddy is having a nap." She smiled. "So, it's just us girls for a few hours…well until Teddy wakes up." She smiled. "I'll be back in a sec." She told her before she went and grabbed them both a cold drink. Coming back with two glasses of ice water she put one down in front of Kate before she sat next to her friend and smiled. "I've been looking forward to today." Ana told her with a smile.

Kate smiled. "Me too. Real girls time is certainly what we need." Grabbing her drink, she took a sip before she looked at Ana. "How are you? Honestly." Kate asked looking to her.

"I'm getting there." Ana told her honestly. "It was hard to begin with, trying to get used to everything again…it was a hard adjustment. I felt like an alien."

"An alien?" Kate asked looking to her.

Ana nodded. "I thought I'd never fit back in. That I would just be…this shell of a person pretending to belong."

"Oh Ana…"

"But I'm okay." Ana promised looking to her. "Christian and I have spoken…he's just reassured me that it would take time and that he would be there with me every step of the way."

"And he's right. But he should have mentioned the rest of us would be here too. You're never alone Ana."

"I know." Ana smiled to her. "So, have you managed any walking yet?"

Kate shook her head. "Not yet. My physio is giving me a couple more intense sessions that he's going to give me a set of crutches to try and use around the house."

"That's progress right?"

Kate nodded. "It is. To be honest I thought I'd never walk again. With both my legs broken…it just delayed everything. Delayed my recovery by…months. My one leg was broken in three places…and if I'm honest? After I thought I killed you…I never wanted to walk. Losing you was punishment enough. I didn't deserve to walk."

"Oh Kate." Ana sighed as she moved to sit next to her friend and moved her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Never think that okay? We could have never predicted what would happen and even so it was never your fault."

Kate gave a little nod to her. "Just…been so hard without you." She admitted with a sigh. "Feels pretty pathetic considering everything that has happened to you."

"It doesn't." Ana told her with a soft smile. "But we just got to put all this behind us now and just move forward…it's all we can do."

Kate nodded. "It is. And I am determined to be walking by my birthday."

"Just over three months…I mean is it possible?"

"I'm going to make it possible." Kate told her with a smile before she then looked at the baby monitor as Teddy's shouts came through. Kate couldn't help but chuckle. "Sounds like he wants your attention."

Ana smiled. "I'll be right back." Getting up from the sofa, Ana headed down to the bedroom and over to Teddy's crib. "What's all that noise?" She asked down to him, smiling as he grinned up to her. "You're lucky you're cute." She shook her head and gently scooped him up and kissed his head. "Auntie Kate has come to visit. Shall we go and say hi?" She mused as she headed out of the bedroom, smoothing down his hair at the back with her hand before turning him around and holding him close to her chest so he could look around. He was so inquisitive these days. Heading back into the living room, Ana smiled to Kate. "Look it's auntie Kate." She cooed as she moved and sat down next to Kate. Crossing her legs, she then popped Teddy into the gap in the middle so he was facing Kate yet still supporting his back as he leant back against her.

"Hey Teddy bear." Kate cooed as she gently stroked his cheek. "Did you have a nice nap?"

As Teddy gurgled back at her, Ana couldn't help but laugh as she kept smoothing his hair down at the back. "I think he did. Well if his bed hair is anything to go by."

"I can't get over how much he looks like Christian."

"And as he gets older the more, he looks like him." Ana commented with a chuckle.

"It's so weird seeing you with a baby…but at the same time. It suits you."

Ana looked to her friend and smiled. "You think?"

"I do." Kate confirmed with a smile.

"Wanna hold him while I go get our food? We can then try and put on a movie or boxset if this one isn't going to be shouting through the whole thing. He's not due another bottle any time soon."

Kate laughed and nodded. "Sure. Hand him over." Kate beamed with a grin.

Ana smiled as she got up, moving Teddy to Kate before heading to the kitchen to go get their food.

As she took Teddy, Kate smiled to him and held him close. "Hey little guy." She mused with a smile down to him. Kate was never one to really connect with children, but Teddy was too adorable and she couldn't help but love him. As Teddy began to gurgle up to her, Kate couldn't help but smile. "You telling me a story?" She smiled down to him, laughing as he smiled and gurgled at her again. "That's a lovely story."

Coming back in with their stuff on a tray, Ana smiled over to them. Teddy loved people. Putting the tray down on the coffee table, Ana then took her place back next to Kate. "He voicing himself once more?" She mused looking to them.

Kate smiled and nodded. "He is. He was telling me a lovely story." Kate grinned with a smile to her before she looked to the tray. "Wow that looks yummy."

"Gail prepped it for us. It's only some nibbley stuff. Though I will warn you, Teddy will try and take it from you. He nearly took a chunk out of Christian's hot dog the other night."

Kate couldn't help but laugh and look down to Teddy. "You like your food ey buddy?" She looked to Ana. "When do you start weaning him?"

"Not until the end of September. My new health visitor said you shouldn't wean until they're six months but Grace said I'll know when he's ready. He didn't really eat much before…well not that I ended up providing him with much breast milk at first, but I'd say the last three weeks he's been a right little hungry monster. When we first moved in here with Christian, he was amazing, he started sleeping through the majority of the night but then the last three weeks he's been waking up about two am wanting a bottle. First night I gave in, because he was fussy all day and didn't drink all of his other feeds but when he did it the following night after having a normal day of feeds, I thought no way. He'd be eating way too much if I gave him that extra bottle. Grace suggested that I try with a bottle of water. See if that settles him and it being more of the case that he's thirsty rather than hungry. He's having none of it at the moment but Grace said to stick with it and he'll eventually take it." Seeing Kate smiling at her she laughed a little. "What?"

"Being a mom...it suits you so much." Kate told her with a smile.

Ana blushed a little before she then smiled. "I've always wanted to be a mom…just never thought I'd be one at eighteen." She shrugged. "But I wouldn't change Teddy for the world."

"He is completely adorable." Kate commented with a smile.

"Here. Let me get his bouncer and he can sit in there while we eat." Getting to her feet, she went over to the corner and grabbed Teddy's bouncy chair and bought it over in front of them. Gently taking Teddy from Kate and settling him in the chair and clipping him in securely and handing him a toy to play with. Happy that he had settled, Ana then moved back to sit next to Kate and bought the tray closer to them, putting it between them so they could happily dig in.

"Would you like to have more?" Kate asked curiously to her.

"Maybe one day…" Ana admitted with a little shrug. "We haven't really spoken about it to be honest. Plus, with Teddy in with us, another baby is not on the radar. Plus, not like Teddy was planned."

"He's still in with you guys?"

Ana nodded. "I'm finding it hard to let go. But he's getting too big for his bassinet. He'll have to go into his crib in the next couple of weeks."

"How do you and Christian…" Kate wiggled her eyebrows at Ana. "With him next to you?"

Ana sighed. "We don't." Ana admitted looking to her. "Not yet anyway." She quickly cut in.

"How come?" Kate asked looking to her.

Ana shrugged a little. "I guess it hasn't really been on our minds. We've been so focused on getting Teddy into a routine, plus I think Christian is afraid. Either that or he finds me seriously unattractive."

Kate looked to her completely gone off. "Ana, he worships the ground you work on…what makes you think he's afraid?"

"I don't know. We'll be making out…and then when it starts to get…heated. He'll pull away."

Kate frowned slightly. Why don't you ask him?" She suggested with a shrug.

"Guess I'm embarrassed…"

"Oh, Ana you don't need to be embarrassed. I'm sure if you voiced your concerns to him, he'd be more than willing to listen as well as take on board what you are feeling. He's probably just nervous in case he feels it's something you're not ready for. He's already lost you once, I don't think he'd able to survive if he lost you again."

"When did you get so knowledgeable about these things?" Ana asked with a slight chuckle.

"Me and Elliot have been exactly in your shoes." She admitted to her. "I was wanting sex but Elliot was afraid in case he hurt me…it took me weeks to get him to give in but it was so worth it in the end." She mused with a smirk. "Just talk to him." She told her with a soft smile.

Ana smiled and nodded. "Okay. I will. Thank you." She smiled to her before looking over to Teddy who was starting to get a little fussy in his bouncy chair. Getting up from the chair she went over to him and took him out and moved him back on the sofa with her. "Shall we try you with some water?" She asked as she grabbed his bottle of water from the side. Taking the lid off she moved the teat to his mouth, smiling as he began to take it before sighing as he pushed it away and little out a little whimper.

"Guess he's still not a fan." Kate commented with a pout.

Ana sighed. "Grace said it could take a while for him to get used to it. Something to do with the consistency." She kissed Teddy's head. "Plus, I think he's teething. His diapers have been horrific and he's all rosy cheeked."

"Sounds…. fun." Kate grimaced.

"It is when you're watching Christian gagging as he's changing his diaper." Ana giggled shaking her head.

"I've noticed he doesn't have a pacifier…why don't you try him with one?"

"Mainly because he's never needed one. Besides when I was with Morton…he just about bought diapers and wipes. Buying a pacifier certainly wasn't going to happen."

"True but isn't there like a gel you can buy for teething babies? Maybe if you dip it in a pacifier for him to suck on it might help him?"

"I'll look into it. Guess with a pacifier it's a worry that they'll get addicted to it and never want to give it up." She chuckled and shook her head before bringing Teddy close to her and cuddling him into her, gently smoothing his forehead, a firm favourite of Teddy's. Looking to Kate she smiled. "Thank you for coming today. Having this girl time is something I've definitely needed."

"Well how about we make it a weekly thing?" Kate suggested with a smile. "We can either come here, or go for lunch somewhere."

"That sounds really great. Count me in." Ana told her with a smile.

Kate smiled before she frowned as her phone started going off. Pulling it out of her handbag she raised an eyebrow seeing Jose was calling her.

Seeing Kate's reaction, Ana frowned slightly. "You okay? Who is it?"

Kate sighed as she looked to Ana. "It's Jose…I haven't spoken to him since…well since after I woke up in the hospital after the accident." She mumbled with a frown. "I don't know why he would be calling me now…"

"Maybe to see how you are?" Ana suggested.

"We didn't exactly part on good terms. He blames me for your 'death'." She shook her head before looking to her. "Unless he knows you're alive…"

Ana laughed. "Doesn't everyone?"

Kate shook her head. "No. Christian asked us not to tell anyone."

"Why?" Ana asked with a frown.

"He told Elliot he's scared. He's worried because he has such a known job and he's so known for like being one of the youngest millionaires that as soon as people find out you're alive that the paparazzi are going to absolutely hound you. I don't blame him. I've seen the paps around him. It's why he has Taylor. A couple of months ago, before he hired Taylor, a reporter came right up to Christian and practically gave him a black eye with his camera."

Ana's mouth dropped. "Oh my god…" She sighed. "Why wouldn't he tell me?" She asked with the shake of her head.

"Because he wants to protect you." Kate told her with a smile. "You and Teddy are his absolute world. He knows how ruthless the paparazzi are. Protecting you and Teddy is his main life goal right now. Hence Sawyer." She smiled. "Don't overthink it okay? He's just doing what he has to so that he can keep you and Teddy safe right now."

"But what does that mean for Jose?"

"I don't know." Kate admitted to her. "But what I do know is that I do not want to talk to him." She mused turning her phone off and looking to Ana. "Today is our girlie day."

Ana smiled to her and nodded. "Well girlie day plus Teddy." She laughed smiling down to Teddy who was happily settled in her arms just gazing up at his mother. Pressing a kiss to his head she smiled to herself before she then looked back to Kate as they happily carried on with their girlie afternoon. With Teddy happily settled in her arms the two were able to carry on with their afternoon.  
In her head, Ana had a lot of questions that she had to ask Christian. It seemed like they had a lot to discuss but right now she was just enjoying her girlie time with Kate. This was time they really did need. She forgot what it was like to do normal things like hanging out with friends but she knew this was something that was defiantly going to be happening more often. She was getting her life back to normal and she was starting with simple things such as hanging with friends. It was the simplest things that she missed the most. She and Christian had a good routine right now with Teddy and now it was time to get the rest of her normal life into a routine. She wasn't going to let Morton ruin her life like he has done for the eleven months. She was determined to love her life to the full right now. Morton wasn't going to win.


	37. Chapter 37

Finally stepping into the apartment, Christian gave a nod to Taylor confirming he could retire for the night. It had been one long ass meeting and he didn't expect to be in the office this long away from Ana and Teddy. He expected to be home by at least five o'clock but here he was walking into their home just gone nine thirty and it was safe to say he wasn't in the best of moods. He didn't like cock ups but right now he was in a clusterfuck of a big one. Shrugging out of his jacket and pulling off his tie, glad that he had a spare set of suits at his office, he tossed them onto the sofa before making his way into the kitchen where Gail was dishing up his food. Taylor must have text her to say there were on their way home. "Evening Gail."

"Evening Mr Grey." Gail smiled as she finished dishing up his food and popped it in front of him at the breakfast bar. "Mac and cheese." Gail smiled to him.

"Where are Ana and Teddy?" Christian asked as he sat himself down and began to tuck into his food. He was starving.

"Ana is just bathing Teddy. She wanted him to be bathed and ready for when you got home so you could give him his last bottle and get some time with him before he settles for the night."

Christian gave a nod. "Did Kate come by?"

"She did. She left about six o'clock. Ana said they had a lovely afternoon." She told him with a smile. "I made a batch of brownies; I've left some in the refrigerator for you. One minute in the microwave and they'll be gooey for you."

Christian smiled. "Thank you, Gail. You can finish for the night. I'll see you in the morning."

Gail nodded. "Of course, Mr Grey. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She smiled to him before heading to her own part of the apartment, quietly closing the door behind her.

Quickly finishing off his food, Christian put his dirty dishes in the sink before he headed down to the bedroom. Hearing Ana singing as he reached the door, he couldn't help but smile as he listened to her, leaning on the door frame as he watched them. She looked so much happier now that her cast was off and seeing her engagement ring proudly sitting on her finger once more was a sight that actually made his pants tighten.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away_." She sung as she got the baby dressed, smiling as he shouted up at her, waving his arms around. "I know baby boy. Daddy won't be long I promise."

"I'm here." Christian mused as he stepped into the bedroom and headed over to the bed. Kissing Ana's head he then smiled down to Teddy who got excited as he saw him. Grinning down to him he scooped him up and kissed his head and cuddled him into him before looking to Ana. "I'm sorry I'm late baby. This meeting…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Let's just sat I am not a very happy CEO right now and it's a good thing that Teddy can't speak because my language was extremely colourful." He grumbled shaking his head before breathing in his son's scent. He found it calming.

"You don't have to apologise." She smiled to him before she raised an eyebrow as she heard him. "Well how about you feed him, his bottle is there ready." She told him gesturing to his bottle on their bedside table in the cooling jug. "He's had a busy day he should settle straight away, and I'll run us a bath and you can tell me about it?" She suggested looking to him.

Christian smiled and nodded. "That sounds like heaven. Thank you, baby. You get a head start on that bath." He grabbed the bottle from the jug and checked the temperature a couple of times before he then happily began to feed his hungry son. Looking to Ana he smirked. "Nice ring by the way." He mused nodding to her engagement ring.

Ana smirked. "Some hot guy gave it to me." She winked at him before she smiled watching them for a few minutes before she headed into the bathroom and began to run them a bath. She could watch him all day with Teddy. He was a natural.

Cradling Teddy close to him, Christian kissed his head as he watched as he drank his bottle. As his eyes began to close, he smiled as he gently began to rock on the spot. Sooner Teddy settled, sooner he could enjoy his bath with Ana. After a stressful day he was looking forward to just unwinding with his girl. Gently stroking his son's forehead knowing how much he liked it, Christian gently pulled the empty bottle from his son's lips before bringing him up over his shoulder and rubbing circles on his back to help wind him. As Teddy let out a belch, Christian smiled as he kissed his head. "Good boy." He whispered to him before he headed over to Teddy's bassinet and gently placed him inside. Smiling seeing he was fast asleep he gently tucked him in. He must have had one busy day; he had never fallen asleep that quick! Flicking on the baby monitor he grabbed the handset before heading into the bedroom. "He's down. Didn't think he'd settle that quickly." Christian smiled as he put the handset on the side and watched as Ana turned the tap off for the bath.

"Told you he had a busy day." Ana chuckled before she moved over to him. "Let's get in. We have a lot to talk about."

Kissing Ana's head he nodded to her before he happily stripped out of his clothes and tossed them into the laundry hamper before he climbed in the bath tub, patiently waiting for Ana to join him.

Double checking the monitor to make sure Teddy was sound asleep, Ana then pulled off her own clothes and threw them into the laundry hamper before she climbed into the tub with Christian, moving between his legs so her back was to his chest. Although they hadn't had sex, they had plenty of baths together which felt just as intimate. As he moved his arms around her, she smiled as she gently stroked his arm. She could feel he was tense. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, still stroking his arm.

Christian sighed a little as he leant his head down on hers, keeping her body close to his. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He grumbled before sighing. "A company I've been in the process of buying is kicking up a fuss. We verbally agreed on the price and he was happy with it, now some fucking idiot who wrote up the contract, put the comma in the wrong place. Now instead of the agreed price of fifteen thousand, he thinks he's entitled to one hundred and fifty thousand. No fucking way that is happening. It's not even worth the fifteen thousand but I know I can make triple back on the sold price."

"Who wrote up the contract?"

"I have no idea, someone from legal but they are fucking fired. I can't afford mistakes like that every time. I'm going to have to go back in the office tomorrow to try and fix this cock up. See if we can meet somewhere in the middle if he's not going to back down." He sighed. "I'm going to need to find someone who knows their shit when it comes to basic fucking English."

"I could do it." Ana piped up as she looked to him.

Christian looked down to her. "Seriously?"

Ana nodded as she turned in the bath and looked to him. "Yeah. I mean…English was my strongest subject. Hell, I was going to college to be a teacher or editor…I know my stuff and I could easily do the contracts from here or even come into the office for a few hours and leave Teddy with our parents or Gail. Plus, it would save you money having to pay someone to do it."

Christian looked to her in awe before he frowned. "What do you mean? Ana I'd pay you…"

Ana frowned as she moved to the other end of the bath and looked to him. "But that would be weird…"

Christian laughed. "Baby of course I would pay you. I wouldn't expect you to do it for free…" He looked to her. "Baby I followed your advice when you were gone and built OUR empire. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have just thought fuck it and given up when I lost you…but I wanted to make you proud so I worked my ass off. When we first started talking about GEH and how things were going and the plans we talked about I knew one thing. I wanted you to be running that empire with me."

Ana raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really. I know you had your dreams of being a teacher or an editor…and I would have made your dreams come true. I was going to buy a publishing house and it was going to be YOURS. You would be the CEO of the publishing world…"

"Well right now let me help you…and if you really want to pay me then fine…but nothing stupid." She told him looking to him. "I want to be paid the same as everyone else."

Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Thank you so much baby."

Ana smiled kissing him back. "You don't have to thank me. How about some time next week I'll come into the office with you?" She suggested looking to him.

Christian smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." He smiled before running his fingers over his lips as he thought. "I'll put you in an office on my floor. That way when I've done deals, I can come to you straight away to give you the details and you can draw the contract up. We have a standard contract that legal follow but maybe you could look at that? I'll ask one of the top people from legal to come up with you and maybe you can both look into to make sure it's efficient enough for clients."

Ana smiled and nodded. "Then it's settled. Just pick a day and I'll sort out care for Teddy."

Christian nodded. "I'll check my schedule tomorrow and see when my quiet day is. That way I can introduce you to people properly and go things with you."

Ana nodded before she looked to him. "I need to ask you a question and I need an honest answer."

Christian looked to her and frowned a little before nodded. "Okay…"

"Why haven't you told anyone I'm alive?" She questioned him. "Jose rang Kate and Kate told me the only reason he would be ringing her is if he found out I'm alive…so one…how did he found out and two, why haven't you told anyone? Because right now I feel like a very unattractive dirty little secret. I mean…are you ashamed of me and Teddy?"

Sitting up properly to look at her, Christian sighed. "Of course, I am not ashamed of you and Teddy so you can get that thought out of your head right now. I haven't told anyone because I want to keep you and Teddy safe for as long as I can. I know when the paparazzi find out about you…. baby they are going to be brutal and the thought of you and Teddy being in danger…it makes me feel sick. I would rather die than risk any harm coming to the both of you. As for Jose…I have no idea. I haven't spoken to him since your funeral when I point blank told him to fuck off because he wasn't welcome. I remember Kate telling me she had another fall out with him after he blamed her for your 'death'. I don't even know anyone who would tell him you were alive again…" He shook his head before he then frowned and looked to her. "What do you mean unattractive? Baby you're beautiful…"

"Then why are you avoiding having sex?" She asked him, getting straight to the point. "Once upon a time we couldn't keep our hands off each other and now you're pretty much avoiding getting intimate with me. I mean as soon as the make out session starts getting heavy…you pull away."

Christian sighed as he rubbed his forehead and looked to her. "Baby it has nothing to do with me not finding you attractive…you know how I feel about you and I'd love nothing more than for us to get physical…but honestly? I'm scared…it's been so long…I don't want to disappoint you…or hurt you."

Ana looked to him and frowned. "Hurt me?"

Christian looked to her. "I don't want to get carried away and end up hurting you…it's been so long since both of us have been with each other…"

Ana sighed as she moved over to him and straddled his lap as she looked down to him. "You'd never hurt me." She told him as she cupped his face. "It's never in your nature to hurt me…. sure, it might make me a little sore…but it would be worth it." She smiled down to him before she kissed his head. "Promise me we won't keep things bottled up anymore?" She asked as she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"I promise." He smiled to her. "And I know it's been a long time…and I want our first time back together to be special…not with us have to worry about waking Teddy up with our late-night antics."

Ana looked to him and nodded. "I get that…and I don't know if you noticed when you put Teddy down…but he's getting awfully big for that bassinet…over the next coming days and weeks…we're going to have to wean him into his own room…"

"Are you ready for that?" He asked looking to her as he softly stroked her back.

Ana sighed. "Honestly? No…I don't think I ever will be…but Teddy needs to be in his own room in his own bed…well crib. It's not fair to keep him cooped up in the bassinet when he's clearly out growing it."

Christian gave a nod. "Okay. Well how about we start off slow? How about when he's having his day naps, we put him in his crib so he can get used to it?" He suggested looking to her.

Ana smiled and nodded. "I guess weaning him in will be good for both him and I." She laughed a little and looked down to him. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we end up looking like prunes." Stealing a kiss off him, she climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself before she headed into the bedroom and over to the walk-in closet. Double checking Teddy was still fast asleep she then grabbed some pyjamas, drying herself off before slipping them on. Tossing the wet towel into the laundry hamper that was in the closet she then headed into the bedroom and climbed into bed, happily watching Teddy sleep while Christian sorted himself out.

As Ana got out, Christian shortly followed as he went into the walk-in closet and dried himself off and put on a pair of boxers before going into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. Moving behind Ana he pressed a kiss to her neck. "You going to stare at him all night?" He mused against her skin.

Ana smiled. "It's tempting." She admitted before she then climbed under the covers and got comfy, turning to look at him. "I used to spend hours watching him sleep." She smiled to him. "He reminded me so much of you. Even down to the pouty lips."

"You love the pouty lips." He mused with a smirk to her as he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her head.

"I do." Ana smiled to him as she happily snuggled into him before she sighed. "I'm sorry for being a paranoid freak." She mumbled as she looked up to him. "Kate said she was in a similar boat to us…told me I need to be straight up and just ask you."

Christian raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried what you and Kate talk about?"

Ana smiled and shook her head. "It's just girl talk." She told him. "Stuff us girls just need to get off our chest." She kissed his head and snuggled into him more. "Teddy loved spending time with her. We made a promise to spend time with each other once a week. Even if she comes here or we meet up for lunch somewhere. Having girl time was really needed…helped me a lot mentally."

"You have Sawyer baby. Soon you'll have someone else well for Teddy too…as long as you have security the world can be your oyster. I don't want you to feel trapped up here. I want you to be able to live freely…but having security will just give me a piece of mind."

"I wouldn't dream of going anywhere without Sawyer." She told looking up to him. "Gail asked me earlier how I felt about Sawyer shadowing me and I told her it was a relief. I felt so much safer knowing that he was watching my back."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Your safety is one of my top priorities. I'm looking to brining in a female CPO for you as well. The whole paparazzi issue has got me on edge." He admitted with a sigh as he softly ran his fingers up and down her arm. "The more people I have watching over you and Teddy when I'm not around the better."

Ana gently tightened her arm around him. "We'll figure this out." She whispered pressing a kiss to his chest.

"I know." He whispered kissing her head. "Once word gets out about you and Teddy…I'm worried that Morton will try and come back for you knowing where you are…not knowing where he is, is driving me crazy."

"We can't live in fear." Ana told him looking to him. "As long as we have security and they know about him…he will never get close enough. Besides I'm sure my dad and your dad are constantly looking for him. I know they're not just sitting at home watching football games."

Christian smirked. "They haven't confirmed anything but I suspect they are hunting the bastard down." He mumbled. "Truth be told I'm glad they're doing it because if I ever get my hands on him, well… it won't be pretty that's for sure."

"He isn't worth your energy." She whispered looking to him.

"He took you and Teddy from me. He deserves everything he gets whether it be from me or our dads."

"Don't let it plague your thoughts. We have to much going on…" She whispered before she looked up as Teddy let out a whimper. Looking to Christian she then sat up a little and looked into the bassinet, pouting seeing Teddy then let out a loud wail. Climbing out of the bed she got up and gently scooped Teddy up and bought him up and kissed his head. "What's wrong buddy?" She asked gently rubbing his back trying to soothe him. "Did he drink all his bottle?" She asked looking to Christian.

Christian nodded as he got to his feet. "Yeah and he let out a massive belch after…" He moved over to her and stroked his crying son's cheek. "I've never heard him cry like this…"

"Me either…" Ana admitted with a sigh.

"I'll call my mom…"

"Christian it's late…"

"I know but there's obviously something wrong if you've never heard him cry like that." He told her before he then called his mother, putting the phone on speakerphone as he waited for her to answer. "What if we strip him down to his diaper? Maybe he's a little hot?" He suggested.

"Christian? Darling? Is everything alright." Came Grace's voice over the phone.

Picking up the phone, Christian sighed. "Mom something's wrong with Teddy. He was sleeping then he let out a whimper before he started…wailing. Ana's said she's never heard him cry like this and even now as she's trying to soothe him, he's just not calming down." He explained in a panic as Teddy's cries got louder.

"I'll be right over. Don't panic. I'll be there soon." She promised as she hung up.

Tossing the phone on the side he looked to Ana. "Want me to try?"

Ana nodded as she passed over their crying son. "Take off his baby grow. I'm going to get a cool flannel. He does feel warm but that could be where he is worked up…" She sighed and kissed his head. "I know baby boy." She whispered before going into the bathroom.

Nodding as he took Teddy he moved onto the bed and made a gentle but quick work of taking off the baby grow, leaving him in just his diaper before he bought him up and began to rub circles on his back. It broke his heart seeing his boy in pain. As Ana came in with a damp cloth and moved it to the back of Teddy's neck she then looked up as a knock came to their bedroom door. Getting up she opened it, seeing Grace there with Taylor she smiled. "Thank you for coming Grace. Sorry for disturbing you Taylor, we didn't get chance to tell you Grace was on her way."

"Don't worry about it Miss Ana…anything I can do?" He asked hearing Teddy's wails.

Ana smiled and shook her head. "No thank you. Go back to bed. We'll be fine." She promised, watching as he left before looking to Grace. "Sorry for calling so late…but we don't know what to do…"

"Nonsense dear. I'm always on the end of the phone if you need me. Now let's see what's going on with Teddy bear." Moving over to Christian she smiled and gently took Teddy from him and laid him down on the bed. "What's all that noise baby boy?" She cooed to him as she began to examine him. "How was his last feed?" She asked the clearly terrified parents.

"Absolutely fine. I fed him, burped him and he settled straight away…" Christian whispered as he held Ana close to him.

Grace nodded and gently began to put pressure on Teddy's tummy, pouting as he screamed out. "Oh, I know."

As Teddy screamed, Ana clung onto Christian. She felt sick. She had never seen him cry like this. It was frightening.

"Mom what's wrong with him?" Christian asked. He was white as a ghost.

"Do you have a baby bath?" Grace asked looking to them.

Ana nodded. "Yeah, we don't use it much anymore, he's a bit big for it…"

"That's okay. Ana go fill up the baby bath with warm water, Christian you fill up your main bath with warm water." She instructed them both, smiling as they both headed into the bathroom. Scooping Teddy up she kissed his head. "Now let's see if grandma can get rid of that pain for you ey?" She whispered as she headed into the bathroom. Seeing the baths done she then smiled and headed over to the main bath, taking off Teddy's diaper she moved him down into the water, supporting his head and neck with one hand while she moved the warm water over his stomach, gently rubbing circles on his stomach, pouting as he continued to be in distress. "I know Teddy bear…"

Holding Ana close to him, Christian rubbed circles on her back, looking down to their screaming son. How was a bath supposed to help? Pressing a kiss to Ana's head he then looked down to Teddy absolutely horrified as he…well he shit all in the bath!

As Teddy relieved himself, Grace quickly lifted him up out of the water and moved him into the clean bath and smiled down to him as he seemed a lot calmer and was happy in the bath.

Christian looked to his mother in disbelief. "Are you telling me…all that crying…was because he needed a shit?"

"Christian." Grace scolded to him before she cleaned up Teddy. "Can you pass me a clean diaper?"

Ana nodded a little, still in shock as she moved over to the diaper basket and grabbed a clean diaper before handing it to Grace along with a towel.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She smiled before looking to Christian. "Christian, empty the main bath darling." She instructed as she took Teddy out of the baby bath and wrapped him up in a towel and dried him off before gently laying him down on the floor and popping him diaper on.

Christian wrinkled his nose before he went over to the bath and tugged on the chain of the plug, making sure everything went down the drain before he grabbed the disinfectant and sprayed the bath down. He and Ana still had to use that thing!

Picking Teddy up, Grace kissed his head before he moved the settled baby to his mother's arms. "There we go. Is that all better?" She cooed down to him, smiling as he gurgled up to her.

Moving over to Ana and Teddy, Christian stroked his son's head before looking to his mother. "So, he just needed a shit?"

Grace couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as she followed Ana back into the bedroom so she could put his baby grow back on. "Basically…yes. He was constipated." She told him looking to him. "It can be common in babies as their diet changes. A nice warm bath normally does the trick."

Ana sighed. "I thought it was odd he hadn't been all day and when he broke wind? My god it was like something died!"

Grace laughed. "Yeah that sounds about right."

"But he had a bath before he had his last feed…." Ana frowned a little.

"Sometimes it can take a little bit longer. And the stimulation of the stomach is important. A bit of a rub of the belly and warm water over his tummy and it should help."

"Thank you so much Grace. He's never been constipated before. Hearing how much pain he was in was heart breaking." Ana whispered as she finished up the last of Teddy's poppers before she bought him to her chest and cuddled him in.

"Is there anyway we can prevent it happening again?" Christian asked looking down to Teddy.

"The only thing I can suggest at this age is try to give him water. I know he's not fond of it at the moment, but the more he gets used to it, the more it should help with his digestive system." She explained softly. "When he's old enough to wean, which isn't long really, some baby juices, anything rich in vitamin C like orange flavours will help with digestion. Constipation can be really common so be glad he's only had one experience of it. Next time you notice he hasn't been all day, see how hard his tummy is and if it feels quite hard, a nice warm bath and rub his tummy. That should help move things along before he gets in too much pain."

Christian nodded taking all the information in. "Thanks mom. I'm sorry for ringing you so late."

"Nonsense! Anything for my little Teddy bear." She cooed before she moved over to Teddy and kissed his head before kissing Ana's cheek. "Call me if you need anything." She told her.

"I'll see you out." Christian told her as he escorted his mother out.

Ana smiled to Grace before she then looked down to Teddy who was wide awake looking up to her. "Guess that's you not going to sleep anytime soon ey?" She chuckled and kissed his head before she climbed on the bed. Laying down she moved Teddy down next to her, letting him happily kick away and gurgle up to her.

Seeing his mother out, Christian headed back into the bedroom, closing their bedroom door he went over to the bed and climbed onto the bed, Teddy happily nestled between them. "You had us worried there for a second buddy."

Teddy looked to Christian before he smiled and gurgled up to him.

Ana couldn't help laugh and shake her head before looking to Christian. "Think we might be in for a long night."

Christian smiled to Ana before looking down to Teddy as he tried to roll over. "How about I take him into the living room so you can get some sleep?" He suggested looking to her. "See if I can wear him out?"

"You have work tomorrow…"

"I'll go in the afternoon…" He told her with a smile before he leant over, being careful of Teddy, as he pressed a soft kiss to Ana's lips. "Get some sleep. We'll go have some man time."

Ana couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes slightly. "As long as you're sure…"

"I'm sure." He promised as he climbed out of bed and picked Teddy up. "Love you."

Ana smiled as she curled under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. "Love you too."

Christian smiled to her before he then looked down to Teddy. "Come on trouble." Kissing his head, he headed out of the bedroom and down to the living room. Turning the lamp on, hoping a dimmer room would settle Teddy, he grabbed his play mat from the corner before he got down on the floor, making sure the mat was flat before he laid Teddy down, smiling as Teddy happily reached up to the toys above him. He was getting so smart. Grabbing one of his toys he passed it to him, chuckling as it went straight into Teddy's mouth as he chewed on it. "I think you definitely have some teeth coming through." He shook his head and smiled as he happily played with his son. After being in work all day he wasn't expecting this little monkey to put on quite a performance but he wouldn't have it any other way. He would love to be cuddled up with Ana right now but he was cherishing this moment with Teddy to.  
His previous conversation with Ana was playing on his mind. He never wanted her to think that they were his dirty little secret and for Ana to feel so unattractive, but things were certainly going to change. He was going to proudly show off his beautiful family to the world and he was going to show his fiancé exactly how much he loves her.


	38. Chapter 38

**A.N  
** Apologies for the delay. We are trying to get my nursery up and running again which includes an EXTREMELY detailed risk assessment. Safe to say after doing that my brain has been fried! Haha!  
And Wow! Over 1000 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone for their love and support throughout this story! Although it may seem to be going slow, don't worry, Morton will get his just desserts! It's important for Ana and Christian to be going through this stage of their lives together before moving onto the next!  
Glad you all liked the last chapter!  
Enjoy the next, hope you are all staying safe.  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

Eyes shooting open as Ana felt something latch onto her nose, she couldn't help but smile seeing it was Teddy giving her his version of a kiss. "Good morning to you to baby boy." She cooed as she moved her arm around him before smothering him in kisses, smiling as he giggled away as she nuzzled his little neck. Pulling back, she smiled before gazing up to Christian who was happily watching them with a smile on his face. "What time is it?" She asked looking to him.

Christian chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. "Nearly ten thirty."

Ana's eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"You looked too peaceful and clearly you needed it baby." He smiled and put his coffee down on the bedside table before leaning down and kissing her. "Besides. Tedster and I have been having a lot of male bonding time. Though he was flirting up a storm this morning as Gail gave him his bottle."

"Sounds about right." She looked to Teddy. "Taylor won't be happy with you if you steal Gail from him." She chuckled before looking to Christian. "What time did he go down last night?" She asked stroking Teddy's head as he cuddled into her.

"Just after midnight. He then woke up at about seven thirty."

Ana smiled down to Teddy and kissed his head. "That's a good sleep for you." She smiled to him before looking back to Christian. "What time are you heading into the office?"

"Not until after lunch." He happily informed her with a smile. "And I will be home by five o'clock the latest. I've invited our parents over for dinner. See if we can get a head way on the press statement about you and Teddy. I'm normally such a private person…the more they see you the more questions they'll have then the more they'll come after you…"

"Christian." Ana cut in looking to him. Sitting up, she held Teddy close to her and moved her one hand to Christian's cheek. "Breathe." She chuckled and smiled as she stroked his cheek. "We'll figure this out. We always do." As she looked down to Teddy as he began to doze off, she looked back to Christian. "You go get showered and ready for the day while I sort mister out here."

Finishing off his coffee, Christian kissed Ana's head before kissing Teddy's and climbing out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom. "I won't be long." He promised.

Ana smiled and nodded before she then looked down to Teddy who looked like he was trying to fight falling asleep. "Such a lazy boy this morning. You had a lie in!" She chuckled and shook her head. "Let's get you at least dressed and then we will put you down for a little sleep." She cooed as she got up from the bed and headed across the hall into Teddy's bedroom. Going over to Teddy's wardrobe, she grabbed an outfit for him before heading over to his changing table. Laying Teddy down on the changing table she then stripped him off. It was easy to do seeing as he was sleepy and wasn't interested in fighting her. Putting on a clean diaper on him, she then put a vest on him before grabbing the outfit and slipping it on. Her dad and Carrick would be here so she knew the t-shirt would get their approval. It was a simple blue t-shirt with 'fisherman in training' written on it with a young boy fishing at the pond in the corner. Pulling up his little shorts she put some socks on him to keep his feet warm before smiling seeing he had completely dozed off. Gently scooping him up she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before she moved over to his crib. Taking the plunge, she gently laid him down, he looked so tiny. Standing above his crib, she just watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful.

Coming out of the shower, Christian glanced around seeing Ana and Teddy weren't in the bedroom. Drying himself off, he slipped on a pair of boxers and pair of work trousers before heading over to Teddy's room. Seeing her stood at the crib, he moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "He looks so small in there…" He mumbled.

"I know." Ana sighed leaning into him more. "But he hasn't woken up kicking and screaming so I guess he's pretty comfy in there."

Kissing her neck, he smiled. "Well he's comfy so why don't you go and enjoy a shower? I'll keep an eye out for him in case he wakes up."

Turning in his arms, Ana gave a little nod as she kissed his chin. "I'll be as quick as I can, I know you have to get ready for work."

"Well once you're done how about we have brunch before I go to work? I didn't have breakfast this morning."

"How come?" Ana asked looking up to him.

"Wasn't hungry."

"Okay well I'll shower and then when I'm done, we'll eat." She smiled to him before she stole a quick kiss before looking at Teddy one last time before heading out of the bedroom and back into their room and down to the bathroom.

Christian smiled watching her go before he then smiled down to their sleeping son. Turning on the baby monitor, Christian than grabbed the handset and headed back into his and Ana's bedroom. Going into the walk-in closet, he put the monitor down on Ana's vanity before walking to his side and grabbing a shirt. As soon as Ana returned, he made sure his closet was split in half and one side was decorated perfectly for her. He wanted her to feel she was at home. Slipping on a shirt, he done his buttons up before heading to the draws and pulling out a tie and slipping it around his neck.

Stepping out of the shower, Ana towel dried her hair before she threw it up in a messy bun. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself before heading into the bedroom and into their closet. Drying herself off she slipped on some clean underwear before putting on a simple summer dress before she looked down to the monitor and smiled seeing Teddy was still sleeping peacefully in his crib. "You ready for something to eat?" Ana asked looking over to Christian as he finished getting ready.

"I am." He smiled over to her. Stepping closer to her he pressed a kiss to her head. "You look beautiful." He whispered down to her with a smile.

Ana smiled up to him before she took his hand, interlocking their fingers as she grabbed the baby monitor and headed down to the kitchen. "Morning Gail." She greeted seeing Gail.

Gail smiled over to the couple. "Good morning Ana. Tea?"

"Oh yes please." Gail smiled sitting at the breakfast bar before smirking. "Heard Teddy has been trying to steal your heart again this morning."

"Oh, that baby stole my heart the moment he walked into this place." Gail told her as she made Ana's tea before popping it in front of her. "Coffee Mr Grey?"

"No thank you. I've already had three this morning. Any more I'll be bouncing off the walls." He chuckled. "I'll just take a juice please." He smiled sitting next to Ana.

"No problem. Now what would you both life for breakfast?" She asked putting a juice in front of Christian.

"We were thinking something brunchy?" Ana told her with a slight shrug.

"How about a full English Breakfast?" She suggested to them. "It won't take me long."

"Now that sounds delicious." Ana smiled to Christian. "All good?"

"Fine by me." Christian smiled as he kissed Ana's head. "How about we go and watch some television in the media room? Relax while little man sleeps."

"Now that sounds good."

Gail smiled. "I'll give you a shout when your food is ready."

"Thank you, Gail." Christian smiled as he jumped down from the stool, taking Ana's hand in his one hand while the other clutched onto the baby monitor, they then headed towards the media room which was at the end of the hall, not too far from their bedroom so they could still be close enough to Teddy for when he woke up. Sitting down on the sofa, he pulled Ana gently down with him, his lips instantly claiming hers.

Falling into him, Ana laughed against his lips as she happily kissed him back. Moving her hand to his cheek, she then pulled away slightly and looked to him. "What was that for?"

"Do I need an excuse to kiss my beautiful fiancé?" He asked with a smile down to her as he took her left hand and pressed a kiss to her engagement finger. "How's your arm?" He asked softly stroking her arm. He didn't want to be too rough with her and set her back in her recovery.

Ana smiled to him before giving a little nod. "It's good. I'm using Teddy as my exercise weight." She chuckled and smiled. "The doctor said simple exercises. Teddy is getting bigger so I use him as a little weight." She smiled to him. "When I go back in a couple of weeks and they'll examine me again and see if I need more intense physio or if what I'm doing is enough." She ran her fingers over his lips. "I'm hoping what I'm doing at home will be enough." She admitted to him before she happily snuggled into him and kissed his chin.

"Well anything you need then don't hesitate to tell me or my mom."

"I know. Thank you." She whispered up to him before she curled into him more. "I'm sorry about last night…"

Christian frowned. "Sorry about what?"

"About being paranoid freak…I know you love me…"

"No, I'm sorry. I should have never made you feel like I don't want you…cause baby I want you more than anything." He looked to her. "I just want our first time to be extra special."

Ana smiled. "You're so sweet." She whispered to him before she happily gazed up to him.

Christian smiled as he moved his face down and happily captured her lips with his once more.

Ana grinned against his lips as she happily kissed him back, her arm moving around his neck as she curled her body into Christian's more.

"Sorry for the interruption but your food is ready." Gail gently called.

Pulling away, Christian smiled down to Ana, not taking his eyes off her. "Thank you Gail we shall be there now." He called back to her before he smiled and kissed Ana's forehead. "Let's go and eat." He whispered down to her before he quickly got to his feet, holding onto Ana tightly as he did.

Ana squealed slightly as Christian stood up with her. Kissing his chin, Ana smiled as she interlocked their fingers as they happily headed towards the kitchen area. "Thank you, Gail." Ana smiled as she sat herself done at the breakfast bar.

"You are welcome. I am going to the grocery store in the next hour. I'll pick up a range of foods for when your family are over later for dinner. Would you like me to pick up anything in particular for the following week?"

"Urm…no don't think so…Christian?" Ana asked looking to him.

"Not that I can think of." Christian replied as he dug into his food.

Gail smiled. "Just leave the dishes in the sink and I'll sort them when I return back from the grocery store." She told them before smiling. "Do you two need me for anything at the moment?"

Christian shook his head. "You go ahead Gail. I'll be heading to work shortly." He told her with a soft smile.

Gail smiled and nodded as she left the two to carry on with her chores.

Finishing up his food and his juice, Christian leant over and kissed her head before taking their empty plates and putting them into the sink like Gail had told them. Moving back over to Ana, he moved his arm around her. "What have you got planned for the next few hours?" He asked down to her.

"I think me and Teddy are just going to hang here. I might ring my dad and see what he's up to. See if he wants to come over earlier. Spend some quality time together. We haven't really had much since I've been back."

"I'm sure your dad would love that." He told her with a smile before he groaned as his phone went off. Sighing he pressed it to his ear. "Grey." He answered before huffing. "I'll be there in twenty." He hung up the phone, quickly texting Taylor before he then put it back in his pocket. "Sorry baby, I have to go."

"Don't apologise." She smiled up to him. "Go. Sooner you go sooner you'll be back."

Christian smiled as he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. As Taylor appeared by the elevator, he gave a nod before kissing Ana once more. "I'll see you in a couple of hours. Sawyer is in the security office." He told her, stealing one last kiss before he headed over to Taylor and stepping into the elevator.

Ana couldn't help but smile every time Christian kissed her, watching him go she then grabbed her phone and text her dad to see if he wanted to come over. As he replied saying he'd be over as soon as he could. Smiling to herself she got up from the breakfast bar before she grabbed the baby monitor and headed to the security room and poked her head in.

"Everything okay Miss Ana?" He asked sitting up properly in his chair.

"Yes, just to let you know my dad is on his way over."

Sawyer nodded. "No problem. I'll let him straight through when he arrives."

"Thank you." She smiled before heading back into the apartment. Seeing Teddy was still fast asleep on the monitor she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and her dad a coffee knowing it wouldn't be long before he arrived.

"Where's my two favourite people?" Came Ray's voice as he entered the apartment not ten minutes later.

Ana smiled as she took a sip of her tea sliding her dad his coffee. "Teddy's taking a nap. He had an eventful night last night and I think it's catching up on him."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Eventful night?" He asked looking to her.

Ana sighed. "Well…basically, Teddy was sleeping. Christian gave him his last feed; he went down fine. Christian and I were in bed then Teddy started to whimper before screaming out…I had never heard him cry like that. Christian called Grace and she came over…turns out Teddy was constipated. A warm bath and well…there was an explosion in the bath and then he was absolutely fine."

Ray couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head. "I don't miss those days."

"Yes well. I'm not eager for a repeat. He was then wide awake. Christian stayed awake with him. He went down just after midnight then had him back up at seven thirty and now, he's napping again."

Ray smiled. "He's a growing boy. He needs his sleep."

Ana laughed and rolled her eyes before she then took another sip of her tea before heading over to the lounge area, her dad following behind her.

"Where's Christian? The office?" He asked as he sat down.

Ana nodded. "He's only going in for a few hours. He'll be back in time for us all to have dinner tonight."

"Ah yes. I got his text earlier. Something about sorting out a statement about you and Teddy." He looked to her. "How do you feel about it?" He asked to her.

Ana looked to her father and shrugged a little. "I think it needs to happen but at the same time I'm nervous. Kate told me about how because of the paparazzi, Christian has ended up with black eyes…I mean he had to hire Taylor for his protection and then Sawyer for now my own protection…don't get me wrong I'm quite happy to have someone follow me around all day after what happened with Morton but…" She paused and sighed a little. "I don't know I guess I'm a little worried about what it'll mean for Teddy…"

Ray looked to her, putting his coffee on the coffee table he looked to her. "Annie…in these situations you and Christian are in control of the entire situation. I know Christian hasn't had an easy ride with the press but when a baby is involved then you both need to put your foot down and do not be afraid to state what you want and what will happen if the press do not follow your wishes. You are already giving them more information than Christian has ever given. Yours and Christian's most important job is protecting that baby."

Listening to her dad Ana gave a nod before she then looked down to the baby monitor as Teddy's voice came through. Looking to her dad she smiled. "Want to go and get your grandson?"

Ray grinned. "Sure."

"He's in his own room." Ana told him before laughing as Ray gave her a look that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't. He's getting too big for his bassinet."

Ray smirked before heading to his grandson's bedroom. Going in he headed over to the crib and smiled down to his freshly awaken grandson, his smile widening as Teddy gurgled up to him, kicking his feet. "Hello buddy." He beamed with a grin as he leant down and picked up his grandson, pressing a kiss to his head. "You have a good nap?" He mused to him before he happily headed back out to the living room area, happily chatting away to Teddy in the process. Sure, he wouldn't get an answer back but he loved talking to him.

"I'm just making him a bottle." Ana told her father from the kitchen area as she saw him coming into view.

Ray nodded as he headed over to the sofa and sat himself down, sitting Teddy on his lap as he supported his back and happily continued chatting away to him.

Ana couldn't help but smile as she watched her father and Teddy. Making up Teddy's bottle she then put it in the jug of cold water to cool down before heading back into the lounge area, putting the jug on the coffee table before she sat down and smiled watching the interaction in front of her, her smile widening as she listened to Teddy's giggles.

At 4:45, Ana looked up as she heard the elevator dinging, seeing Christian walking through with Taylor she smiled and looked over to Teddy who was happily still dozing in his grandfather's arms, clutching onto Ray's top tightly. They had spent the afternoon playing, Ray giving both his daughter and Teddy his undivided attention.

Heading into the apartment, Christian nodded to Taylor to dismiss him before going into the living room area, loosening his tie. "Hey you two…well two and sleeping Teddy." He chuckled and smiled as he sat down next to Ana and kissed her head before smiling to Ray. "You wearing out my son?"

Ray grinned. "Sure am. We've had a very fun afternoon." He happily informed him as he looked down to Teddy before looking back to Christian. "How is everything at the office?"

"Busy." Christian sighed. "Been in a 4-hour meeting. Safe to say I was glad to come home, though should be wrapping everything up in the next couple of days." He smiled before he looked at the time. "I'm just going to grab a quick shower before my parents arrive." He nodded to Teddy. "Do you want me to go and put him in his crib?"

Ana shook her head as she looked over to Teddy. "He's fine. We'll have to wake him up soon anyway otherwise he will be up most of the night again."

Christian nodded kissing her head. "Okay, I won't be long. Gail will be in shortly to start dinner." He informed her before heading off to the bedroom.

Ana smiled watching him go before she then looked over to her father who was smiling at her. "What?" She asked looking to him.

"Nothing." Ray mused. "Just so good to see you two both so happy once more." He smiled to her before looking down to Teddy who was starting to fidget in his arms before looking back to Ana. "No more grandbabies for the moment though ey?" He mused to her.

Ana sighed. "That's not happening don't you worry. And believe me finding out I was pregnant was one hell of a shock." She grumbled with a shake of her head. "I think we will wait a few years. I want to get my life back on track. Get a job, a career, hell get married. I wouldn't change Teddy for the world but I hate the circumstances in which he came into it."

"And that will never happen again." Ray told her firmly. "When I get my hands on that scumbag, he's going to wish I ended him a long time ago." He grumbled.

"Just don't do anything that's going to get you in trouble dad. I can't lose you as well." She told him looking to him.

"You'll never lose me baby girl." He told her with a smile before looking down to Teddy as his grey eyes started to flutter open. "You heard your dad coming home didn't you?" He mused down to him, smiling as Teddy grinned up to him. "Oh, I see it, ditching me for your old man ey?"

Ana smiled. She loved the way her dad interacted with Teddy and how he responded. As Gail came through the apartment, Ana smiled over to her before looking over as she heard the elevator opening.

"Where's our Teddy bear." Grace cooed as she made her way through the apartment and into the living room, smiling as she saw Ray. "Hello Ray. Carry said you were spending the day with Ana." She mused before she grinned down to Teddy who was happily gazing at her. "And how is little Teddy?" She cooed before looking to Ana. "Did he settle okay?"

Ana nodded and smiled. "Not until after midnight though. Christian stayed up with him but then he was asleep until seven thirty then he's been on and off napping all day. Lazy bones today."

Grace smiled and nodded before grinning as Ray passed Teddy to her. Kissing his head, she smiled. "He is a growing boy." She cooed down to him as she cradled him close.

"Would you like something to drink Grace? Carrick?" She asked looking to the pair of them. "Dad another coffee?" She asked looking to him.

"Oh, I'd love a coffee." Grace told her as she sat down with Teddy.

Carrick nodded in agreement with Grace as he sat down. "Me too please Ana."

"I'll give you a hand." Ray told her as he got up. "I need to stretch my legs." He mused as he headed to the kitchen, Ana following behind him to get everyone some drinks.

Coming out of the bedroom, freshly showered and in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Christian headed into the main area of the apartment, seeing Ana and Ray in the kitchen he smiled as he headed over to Ana and pressed a soft kiss to her head. "You okay?" He asked down to her.

Ana smiled and nodded up to him as she finished up making the drinks. "Will you take those into your parents while I give Gail a hand."

"Oh, you don't need to do that Ana." Gail commented looking up from where she had just finished rolling a pastry lid over a pie.

"I know but I want to." Ana told her with a smile. Stealing a kiss off Christian, she handed Christian Grace and Carrick's drinks before she looked to her dad. "I'm just going to sort out some nibbles for everyone to snack on. Any requests?"

"Got any jerky?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Ana raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" She asked with a shake of her head.

Ray pouted. "Fine, anything will do. You know me I'm not fussy." He told her as he got up, grabbing his coffee as he headed back into the lounge.

Ana smiled as she watched her father go before watching Christian carefully take the drinks in. "Smells amazing Gail." Ana complimented with a smile. "What kind of pie?"

"Creamy chicken and bacon." She happily told her. "With a side of dauphinoise potatoes and green beans."

"Now that sounds incredible." She smiled as she grabbed a tray out before she got some bowls out of the cupboard and started to fill them with some snacks. Olives, chips, she chopped up some cubes of cheese, grapes and apple before putting some dip into some smaller bowls. When she was satisfied, she then picked up the tray and headed into the lounge area. Putting the tray gently down on the coffee table, she smiled seeing Carrick was now holding Teddy and she happily moved to sit next to Christian. "I've just threw together some nibbles while Gail prepares dinner. Help yourself." She told them before she happily cuddled into Christian.

"Ooo olives!" Ray beamed as he took some.

Ana couldn't help but laugh before she then looked to Christian. "How was work?"

Christian held Ana close to him, kissing her head he smiled before giving a little shrug. "Okay. I'm sure some people just want to give me a headache." He shook his head before he then looked up as Teddy started to get shouty, chuckling as Carrick look slightly panicked. At the rumble that followed Christian chuckled. "I think that's Teddy telling you he needs his diaper changed." Getting up from his seat he headed over and scooped Teddy up. "Come on little man. Let's have some male bonding before your grandparents steal you away from me." He teased before heading to his bedroom to change him.

Ana smiled watching them go before she then looked to Carrick. "Have you heard anything about Jack?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Carrick nodded putting it back down. "I did this afternoon actually. He's settled well into the facility. They have still kept him in a coma but the swelling on his brain has dropped dramatically. They are hoping over the next couple of days they can reduce the sedation and fingers crossed that he will then wake up and they can assess him from there."

Ana couldn't help but smile. "That it such good news. I really hope he recovers well."

Carrick nodded. "Well when he wakes up, we can then maybe ask them if we can arrange a visit for you. I know how eager you are to see him."

"I would like that. Thank you." Ana replied with a smile before looking up as Gail came in.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. The table is laid and there is a bottle of wine and water on the table for you."

"Thank you, Gail." Ana smiled looking to everyone. "Hope you are hungry." She beamed as she got up from her seat and headed over to the dining area. Taking her seat, she smiled as everyone else took theirs before looking up as Christian came in with Teddy.

"All nice and clean." Christian mused with a smile as he took his seat at the table, holding his son close to him. As Gail bought in their food and then began to hand out everyone their meal, Christian then happily handed his son over to Gail so they could all eat. "So…one of the reasons you were invited over is so we can try and figure out a statement we can give to the press…" Christian began looking to them. "It's not something I want to do but I need to keep my family safe and explaining who they are to the world and asking for our privacy is the only way I can think of to do that…"

"Christian. I'll tell you what I told Annie." Ray began looking to him. "You and Ana are in control of the entire situation. I know you haven't had an easy ride with the press but when a baby is involved then you both need to put your foot down and do not be afraid to state what you want and what will happen if the press do not follow your wishes. Your most important job is protecting that baby."

Christian nodded. "I just don't want them hounding Ana and Teddy. I mean if we just maybe give them one picture?" He suggested looking to Ana.

"I don't want Teddy's picture out there." Ana told him. "They can take as many pictures as me as they like. I don't care, but I don't want Teddy's face plastered all over the newspapers and social media. He is our son, not theirs. Maybe in a couple years then yes, but I want to protect our son as much as we can and not have his face plastered everywhere."

"This might be a good job for Barney to make one of his top priorities." Carrick commented looking to Christian.

"Who's Barney?"

"My top tech guy…we can put the statement out there. Tell them we don't want Teddy's picture out in the public eye. Barney can have an alert where he will have a picture of Teddy on his computer and he can use a facial recognition programme so if one of them does release any pictures of Teddy…he'll get the alert and then he will contact that company and get them to remove the picture. If they refuse then it goes through our lawyers." He explained gesturing to Carrick and Ray.

Ana gave it a thought before she gave a nod. "What about Morton? What if this conference brings him here?"

"Then I'll be ready." Ray growled as he dug into his potatoes. "That bastard won't be getting in within five miles of you. I'll be making sure of that. We are prepared for him." Ray promised looking to her.

Ana gave a little nod. Whilst she was initially up for the world to know, the thought was now making her nervous. The last thing she wanted was for Morton to end up coming back for her.

"Baby…" Christian whispered as he took Ana's hand in his and interlocked their fingers and gave them a gentle squeeze. As her blue eyes met his, he offered her a soft smile. "Everything will be okay." He promised her as he gave her hand another squeeze.

Ana looked to Christian and gave another little nod before she looked at her half-eaten plate. She no longer felt hungry. "I'm going to put Teddy down. I don't want him out of his routine. Excuse me." She smiled slightly to everyone as she got up, taking her plate with her she headed into the kitchen and put it in the warmer before she went off to find Gail and Teddy. Seeing them in the living room she offered a small smile to Gail.

"Is everything alright Ana?" Gail asked concerned before she looked down to Teddy who got excited seeing his mom.

Ana gave a nod. "Yeah…just feeling a bit overwhelmed. I need a breather so I'm going to put Teddy down." She told her softly as she scooped Teddy up and kissed his head. "I've put my food in the warmer. I'm going to finish it off a bit later when everything has settled a bit."

Gail looked to Ana with concern but nodded and offered her a kind smile. "Would you like me to make you a cup of tea? Or a nice hot chocolate? My special recipe?"

Ana looked to Gail and smiled. "A hot chocolate sounds perfect."

"Does Teddy need a bottle? I'll make it up while I do your drink?"

"Yes please, thank you so much Gail. We'll be in my room." She told her before she headed down towards the bedrooms. Stopping in Teddy's room she grabbed a clean diaper and wipes along with a baby grow before going over to the changing table. Quickly stripping him off and putting on a clean diaper and his baby grow she soon held him close as they headed into hers and Christian's bedroom. Heading over to the bed she climbed on, moving to the middle of the bed she laid down with Teddy, smiling as Teddy happily snuggled into her, clinging onto his mother's top tightly. Kissing his head, Ana gently stroked his head, a smile tugging her lips as Teddy's eyes began to roll shut.

"Hey…" Christian whispered as he came in with Ana's hot chocolate and Teddy's bottle in a jug. Putting the jug on the side along with Ana's hot chocolate, he climbed onto the bed. "Talk to me…" He whispered to her. He knew there was something wrong.

Ana smiled to Christian and shook her head. "I'm okay. I was just feeling a bit overwhelmed." She whispered moving her eyes back down to Teddy who was getting a bit fidgety.

"Our parents are heading out…your dad said he will be there tomorrow for the press conference. My mom offered to watch Teddy for us…"

Ana nodded. "I don't want to think about it right now." Ana told him as she looked to him. "I just want to be in our little bubble right now." She mumbled before she looked down to Teddy as he whimpered out. As Christian handed her his bottle, she checked the temperature before giving it to her sleepy son who soon closed his eyes, one hand on the bottle as he drank away.

Seeing that she didn't want to talk about it, Christian leant over and pressed a kiss to her head. "Everything will be alright." He promised to her before he just watched the two most important people in his life. He could sense Ana's anxiousness and he wanted nothing more than to take that away but he knew that it would take time. She was still getting used to security as it is but he knew with Sawyer, Taylor and all the other security he would be having in place that Ana would be safe and safe from Morton.  
Apart of him wanted Morton to come here because he was ready for him and as soon as he got the chance he was bringing him down. He was going to make the bastard suffer and he knew he had a lot of people who were willing to help him. Morton wouldn't know what was coming.


End file.
